Evans un jour, Evans toujours !
by Magouille
Summary: 1982 : Deux mois après l'arrivée d'Harry, Pétunia fuit son mari avec les deux enfants et part pour l'Amérique. 1992 : Voldemort revient à la vie, dans le secret le plus total. Un an après, son retour est officiel. 1994 : L'école de Salem est conviée au tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Au milieu de la délégation, trois personnes détonnent. Qui ? Oh, juste les Evans !
1. Introduction

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic, cette fois centrée sur Pétunia. J'espère que ce prologue va vous plaire !_

_Disclaimer : Aux dernières nouvelles, Harry Potter ne n'appartenait toujours pas... Dommage._

* * *

**Introduction**

-Harry, Dudley ! A table !

Des rires éclatèrent à l'étage alors qu'une femme fine et sèche souriait doucement en posant sur la table d'une petite cuisine un grand saladier en verre. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond en entendant une bousculade, puis des pas effrénés descendre les escaliers.

-Je vous ai dit mille fois de ne pas courir dans la maison ! grogna-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, démenti par l'amusement dans ses yeux vert pâle.

-Mille et une fois, maman, mille et une fois, taquina un jeune homme grand et solidement bâti en attrapant une carafe d'eau sur un vaisselier. Il tira de sa poche une fine baguette magique et tapota sur le verre pour la remplir avant de la poser sur la table.

-Vous avez fini vos devoirs ?

-Il ne manque plus que les potions, maman, sourit le second jeune homme en passant une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Il alla ensuite se laver les mains dans l'évier puis, curieux, souleva la lourde marmite en fonte qui chauffait sur le poêle. Une délicieuse odeur de ragoût s'éleva du plat.

-Vous avez intérêt à ne pas oublier de les faire après manger ! prévint Pétunia Evans en agitant une cuillère en bois devant le nez d'Harry tout en rabaissant le couvercle du récipient.

-Promis ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux garçons en s'asseyant. Dudley attrapa les couverts et mélangea la salade avant de servir les assiettes tendues par son cousin alors que Pétunia finissait de couper du pain. Elle amena la corbeille et s'assit à son tour avant de râler.

-J'ai oublié le sel… Harry mon chéri, peux-tu… ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Harry levait sa baguette en jetant un _accio_, guidant la salière dans la main de sa mère adoptive. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et ils mangèrent gaiement leur petit repas, parlant de tout et de rien avec animation.

-Mamie Sam vient demain soir, alors ne vous attardez pas après les cours, annonça Pétunia avec un sourire.

-Génial ! Je vais pouvoir lui monter mon sort de feudeymon ! J'ai réussi en Sortilèges Appliqués à le modifier pour le rendre multicolore !

-Ca n'a aucune utilité pratique, souleva Dudley, mais j'avoue que c'est magnifique. Par contre Ry, tu devrais faire gaffe, tu vas finir par mettre le feu à la salle de cours !

-Bah, j'ai juste raté mes runes de confinement, c'est pas la mort !

-Le feudeymon est un sort dangereux, s'inquiéta Pétunia en buvant un verre d'eau. Il est considéré comme noir en Europe…

-Les européens sont des chochottes conservatrices, grogna Dudley en mordant dans son pain.

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

Dudley déglutit avant de s'excuser platement.

-Et dire qu'on va peut-être partir en voyage un an complet là-bas ! s'exclama Harry en sauçant consciencieusement son assiette. Ça va être ennuyeux, d'être avec des coincés… Au fait, m'an, tu pourrais nous aider ?

-Oui, acquiesça son cousin, on a un problème en…

-Potions, je sais, sourit Pétunia en attrapant le saladier pour commencer à débarrasser la table. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que c'est le seul devoir qu'il vous reste à faire.

-C'est pas drôle ! Tu sais toujours tout ! soupira théâtralement Harry, en se levant pour attraper les assiettes et les envoyer d'un sort dans l'évier avant de les laisser se laver seules.

-Il faut bien que mon don me serve, s'amusa Pétunia en rangeant dans le frigo les restes de la salade composée. Au fait, je vous ai fait des scones pour vous encourager dans votre travail !

-Chouette, s'exclama Dudley, merci m'an, t'es la meilleure !

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue et Harry fit de même en riant de l'autre côté. Elle sourit en tirant d'un placard une petite assiette pleine de délicats gâteaux qu'elle tendit aux deux adolescents. Ils s'emparèrent du plat avec une quasi-vénération et s'enfuirent avec leur butin dans les escaliers.

-Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini les autres questions de votre devoir ! cria-t-elle en passant la tête dans la porte de la cuisine.

Un cri affirmatif lui répondit et elle soupira en secouant la tête avant d'entreprendre le rangement de la cuisine. Petite, ancienne et fonctionnelle, la cuisine s'organisait autour d'une table en bois et comprenait un vieux poêle à charbon, une cuisinière à gaz antique et une longue console en chêne qui servait de plan de travail. Quelques appareils électroniques complétaient l'ensemble, ainsi qu'un grand vaisselier vitré. Il s'en dégageait une touche campagnarde et ancienne, chaleureuse.

Une sonnerie retentit. Pétunia essuya ses mains sur son tablier et sortit de sa cuisine pour arriver dans le petit salon-entrée-salle-à-manger. Face à l'escalier, la porte d'entrée était aussi vieille que le reste. En deux battants, elle servait à la fois de porte et de fenêtre. Dans l'angle, une ancienne horloge indiquait l'heure, mais trois aiguilles incongrues avaient été rajoutées et pointées toutes l'étiquette « la Tour ».

Dans un angle, une cheminée accueillait un feu vif malgré les températures estivales. Mais les flammes, vertes, ne dégageaient aucune chaleur. Pétunia se pencha vers l'âtre pour attraper la lettre posée au milieu des braises et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expéditeur.

_Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Ecosse._

Elle posa l'enveloppe faite de parchemin dans un coin du petit bureau et caressa en passant la chouette endormie sur le rebord de la cheminée, qui hulula doucement en ouvrant un œil paresseux. Ses fils avaient raisons, les anglais étaient conservateurs... probablement écrivaient-ils toujours avec des plumes et non pas de stylos ensorcelés. Mais elle avait autre chose à faire pour le moment que s'occuper de l'école de Poudlard.

Elle finit tranquillement son ménage et regarda l'heure. 22h. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise que les garçons ne l'aient pas appelée et rangea son balai avant de monter lentement les escaliers. Elle passa trois étages avant d'atteindre le grenier. Pétunia poussa la trappe qui en fermait l'accès et entra dans la chambre des garçons. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu prendre de chambres séparées, malgré la place disponible dans la maison.

Pétunia eut un sourire tendre en voyant Harry endormi sur un épais grimoire de potions, un stylo-plume encore en main. Dudley, lui, avait eu le temps de se coucher et ronflait doucement dans son lit. Elle se dirigea vers son premier fils et remonta doucement les draps avant de lui retirer le livre avec lequel il s'était couché, le posant sur sa table de chevet surchargée de _Comics_. Puis Pétunia traversa la chambre pour ouvrir le lit d'Harry, soulevant au passage un petit serpent vert pomme, endormi, qui siffla sans pour autant se réveiller.

-Harry, Harry, souffla-t-elle doucement en secouant son second fils. Mon chéri, il faut aller dans ton lit, sinon tu vas avoir des courbatures demain.

Harry ouvrit des yeux émeraude ensommeillés et bailla avant de se laisser traîner dans ses draps moelleux. Il se laissa faire quand Pétunia lui retira ses chaussons et ses lunettes avant de finir sous la couette. Pétunia prit le temps de remonter les draps sur lui avant de retourner vers l'immense table qui servait de bureau aux deux garçons. Un essai reposait devant la chaise d'Harry, fini. Pétunia sourit et souffla les bougies avant d'activer le réveil magique. Puis elle se glissa hors de la chambre et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous tente ?_


	2. C1 : Les Souvenirs de Pétunia

_Coucou ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de réponses pour une si petite introduction oO. Merci à tous pour ça ! Je tiens à préciser que je réponds toujours à vos commentaires, donc si j'ai fait un oubli… mes plus plates excuses !_

_Mama, Amista, Emma, Jonas, Dess, Kuroneko, Le BG c moi : merci pour vos petits mots et la voici, la suite =)_

_Voici donc le premier chapitre (l'introduction n'étant que ce qu'elle est… c'est-à-dire une mise en bouche ^^). Il s'agit surtout de mettre en place le contexte. Vous y trouverez beaucoup d'informations et j'attends avec impatience vos avis !_

_Ah si, j'oubliais ! Je ne l'ai pas précisé car cela me semblait évident, mais dans cette fic, Pétunia et Dudley sont indéniablement OOC !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les Souvenirs de Pétunia**

-On y va ! s'exclama Dudley en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

-Ne faites pas de bêtises, rétorqua Pétunia en levant la tête de _La_ _Gazette de Salem_ pour voir une touffe de cheveux blonds et des yeux gris malicieux.

-Nous, faire des bêtises ? s'offusqua Harry en rejoignant son cousin dans l'embrassure de la porte. Tu nous connais, nous sommes calmes comme des images moldues !

-Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je reçois une plainte par semaine concernant votre comportement immature en classe, ironisa Pétunia.

Les deux garçons lui adressèrent un sourire innocent avant d'éclater de rire et de partir en courant pour ne pas rater le Salembus. Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire en retour, même s'ils avaient déjà disparu. Ils avaient le don de la rendre heureuse et elle aimait décidemment ces deux enfants de tout son cœur.

Elle les regarda de la fenêtre quitter le jardin, leur robe scolaire d'un bleu nuit profond flottant derrière eux. Pétunia songea avec un soupir qu'il était loin, le temps où sa petite sœur tournoyait, ravie, dans une robe noire semblable, s'extasiant de sa future rentrée dans une école magique.

En parlant d'école magique… Pétunia prit une tasse de thé et reporta son attention sur les titres du journal. Titres qui la rendaient quelque peu mélancolique et triste.

**_L'école magique écossaise de Poudlard attaquée !_**

_Depuis bientôt un an, la population magique anglaise fait face au retour d'un mage noir disparu il y a une quinzaine d'années. Connu sous le nom de Voldemort, cet homme, à l'instar de ses prédécesseurs, a instauré un monde de peur sur l'Angleterre, qui se propage aux autres pays du Vieux Continent. Ses aspirations, basées sur des valeurs rétrogrades et pourtant chères aux communautés européennes, prônent une dominance des Sang-Purs et l'extermination simple des Moldus et Nés-Moldus._

_Le retour de ce mage noir aux origines inconnues s'est fait dans le sang il y a deux ans. Etrangement, sa réapparition a été étouffée, lui laissant le temps de rassembler partisans, soutiens politiques... Pourtant, la mort de deux jeunes élèves de Poudlard – Ginevra Weasley et Hermione Granger – avait fait grand bruit à l'époque, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient dû faire face à l'apparition d'une créature mortelle, un basilic._

_Pourquoi personne ne s'est alarmé auparavant ? Nul ne le sait._

_Toutefois, les actions violentes et souvent traumatisantes de ses fidèles ont recommencé l'année dernière. D'abord ponctuelles et rares, elles se sont faites graduellement plus régulières et aujourd'hui, l'Angleterre fait face à des raids quotidiens. Epaulé par ses partisans – les Mangemorts – celui qui s'est attribué le statut de Lord a pris d'assaut le ministère anglais de la magie au mois de Juin, révélant son retour au grand public par un acte mémorable._

_Sa nouvelle action l'est tout autant. En ce mois de rentrée scolaire, Voldemort s'en prend ni plus ni moins à l'avenir du monde anglais. Hier soir, alors que l'ensemble des élèves et professeurs dinaient, l'homme a attaqué le château de Poudlard, une des plus vieilles écoles de magie d'Europe avec Dumstrang et Scalia._

_Le bilan provisoire est de 37 morts, dont deux professeurs._

_Les disparus sont principalement des nés-moldus, mais aussi quelques sang-mêlés et un sang-pur. L'action héroïque d'un élève, Neville Londubat, ainsi que d'une poignée de ses amis, a permis de limiter les dégâts grâce à de solides connaissances de défense et combat magique. L'école reste toutefois marquée et des psychomages ont été envoyés pour aider les élèves traumatisés._

_Deux faits majeurs se sont également produits suite à cette attaque, impliquant le ministère magique anglais et l'école de Poudlard._

**_« Il s'agit d'une bévue inadmissible »._**_Le Lord Malefoy, troisième fortune d'Angleterre, accuse le gouvernement de Cornélius Fudge d'avoir, il y a 13 ans, provoqué l'enferment sans le moindre procès du Lord Black à des fins politiques. La présence de Peter Pettigrow, pourtant officiellement décédé, dans les rangs des Mangemorts lors de l'attaque a permis d'éclaircir une ancienne affaire de meurtre pour lequel Sirius Black était accusé._

_En réponse, Lucius Malefoy intente une attaque en justice contre le gouvernement, soutenu par l'ensemble de la communauté noble du pays. Le gouvernement de M. Fudge, déjà fortement critiqué par son absence de réaction face aux raids des Mangemorts, pourrait ne pas se remettre de ce nouveau retournement de situation._

_En attendant le dénouement de cet esclandre politique sans précédent, qui arrive au plus mauvais moment dans la lutte contre le mage noir, le Lord Black a été libéré et réhabilité._

_Toutefois, nous sommes en droit de nous demander qui prendrait la direction du monde sorcier anglais en cas de démission de M. Fudge. Un sorcier honnête et droit ou un mage sous la coupe de Voldemort ?_

**_« Tensions politiques anglaises : Tenants et aboutissants » page 12_**

**_« Interview exclusive : Myriam Benafi, présidente de l'Union des Grandes Familles Noires Canadiennes nous dresse le portait des Arts Sombres » page 16_**

**_« Les 20 plus grands Mages Noirs de notre siècle : portraits » page 17_**

**_« Le tournoi des trois sorciers aura bien lieu » page 21. _**

Le titre interpella Pétunia et elle tourna rapidement les pages pour lire l'article.

_Abus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, maintient le déroulement de la célèbre joute européenne, équivalente à nos Rencontres Inter-sorcières. Les deux écoles participantes annoncent leur soutien et, fait historique, de nombreuses autres universités de magie répondront présentes à l'évènement pour assurer une entraide bienvenue. _

_Parmi ces invités d'honneur, l'UMES (Université de Magie Elémentaire de Salem) a annoncé sa venue. Une délégation de 10 élèves et 5 professeurs et accompagnateurs seront envoyés à Poudlard afin d'aider à maintenir la sécurité du site. Il s'agira de la première rencontre internationale scolaire de cette ampleur._

_Des syndicats de parents d'élèves de plusieurs de ces universités s'inquiètent de l'envoi d'enfants dans un pays déchiré par une guerre civile et intentent des actions en justice. Les universités et collèges de magie répondront tout de même à l'appel. Souhaitons que tout se passe pour le mieux dans le contexte actuel._

**_Un vent de panique sur le Vieux Continent_**

_La panique s'empare lentement des communautés magiques européennes, qui se lient pour intervenir en cas d'attaque majeure…_

Pétunia arrêta sa lecture. Eh bien, le Vieux Continent avait un avenir assez sombre… Devait-elle toujours permettre à ses enfants d'assister au Tournoi ? Ils se faisaient une joie de découvrir enfin Poudlard, mais devait-elle mettre leur vie en jeu ? Elle se souvint soudain qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard dans la soirée.

Sa curiosité revenant au galop, Pétunia plia le journal et siffla doucement. Un hululement lui répondit du salon et la chouette s'engouffra dans la pièce pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de sa Maîtresse. Pétunia lui caressa doucement ses plumes blanches mouchetées de noir.

-Ma belle Hedwige, pourrais-tu aller chercher une lettre qui est posée sur le petit bureau, s'il te plaît ?

La chouette harfang lui mordilla l'oreille en réponse et fit le trajet d'un battement d'ailes, déposant devant elle une lourde enveloppe. Pétunia la récompensa d'un épais morceau de lard et décacheta le sceau de l'école. Puis, hésitante, Hedwige sur l'épaule, elle ouvrit le pli.

_4 Septembre 1994, Poudlard,_

_Miss Evans,_

_En tant que Directeur d'une des plus vieilles écoles de magie d'Angleterre, j'ai à cœur la protection des élèves qui me sont confiés. La situation actuelle de notre pays est incertaine et le collège de Poudlard est une des dernières places sûres pour les enfants de moldus et sang-mêlés._

_J'ai appris par mes collègues de l'école de Salem que vous êtes une des voyantes les plus célèbres du Nord de l'Amérique. Je sais également de source sûre que vous êtes britannique et née-moldue. J'ose faire appel à votre sens du devoir et du patriotisme pour nous aider._

_Le poste de Professeur de Divination vient malheureusement d'être libéré suite à l'assassinat des deux professeurs titulaires lors d'une attaque du Mage Noir Voldemort. Je vous propose le poste, en espérant que votre don permettra de conserver la place stratégique qu'est Poudlard le plus longtemps possible._

_J'ai connaissance également de vos deux fils à charge et de leur inscription à l'école de sorcellerie de Salem. Si vous acceptez le poste, une place leur sera réservée en 4ème année. Les programmes scolaires diffèrent entre nos deux écoles, mais le niveau est – je dois l'avouer – bien supérieur dans l'école de Salem. Vos fils n'auront donc aucune difficulté d'adaptation s'ils choisissent de venir en Ecosse._

_Je vous supplie de réfléchir à cette proposition, pour l'avenir du monde sorcier britannique._

_Dans l'espoir de recevoir une réponse favorable de votre part, veuillez agréée, Miss Evans, mon profond respect._

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, _

_Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Ecosse._

Pétunia déglutit et caressa pensivement Hedwige, qui émit un hululement endormi. Puis, un peu sonnée par cette soudaine nouvelle, Pétunia se leva pour rejoindre le salon et surtout atteindre le linteau de la cheminée. Dessus, plusieurs cadres trônaient, dont un représentant une petite rouquine souriante et une fille plus grande, brune et tout aussi souriante.

-Quelle ironie, Lily. Je reçois ma lettre de Poudlard 30 ans après toi… soupira la femme en caressant le visage lisse de la fille rousse. Cette fameuse lettre que j'avais tant attendue et qui n'était jamais arrivée. Comme j'avais pu te jalouser à cette époque…

Oui, comme elle avait haï sa sœur d'être si particulière, si extraordinaire. Elles faisaient toutes deux la fierté de leurs parents, mais Pétunia, malgré son acharnement, peinait à avoir des notes correctes à l'inverse de Lily. Lily était brillante et belle, alors que Pétunia était passable et quelconque. Leur seul point commun était leur passion pour les études. Comme tous les Evans.

Pétunia soupira et s'assit sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée, contemplant le visage de sa sœur.

Cette lettre ravivait en elle tellement de souvenirs ! Des bons comme des mauvais… Oui, cette lettre de Poudlard était la base de tout. De dépit de ne pouvoir être une sorcière, Pétunia se souvenait avoir eu de bonnes résolutions. _Bonnes_… Un bien grand mot. Faire un bon mariage. Mener une vie exemplaire. Avoir des enfants parfaits. Etre _normale_. Elle avait fini par épouser Vernon Dursley.

-Cela n'a pas été la plus intelligente décision, soupira Pétunia en s'adressant au portait, qui lui adressa un signe de main, souriant. Tu avais raison, Lily, sur toute la ligne. Il ne me convenait pas… Mais en même temps, si je ne l'avais pas fait. Où en serais-je ?

Pétunia Evans soupira en regardant la photo à côté des deux sœurs. Deux petits bébés rigolaient en tentant de s'échapper d'un berceau. Avec amusement, Pétunia regarda le premier, aux adorables yeux verts et une touffe de cheveux noirs sur le sommet du crâne, battre des mains pour encourager le second, blond aux yeux gris, et rire quand il retomba.

Une de ses premières photos sorcières… Pétunia se souvenait parfaitement de la scène fatidique. Celle qui avait marqué le tournant de sa vie.

**Pétunia regardait avec mélancolie les yeux lumineux de son neveu, emmitouflé dans sa couverture bleue. Cette couleur émeraude caractéristique de Lily. Une tristesse sans fond l'envahit, alors qu'elle prenait réellement conscience de la mort de sa sœur. Plus de deux mois que l'enterrement de Lily et James était passé, mais le contrecoup n'arrivait que maintenant. Finalement, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui adresser des excuses pour son comportement. Elle ne pourrait jamais rencontrer ce fameux James dont Lily lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis sa première année. Elle ne découvrirait plus cette famille aimante qu'elle avait bâtie avec le petit groupe des Maraudeurs…**

**Des pleurs retentirent dans la chambre et Pétunia soupira en rallongeant Harry dans son couffin. Elle prit le temps de le border correctement et de l'embrasser sur le front avant de se redresser pour aller s'occuper de son fils. Elle se figea alors qu'elle venait de prendre un Dudley potelé dans ses bras. Dans l'embrassure de la porte, Vernon, son mari, la regardait avec fureur, le sang battant sauvagement sur ses tempes écarlates. Tétanisée par une peur viscérale, elle le regarda s'avancer et lever une main lourde pour la gifler violement.**

**Pétunia tituba mais eut le réflexe de tenir fermement son enfant contre elle pour ne pas le laisser tomber. La tête lui tournait légèrement et elle l'entendait vociférer contre elle et son monstre de neveu.**

**-Tu m'entends ? postillonnait l'énorme homme. Ton fils est ta priorité, le monstre n'est rien ! Ce déchet, cette abomination… Tu… mère irréprochable… Foyer…**

**Pétunia, complètement détachée de la réalité, leva une main tremblante sur sa lèvre gonflée et observa le sang maculer la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle le savait… Lily avait raison, elle n'aurait jamais dû épouser cet homme. Il avait levé la main sur elle le soir de leur mariage… Et depuis… Un cri de nourrisson la tira de sa contemplation et elle le vit soulever Harry, son adorable Harry, son seul et unique lien avec sa sœur, son neveu. Vernon prit le frêle enfant sans ménagement par le bras et le jeta avec haine contre la paroi.**

**Pétunia, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, resserra son étreinte sur son fils et hurla en fermant les yeux alors que son neveu traversait la pièce dans les airs. Elle hurla à s'en déchirer la voix, des larmes coulants sous ses paupières closes. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol alors qu'un craquement sinistre résonnait dans la pièce. Pétunia se mit à sangloter en s'agrippant à Dudley. Harry s'était tu… Vernon l'avait…**

**Un gloussement de bébé retentit et Pétunia releva la tête de stupeur avant de hoqueter. Sous ses yeux, Harry bougeait dans tous les sens… en flottant dans l'air à quelques centimètres de la porte. Quant à Vernon, du sang s'écoulait de son front qui avait vraisemblablement heurté le mur.**

Pétunia eut un sourire satisfait au souvenir de sa seule et unique manifestation de magie instinctive. Elle n'était pas une moldue mais pas une sorcière non plus. Sa magie n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour jeter des sorts. La mère de famille était ce que les Américains appelaient affectueusement une _Little_ _Witch_. Une femme entre les deux mondes, n'appartenant ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Trop magique pour une moldue, mais dotée de pouvoirs trop faibles pour être sorcière. Pétunia était une des rares femmes à se tenir sur la mince ligne de démarcation.

Ce jour-là, sa magie l'avait protégée, invoquée par des émotions trop fortes. La magie instinctive était la seule dont elle disposait, avec son don. Pétunia caressa affectueusement la seconde photo sorcière de la cheminée en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse journée où sa magie s'était dévoilée.

**Pétunia claqua précipitamment la porte de sa maison au 4 Privet Drive. Enfin, sa… elle était au nom de Vernon… comme tout d'ailleurs…**

**Les enfants étaient dans la Fiat 128 grise et passe-partout qu'elle avait hérité de ses parents, endormis. Elle avait entassé précipitamment ses affaires et les leurs dans le coffre de la voiture et appelé les secours pour Vernon. Avec un peu de chance, ils le garderaient suffisamment longtemps à l'hôpital pour lui laisser le temps de disparaître… **

**Elle croisa l'ambulance au carrefour de sa rue. Son futur était en route, elle devait maintenant le prendre en main.**

**Bien que paniquée, Pétunia prit le temps de raisonner et mit en place une ligne de conduite pour sa journée. Elle s'arrêta tout d'abord à la banque de son mari. Qui disait fuite impliquait forcément de l'argent. Il était hors de question que ses deux enfants – oui, ****_ses_****, maintenant – doivent vivre dans la rue suite à une décision trop hâtive de sa part. Arrivée, elle tendit une petite carte à la guichetière et vida leur compte commun. Près de 13 000 livres sterling… Heureusement qu'elle avait prévenu la banque de son passage auparavant pour savoir s'ils avaient les liquidités nécessaires ! C'est donc sans le moindre scrupule qu'elle prit l'argent de son futur ex-mari. Pétunia ne le laissait pas sur la paille, loin de là. En bonne femme au foyer, elle tenait des livres de compte stricts du ménage en complément des relevés de son mari et Vernon avait, sur un livret, plus du double de cette somme…**

**Après cela, changer de voiture… Pétunia se rendit dans un vieil hôtel et réserva une chambre. Calmement, elle déchargea les affaires et s'occupa des enfants avant d'aller abandonner la voiture sur un vieux parking à l'écart des habitations. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un taxi qui accepterait de les ramener, elle et ses deux nourrissons.**

**Plusieurs heures après, elle se tenait, épuisée, dans la petite chambre miteuse d'un hôtel perdu de la banlieue londonienne. Un enfant était déjà fatiguant, mais alors deux… Pétunia soupira et se secoua. Il restait une dernière chose à faire. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas… Pour se motiver, la jeune mère commanda un café fort à l'accueil et attrapa le téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet.**

**Pétunia inspira et composa un numéro. Elle entendit la tonalité résonner une fois… deux fois… trois fois… puis…**

**_-Allo ?_**

**Pétunia réalisa qu'elle retenait sa respiration et souffla doucement alors que la voix, grave, retentissait à nouveau dans l'appareil, sensiblement exaspérée.**

**_-Allo ? Qui est-ce ?_**

**-Je… je suis bien au domicile de Severus Rogue ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.**

**-****_Je suis Severus Rogue_****, répondit la voix grave d'un ton acerbe. ****_A qui ai-je à faire ? Si c'est pour un démarchage té…_**

**-Bonjour Severus… C'est Pétunia… Pétunia Evans…**

**_-…_**

**Derrière elle, Harry se mit à pleurer, vite suivi par son cousin.**

Délaissant la photo du mariage de sa sœur où Lily lui faisait de grands signes, rayonnante de joie, Pétunia eut un sourire en contemplant la seule et unique image qu'elle avait de Severus. Elle l'avait pris par surprise alors qu'il l'aidait à déménager. Le sombre sorcier tenait Dudley et Harry dans ses bras, une grimace hilarante sur le visage. Grâce à lui, elle avait pu quitter l'Angleterre avant que Vernon ne sorte de l'hôpital. Grâce à lui, elle avait pu entrer en contact avec les Gobelins pour l'héritage de son neveu. Severus, par amour pour sa sœur, l'avait aidé à démarrer une nouvelle vie.

**-Tu viens ? demanda doucement Pétunia en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée de la banque gobeline de Washington. Elle tenait Dudley dans ses bras et Severus Rogue portait, à la plus grande joie du sorcier, le jeune Harry. Ainsi, ils passaient pour un jeune couple et plusieurs femmes âgées leur avaient souri en les félicitant pour leurs deux adorables enfants. Severus avait, bien évidemment, grincé à chaque fois des dents mais s'était tu sous le regard suppliant de Pétunia.**

**-Non Tunia, répondit le jeune homme en utilisant le surnom que lui avait attribué Lily dans leur enfance. Je ne veux pas savoir où tu vas… Je ne veux pas pouvoir renseigner qui que ce soit de l'endroit où tu t'installeras, surtout pas un certain vieil homme de ma connaissance un peu trop curieux pour son propre bien. Harry est déjà célèbre, et même si je hais Potter père, il reste le fils de Lily. Je veux qu'il grandisse au calme, sans journalistes ou adorateurs pour le harceler. Et je sais que tu peux le lui accorder.**

**Il lui tendit son neveu et après un dernier remerciement, Pétunia disparut dans la banque, sentant le regard de Severus Rogue dans son dos.**

Oui, Severus avait été une aide déterminante. Une fois en Amérique, elle avait pu contacter un avocat pour le divorce, avocat qui avait gardé son nouveau domicile secret. Elle avait également découvert que le compte sorcier de sa sœur était toujours actif et qu'elle en héritait. Et à sa plus grande surprise, sa tendre Lily était riche ! Grâce à ces revenus inespérés, Pétunia s'était occupé de normaliser leur présence sur le sol américain.

L'argent faisait tout… et c'était particulièrement véridique aux Etats-Unis. Le divorce accepté, elle avait demandé à changer leur nom auprès des autorités sorcière et moldues. Ils étaient devenus la famille Evans, nom plutôt courant, et avaient pris tous les trois la double nationalité. Elle avait également adopté sous cette nouvelle identité Harry Evans, héritant ainsi de sa tutelle magique en plus de sa tutelle légale.

Forte de cette nouvelle perspective d'avenir, Pétunia avait alors choisi cette petite maison coquette et ancienne dans la banlieue de Salem. Les conseils avisés des Gobelins l'avaient orientée vers une ville à forte densité magique et elle avait longuement hésité entre plusieurs états. Le Massachusetts et Salem, la Louisiane avec la Nouvelle-Orléans… Finalement, la célèbre ville sorcière de Salem l'avait attirée, d'autant plus que son université magique était prestigieuse…

A peine arrivée en ville, ses nouveaux dons magiques lui avaient permis de voir pour la première fois les demeures sorcières telles qu'elles étaient en réalité. Sa maison, d'apparence d'un simple pavillon pavillonnaire, était en réalité d'une tour quelque peu bancale et elle était tombée amoureuse des lieux.

L'installation s'était faite rapidement et sa voisine, une vieille dame excentrique, était venue la rencontrer… au mauvais moment.

**Pétunia ouvrit la porte et eut un sourire de bienvenue en reconnaissant sa voisine. La vieille dame se présenta sous le nom de Samantha Osborne et lui souhaita la bienvenue en ville en lui tendant un paquet de muffins encore chauds.**

**Pétunia, qui ne connaissait encore personne dans la ville, ne put que lui ouvrir la porte de bon cœur et lui offrir une tasse de thé bien anglais. Elles étaient occupées à faire plus ample connaissance quand Dudley se mit à pleurer dans le couffin qu'il partageait avec Harry. La jeune mère s'excusa et se leva pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et le bercer, sous le regard bienveillant de Mrs Osborne.**

**-Vos enfants sont adorables, sourit la vieille femme en se penchant au-dessus de Harry pour lui chatouiller le menton. Le petit bambin émit un hoquet de plaisir et soudain, une bulle irisée se créa et s'envola dans les mains potelées du garçonnet. Harry se mit à rire en tapant des mains et une nouvelle sphère, d'une couleur différente, apparut.**

**Un nouveau rire s'éleva et Dudley gloussa en tendant les bras vers les bulles qui flottaient dans l'air. Constatant qu'il ne les toucherait pas, il agita les mains en balbutiant et une petite bulle bleutée partit vers lui.**

**Pétunia, apeurée, tourna la tête vers Samantha… et la vit sourire avec une tendresse maternelle.**

**-Vous saviez que vos enfants seraient des sorciers, non ?**

**-C… Comment ? bégaya Pétunia en s'asseyant à côté du berceau, sous le choc.**

**-Vous n'avez pas été surprise qu'ils fassent de la magie accidentelle. La peur que vous dégagez est liée à ma réaction. Par contre, vous devriez faire attention, vos enfants seront puissants, lui annonça la vieille dame en se penchant pour créer du bout des doigts une flammèche multicolore qui fascina Harry.**

**-Vous… êtes une sorcière ?**

**-Ma chère, vous êtes à Salem, la ville avec la plus grosse concentration de sorciers au monde ! lui déclara avec évidence Samantha.**

Pétunia eut un petit sourire en songeant à sa voisine envahissante. La vieille dame considérait Harry et Dudley comme ses petits-enfants et venait plusieurs fois par mois prendre le thé ou le repas du soir chez eux. Samantha, descendante d'une des fameuses sorcières de Salem du XVIIème siècle, l'avait introduite dans le monde magique américain.

La société magique Américaine était totalement différente de celle d'Angleterre. Plus ouverte, moins rétrograde, à l'opposé du monde conservateur anglais. Elle avait pu se fournir en nombreux livres et objets sorciers malgré son statut de moldue, avant de découvrir que les sorciers américains considéraient ce qu'elle était comme l'équivalent d'une sorcière… Elle était une _Little Witch_. Une moldue dotée d'une faible magie et qui enfanterait naturellement des sorciers. S'étant présentée en tant que mère célibataire de deux jumeaux, les américains l'avaient soutenue. Ses enfants seraient forcément des sorciers, ils l'aideraient à l'éduquer comme des sorciers.

**-Vous êtes une ****_Little Witch_****, non ? demanda l'apothicaire alors que Pétunia peinait à reconnaître les plantes toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Yeux de mille-pattes, crochets de Serpent du Cap, essence de Murlap, ailes de Nargole… Elle s'y perdait... Et elle avait besoin de faire une potion pour Dudley, simple, d'après le livre, mais elle avait besoin d'ingrédients spécifiques sorciers.**

**Avec un sourire d'excuse, Pétunia glissa une mèche ondulée derrière son oreille et acquiesça en regardant le vieux sorcier amical derrière son comptoir.**

**-Oui. Je cherche de la… fiente de Folberk et de la poudre de Chauve-souris Ecarlate… dit Pétunia en consultant sa liste de courses.**

**-Vous voulez faire une potion pour vos enfants ? s'étonna le vieil homme en reconnaissant les ingrédients d'une lotion de soin pour nouveau-nés.**

**Pétunia hocha de nouveau la tête, expliquant que son aîné, Dudley, avait attrapé une fièvre magique. Le vieil homme sourit en lui indiquant les ingrédients puis lui proposa son laboratoire pour la préparation de la lotion.**

**Avec patience, elle réalisa une potion qui se révéla parfaite du premier coup, à la grande surprise de l'apothicaire. C'est ainsi que, de fil en aiguille, Pétunia finit par être embauchée en tant que préparatrice d'ingrédients et de potions pour la petite échoppe « Herbes &amp; Co ».**

Pétunia sourit en regardant ses mains fines tâchées par les ingrédients qu'elle travaillait continuellement, quelques peu calleuses. De multiples coupures et brûlures se prolongeaient le long de ses bras. Les potions magiques avaient rarement des enchantements de soin associés, contrairement à de nombreux sorts… Mais elle aimait les travailler et les potions ne nécessitaient pas une grande puissance magique. Le peu dont elle disposait était suffisant. Elle donnait même des cours d'Herbologie à l'UMES, ses connaissances en la matière étant devenues impressionnantes avec le temps !

Et puis, avec tout ça, elle avait développé un autre don, qui lui avait valu une place importante dans la communauté magique de Salem.

**_Harry jouait avec le feu de la cheminée, s'amusant à jeter des sorts de flammes avec sa baguette toute neuve._**

**_Dudley, dont le verre tombait accidentellement, faisant sursauter son cousin._**

**_Les flammes, soudain incontrôlées, bondissant vers son neveu._**

**Pétunia se redressa en sursautant, surprise. Elle s'était endormie debout, au milieu de la cuisine ! Mais une soudaine appréhension l'avait saisie. Elle avait déjà eu plusieurs fois des pressentiments, bons comme mauvais. A chaque fois, quelque chose s'était passé. Et là… cette scène…**

**Soudain paniquée, elle se précipita vers le salon où un bruit de verre brisé venait de retentir. Pétunia entra pour voir une immense flamme bondir sur Harry. Le jeune garçon de 8 ans, tétanisé, fut soulevé par sa tante qui gémit de douleur quand le sort toucha son dos et enflamma son chemisier.**

Pétunia, le regard perdu dans les flammes vertes de sa cheminée, eut une grimace au souvenir de la scène. Elle gardait de cette journée un dos et un cou entièrement brûlés par la flamme magique. A l'époque, elle ne disposait pas de poudre de cheminette et n'avait pas pu joindre l'_Osborne's Hospital_, l'hôpital sorcier de Salem, à temps. Harry avait eu un bras complétement brulé, qu'il cachait par un gant et des manches longues à longueur de journée, quel que soit le temps. Malheureusement, cet accident ne l'avait pas détourné de sa fascination pour le feu. Pétunia eut un sourire en se rappelant de sa peur quand il lui avait annoncé vouloir partir étudier les créatures magiques de feu… Dragons, salamandres... Dudley, lui, souhaitait partir vers la médicomagie.

La petite sorcière fixa son bureau et le parchemin vierge qui n'attendait que son écriture pour répondre au Directeur de Poudlard. Pétunia aimait profondément ses deux enfants. Elle aimait son métier. Elle aimait sa vie en Amérique…

Après avoir passé dix ans de sa vie à être la parfaite femme au foyer pour un homme qu'elle haïssait, elle avait découvert la liberté dans un autre pays. Jamais elle ne retournerait vivre en Angleterre.… Forte de ses pensées, Pétunia se leva avec une conviction forte dans les yeux et attrapa un stylo bille pour s'atteler à la réponse d'Albus Dumbledore. Un stylo bille sur un parchemin. Toute l'ironie de sa vie.

_Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Je suis flattée d'apprendre que ma réputation dépasse l'état du Massachusetts et a atteint le Vieux Continent._

_Votre offre m'intrigue, cependant je suis au regret de la décliner. L'année scolaire ayant commencé, je doute pouvoir assurer correctement les cours, surtout en n'ayant aucune expérience pédagogique dans le domaine de la divination. De plus, j'ai un travail qui me passionne et que je ne quitterais pour rien au monde._

_Toutefois, ayant connaissance des difficultés que rencontre votre école, je vous informe que je ferais partie de la délégation envoyée par Salem en tant que représentante du syndicat des parents d'élèves de l'UMES. De plus, je m'engage sur mon honneur et ma magie à vous communiquer la moindre information découlant de mon don concernant votre école._

_Recevez, Monsieur le Directeur, l'expression de mon profond respect._

_Pétunia Evans._

Satisfaite, elle cacheta le parchemin et attrapa une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

-Lettre pour le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard !

Les flammes virèrent à un vert émeraude et elle posa le pli dans les braises froides, le regardant disparaître.

Pétunia resta quelques secondes immobile puis elle pivota et attrapa son sac, enfila sa cape et jeta une nouvelle fois de la poudre de cheminette.

-Hall d'accueil de l'UMES ! Code d'identification P.E.1267

A peine passa-t-elle la cheminée qu'elle se sentit happée par la magie et parcourut le dédale du réseau de cheminées magiques des Etats-Unis. Elle atterrit avec une grâce liée à l'habitude dans un grand hall lumineux où une jeune sorcière brune travaillait derrière un large comptoir.

Deux jeunes hommes vêtus de robes de combat de protections en cuir de dragon la dévisagèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur la monumentale porte en verre du hall, reprenant une pose militaire.

La jeune standardiste, plongée dans son travail, ne leva la tête qu'au tintement clair d'une cloche qui sonna lors que Pétunia passa le cercle délimitant l'aire d'arrivée.

-Bonjour Professeur Evans !

-Bonjour Sarah, répondit Pétunia en s'époussetant. Sandley, Gordon.

Elle salua les deux jeunes élèves de l'Université à l'attitude militaire. Comme toujours, deux étudiants en dernière année de cursus de spécialisation de Magie de Combat montaient la garde. Outre les 8 ans de cours initiaux, commencés à l'âge de 8 ans, l'école de magie de Salem offrait des spécialisations en fonction des choix d'avenir. Ces diplômes complémentaires permettaient de sortir avec différents niveaux d'études.

Pétunia en savait quelque chose car depuis les 13 ans passés en Amérique, elle avait validé en cours du soir les spécialisations en Potions et Herbologie, gagnant ainsi les grades de Maître dans les deux matières.

Enfin, si la présence de gardes était nécessaire, c'était surtout que l'entrée de la célèbre école américaine donnait directement sur l'avenue de la Liberté, au centre du quartier sorcier de la ville. Elle reporta son attention sur la standardiste.

-Je dois rencontrer le Directeur. Savez-vous si Sanders est dans son bureau ?

-Attendez, je vérifie, sourit Sarah en effleurant de sa baguette un large tableau de bord où apparaissait tous les noms du personnel de l'école.

_-Oui Sarah ? _retentit une voix douce mais ferme.

-Le professeur Evans souhaite vous voir. Etes-vous disponible ?

_-Dites-lui de me rejoindre dans le Cloître._

-Bien Monsieur.

La standardiste sourit et transmit la demande à Pétunia, qui la remercia avant de partir dans les couloirs lumineux de l'école. Depuis le temps qu'elle les sillonnait, elle les connaissait par cœur. La professeure d'Herbologie sourit en se souvenant de sa première découverte de l'école en tant qu'élève, un an après son arrivée sur le sol américain.

**Elle avait le teint pâle et le visage fatigué. S'occuper de deux enfants seule était épuisant et Pétunia bénissait sa charmante voisine qui acceptait de bon cœur de prendre la relève quand elle ressentait le besoin de souffler un peu… et qui les garderait lors de ses nouveaux cours. Car, oui, après des mois d'hésitation, la jeune mère avait décidé de s'investir dans son travail et dans le monde sorcier.**

**Encouragée par Marcus, son employeur, et Samatha, elle s'était inscrite aux cours du soir de la prestigieuse Université de Magie Elémentaire de Salem. Et elle se tenait, émerveillée, dans une grande salle de cours tout droit sortie du siècle dernier, avec ses herbes pendues aux plafonds, ses chaudrons bouillonnants, ses pupitres en bois et son tableau noir…**

Pétunia était tombée sous le charme de l'école, y passant 5 ans à étudier sans relâche pour passer ensuite le relai à ses deux enfants. Ils y étaient tous deux scolarisés depuis l'âge de 8 ans, après un premier cycle en école élémentaire sorcière. Pétunia avait finalement eu le plus beau cadeau de sa vie en décrochant le poste d'enseignant quelques années auparavant.

Pétunia tourna un dernier angle et atteignit les arcades du Cloître. Cette petite cour était une perle rare au milieu des pierres et du bois des vieux bâtiments. Elle avait toujours aimé s'y poser entre deux cours. Un jardin de simples avait été aménagé par les moines moldus lors de la création de la ville et depuis, la vocation de cet espace n'avait pas changé, se contentant d'accueillir quelques espèces végétales magiques qui cohabitaient avec les herbes moldues.

Le Directeur de l'Université de Magie Elémentaire de Salem se tenait accroupi dans un carré d'herbes aromatiques et remplissait soigneusement un panier en osier, ce qui fit tiquer la _Little Witch_.

-Ah, ma chère Pétunia, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, mais vous devriez placer les branches d'or-blanc avec les feuilles vers le bas, Octavius. Vous êtes en train de perdre leur essence magique.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin ! jura le vieil homme en inversant immédiatement la position des plantes cueillies. J'espère qu'elles pourront toujours vous servir !

Pétunia s'approcha pour effleurer la section d'une des plantes et tira d'une poche un petit sécateur. Elle coupa quelques centimètres de tige et sentit la nouvelle plaie.

-C'est bon, il suffira de retailler correctement les branches, le rassura-t-elle.

-Circée soit louée… soupira Octavius en se redressant pour épousseter ses robes terreuses. Que me vaut votre visite mon amie ?

-Votre proposition pour accompagner la délégation en Ecosse tient toujours ?

-Donc ce cher Albus vous a contacté ?

Pétunia eut un sourire amusé. Evidemment qu'Octavius était au courant. Après tout, lui et Albus Dumbledore étaient des amis de longue date et ce n'était pas, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, le genre du directeur de Poudlard de voler sournoisement les professeurs des autres écoles.

-J'ai refusé son offre. La Divination ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

Le vieux directeur poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de lui sourire, sa joie illuminant ses yeux d'un noir profond.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Vos excellents résultats avec vos classes m'auraient manqué.

-Arrêtez la flatterie, Octavius, vous avez passé l'âge, taquina Pétunia.

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela, ma chère ! Vous faites des merveilles et vos recherches mêlant sciences moldues et sorcières sur les propriétés des _Mulus dragonis_ a fait sensation dans les cercles professionnels ! Vous êtes une image très importante de notre école et j'aurais été vraiment désolé, aussi bien pour les élèves que l'UMES, de votre départ.

Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment de son directeur. Il est vrai qu'avec ses études de pharmacienne quand elle était encore jeune, avant de rencontrer son ex-mari, elle avait de solides bases en Sciences Naturelles et en Chimie qui lui avaient permis de travailler les plantes magiques avec un nouveau regard.

-Revenons à des choses plus importantes, soupira la femme avec un ton sévère qui dévoila le professeur strict qu'elle était en cours. Quelles sont les écoles présentes au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Octavius Sanders eut un sourire et invita Pétunia à le suivre dans son bureau. Ils avaient à discuter de nombreuses choses. Le départ pour l'Ecosse était prévu le 30 Octobre, et rien n'était encore prêt. Ils n'avaient qu'un mois pour tout préparer.

* * *

_Verdict ?_


	3. C2 : Harry et Dudley Evans

_Merci à Kieran Elddir, qui s'est proposé en tant que bêta =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Harry et Dudley Evans**

-Hey Ry, Dud ! Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé hier soir ! s'exclama une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux ambrés pétillants de vie.

Harry rit de bon cœur en voyant Lindsay Gordon, la petite amie de son jumeau de cœur, renverser à moitié Dudley alors qu'il n'était pas encore descendu du Salembus. Derrière elle, son meilleur ami, et accessoirement le complice de Dudley et Harry pour mettre de l'animation dans les couloirs de l'école, Joshua Faburne, regardait avec amusement les tourtereaux. Il tenait contre son torse un petit paquet, probablement ce qu'ils avaient déniché.

-Bon sang les Evans, dégagez tous les deux du passage ! grogna une voix. Et Gordon, par Merlin, décolle-toi de ton copain et laisse-le respirer. Il étouffe !

Harry adressa un sourire lumineux à la voix rauque mais féminine. Il était vrai que Lindsay serrait un peu trop fort son jumeau, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Harry et Josh échangèrent un regard dégoûté quand ils s'embrassèrent, avant de reporter leur attention sur la fille qui avait parlé. Et il était aussi vrai qu'ils étaient en plein milieu des marches du Salembus…

-Jalouse, Falks ?

La jeune femme, entièrement vêtue de noir – jusqu'à arborer un rouge-à-lèvres aussi sombre que sa tenue – lui jeta un regard effrayant, qui ne fit que sourire un peu plus Harry alors que Dudley embrassait toujours langoureusement Lindsay. A se demander comment ils faisaient pour respirer !

La dénommée Falks écarta sèchement les deux Evans de son chemin, décollant au passage les amoureux, et descendit d'un pas vif les marches du bus jaune. Le Salembus ne détonnait pas des autres bus scolaires américains et se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage moldu, si on omettait sa faculté de voler.

Le rire de Lindsay attira son attention, alors qu'ils daignaient enfin dégager le passage pour permettre aux autres étudiants de sortir du bus. Harry remonta d'un geste souple la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers Josh. Ignorant les deux amoureux qui chuchotaient entre eux, il salua amicalement celui que les professeurs surnommaient affectueusement FT3. Fauteur de trouble n°3. Inutile de préciser que FT1 désignait Harry et FT2, Dudley.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda le jeune sorcier en jetant un coup d'œil prononcé au paquet que Josh tenait étroitement collé contre son torse.

-Tu ne perds pas le Nord, toi !

-Je n'ai pas une sangsue collée à la bouche qui active le second cerveau masculin, railla Harry.

-Ça devrait de te plaire, sourit Josh, ses yeux noirs brillants de malice. Tiens !

Josh déballa le papier protecteur et lui tendit un vieux livre. Une vieille enveloppe de vélin servait de signet, glissée au milieu des pages, et Harry observa avec curiosité l'épaisse couverture de cuir.

_Mille et Unes Potions Superflues _de Bel Inhutil.

Il émit un ricanement moqueur en découvrant le pseudonyme de l'auteur et feuilleta le sommaire. Potion de bégaiement, sérum de bave, liqueur d'éternuement… un rictus appréciateur apparut sur le visage fin de Harry, alors qu'il notait la présence de quelques potions plus intéressantes. Breuvage du Caméléon. Mixture du Métamorphomage…

-T'as déniché ça où ? demanda Dudley à sa moitié, qui s'était penchée sur l'épaule de son cousin.

-Dans la bibliothèque du vieux Martengs, avoua Lindsay. En voyant le titre, j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous !

Les deux blagueurs acquiescèrent, déjà perdus dans leurs idées.

Si la jeune fille ne prenait jamais partie dans les blagues de ses amis, que ce soit pour la conception de leurs coups fourrés ou leurs mises en application, elle les observait toujours avec plaisir. Le petit plaisir des trois FT était de la piéger avec le reste de l'école. Lindsay était toujours au courant des jours de programmation des blagues, sans en connaître le contenu exact et elle était d'autant plus méfiante. Lindsay se faisait toutefois avoir une fois sur deux, riant de bon cœur quand elle n'arrivait pas à esquiver les calamités qui pleuvaient sur l'école de Salem. Sa principale consolation était que les jumeaux se piégeaient régulièrement eux-mêmes pour que les soupçons ne se portent pas immédiatement sur leur petit groupe. Elle riait donc autant d'eux que d'elle.

-Je vais finir par rentrer dans votre fraternité rien que pour savoir vos coups fourrés à l'avance, soupira-t-elle quand ils se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, complices. Josh écarquilla les yeux et secoua vivement la tête, stupéfait.

-Toi, ô parfaite et irréprochable déesse, souhaites rejoindre les Phi Tau Nu ?

-Après réflexion… Non, même pas en rêve, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de débiles congénitaux bons à faire des blagues et à organiser les meilleures soirées inter-fraters, renifla avec dédain Lindsay. Je suis très bien avec les Kappa Alpha Thêta.

-Honte à toi, vile maraude, tu oses dénigrer la superbe… que dis-je, les magnifiques, fantastiques Phi Tau Nu ! Que les mille plaies de la blague s'abattent sur toi ! Dois-je te rappeler, mécréante, que notre fraternité est à la tête du conseil étudiant de Salem depuis des générations ? L'apprentissage passe par le rire, telle est…

-Hum… Josh ?

-Oui, Vice-Président Evans ?

Harry regarda son ami qui, drapé dans sa robe de sorcier tel un Sénateur de la Rome Antique, venait de débiter une tirade à faire pâlir le Club de Théâtre Magique au milieu du hall d'entrée de l'UMES. Les deux élèves de garde peinaient vraisemblablement à contenir leur fou rire, alors que la secrétaire ne se gênait pas pour glousser doucement, cachée derrière son bureau.

-Tu es ridicule, dit le Vice-Président des Phi Tau Nu de Salem avec un visage inexpressif. Et un peu de respect. Les Kappa Alpha Thêta ont formé la première sororité du monde universitaire, elles méritent toute notre admiration.

-En voilà…

-Diantre, que Monseigneur m'excuse, je ne voulais point…

-…un vrai ami !

-…jeter l'opprobre sur la fraternité !

Ayant parlé en même temps, leurs commentaires passèrent complément au-dessus de Harry qui soupira en regardant son frère de cœur. Dudley haussa les épaules, dépité, alors que sa copine et son meilleur ami se foudroyaient du regard.

-Faburne, Evans ! Que mijotez-vous encore ?

Josh, qui, sous l'impulsion d'Harry, venait de s'incliner devant Lindsay pour s'excuser de manière loufoque, sursauta avant de couiner de terreur et de se réfugier derrière sa meilleure amie. Une jeune femme ronde aux longs cheveux noirs venait de surgir derrière eux, un air réprobateur sur le visage. Leonia Welson appartenait au Cercle des quinze étudiants de dernière année, chargés de maintenir la discipline dans l'université de Salem, les Alpha. La tradition de Salem voulait que les membres du Cercle arborent non pas le sigle de leur confrérie – s'ils appartenaient à une des seize congrégations étudiantes sorcières des États-Unis – et de porter l'emblème de Salem sur un fond pourpre, au lieu de l'argent traditionnel porté par l'ensemble des élèves, la lettre grecque couronnant les armes de l'université.

-Les cours vont commencer. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher de rejoindre vos salles si vous ne voulez pas vous faire punir une fois de plus.

-Bien Miss Welson, sourit Dudley.

-A toute à l'heure ! s'exclama Harry en entraînant son jumeau. Ils commençaient par un cours de duel et effectivement, le Professeur Lessaule n'appréciait pas le retard. Au mieux, ils avaient droit à des travaux d'intérêt généraux, au pire… elle les prendrait comme cobayes pour le cours.

-Au fait Welson ! cria Harry avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. N'oublie pas le chapitre inter-fraternités de ce soir !

Dudley eut le temps de voir l'Alpha hocher de la tête avant de se dépêcher de traverser l'immense campus de Salem, pestant contre les gymnases et salles de duels qui se situaient dans la partie Nord de l'Université. Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre l'Allée, immense allée centrale protégée par des grandes voûtes en pierre. Elle formait le cœur du campus et traversait en ligne droite l'ensemble de l'école.

Car autant les vieilles écoles européennes étaient concentrées en un immense édifice, très haut et massif, autant les lycées et universités de magie américaines s'étalaient sur de grandes étendues. Les nombreux bâtiments côtoyaient des jardins, terrains de sport et autres espaces de détente, à l'image de leurs homologues moldues. L'entrée officielle de la célèbre Université de Magie Élémentaire de Salem était le seul bâtiment faisant plus de trois étages, surplombé d'une immense coupole de verre teintée marquée du blason de l'école. C'était le bâtiment principal, accueillant entre autres les services administratifs.

Le seul trait commun de l'UMES avec les collèges de magie du Vieux Continent était l'architecture. La légende disait que le sorcier fondateur de l'école de Salem, un anglais pur-souche en mal du pays, avait démonté pierre par pierre les bâtiments de certains collèges de l'Université de Cambridge. Mythe ou réalité, aucun élève n'était allé vérifier en Angleterre les dires de la légende, mais l'UMES avait ce style particulier d'architecture gothique.

A bout de souffle, Dudley et Harry arrivèrent enfin devant le complexe, constitué de trois chapelles formant respectivement les salles de duels, le gymnase et la piscine. Soulagés, ils constatèrent que leur classe n'était pas encore entrée en voyant le groupe d'une vingtaine d'élèves installé sur les marches du porche richement décoré. Ils rejoignaient prestement leurs amis quand leur professeur de Combat Magique arriva via un sceau d'invocation, la méthode de déplacement des professeurs sur le campus.

Sélène Lessaule était une grande femme noire aux épaisses dreadlocks bardée de bijoux en argent et de tatouages revendiquant fièrement ses origines cadiennes. Elle jurait la moitié du temps en français et lorsqu'elle s'énervait, il n'était pas rare de l'entendre mêler anglais et cadien, rendant ses sermons effroyables. Si ses cours étaient passionnants, son caractère haut en couleur et son langage fleuri étaient craints par ses élèves.

Quelques instants après son arrivée, le sceau d'invocation expulsa un étudiant inconnu qui tituba et aurait chuté si Lessaule ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Le professeur de combat les invita à entrer, déverrouilla la porte de l'immense chapelle grâce à sa signature magique. Les immenses battants s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent dans les lieux, leurs pas résonnants dans la salle démesurée et lumineuse.

La nef et le chœur étaient divisés en quatre espaces distincts, qui permettaient d'accueillir autant de classes différentes. Les limites étaient formées par des runes gravées dans le sol, dont les lignes inscrites dans la pierre se prolongeaient sur les murs et les voûtes du plafond. Les runes des deux premiers espaces étaient activées, deux cours ayant commencés. Les classes étaient ainsi isolées par des champs de protections magiques, assurant une intimité sonore et une protection physique. Les sorts perdus ne quittaient pas les limites et aucun son ne filtrait des barrières de runes.

Ils gagnèrent le troisième espace et, d'un sort spécifique, le professeur Lessaule activa la troisième barrière de runes pour les deux heures de cours.

-Bien, avant toute chose, je vous présente Anderson Prewett. Il vient d'être transféré du Collège d'Austin pour suivre vos cours de Magie de Combat.

-Enchanté, salua le nouveau venu avec un accent texan marqué mais doté d'un teint pâle et aux cheveux d'un roux clair loin de l'image de cow-boy habituel.

-Prewett, tu combattras contre Evans une fois que j'aurais expliqué l'exercice du jour. Je veux savoir ce que tu vaux en duel.

-Lequel m'dame ? demanda Dudley en souriant innocent.

-Votre jumeau, Evans, grogna Lessaule, vous êtes bon, mais vous n'êtes pas mon meilleur élève, contrairement à votre frère.

-Votre compliment me va droit au cœur, Professeur, s'amusa Harry, faisant rire ses camarades. Il reçut en réponse un regard noir et une malédiction cadienne contre son insolence, mais il nota le sourire en coin de la métisse.

-Bien, pour aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler les boucliers invisibles. Quelqu'un me rappelle leurs avantages et inconvénients ? Delwyn ?

-Ils offrent une protection indétectable car ils sont invisibles et font glisser le sort de manière à ce que l'adversaire ait l'impression qu'on a esquivé. Ils sont efficaces contre les sorts de classe 1 à 3, sauf si l'adversaire est puissant. Dans ce cas, les sorts de niveau 3 peuvent traverser le bouclier. L'autre inconvénient, c'est que c'est une protection longue à mettre à mettre en place.

-Et dans un duel… commença Lessaule.

-Le temps est source de survie ! répondirent tous les élèves en cœur.

-Excellente réponse, Delwyn. Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre à le mettre en place le plus rapidement possible. Par groupe de trois, vous allez à tour de rôle faire un duel à deux contre un sur des durées de cinq minutes. Les attaquants utiliseront des sorts de classe 1 et l'objectif est de réussir à dresser ce bouclier sur ce laps de temps.

-Mais c'est impossible si on est seul contre deux ! s'exclama une petite brune après avoir levé la main. Les sorts de niveau 1 sont très rapides, on aura jamais le temps de dresser un bouclier tout en esquivant deux volées simultanées de maléfices.

-Si et il le faut. Souvenez-vous que, même si vous êtes attaqués, vous avez le droit de vous défendre ! Harry Evans, défenseur. Le second Evans, Helmington, attaquants.

Harry soupira et s'avança au centre de la pièce avec son jumeau et un grand brun puissamment bâti, alors que ses camarades reculaient contre le mur. Comme à leur habitude, il n'y eut aucun signal de départ et en quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva assailli de part et d'autre par des volées de sorts basiques. Les sorts de niveau 1 qu'ils apprenaient durant les deux premières années étaient si bien maîtrisés qu'à leur niveau, la plupart se faisaient de manière informulée et très rapidement. Seuls les couleurs de rayons de magie, ainsi que l'épaisseur et les étincelles imperceptibles que dégageaient les rayons pouvaient avertir du type de sort jeté.

Harry esquiva une série de _Petrificus_, _Imobilis_, _Rictuscempra_ et autres joyeusetés tous en jetant ses propres sorts. Un _Silencio_ le toucha et il grogna. Après quelques secondes, il fit un tour sur lui-même extrêmement rapidement, la baguette pointée au sol et fit un geste vif de sa baguette, repoussant ses deux adversaires de quelques mètres par une onde de vent circulaire. Il mit à profit ce temps pour jeter deux sorts. Un _Finite,_ qui lui permit de retrouver sa voix et une arabesque complexe de la baguette, afin de créer un cercle de feu autour de lui, immense, le rendant invisible de ses adversaires pendant quelques secondes. Harry se jeta au sol pour ne pas être touché par les sorts qui traversaient les flammes et murmura l'incantation du bouclier tout en traçant une nouvelle série de signes complexes qui composait le sort demandé. Plusieurs sortilèges passèrent au-dessus de lui sans le toucher.

\- _Invisibilus Protectum Maxima activate_ !

-Stop ! s'exclama Lessaule à l'instant où les flammes disparurent sous un puissant A_guamenti_ jeté par les deux attaquants. Evans a mis deux minutes et quarante-sept secondes pour activer son bouclier.

-Vous êtes sûre, Madame ?

-_Stupefix_ !

Harry regarda le sort de niveau deux, jeté à pleine puissance par le Professeur, arriver sur lui. Le sort, parfaitement envoyé à l'origine, dévia au moment où il quitta la baguette magique et parut effleurer Harry sans le toucher. Dans un combat, le mouvement constant aurait donné l'impression qu'il l'avait esquivé. Le rayon perdu disparut dans la protection de runes, qui brilla quelques secondes lorsqu'elle absorba la magie et la redistribua au bâtiment.

Puis les élèves se séparèrent en petits groupes pour s'entraîner, tandis que Lessaule demandait à Harry et Anderson Prewett de s'écarter pour tester le nouveau. Ce dernier se révéla bon, à la grande satisfaction de la cadienne, qui le félicita pour avoir tenu tête à son meilleur élève pendant un bon quart d'heure. Elle lui annonça cependant qu'il allait devoir travailler son endurance magique et physique. Car ils apprenaient également en cours à travailler leur corps pour tenir le choc d'un combat, mais aussi à augmenter leurs réserves magiques par l'entraînement.

Les deux heures de cours se terminèrent rapidement et les jumeaux se séparèrent, l'un rejoignant ses cours de Médicomagie tandis que le second partait en Etudes des Arts Sombres.

Le cursus de l'UMES se découpait en quatre ensembles. Les cours initiaux étaient enseignés durant les cinq premières années, regroupant aussi bien les Sortilèges, la Défense, la Métamorphose, les Potions et la Botanique que l'Histoire Magique et Moldue et l'initiation aux Magies Antiques. Ces cours pouvaient se faire dans les universités, mais aussi dans des écoles élémentaires sorcières, présentes dans toutes les villes ou villages à forte concentration magique. Les élèves en cours initiaux de Salem étaient séparés du reste de l'Université et disposaient de salles de cours réservées à leur usage dans le bâtiment administratif.

A leurs treize ans, les sorciers américains entraient dans les classes d'approfondissement, choisissant les matières qui les intéressaient en fonction de leur choix professionnel. Certaines matières restaient identiques aux cours initiaux, des intitulés changeaient suite à l'approfondissement des connaissances, des cours disparaissaient et de nouveaux faisaient leur apparition. A travers tous les États-Unis, douze universités existaient et délivraient ces cours, comme l'UMES. Leur Brevet Élémentaire de Sorcellerie en poche, après quatre années d'études, les étudiants pouvaient choisir une spécialisation de deux ans pour obtenir une Licence Universitaire de Magie, suivie éventuellement d'un Master Universitaire de Magie sur trois ans, comme l'avait fait Pétunia pour les Potions et la Botanique.

Harry avait choisi comme options les Arts Sombres et la Vétomagie tout en continuant le Combat, l'Arithmancie, la Magie Antique et les Potions. Dudley, lui, fidèle à son objectif, avait choisi la Médicomagie, la Géopolitique Sorcière et conservait la Métamorphose et les Potions. Pour son plaisir, il avait gardé le Combat Magique. Ce que peu de monde savait hormis leurs amis et leur mère, c'est que les deux jumeaux échangeaient régulièrement leurs cours pour apprendre les matières qui leurs manquaient.

La pause de midi arriva et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria centrale. Il n'y avait pas de réfectoire, malgré les quelques deux mille élèves de l'école, et les deux Evans se contentèrent de prendre un sandwich, qu'ils allèrent grignoter dans l'herbe, profitant du sol et des températures clémentes de ce milieu mois de septembre. En passant devant les immenses panneaux d'affichages de l'UMES, ils s'arrêtèrent pour prendre les dernières nouvelles.

Outre la réunion de l'après-midi pour la nomination des membres de la délégation de Salem pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était le panneau réservé aux organisations étudiantes. Les dates des périodes de recrutement étaient affichées et débutaient la semaine prochaine. Les jeunes diplômés des écoles élémentaires trépignaient d'impatience devant la nouvelle, espérant être invités à intégrer une des prestigieuses confréries. L'adhésion se faisait exclusivement sur invitation. Il fallait être remarqué par un membre, qui proposait le nom à l'ensemble des représentants de la branche locale.

Les fraternités – et sororités dans les organisations étudiantes exclusivement féminines – étaient des groupes qui rassemblaient des étudiants par affinités ou corps d'études. Ils permettaient une entraide certaine et organisaient de nombreux événements dans la vie étudiante. Le système grec universitaire moldu avait été initié par un coven de sorciers né-moldus et les universités magiques avaient repris l'idée des lettres grecques, amusées à l'idée d'utiliser un alphabet différent. Le monde sorcier américain avait seize fraternités et sororités officielles, dont deux communes avec les moldues. La plus célèbre et convoitée était les Alpha Thêta Phi, qui regroupaient les sorciers combattants et dont les plus grands Mages de Combat et Aurors d'Amérique avaient été membres. Les membres de fraternité pouvaient porter les trois lettes d'identification sur leur uniforme, au niveau du blason de l'école, mais rares étaient ceux qui le faisaient.

-Eh ! Evans !

Les jumeaux se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble alors qu'Anderson, le petit nouveau de leur classe, arrivait vers eux, essoufflé. Harry finit son sandwich le temps que le jeune homme s'approche, son visage pâle rougi par sa course et ses cheveux roux volant dans tous les sens.

-Il parait que c'est toi le vice-président des Phi Tau Nu à Salem.

Harry confirma distraitement et serra la main qu'Anderson Prewett lui tendait, notant la pression particulière et la légère décharge de magie spécifique que lui envoya le nouveau, lui assurant son appartenance aux Phi Tau Nu. Avec un sourire, il lui retourna la poignée de mains.

-Delrosez m'a dit qu'un des chefs de notre fraternité à Salem était un vrai malade. Si le peu que j'ai entendu de toi, depuis ce matin, est vrai, alors je vais bien rigoler cette année !

-Et bien Andy, tu devras juger par toi-même ! Tu devrais avoir un petit aperçu dans la journée et lors du recrutement de cette année, s'amusa Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Par contre, j'espère que tu es libre cet après-midi. Il y a la réunion inter-fraters de rentrée juste après l'annonce des participants au voyage de soutien.

-Voyage de soutien ?

-Un groupe de dix élèves va être choisi pour aider l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard en Écosse. Vu les emmerdes qu'ils ont là-bas, ce sera sûrement des dernières années et les meilleurs en combat…

-Oui, j'ai lu les journaux et… pourquoi il a la peau bleue ?!

Harry et Dudley se tournèrent pour voir un jeune élève devenir d'un beau bleu cobalt puis doucement sa peau se métamorphoser, devenant écailleuse.

-Hum… une classe de première année à une étude sur les créatures magiques aquatiques, je crois, dit Dudley sans paraître choqué.

-Tu crois ? renifla une voix douce derrière eux.

-Tiens chérie que… ?

Harry explosa de rire en voyant Lindsay taper doucement du pied devant Dudley. Ses longs cheveux initialement blonds étaient devenus d'un vert pâle et ressemblaient à un amas d'algues, flottants dans l'air comme si un vent, ou une marée, les agitaient doucement. Sa peau bleue, de même couleur que l'uniforme de l'UMES, brillait, recouverte de délicates écailles et ses yeux verts semblaient recouverts d'une membrane de protection.

-Si la métamorphose aboutit, siffla Lindsay, et que je finis avec la queue de poisson, tu vas passer un très mauvais moment, Dudley Evans.

-Seulement si tu vas dans l'eau, souffla Harry en compatissant à la douleur de son jumeau. Lindsay pouvait être une vraie furie et il était heureux de ne pas être son petit-ami. Mais c'était l'idée de Dudley d'inclure sa tendre moitié dans la blague qui, initialement, ne devait toucher que les premières années, grâce à l'utilisation ingénieuse d'un gaz à inhaler dans la salle de réunion, où les petits nouveaux avaient eu le bilan de la première semaine.

-Mais laisse-moi te dire que tu fais une sirène ravissante ! rajouta-t-il après s'être éloigné.

Lindsay hurla de rage et se mit à poursuivre Harry à travers le couloir, jetant des sorts de métamorphose désagréables qu'il esquivait tout en fuyant. Anderson, les yeux écarquillés, les regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir alors que les élèves touchés par la métamorphose se plaignaient auprès d'un Alpha.

-Il est toujours… demanda Anderson, encore choqué des métamorphoses forcées.

-C'est Harry, répondit nonchalamment Dudley. Il adore embêter ma petite amie qui est un peu trop coquette d'après lui.

-Vous êtes liés à cette… métamorphose ?

Dudley lui fit un clin d'œil qui rappela à Anderson celui que lui avait adressé quelques minutes auparavant Harry, avant de sursauter quand un rugissement terrifiant se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Evans !

-Oups… A cet après-midi, Andy !

Et Dudley prit à son tour les jambes à son cou quand Leonia Welson, Alpha de son état et également métamorphosée, s'approcha de lui à grands pas furieux.

-Evans, ramène-toi, hurla l'Alpha, je te jure que tu vas payer et ton frère aussi ! Ta mère va être avertie et ton dossier…

Dudley ne chercha pas à écouter les cris de sa poursuivante et fuit le plus vite possible. Welson était une des plus sournoises et dangereuses surveillantes, membre des Alpha Thêta Phi avant d'être une Alpha. Elle était promise à une brillante carrière de Mage de Combat et il se disait que son apprentissage était assuré auprès d'un des plus célèbres mages canadiens. Ce n'était pas le genre de filles qu'il fallait se mettre à dos. Dudley avait bien plus peur de sa vengeance que de l'avertissement à sa mère ou la mention de son dossier scolaire.

Après tout, Pétunia recevait régulièrement un mot de l'école et apercevait souvent dans les couloirs de l'Université les conséquences des blagues de ses jumeaux. Elle les tançait souvent pour leur comportement.

Sauf que les deux jumeaux connaissaient parfaitement le véritable avis de leur mère. Elle adorait savoir que leur dernier coup avait réussi. C'était elle qui les avait initiés aux méandres des blagues douteuses et ils l'avaient déjà vu rire de bon cœur en lisant les lettres de l'école. C'était grâce aux histoires que Pétunia leur racontait le soir, pour les endormir, qu'ils avaient pris goût aux plaisanteries. Des histoires de tunnels secrets, de sorcière borgne, de carte enchantée… Des histoires sorcières qu'elle tenait de sa défunte sœur… Des histoires dont les héros étaient les Maraudeurs.

Pétunia n'avait jamais dit leurs noms, Mais Harry et Dudley étaient certains qu'ils avaient existé. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient tenté de lui arracher des informations sur leurs idoles, mais Pétunia, en bonne Evans, savait quand se taire et se contentait de leur sourire, parfois avec nostalgie.

Lors qu'Harry et Dudley se retrouvèrent pour leur cours de Potions, le premier arborait une belle chevelure émeraude parfaitement assortie à ses yeux et le second grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il posait la jambe gauche au sol.

-Bordel, murmura Dudley, Welson ne m'a pas ratée. On aurait dû demander qui serait l'Alpha de corvée pour encadrer les nouveaux.

Rappelés à l'ordre par le professeur de potions, les jumeaux se concentrèrent sur le chaudron bouillonnant devant eux, s'appliquant à terminer leur filtre d'apaisement. Le cours de potions passa rapidement et à 14h30, ils sortirent avec un sourire satisfait. La journée était terminée.

Comme toutes les universités sorcières, les cours commençaient tôt, le plus souvent à 7h, et finissaient en début d'après-midi, laissant le reste de la journée libre aux étudiants sauf en de rares occasions, comme aujourd'hui.

La réunion générale était prévue un quart d'heure après la fin des cours, le temps de laisser à tous les élèves et professeurs de traverser le campus. Les deux Evans se dirigeaient donc vers les grands bâtiments associatifs de l'UMES, suivant le flux d'élèves. Ils dépassèrent les grands internats et les espaces de détentes, où certains attendaient un peu que le gros de la foule soit passé. Une partie des étudiants étaient internes, rentrant le week-end ou uniquement pendant les vacances scolaires chez eux. Les rares externes habitaient soit aux alentours de Salem ou dans la ville, soit prenaient le réseau de Cheminette tous les jours, un système assez onéreux compte tenu du prix de la poudre magique.

Les faux-jumeaux atteignirent rapidement le lieu de réunion. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Tous les étudiants se pressaient à l'entrée de l'immense amphithéâtre de Salem, formant un petit bouchon pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. C'était le seul espace fermé capable d'accueillir les quelques deux mille étudiants des classes d'approfondissement de l'Université.

Ils finirent par entrer dans l'amphithéâtre et Dudley partit rejoindre sa petite-amie et Josh, installés sur les plus hauts gradins, tandis qu'Harry rejoignait les responsables de sa fraternité, facilement identifiables malgré la foule. Ils arboraient fièrement, sous leur uniforme sorcier, le t-shirt bleu sur lequel les trois lettres grecques du nom de leur fraternité se découpaient en un vert clair. Comme les Phi Tau Nu, la fraternité des deux Evans, la plupart des membres actifs des dix fraternités représentées à l'UMES s'étaient rassemblés sur les rangs les plus bas, portant tous leurs couleurs et leurs signes distinctifs.

-Harry ! Sais-tu où est Marty ? lui demanda une jeune fille blonde en souriant alors qu'Harry rejoignait à peine ses amis. Il devait passer à la Maison pour préparer la réunion inter-fraters, mais il n'est pas venu à midi.

La Maison était le nom usuel donné par les fraternités à leur siège sur un campus, souvent dans les zones résidentielles, avec plusieurs dortoirs et salles de vie spécifiques à leur organisation.

-Désolé Sally, mais non, répondit Harry en attrapant dans son sac son propre t-shirt, qu'il enfila rapidement, ignorant les sifflets moqueurs de ses amis quand il se mit torse nu au milieu de l'amphithéâtre.

-Bon sang Evans, tu n'as aucune retenue ! Exhibitionniste !

Harry rit en roulant des épaules, faisant jouer ses muscles fins devant le membre d'une autre fraternité qui venait de parler. Il faisait partie, après tout, de l'équipe officielle de Quidditch de l'Université en tant qu'attrapeur et avait le corps sculpté en conséquence. Il se fit huer gentiment et c'est dans la bonne humeur générale qu'il enfila son t-shirt avant de rajuster sa robe de sorcier bleue nuit.

-Eh Evans, félicitations pour ce midi, les petits nouveaux étaient verts de rage ! lança David Hodman, batteur et capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch, qui portait fièrement l'insigne blanc sur fond noir des Alpha Thêta Phi.

-J'aurais dit bleu de rage, mais bon ! ricana un nouveau venu, grand et mince, aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris souriants pourtant le t-shirt des Phi Tau Nu.

-Marty ! Mais par Merlin, où étais-tu ?! cria Sally, la petite blonde, en sautant sur le nouveau venu. Et la réunion de préparation de…

-Discussion avec les Kappa Alpha Thêta pour préparer la prochaine soirée, coupa le Président des Phi Tau Nu. Elles veulent le faire chez nous, car notre salle est plus grande.

-Génial, s'exclama la petite blonde alors qu'Harry s'installait au premier rang, avant de se mettre à discuter avec Marty sur l'organisation de cette soirée.

Quelques minutes après, le Directeur de l'UMES et l'ensemble des professeurs arrivaient à leur tour et s'installaient sur l'estrade, s'alignant pour faire face aux étudiants. Parmi le corps professoral, Pétunia sourit doucement à Harry, qu'elle voyait parfaitement au milieu de sa fraternité avant de chercher Dudley du regard, tandis que le calme s'installait dans l'amphithéâtre.

Octavius Sanders s'avança et sortit sa baguette magique de son étui de protection pour venir l'appliquer sur sa gorge en incantant un _Sonorus_. Avec ses cheveux blancs, sa grande stature et ses robes sobres et traditionnelles, le Président de l'UMES était à la fois impressionnant et paternaliste, à l'image de sa gestion de l'Université.

-Bonjour à tous ! Pour les nouveaux venus, je suis Octavius Sanders, Directeur de notre belle Université. Cette réunion, la première de l'année, a pour but de désigner les dix élèves et les cinq accompagnateurs qui partiront encadrer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui se déroule en Écosse. Il s'agit d'un des plus vieux tournois Inter-Universitaires du monde, un derby opposant les trois premiers collèges de magie historiques d'Europe. Il se déroule cette année à Poudlard et, compte-tenu des événements politiques actuels, l'UMES s'est engagée à soutenir une école qui accueille des sorciers de toutes origines magiques.

Des applaudissements et des cris le coupèrent, principalement par les fraternités étudiantes pour qui l'entraide et la solidarité étaient des notions primordiales.

-Les élèves choisis devront faire honneur à l'Université, mais aussi être une fenêtre sur notre système éducatif, différent du Vieux Continent. Contrairement aux étudiants des écoles participantes au Tournoi, vous n'aurez aucun cours avec les élèves de Poudlard, les cours de votre cursus seront assurés par vos accompagnateurs en alternance avec la surveillance de Poudlard. Maintenant, passons à ce que vous attendez tous. Les professeurs encadrants seront... Sélène Lessaule !

Des cris de déception retentirent parmi la plupart des élèves suivant les cours de Combat Magique. Sur les trois professeurs assurant ces cours, elle était la plus appréciée.

-Je vous rassure, ses cours seront assurés durant son absence par le Mage de Combat Fidius Leanbult. Vous n'y perdrez pas au change ! Le professeur Pétunia Evans sera aussi du voyage, remplacée par le professeur Feldgins.

Des murmures déçus s'élevèrent à l'idée d'avoir un des quatre professeurs de potions en remplacement de la _Little Witch_, qui enseignait aux élèves d'école élémentaire et aux niveaux supérieurs.

-Le troisième professeur sera Constantin Jalbwen, dont les cours de Médicomagie seront gérés par Miss Gwenan, une de nos infirmières. Enfin, Madame Helen Whitefield, membre du Conseil d'Administration et Vivalius Querlting, notre Directeur-Adjoint, compléteront nos encadrants !

Des applaudissements polis s'élevèrent pour les deux derniers nommés, inconnus si ce n'est de nom par la plupart des élèves.

-Maintenant, passons aux étudiants sélectionnés. Tous les parents concernés ont été contactés en vue d'avoir leur accord. Je vous rappelle que nous nous déplaçons dans un pays en pleine guerre civile et vous êtes en droit de refuser le voyage… Une fois votre nom appelé, vous êtes prié de nous rejoindre sur l'estrade. Leonia Welson !

Des cris de joie retentirent parmi le groupe d'Alpha alors que la jeune femme se levait, hurlant de plaisir tout en faisant une petite danse de victoire avec ses amis.

-Christopher Bleeck !

Un petit blond, tout en haut de l'estrade, se leva sous les acclamations de ses amis et descendit rejoindre Leonia. Il portait l'emblème des Gamma Rhô Epsilon, une fraternité rassemblant les futurs chercheurs du Monde Magique, dessiné sur la joue.

-Christina Garren.

Une superbe rousse portant les lettres des Kappa Alpha Thêta en jaune sur fond noir se leva et Harry aperçut Lindsay hurler de joie de voir une fille de sa sororité, choisie.

-David Hodman !

Cette fois, l'ensemble de l'amphithéâtre explosa, hurlant à la fois de joie et de colère. Le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Salem se leva, congratulé par les Alpha Thêta Phi, alors que certains questionnaient les enseignants sur le déroulement de la Coupe Universitaire de Quidditch.

-Pour vous rassurer, notre capitaine s'entraînera avec les clubs de Quidditch de Poudlard et il pourra rentrer les mardi soir jouer avec les membres de notre équipe. Des portoloins internationaux seront mis en place avec l'accord du Ministère de la Magie. Il en est de même pour Harry Evans !

Harry, surpris, resta immobile quelques secondes avant de hurler sa joie alors que ses camarades lui sautaient dessus pour le féliciter, l'ensevelissant sous la masse. Après quelques instants d'allégresse commune, il finit par se dégager de Marty et Sally et rejoignit les autres sur l'estrade, chaleureusement félicité par David et Leonia. Dudley, en extase pour son jumeau, levait le poing au fond de l'amphithéâtre pour lui adresser son soutien.

-Après concertation avec le corps enseignant, nous nous sommes dit que pour avoir la paix cette année, Dudley Evans serait également du voyage !

Des hurlements de rire retentirent dans l'immense salle alors qu'Harry protestait vivement et que Dudley se faisait féliciter de manière très active par sa petite amie. Pétunia, elle, riait de bon cœur avec ses collègues. Après quelques minutes, Harry et Dudley se tenaient côte à côte, tandis qu'Aurélius Septeney et Mélusine Odiwells les rejoignaient, suivis des deux derniers, Deborah Enstington et Julius Blackreed.

-Jeunes gens, voici la délégation de l'UMES !

L'amphithéâtre explosa d'applaudissements, de sifflements et autres démonstrations bruyantes de joie face aux dix élèves fièrement debout sur l'estrade, aux côtés du Président de l'Université et des professeurs. Il s'agissait des meilleurs élèves dans au moins un domaine, que ce soit les Combats Magiques, les sports sorciers ou encore les Magies Antiques et la Médicomagie. Ils étaient la fine fleur de l'Université.

-Bien, maintenant que nos représentants sont désignés, nous allons laisser la salle pour la première réunion inter-fraternités de l'année. Je crois que nos chers étudiants doivent décider des festivités de la semaine prochaine, sourit Sanders alors que les discussions reprenaient dans la salle.

La première réunion prit fin et Pétunia s'approcha de ses enfants tandis que de nombreux élèves quittaient lentement la salle, libérant la place pour le Chapitre des organisations étudiantes.

-M'man, tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! protesta Dudley alors qu'elle les félicitait chaleureusement.

-Bien sûr, mon chéri ! Et gâcher cette surprise ?

Harry se moqua de son frère quand celui-ci se mit à bouder de manière gamine, avant de l'imiter quand Pétunia rajouta.

-J'aurais été privée de la tête de poisson rouge d'Harry !

Leur mère rit gentiment de leur attitude puérile, avant de voir arriver l'ensemble des élèves de la fraternité Phi Tau Nu et des camarades de classe de ses fils. Pétunia sourit à ses enfants et les embrassa avant de les abandonner face à l'attroupement.

Il fallut une bonne heure avant que le calme ne revienne dans l'amphithéâtre et que le Chapitre des fraternités puisse débuter. Cette fois, vingt personnes se tenaient sur la scène - les Présidents et Vice-Présidents - et près de huit cents étudiants se tenaient massés sur les premiers gradins. Tous arboraient des marques distinctives d'une des organisations étudiantes. L'ensemble des élèves, membres des fraternités et sororités magiques de Salem, s'étaient réunis pour discuter des événements sociaux et culturels de leur école, à commencer par la semaine des recrutements.

Sous la direction des Présidents et Vice-Présidents des branches de Salem installés sur l'estrade, ils débattirent de nombreux points, allant des épreuves et rites de sélection communs, aux menus de la cafétéria, en passant par la programmation du Festival du Solstice d'Hiver et de la Journée d'Aide Nationale des Fraternités.

-Un dernier point a abordé, annonça la Présidente de la sororité Sigma Gamma Oméga, alors que la réunion touchait à sa fin. L'école de Poudlard est divisée en quatre Maisons concurrentes. Nous demandons aux membres de la Délégation de ne pas prendre parti dans ces duels internes et de faire front uni en cas de problème.

Les huit membres présents de la Délégation protestèrent vivement.

-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas en conflit, apaisa le Président des Gamma Tau Rhô, mais il s'agit d'une question d'honneur pour nos fraternités. Vous devez être irréprochables.

Tous tournèrent la tête en direction du Vice-Président des Phi Tau Nu et de son frère jumeau, qui leva les mains en toute innocence.

-On a encore rien fait ! s'exclama Dudley.

-On prévoit, s'amusa le Président des Gamma Tau Rhô. Vos blagues sont de vraies plaies pour notre image, même si elles sont excellentes.

-Et si Poudlard a déjà une bande de farceurs… on serait autorisé à rajouter notre grain de sel en toute discrétion ? demanda Dudley avec malice, attirant des soupirs de désespoir et des rires amusés.

La réunion inter-fraters se termina sur une promesse de fêtes à la fin de la semaine, tant pour célébrer les nominés que pour finir les préparatifs de la semaine de recrutements, et les jumeaux Evans quittèrent l'amphithéâtre, heureux de leur journée de cours.

Lindsay et Josh les rejoignirent à la sortie du bâtiment et ils choisirent de s'arrêter sur l'Avenue de la Liberté pour boire un verre avant de rentrer chez eux. Au lieu de prendre la direction du parking de l'Université, où les bus scolaires faisaient la navette, ils remontèrent l'Allée jusqu'aux bâtiments administratifs et passèrent la porte en verre donnant sur la rue marchande de Salem.

Tout en discutant du futur voyage des jumeaux, le petit groupe choisit de rejoindre la Chouette Écarlate, un petit bar sympa qui servait une bièraubeurre délicieuse, légèrement aromatisée à la cannelle. Il était 17 heures. De nombreux sorciers quittant leur travail, la rue principale du quartier magique était bondée, laissant voir le monde magique américain.

Les sorciers, loin de porter les tenues conservatrices dont les européens raffolaient, étaient vêtus d'un mélange étonnant de mode moldue et habits sorciers. La plupart se contentaient de porter une cape sorcière par-dessus des pantalons sombres ou des jeans, y compris les femmes. Dire à une sorcière de porter une jupe ou des robes boutonnées jusqu'au cou aux États-Unis était une preuve de misogynie grave et qui se terminait souvent par un duel. L'uniforme féminin de Salem était au choix une jupe plissée noir ou un pantalon de lin de même couleur et la plupart des filles choisissaient le port du pantalon.

Ils observaient également en passant les devantures de magasins, commentant les dernières sorties littéraires, la nouvelle mode des tatouages sorciers très en vogue chez les étudiants, le dernier balai sorti et plein d'autres choses variées.

-Par Morgane, j'ai faim ! Attendez-moi, souffla Lindsay en avisant un vendeur ambulant de Hot Mysteries, installé devant un apothicaire. L'odeur, alléchante, donnait effectivement envie et la jeune femme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit pain doré dans lequel elle mordit vivement, avant de sourire sous le regard attentif de ses amis.

-Alors, quel goût ? demanda Harry.

Dudley, qui venait de piquer un morceau à sa petite amie, eut un sourire satisfait également.

-Caramel.

-J'aurais préféré du salé, mais le caramel me convient, acquiesça Lindsay en mordant à nouveau dans le petit pain surprise. Toutes les saveurs étaient possibles, tant qu'il s'agissait d'un plat ou d'un légume, comme les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, sauf que les Hot Mysteries remplissaient un peu plus l'estomac. Josh, qui venait d'en acheter un également, grimaça après sa première bouchée.

-Rahh, salade verte ! Je suis maudit. Lind', c'est toi qui est au régime, file-moi ton caramel !

-C'est bon pour ta ligne mon chou, ricana Harry alors que Lindsay se planquait derrière Dudley pour finir son petit pain. Entre temps, ils venaient d'atteindre une façade d'un rouge soutenu, sur laquelle une chouette observait avec attention les passants. Plusieurs sorciers discutaient en buvant un verre sur la terrasse du bar et ne jetèrent qu'un rapide coup d'œil aux élèves de Salem, vêtus de la prestigieuse robe bleue et arborant les lettres de leur fraternité.

Assis autour d'une bièraubeurre, les quatre étudiants profitèrent de leur après-midi avant de rentrer chez eux. Lindsay et Josh, qui habitaient tous deux sur la même place du quartier magique à quelques rues d'ici, invitèrent Dudley et Harry à utiliser leur cheminée plutôt que de prendre le bus, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent d'accepter.

-Hey m'man, on est rentré ! beugla Dudley en atterrissant dans leur salon, prenant soin de s'écarter du foyer.

-Je ne suis pas sourde, mon chéri, dit Pétunia en arrivant dans la pièce à l'instant où Harry se ramassait sur le tapis en beauté, couvert de suie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à utiliser le Réseau de Cheminette, Harry. Tu es toujours aussi mauvais pour l'arrivée.

-C'était le plus pratique, marmonna Harry en se redressant tandis que Dudley lui jetait un sort de nettoyage.

Pétunia sourit et leur demanda de s'asseoir. Surpris, les deux garçons obéirent alors que leur mère allait chercher du thé. Elle les servit avant de regarder ses fils avec inquiétude.

-Je voulais vous parler des parents d'Harry et de la cause de leur mort.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours =)_

_Je tiens à préciser que les deux sororités étudiantes citées existent réellement. Pour les autres, je n'ai rien trouvé sur internet, mais il est possible que certaines soient existantes._

Christine : Merci =) J'ose espère que la suite te paraîtra toute aussi intéressante !

Jonas : J'ai trouvé que les flash-back étaient la manière la plus simple pour poser efficacement les bases de l'histoire, même si j'étais un peu hésitante au début pour ce type de descriptions. Sinon, je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies ma version de Pétunia (totalement OOC, je confirme^^) !

Kuroneko : Alors, cette suite est-elle à ta convenance ;-) ?

Marie-Jose : Merci =)

PouletEnCarton : Avant toute chose… J'adore ton pseudonyme ^^ Sinon, Merci pour ta review. Plus long ? Pas sûr, c'est la taille standard de mes chapitres, même si il m'arrive d'en faire des plus longs ou des plus courts. Plus rapide ? Désolée, mais non =S Entre le boulot, Vlad Kemenov et les Evans, je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus vite !


	4. C3 : Direction Poudlard

**Chapitre 3 : Direction Poudlard**

Pétunia adorait cinq choses dans sa vie. Les Potions, la Botanique, l'Université de Salem et surtout, ses deux trésors, la prunelle de ses yeux… Dudley et Harry. Les cinq avaient le même point commun : la Magie.

Autant elle l'avait haï, enfant, autant aujourd'hui, elle l'adorait. Pétunia ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans ses deux enfants et sa plus grande crainte jusqu'à aujourd'hui était qu'Harry prenne de la distance une fois ses secrets révélés… Mais, à sa grande joie, Harry semblait admirablement bien réagir aux révélations qu'elle faisait.

Pétunia avait servi à tout le monde une bonne tasse de thé brûlant, prenant le temps de le préparer selon les goûts de chacun. Sucré pour Dudley, qui avait un petit penchant pour les douceurs, bien noir pour Harry, qui préférait l'amertume et citronné pour elle.

Son fils n'avait pas encore touché au liquide, s'amusant distraitement à faire tourner le thé chaud dans sa tasse. Mais il venait soudain d'arrêter tout mouvement. Il découvrait enfin les secrets de son adoption… Le fils cadet de Pétunia savait parfaitement que ses parents étaient morts, assassinés par un mage noir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, c'était qu'il était responsable de la disparition, pendant plus de dix ans, dudit mage noir. Et à première vue, il avait du mal à y croire…

-Comment ça, je l'ai détruit ?! s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, comment ça, Ry l'a détruit ? répéta Dudley en écarquillant les yeux.

Pétunia eut un sourire contrit.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Juste des suppositions… Lily est morte en te protégeant et quelque chose en toi a détruit cet homme. Partiellement, puisqu'il est revenu. Tu t'es pris un _Avada Kedavra_, mais tu l'as renvoyé à l'expéditeur, récupérant ceci au passage.

Pétunia effleura doucement le front d'Harry et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, cachée sous les mèches corbeaux. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude ne broncha pas au geste doux de sa mère et croisa ses yeux d'un vert plus doux que les siens, mais dont la forme laissait deviner l'appartenance à la même famille.

-Tu disais que les Gobelins avaient détecté quelque chose de mauvais dans cette cicatrice…

-Oui. En revoyant le sort, tu as hérité d'un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort.

-Je vis avec un parasite ? Genre un ténia mental ? s'horrifia Harry en serrant ses bras autour de lui en une vaine protection, un frisson de frayeur nettement perceptible.

-Hey ! Merci pour la comparaison Ry ! râla Dudley en posant sa propre tasse de dégoût alors que Pétunia riait. Ils avaient décidément le don de détendre l'atmosphère par des blagues et des phrases tirées par les cheveux !

-Non, plus maintenant, les rassura-t-elle. Les Gobelins ont des rituels pour exorciser les gens. Dès que j'ai su, j'ai demandé à ce qu'ils fassent le nécessaire. Trois jours après avoir appris ce problème, tu étais débarrassé de ton _parasite_.

-Un exorcisme ? J'étais possédé ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça, acquiesça Pétunia. Tu avais une connexion mentale forte et une partie de la magie de Voldemort. Mais, même si son morceau d'âme a été détruit, tu as gardé certaines capacités propres à ce Mage Noir, comme ton don pour parler aux serpents ou ta prédisposition pour les Arts Sombres.

-C'est tout ? demanda plaintivement le jeune sorcier. Il avait vécu – certes que quelques mois – avec un parasite mental et c'était plus que suffisant pour lui. Sauf que, connaissant Pétunia, les révélations étaient loin d'être finies…

-Pas vraiment, confirma sa mère. Tu es le sujet d'une prophétie.

-Pitié, gémit Dudley. Pas une prophétie… La dernière fois que tu en as fait une, M'man, Harry a fait exploser la salle de potions !

-Non, je me dois de protester, très cher ! Tu as tenté de trafiquer ma potion, et _tu_ l'as faite exploser ! s'insurgea Harry.

-Parce qu'il a tenté de contourner le destin, dit Pétunia d'une voix doucereuse de mauvais augure en fusillant son fils aîné des yeux. Qu'avais-je dit, mon Dudynouchet ?

-Pitié, M'man, pas ce surnom débile ! s'alarma Dudley. Le surnom était horrible, surtout associé à une Pétunia Evans vraiment pas contente de ses enfants.

-Qu'avais-je dit ? répéta Pétunia plus durement.

-_La voie de Cassandre est immuable_.

-Effectivement, il s'agit de la première règle de la Divination. On ne peut changer le destin énoncé dans une prophétie. Ce qui est dit doit arriver. Rappelle-moi les deux autres règles maîtresses, mon chéri…

-_Chronos règne, Ananké veille_, murmura Dudley.

-Le temps peut modifier le futur, mais certains évènements sont fatidiques, compléta Harry. La mort en fait partie.

-Et ?

-_La Vue est Sorcière_.

-Le troisième œil est plus ou moins développé, mais tous les sorciers le possèdent, ainsi que certains moldus, disposant de faibles perceptions sorcières. L'intuition… Le sixième sens… L'instinct… ce sont tous des manifestations de ce don, acquiesça Pétunia.

-Que dit ma prophétie ? demanda doucement Harry.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche._

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._

Pétunia avait pris involontairement la voix atone qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle prophétisait quelque chose, arrachant des frissons à chacun de ses fils.

-Lorsque mourra le septième mois… Je suis né, en réalité, le 31 juillet, donc ça correspond, réfléchit posément Harry. Mais je ne devais pas être le seul au monde à être né à cette date !

Harry et Dudley étaient nés à deux dates différentes, mais ils étaient officiellement jumeaux et se considéraient comme tels. Ils fêtaient donc, depuis leur arrivée en Amérique, leur anniversaire le même jour, le 13 juillet. Le juste milieu entre leurs deux dates de naissance.

-Mes parents sont les seuls à avoir défié trois fois Voldemort ? continua-t-il.

-Non. Vous étiez une petite cinquantaine à naître à la fin juillet dans le monde magique anglais, mais seulement _cinq_ le 31. Et les parents du petit Neville Londubat, si j'ai bien compris, ont également eu affaire à ce Mage Noir... James était Auror et membre d'un groupuscule militaire visant à combattre ce Mage Noir, comme Lily et les parents de Neville. Vous étiez tous les deux concernés par la prophétie.

-Londubat… Ce n'est pas ce garçon, dont les journaux ont parlé ? Celui qui a sauvé plusieurs de ses camarades lors de l'attaque de Poudlard ? constata Dudley.

-Si… Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet homme t'a choisi toi, plutôt que Neville. Mais cette cicatrice et ce qu'elle cachait est la seconde partie de la prophétie. Il t'a marqué comme son égal…

-Etant donné que j'avais un morceau de son âme, j'étais lui d'une certaine manière… murmura Harry. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire des Horcruxes vivants.

-Des Horcruxes ? s'étonna Pétunia.

-J'ai vu ça en Arts Sombres. Pour viser l'immortalité, un sorcier peut scinder son âme en morceaux et la conserver dans un objet magique. Il faut un sacrifice humain… Cela s'appelle un Horcruxe. Il parait que le Ministère actuel en a fait un.

-Arrête de lire la rubrique potins du _Sorcerer Times_, se moqua Dudley… Plus exactement, une ligne de ton livre d'Arts Sombres évoquait les Horcruxes. Et comme tu es fasciné par la Magie Noire, tu t'es renseigné.

-Ça t'a bien arrangé pour ton devoir sur les possessions en Médic', grogna Harry en fusillant son jumeau de cœur du regard.

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris échangeait à la fin de la journée ses notes de cours avec son jumeau. Cela leur permettait à tous les deux de suivre le programme des matières qu'ils n'avaient pas pris. Dudley avait ainsi lu les fiches de son frère sur les Horcruxes. Harry avait rassemblé plus d'une dizaine de feuilles d'informations et d'extraits de livres sur le thème de la division de l'âme, dont l'interview de James Cumington, l'actuel Ministre américain. Il fallait dire qu'Harry, bien qu'il fût un fainéant né, tout comme son jumeau, ne s'impliquant que le minimum nécessaire dans ses cours, avait un don pour dénicher des informations. Les deux garçons visaient toujours la facilité, sauf dans leurs matières favorites, à savoir la Médicomagie, la Vétomagie et le Combat.

-Bien que le sujet de vos résultats scolaires m'intéresse fortement, les garçons, s'amusa Pétunia qui connaissait parfaitement le manque de motivation de ses enfants pour étudier sérieusement malgré de bonnes notes, j'aimerais revenir à notre discussion initiale une fois de plus.

-Donc, je résume, soupira Harry en retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux de sa main gantée. J'ai survécu à un sort mortel. J'ai hérité d'un parasite, mais les Gobelins l'ont retiré. Et je suis le sujet d'une prophétie qui dit que je vaincrais cet homme ?

-Et ? demanda Dudley, sentant que son jumeau de cœur voulait rajouter quelque chose.

-Rien… Les anglais sont justes tarés.

-Harry ! le rabroua Pétunia. Nous avons tous les trois la double nationalité.

-Je sais M'man, mais franchement, Voldemort est revenu à la vie quand j'avais _douze ans_ ! Ce type a plus de _quarante ans_ d'expérience en Magie Noire et moi, _zéro…_ quand il a fait son retour ? J'avais juste quatre ans d'apprentissage ! Comment aurais-je pu le détruire ?

-C'est pour ça que Severus nous a aidé à quitter l'Angleterre.

-Oncle Sev' le savait ? s'étonna Dudley.

Oncle Sev… Pétunia devait leur faire promettre de ne jamais l'appeler ainsi devant lui, connaissant le caractère de chien du sorcier... Les deux adultes correspondaient depuis le début, sous couvert du statut d'apprentie, puis de Maîtresse des Potions de Pétunia. Severus avait gardé un œil sur eux de loin, leur communiquant les avancées de la guerre après le retour de Voldemort.

Rogue prenait régulièrement des nouvelles des jumeaux, s'amusant de leurs blagues et s'estimant heureux de ne pas les avoir en cours. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de leur arrivée, voulant lui faire une mauvaise surprise. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres fines de Pétunia en imaginant la tête du professeur de Potions, quand il les verrait débarquer dans la Grande Salle de son école… Elle se reprit en voyant les regards interrogatifs de ses deux fils.

-C'est Severus, qui a transmis un fragment de la prophétie à Voldemort, quand il était encore un Mangemort.

-Donc c'est lui le responsable de la mort de Lily ? demanda sombrement Harry, les liens se faisant immédiatement dans son esprit.

-Oui.

-Bien, je lui mettrais mon poing dans la figure quand je le verrais.

Dudley et Pétunia regardèrent le jeune homme avec surprise. Le tempérament d'Harry était calme, sauf dans certaines circonstances et cela finissait généralement mal. La dernière fois, Pétunia avait dû aller le chercher dans une cellule du Poste des Aurors de Salem… Il avait jeté un sortilège particulièrement vicieux à un élève qui avait eu le malheur d'insulter sa famille. Dans l'esprit des Evans, la famille était sacrée. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi calme après cette nouvelle révélation…

Mais Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Je sais qu'il aimait Lily. Il n'aurait jamais cherché à lui faire du mal volontairement. Franchement, il s'est rattrapé depuis, ne serait-ce qu'en nous aidant à quitter l'Angleterre.

Les deux autres Evans l'observèrent puis…

-Je t'adore mon Rynouchet, sourit Pétunia en serrant son fils contre lui.

-M'man, m'appelle pas comme ça ! grogna Harry en essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte de sa mère adoptive. Pétunia rit et raffermit sa prise tout en passant une main dans les cheveux en épis de son cadet.

-Dud, à l'aide ! supplia Harry, à moitié étouffé contre la poitrine de sa mère. M'man joue au strangulot !

-Ah non, débrouille-toi, ricana Dudley avant de couiner quand un bras vengeur l'attira également dans l'étreinte de sa mère.

Pétunia sourit et les embrassa tous les deux, heureuse de voir qu'ils avaient admirablement bien pris cette nouvelle. Elle les relâcha et allait partir dans sa cuisine pour mettre la touche finale au repas du soir, quand Harry l'appela.

-M'man… Est-ce que les anglais savent qu'Harry Severus Evans est Harry James Potter ?

-Non, mon chéri, pas plus que leur Directeur n'a fait le lien entre la moldue anglaise Pétunia Dursley et la sorcière américaine Pétunia Evans.

-Ils ne m'ont pas cherché ?

-Oh si, bien sûr ! Et ils te cherchent toujours, je crois, ricana Pétunia. Mais franchement, Harry Severus Evans a un frère jumeau sorcier du nom de Dudley James Evans. Ils sont nés un 13 juillet, habitent à Salem depuis leur naissance. De plus, je t'ai adopté selon les lois sorcières, donc ta signature magique ressemble plus à Lily qu'à celle de James, contrairement à ta naissance…

-Mais ils ont bien du te chercher, toi. Tu étais sa tutrice, intervint Dudley alors que Pétunia souriait un peu plus, plutôt sinistrement.

-Bien sûr, mais si, pour les moldus, j'ai divorcé et récupéré la garde de mes enfants, pour les sorciers, Pétunia Dursley est morte. Je suis décédée avec mon fils le jour de mon départ du foyer conjugal. Un violent accident de voiture à cause d'un chauffard ivre. J'ai laissé derrière moi un mari, éploré, et un neveu, sorcier. Severus a implanté de faux souvenirs à Vernon après le divorce, avant d'alerter Albus Dumbledore de la disparition d'Harry. Officiellement, Harry Potter a été abandonné devant un orphelinat en plein milieu de la nuit. Personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé.

-M'man… finit par dire Dudley après quelques minutes de silence, alors qu'elle s'était levée pour ranger le thé qu'ils avaient siroté tout en discutant.

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Tu es machiavélique, s'extasia Harry avec émerveillement. Je t'adore !

-Merci, répondit Pétunia en s'inclinant telle une actrice particulièrement fière de sa performance. Mais maintenant, j'ai un repas à finir pour mes deux estomacs sur pattes.

Dudley protesta vivement, tandis qu'Harry redevenait songeur, les yeux fixés dans les flammes vertes typiquement sorcières de la cheminée, bercé par le son familier des ustensiles de cuisine et les voix étouffées des deux autres membres de la famille Evans. Ils le laissèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour assimiler les nouvelles. Pétunia, voyant qu'il ne faisait pas mine de bouger après un certain temps, commença à s'inquiéter.

-Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui. Je sais que ce sont des nouvelles un peu brutales, mais si tu as des questions, tu peux les poser…

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et il vint spontanément se serrer contre elle, la surprenant. Ni Harry ni Dudley n'avaient plus cherché le moindre câlin ou réconfort de sa part depuis des années ! Pétunia sourit tendrement et serra son fils avec douceur.

-Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ?

-Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'ils découvriront que je suis Harry Potter, leur pseudo-sauveur ?

Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur malgré la peur flagrante de son fils.

-Il n'y a que toi, mon petit Ry, pour être sarcastique en étant aussi inquiet ! Il ne se passera rien, répondit avec sérieux sa mère. Tu leur diras avec ta politesse habituelle d'aller voir ailleurs si tu y es. Ils tempêteront, crieront au scandale, pleureront, et comme toujours, cela ne fera que t'énerver et renforcer ton avis… Tu peux être buté quand tu le veux, tu as ça dans le sang. Les Potter, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a raconté Lily, sont aussi bornés que les Evans…

-Mais… s'ils essayent de me faire culpabiliser ? S'ils avancent que moi seul puisse le vaincre ? Que je suis responsable de tous les morts car je ne suis pas là depuis son retour ?

-Harry… quelle est la deuxième règle de la Divination ? soupira Pétunia.

-_Chronos règne, Ananké veille_, murmura le jeune homme. Cela arrivera…

-Oui, mon chéri… quoi que tu fasses, quoi que ce mage noir fasse, quoi que les sorciers anglais fassent, tu finiras par le rencontrer. C'est ton destin, et tes choix n'y changeront rien. Quant à te tenir responsable des morts passés… Tu l'as dit toi-même, qu'aurais-tu fait à l'époque ? Un garçon de douze ans contre un mage noir expérimenté ?

Harry soupira et se nicha un peu plus contre sa mère, cherchant toujours du réconfort. Le fauteuil s'affala soudain à l'arrivée du dernier Evans et Dudley serra son frère et sa mère dans une étreinte rassurante. Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, profitant des présences familières puis Pétunia se pencha pour embrasser le front d'Harry.

-Mais sache, Harry, qu'il faut être deux pour faire une guerre. N'oublie jamais ça… Voldemort est responsable… mais il n'est pas le seul et beaucoup semblent l'oublier.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Pétunia se redressa et Harry en profita pour renverser son frère en un mouvement vif. Il s'assit tranquillement le ventre de Dudley, malgré les protestations de ce dernier, retrouvant son exubérance naturelle.

-Bien, après cette note mélodramatique… c'est que j'ai faim moi ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Pétunia rit en regardant ses deux fils partirent en direction de la cuisine, se chamaillant amicalement. Toutefois, son regard était triste. Quoi qu'Harry fasse pour paraître normal, elle savait toujours qu'il doutait… Elle devait donc le détourner de ses pensées sombres et quoi de mieux comme diversion pour des adolescents en pleine croissance qu'un repas de fête ? Car elle leur en avait promis un pour leur nomination dans la Délégation de Poudlard !

Dire que la soirée fut mémorable aurait été un euphémisme. Pétunia réussit parfaitement à distraire ses enfants, et elle-même par la même occasion, de ces questions sombres. Tant les jumeaux que Pétunia étaient euphoriques, pour des raisons différentes, mais le résultat fut le même. A savoir… des rires, des blagues douteuses dont les deux garçons n'étaient pas les seuls responsables – après tout, Pétunia était une Evans et elle leur avait appris la moitié de ce qu'ils savaient ! – mais aussi des histoires tendres et des souvenirs échangés au coin du feu jusqu'à tard dans la nuit…

Pétunia savait que pour ses deux enfants, aller à Poudlard était sympa, une grande aventure en perspective. Ils étaient fiers d'avoir été choisi pour représenter l'UMES et défendre l'école de magie écossaise. Ils étaient heureux de découvrir un autre pays, un pays qui les avait vus naître mais dont ils n'avaient aucun souvenir. Ils étaient curieux de découvrir la différence entre la société américaine moderne et le monde anglais conservateur. Ils étaient avides d'y mettre leur grain de folie caractéristique…

Pour Pétunia, aller à Poudlard représentait beaucoup plus… C'était un retour aux sources. Elle allait remettre les pieds dans un pays qu'elle avait quitté sans un regard en arrière, déterminée à avancer pour ses enfants. Elle allait découvrir enfin la fameuse école de magie en tant que sorcière et non plus au travers les yeux émerveillés de sa sœur. Elle allait pouvoir prouver qu'elle était aussi méritante que Lily…

Mais elle avait aussi très peur… réalisa-t-elle bien plus tard, alors que la petite Délégation de l'Université se pressait autour du Salembus. Car quel autre moyen de transport que le célèbre bus scolaire jaune américain aurait pu conduire les élèves de Salem dans un autre pays ?

C'était bientôt l'heure du départ, leur délégation clôturant l'arrivée des invités du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Heureusement pour eux, seulement deux heures de route les attendaient, grâce à un petit cocktail magique alliant sorcellerie et moteur à réaction. Les parents, élèves et professeurs se tenaient tous à côté du véhicule sur le parking du campus. La bonne humeur régnait, d'autant que certains amis étaient venus. Mais certains n'avaient pas le cœur à rire…

Pétunia sentit son ventre se serrer d'angoisse en regardant les dix élèves choisis pour partir en Ecosse. Ils riaient, insouciants, jeunes… Elle trouvait qu'Harry et Dudley étaient magnifiques, dans leurs robes d'un bleu sombre. Elles différaient légèrement de l'uniforme habituel, plus amples et souples, en coton des fées. Leurs robes arboraient fièrement le blason de l'Université de Magie Elémentaire de Salem sur l'arrière, l'immense armoirie brodée sur toute la surface de leur dos. Le dragon semblait vivant, prêt à cracher un jet de flammes sur les ennemis de la connaissance…

Tous les élèves, garçons comme filles, avaient fière allure, songea douloureusement Pétunia. Ils étaient la fine fleur de l'Université, tous des futurs meneurs d'hommes, charismatiques et impressionnants dans leurs vêtements entièrement composés de cuir de dragon, un holster à baguettes sur la hanche et des couteaux de combat fermement fixés à leurs cuisses. Ils étaient beaux et insouciants dans leur uniforme de combat, alors qu'ils partaient dans un monde déchiré par la guerre civile.

-Tout va bien ma chère ?

Pétunia se tourna vers le Directeur Sanders qui l'observait de ses yeux noirs et perçants. Elle secoua doucement la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Nous partons assurer une mission de protection, vous avez raison d'être inquiète, soupira Octavius en observant les dix jeunes sorciers.

Le vieux mage savait exactement ce qu'éprouvait Pétunia, ce qu'éprouvaient les parents de tous les adolescents présents devant eux. Leurs enfants étaient sublimes dans les tenues de combat de Salem. Il fallait maintenant prier pour qu'elles assurent leur rôle en cas d'attaque et les protègent. Pour qu'à leur retour, ils soient tous les dix vivants et en bonne santé.

La tour du vieux beffroi de l'Université de Salem sonna 16h précise et Octavius Sanders tapa fermement dans ses mains.

-Jeunes gens, mesdames et messieurs les encadrants. Il est l'heure.

Les enfants eurent droit à une dernière embrassade avec leurs proches, des surprises de dernière minute et de petits conseils avant que les quinze américains en partance pour l'Europe ne s'alignent en un rang net devant le bus.

-Vous êtes les représentants de Salem. Soyez exemplaires et profitez-en. Je vous souhaite au nom de toute l'Université un bon voyage et surtout… Revenez-nous en vie.

La dernière phrase du Directeur gela la bonne humeur générale des élèves et ce fut dans un silence respectueux que l'ensemble de la Délégation Officielle de Salem entra dans le car.

L'avant du bus ne se composait pas des habituelles banquettes de deux places des bus de ramassage scolaire, mais de confortables canapés et banquettes autour une table basse. L'ensemble s'organisait de manière à former un large arc de cercle donnant une vue parfaite sur un grand tableau en verre qui était installé derrière le chauffeur. Quant au fond du Salembus, un long couloir ponctué de portes attira immédiatement les regards curieux des dix élèves.

-Hey les p'tits gars, j'm'appelle Maximus, mais contentez-vous d'un Max ! salua un jeune afro-américain aux dreadlocks colorées et souriant alors que tous passaient devant le chauffeur. Dépêchez, ma bonne dame, c'est qu'on a un horaire à respecter !

Une petite rousse franchit vivement les portes, qui se refermèrent immédiatement. Max activa une série de manettes et le bus se mit à ronronner alors que le moteur magique s'activait. Quelques autres leviers et boutons de couleurs vives poussés et le bus trembla quelques secondes, le temps qu'il quitte le sol. Tous se collèrent aux vitres pour observer l'Université devenir de plus en plus petite jusqu'à finalement disparaître loin en contre-bas. Le véhicule continuait à prendre de la hauteur sans le moindre à-coup, se perdant au milieu des nuages puis finalement les dépasser. Une lumière aveuglante illumina le Salembus et Max tira une corde tout en enfilant une paire de lunettes de soleil. Les vitres se teintèrent pour diminuer la luminosité et…

-C'est parti ! s'exclama le conducteur en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Tous sentirent la prise soudaine de vitesse leur chatouiller l'estomac avant que les nuages sous eux ne se mettent à défiler.

-Asseyez-vous, annonça d'une voix calme et professorale Pétunia, tandis que les accompagnateurs s'installaient pour faire face aux élèves. Une fois tout le monde confortablement assis, la professeure de Combat Magique, elle aussi vêtue de l'uniforme de Salem, se plaça à la droite du tableau de verre.

-Avant toute chose, sachez que ce bus sera notre lieu de résidence pour l'année à venir. Cette pièce, dit-elle en désignant les canapés et le tableau, sera notre salle de réunion. L'ensemble du véhicule est à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, et sera sous _Fidelitas_ dès notre arrivée à Poudlard avec le campement des délégations. Les murs du fond s'ouvrent à la devise de l'UMES et de votre empreinte magique. Vous y trouverez des armes moldues et magiques.

-Des fusils ? demanda Aurélius Septeney, un grand brun mince et pâle, aux traits aristocratiques. Il était un des meilleurs tireurs de sorts de l'école, spécialisé dans les sorts à distance, avec Mélusine Odiwells, une petite rousse à première vue inoffensive.

-Nous avons prévu deux M107 pour toi et Odiwells, acquiesça le directeur adjoint. Ainsi que des armes de poing pour les autres : Beretta et SIG.

-Et quels types d'armes magiques ? demanda David Hodman, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Nous avons des bâtons de combat et des lames magiques de différents types. Vous pourrez jeter un coup d'œil à tout ça par la suite, soupira Pétunia qui n'était pas une grande amatrice d'armes, quelques qu'elles soient, même si elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts l'ensemble de la panoplie des potions de combat.

-Vous trouverez aussi quelques lots de potions explosives offertes par notre chère collègue, dit avec lassitude le professeur de Médicomagie, tout aussi porté sur les armes que Pétunia.

-Pour en revenir à notre maison pour l'année. Le reste du bus se compose de chambres de deux. Les paires sont à votre convenance, mais non mixtes. Chaque chambre a sa salle de bain indépendante et vous êtes autorisé à personnaliser vos appartements. Les sorts d'agrandissement sont également permis mais vous les placerez sous notre surveillance.

-Il y a également une cuisine et une salle de repos libre d'accès, compléta Lessaule. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

Querlting, le directeur-adjoint, agita sa baguette magique et des dossiers épais apparurent devant chaque personne présente.

-Il s'agit d'une synthèse sur les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard et des invités pour l'année. Vous y trouverez tout ce que les services gouvernementaux ont pu trouver sur eux depuis un mois. Je vous conseille de le lire dans la semaine, indiqua calmement Helen Whitefield, une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs, membre du conseil d'administration de l'UMES et accessoirement ancienne espionne de la CSIA, branche sorcière de la célèbre CIA américaine.

-Mais pour le peu de temps qui nous reste avant d'arriver à Poudlard, nous allons évoquer quelques points particuliers.

Lessaule tapota du bout des doigts le large panneau de verre, qui brilla brièvement avant de laisser apparaître sept blasons et autant de portraits.

-Voici les sept écoles ayant répondu présentes, avec les directeurs associés. Ils sont tous du voyage, sauf le nôtre. Sanders se trouve trop âgé pour voyager… Pouvez-vous me dire de quelles écoles il s'agit ? Blackreed ?

-Le blason à tête de loup représente l'école de Scalia, une école italienne. Leurs élèves sont connus pour faire de bons aurors ou mercenaires à la fin de leur cursus, répondit un jeune homme petit mais puissamment bâti.

-Exactement. Ils considèrent cette opportunité comme un stage grandeur réelle. Leur directeur est un ancien tueur à gages jamais inculpé…

Tout le monde entendit le « malheureusement » informulé du professeur de combat alors qu'elle fixait sombrement le visage, pourtant avenant, d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

-Le blason du phœnix à deux têtes est l'école de Durmstrang, en Biélorussie, annonça tranquillement Harry. Ils sont spécialisés dans la Magie Noire et Karkaroff est un ancien Mangemort. C'est d'ailleurs surprenant qu'il soit encore en vie si l'on considère qu'il a trahi Voldemort en 1982.

-D'après les renseignements nationaux, il n'a jamais quitté la sécurité de son école depuis le retour de ce Mage Noir… sauf pour aller à Poudlard, indiqua Whitefield. Un contrat existe sur sa tête, assez conséquent. Il a raison de se méfier.

Harry hocha la tête. A ses côtés, Leania Welson, son alpha préférée, pointa un blason floral tout en arabesques avec un air dégoûté.

-Le truc bleu et or plein de fleurs et de froufrous est l'emblème de Beaubâtons. Ecole féminine française dirigée par une demi-géante du nom d'Olympe Maxime. La fine fleur de l'aristocratie européenne en sort. Une sorte de pensionnat pour jeunes filles de bonne famille.

-Je n'aurais pas présenté cela ainsi mais ce n'est pas entièrement faux. Toutefois, les filles acceptées sont toutes très intelligentes et sont d'excellentes gestionnaires dans tous les domaines. Durmstrang et Beaubatons sont les deux écoles avec Poudlard en lice pour le Trophée, compléta Lessaule.

-Shokuran Gokusen est un collège japonais, dit Chistina Garren, une jeune fille rousse aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus pétillants en désignant une branche de cerisiers en fleur sur un fond stylisé représentant des vagues.

-Les élèves suivent l'ancien code des sorciers japonais. Hiro Hiita, leur directeur, est un Gardien des Traditions.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Dudley, aussi intrigué que la plupart des élèves de la délégation.

-Un sorcier ayant les connaissances des anciennes cultures et qui a pour mission de les transmettre aux générations futures, expliqua Julius Blackreed. Ils ont généralement deux à trois apprentis en formation pendant une dizaine d'années. Ce sont les sages de la culture asiatique.

-En effet. Il faut que vous sachiez que pour les japonais, l'honneur est sacré. Ce sont de redoutables duellistes, très doués dans l'Art de l'Illusion, une spécialité très en vogue chez leurs ancêtres ninjas. Ne vous amusez pas à les ridiculiser par des blagues innocentes qu'ils pourraient mal prendre, dit Lessaule en fixant plus particulièrement les jumeaux Evans.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête avec sérieux.

-Bien, quelqu'un peut me dire à quelle école correspond le blason suivant ? reprit Lessaule en indiquant un des deux derniers emblèmes.

-Les armoiries aux couleurs vives correspondent à l'Université Internationale d'Afrique du Sud, annonça Mélusine Odiwells. Leur directeur, Zwula Mzolomanwi, a été une des figures emblématiques de la lutte contre l'Apartheid. L'Université se situe à Johannesburg, à la limite de Soweto, un des principaux quartiers noirs. Bien que l'Apartheid ait pris fin il y a trois ans, les sorciers sont en majorité des locaux et viennent de toute la partie sud du continent africain.

-Des « locaux » ? Plutôt policé comme expression, dit sarcastiquement Deborah, une jeune afro-américaine à l'accent jamaïcain marqué et aux longs cheveux tressés. Mais c'est vrai que les sorciers blancs en Afrique sont rares. La magie ne leur correspond pas. Trop sauvage, ésotérique.

Il suffisait de voir les tatouages et scarifications traditionnelles sur le visage du Directeur de l'Université d'Afrique du Sud pour comprendre qu'il y avait effectivement un fossé important entre la magie occidentale et la magie tribale africaine. La photo de Mzolomanwi laissait deviner la puissance contenue dans les cicatrices rituelles, donnant un air sauvage au visage anguleux.

-Les rituels tribaux ont un impact très important en Europe, vu qu'ils sont méconnus et souvent dépréciés. Ils seront de redoutables alliés ! affirma David Hodman.

-C'est vrai que les sorciers anglais ne sont pas adeptes des tatouages ou de la magique antique, songea à haute voix Christopher Bleeck. Par contre, quelques américains en ont… Evans, tu as bien des marques runiques, non ?

-Toute l'école est au courant, répondit Harry en grimaçant sous le mauvais souvenir.

La première fois qu'ils avaient été dévoilés, les tatouages sur ses épaules avaient fait les choux gras pendant plusieurs semaines. Harry avait eu un sévère accident de Quidditch à la fin de la dernière saison. Les infirmiers avaient dû intervenir en plein milieu du terrain sur les deux attrapeurs. Ils étaient entrés en collision à une vitesse folle avant de tomber en chute libre, quasiment inconscients, sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Les deux avaient manqués de mourir et seule l'intervention du directeur de l'UMES, en ralentissant leur chute sans pour autant l'arrêter, ainsi que l'arrivée rapide des médicomages sur le terrain leur avait sauvé la vie. Et Pétunia s'en souvenait parfaitement, à la vue de son visage sombre.

-Bien… quelqu'un peut-il me donner la signification du dernier blason ? demanda Lessaule.

-Le chameau est le symbole de l'Université des pays arabiques d'Assouan. Ça va leur faire bizarre, à tous ces sorciers anglais coincés et hautains de voir débarquer des africains et asiatiques, ricana Deborah Enstington.

-Si on ne sait pas grand-chose sur leur directeur, un certain Hakim BenMalik, je peux vous dire que la Magie Elémentaire d'Assouan est très puissante. Vent et feu, principalement. Pour répondre à ton commentaire, Deborah, il faut savoir que le racisme anglais n'est pas principalement lié à la couleur de peau, mais plutôt à la pureté du sang.

-D'où la présence de Voldemort… marmonna Harry.

-Oui. J'espère que vous vous êtes tous renseignés sur la guerre civile actuelle, soupira le médicomage.

Les dix élèves hochèrent simultanément la tête. Oui, ils avaient tous pris le temps de lire les journaux et les comptes rendus détaillés des différentes organisations combattantes, quels étaient leurs alliés et leurs ennemis, leurs idéologies et motivations… Les trois principaux acteurs étaient les Mangemorts, organisation dont la structure exacte restait méconnue, tout comme celle de l'Ordre du Phénix, la seconde principale force du conflit. Le troisième était le Ministère anglais, mais il avait du mal à se démarquer de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui apparaissait comme le principal opposant à Voldemort…

-Bien. Nous allons arriver dans un pays en guerre civile. L'école de Poudlard se veut neutre et accueille tous les enfants, quelles que soient leurs origines de sang et l'orientation déclarée de leurs parents. Le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore soit également le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix pourrait éventuellement poser des problèmes à terme… Pour faire simple, on y trouve dans un joyeux mélange des Mangemorts, des Phénix, des traitres, des espions, des sang-purs, des cracmols… et au milieu de tout ce beau monde, on va avoir trois catégories qui vont se détacher. Les neutres, des familles qui ne prennent pas partie dans la guerre. Elles sont rares et particulièrement isolées, si j'en crois les rumeurs. Les invités, dont nous faisons partis, garants du bon déroulement du Tournoi et...

-Et ? demanda Léonia.

-Harry Potter, soupira Lessaule.

Harry gémit en laissant tomber lourdement sa tête sur la table basse.

-J'ai pas signé pour ça, gémit-il. J'ai signé pour Harry Evans !

-Attendez… Evans est Harry Potter ?

-Oui, soupira Whitefield. Nous sommes désolés Evans, mais le Directeur pense que tu ne tiendras pas une semaine. Tu ressembles trop à ton père pour que les anglais se fassent berner longtemps.

-Je suis neutre dans leur putain de conflit ! Ça ne me concerne pas… bon d'accord, reprit Harry en voyant les regards de ses professeurs, ça me concerne un peu mais…

-Harry… soupira Pétunia en le coupant dans sa tirade véhémente.

Ils avaient eu cette discussion pour la prophétie, mais aussi sur son statut de noble anglais. Harry était concerné par la situation en Angleterre.

En tant que dernier Potter, son statut lui donnait droit à un siège à l'Assemblée Dirigeante du Ministère. Harry avait ainsi eu droit à plusieurs cours sous la tutelle des Gobelins, et cela dès ses dix ans. Ces cours avaient choqué de nombreux sorciers américains qui conservaient une méfiance importante envers les créatures magiques depuis la Grande Guerre Magique, qui avait eu lieu en même temps que la Guerre de Sécession. Les Créatures Magiques avaient demandé la reconnaissance de leurs droits au même statut que les sorciers et non plus que sous-races et l'avaient obtenue, après de nombreux morts des deux côtés.

Malgré ces tensions, Pétunia avait choisi les Gobelins pour les cours de finances afin qu'Harry apprenne à gérer son patrimoine. La banque sorcière avait accepté immédiatement, préférant laisser une fortune aussi importante dans les mains d'un sorcier capable à sa majorité.

Harry avait donc appris à cet âge qu'il était le dernier Lord d'une vieille lignée anglaise, avec toutes les obligations qui en découlaient et sous la demande de sa mère, les Gobelins avaient également assuré des cours d'étiquette sorcière anglaise et des cours de politique. Bien qu'Harry s'en défende, haïssant littéralement ces devoirs nobiliaires, il était devenu, à quatorze ans, un excellent gestionnaire et un bon politicien.

-Je buterais le premier anglais qui m'appelle Potter, ronchonna Harry.

-Non Evans, intervint Aurélius. Si jamais ils t'appellent Potter, comporte-toi comme le Lord que tu es et montre leur que les américains savent se tenir !

* * *

_... pfuu ! Chapitre 3 fini ! J'ose penser que ça vous plait toujours et pars m'atteler immédiatement au chapitre suivant ^^_

_Juste en précision, Chronos est le dieu du temps dans la mythologie grecque et Ananké est sa femme, déesse de la destinée et de la fatalité._

Silencieuse : Oui, je sais que voir Dudley et Pétunia en sorciers peut choqué un peu ^^ mais merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Nyx : Coucou ! Déjà accro oO ? Et bien, merci pour ton élan d'enthousiasme, comme tu l'as si bien dis ! et oui, tu auras des discussions Severus/Pétunia ;)


	5. C4 : L'arrivée des délégations

**Chapitre 4 : L'arrivée des délégations**

-On arrive sur les terres de Poudlard mes p'tits gars, avertit Max avec un grand sourire tout en tirant une série de manettes. Les nuages défilèrent de plus en plus doucement jusqu'à finir par s'immobiliser sous eux alors que le bus s'arrêtait.

-Il nous reste cinq minutes avant la descente, annonça Whitefield. Soyez prêts !

Mécaniquement, tous les étudiants rajustèrent leurs tenues et se pressèrent le long des vitres du bus pour tenter d'apercevoir le célèbre château de Poudlard malgré l'épaisse couche de brume sous eux.

-Et c'est parti pour la descente !

Max appuya sur un bouton clignotant et le bus trembla alors qu'ils commençaient à s'enfoncer dans le tapis blanc qu'était les nuages. Des centaines de gouttelettes d'eau se condensèrent sur les vitres mais furent vite repoussées par des sorts activés par le chauffeur.

Puis, soudain, le bus quitta la couverture des nuages et un paysage magnifique se dévoila aux yeux émerveillés de tous, professeurs comme élèves. S'ils avaient déjà vu les photos de l'école de Poudlard, voir l'impressionnant château se découper au milieu de la lande écossaise de leurs propres yeux était totalement différent. Les tours ancestrales se dressaient telles des flèches vers le ciel, se reflétant dans les eaux sombres d'un vaste lac. Lentement, le bus survola une grande forêt, puis descendit effleurer paresseusement les vagues du lac. Un tentacule géant caressa le véhicule magique, mais personne ne le réalisa. Tous étaient subjugués par l'immense château.

-C'est… commença Julius.

-Immense…

-Féérique…

-Impressionnant…

-Juste magique…

Tous se tournèrent avec des mines stupéfaites vers Leonia qui haussa les épaules.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as absolument pas la fibre poétique, constata David.

-On concourait pour le plus impressionnant adjectif, tu as tout cassé, rajouta Dudley.

-C'est un grand et vieux château sur la lande écossaise, avec le temps pourri qui va avec, rétorqua l'Alpha. Je suis sûre que leurs couloirs sont glacials et plein de courants d'air !

-Perso, ça me fait penser au château de Walt Disney, annonça Christina d'une voix rêveuse.

Un moment de flottement passa et ils explosèrent de rire alors qu'ils imaginaient des princesses, des dragons et des fées dans le château. Ce n'était pas loin de la vérité, après tout, ils étaient dans un monde magique et les contes moldus se basaient sur de nombreuses histoires véridiques, mais l'idée de voir les élèves porter des robes élisabéthaines ou des hauts de chasses moulants était délicieux.

-C'est quoi cet attroupement devant la porte ? demanda finalement Harry qui n'avait pas quitté le château des yeux.

Effectivement, devant les grandes portes de l'entrée de Poudlard, des masses de petites silhouettes se pressaient. Une silhouette se découpait sur le devant, affublée d'une longue barbe blanche et vêtue de robes bleues claires et d'un chapeau pointu de même teinte. Dudley ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Finalement, c'est bien Walt Disney. Regardez ! Merlin nous attend !

-Un peu de respect, le rabroua Vivalius Querlting bien qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard.

-Sinon, il s'agit probablement d'élèves de Poudlard qui assistent à notre arrivée. Nous ne sortons pas immédiatement. Seul le directeur adjoint ira saluer nos hôtes. Nous ferons notre entrée officielle pour le repas du soir avec les autres délégations, annonça Pétunia en observant le parvis du château.

-Accrochez-vous les p'tits gars, on se pose ! intervint soudain leur chauffeur aux dreadlocks.

Immédiatement, tous s'agrippèrent aux meubles et la secousse de l'atterrissage manqua de les envoyer au sol. Le bus passa en mode routier et s'avança tranquillement sur l'allée pavée jusqu'au bas des marches, finissant dans un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé afin de se garer parfaitement le long de l'escalier.

-Madames, Messieurs, nous venons d'atterrir à Poudlard. La température extérieure est de 6°C, nous allons donc nous geler les miches ! Merci d'avoir voyagé avec Salem Airlines, et la compagnie vous souhaite un agréable séjour !

Maximilius venait d'ouvrir la porte tout en débitant son baratin avec un visage hilare et le directeur adjoint sortit tout en réprimant un rire amusé.

Décidément, cette année promettait d'être amusante, songea Pétunia. Max resterait avec eux toute la durée du séjour, et aux regards de ses jumeaux, il allait sûrement se retrouver impliqué dans pas mal de leurs coups fourrés.

-Comment sont arrivées les autres écoles ? demanda Déborah en cherchant les moyens de transport des délégations alors que Querlting serrait la main d'Albus Dumbledore et échangeait des salutations protocolaires.

-Deux bateaux sont amarrés sur la jetée du lac et battent respectivement pavillons italiens et biélorusses, nota Mélusine. Il doit s'agir de Scalia et Durmstrang, mais aucune trace des autres écoles.

-Ils sont installés dans un pré un peu plus loin, les renseigna Lessaule. Max, je crois que vous pouvez rejoindre notre emplacement définitif.

Le chauffeur lui adressa un sourire enthousiaste et ralluma le moteur du bus avant de partir tranquillement. Le bus magique fit le tour du château, longeant une vaste et sombre forêt, portant le simple nom de Forêt Interdite, ce qui lui valut une remarque moqueuse d'Harry. Mettre le terme "Interdit" dans un nom était la meilleure façon pour que les élèves curieux et téméraires décident d'aller y faire un tour, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas du cadet des Evans. Ils notèrent également la présence d'une immense passerelle de bois qui surplombait un vallon abrupt et permettait de rattacher les bois et l'école, ainsi que plusieurs dépendances, dont de superbes serres qui firent pétiller les yeux de Pétunia et du professeur de Médicomagie Constantin Jelbwen.

Le Salembus finit par atteindre un grand espace dégagé à proximité du lac, où plusieurs installations se dressaient déjà, toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres.

Un gigantesque carrosse frappé des armoiries de Beaubâton était encore attelé à six somptueux pégases au milieu du village improvisé.

Un immense tapis volant flottait au-dessus des premiers arbres, plusieurs tentes de bédouins posées dessus et des feux brulant au milieu de la structure volante.

Une vaste maison traditionnelle japonaise en bois et parois de papier montée sur roues s'était installée au bord du lac, un somptueux cerisier à fleur surplombant l'ensemble.

Une case au toit de chaume et aux murs ornés de figures géométriques aux couleurs vives s'était installée contre un arbre. Installée, car deux immenses ailes duveteuses étaient repliées de part et d'autre de la case, alors que deux yeux parfaitement intégrés dans les dessins ornementaux des murs suivaient le déplacement de leur bus.

-C'est moi, ou notre bus paraît ridicule à côté de tout ça ? finit par demander Christopher en grimaçant.

-Eh gamin ! Parle pas comme ça de Titine ! s'offusqua Max alors qu'il garait leur véhicule entre la case et la demeure japonaise. Ce bus est un petit bijou de technologie et de magie ! De plus, c'est l'image la plus connue associée aux écoles américaines.

-Désolé Max ! dit Christopher, surpris de se faire rabrouer par leur chauffeur.

-Bien, jeunes gens, il vous reste une petite heure pour vous installer dans vos chambres et vous préparer pour le spectacle, annonça Lessaule avec un sourire.

Des sourires narquois se dessinèrent sur toutes les lèvres. Ils avaient passé un mois en négociation et réflexion avant de travailler pendant une longue semaine leur entrée dans Poudlard. Il était temps de montrer aux anglais qu'ils n'étaient pas la meilleure école du monde, comme ils aimaient le penser.

Pendant que les étudiants invités se préparaient, Severus Rogue, professeur à Poudlard et accessoirement plus jeune Maître des Potions du Siècle se tenait à sa place habituelle à la table professorale, songeur. Minerva Macgonagall, son amie et collègue, lui avait fait une fois de plus la leçon sur son attitude en cours. Severus se définissait comme quelqu'un de ronchon et casanier. Ses collègues le considéraient plutôt comme un asocial buté et exécrable avec les élèves. Quant à ces derniers, les termes habituels étaient quelque chose comme « bâtard sarcastique » et « chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots », d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre.

Severus n'allait pas s'amuser à les détromper tous, en leur expliquant qu'il avait joué un rôle la plupart de sa vie et que malgré l'arrêt de ses activités d'espion – dont seuls certains étaient au courant – il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes pour autant. Son comportement exécrable lui valait une paix relative et puis les Potions étaient un Art dangereux. Il préférait que ses élèves craignent de faire des bêtises dans son cours plutôt qu'ils se sentent tout permis et fasse sauter la moitié de l'école – voire l'école entière en fonction des potions !

De plus, il était sûr que s'il se mettait, du jour au lendemain, à dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, comme dire aux jumeaux Weasley qu'il adorait leurs blagues, même s'il en subissait souvent les contrecoups et admirait leur inventivité, il était sûr d'être responsable de nombreuses crises cardiaques. Il préférait éviter d'avoir sur le dos Pomona Pomfresh, le sévère Dragon de l'infirmerie.

Oui, Severus avait un sens de l'humour. Oui, il pouvait aimer. Mais sa vie privée ne concernait personne et surtout pas ses élèves ou ses collègues fouineurs… et ne parlons pas du Directeur bien trop curieux pour sa santé, qui mettait son nez là où il ne fallait pas !

Fidèle à son personnage, il répondait donc par des grognements bas aux babillements exaspérants de son petit collègue, le professeur Flitwick, assis sur une série de coussins pour être à hauteur de la table.

-… Severus ?

-Quoi ? aboya-t-il en se tournant vers le professeur Maugrey, en poste depuis maintenant deux ans, depuis que Remus Lupin avait dû démissionner quand les parents d'élèves avaient appris son statut de Loup-Garou. Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient guère, mais ils avaient une certaine estime l'un pour l'autre. Severus admirait les capacités de combattant et l'instinct aiguisé de l'ancien Auror, toujours aussi présents malgré son âge et ses blessures, et Alastor appréciait son talent d'espion et son don pour dénicher des informations.

-Je disais, reprit narquoisement l'homme défiguré, que tu as l'air perdu. L'arrivée de toutes ces délégations te perturbe tant ?

-Non, grogna le Maître des potions. Je pense juste à la surcharge de travail que je vais avoir.

Les deux yeux disparates de l'ancien Auror le fixèrent tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe de son mensonge, mais Maugrey laissa courir et sirota tranquillement son verre d'eau, tandis qu'une tasse de thé apparaissait devant Severus. Etrangement, la salle avait perdu l'atmosphère lourde qui caractérisait les repas depuis le début de la deuxième guerre civile, remplacée par l'excitation suite à l'arrivée imminente des délégations.

-Jeunes gens, votre attention s'il vous plait ! Maintenant que vous êtes confortablement installés et avant de commencer le repas, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots.

Severus observa les élèves se taire les uns après les autres, attentifs. Albus Dumbledore jeta un regard perçant sur les différentes tables de l'école et le Maître des Potions pouvait presque deviner ses pensées alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur quelques élèves. Certains appartenaient à des familles de Mangemorts reconnus. Plusieurs étaient des enfants de certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'autres encore n'étaient que de simples nés-moldus terrifiés par la menace qui pesait sur eux et leur famille. Ils se mêlaient tous dans l'école, respectant un étrange statu quo, bien que l'école fut entre les mains d'Albus Dumbledore et donc de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tous savaient parfaitement que Voldemort voulait prendre Poudlard, mais pour le moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se concentrait sur le Ministère de la Magie et l'école restait donc une place sûre malgré l'attaque essuyée lors de la rentrée.

-Comme vous le savez tous pour avoir été nombreux à admirer leur mode de transport, les sept délégations invitées au Tournoi des Trois sorciers sont arrivées dans la soirée, commença le Directeur. Deux écoles concourront avec Poudlard, les cinq autres assureront la sécurité du Tournoi et de l'école en ces temps sombres. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroule sur nos terres et ce, malgré la guerre, pour une seule et unique raison. Montrer un soutien international des écoles du monde entier pour Poudlard, pour une école qui accueille les enfants magiques quel que soit leur statut de sang.

Des applaudissements saluèrent son discours, tandis qu'une partie des élèves restaient de marbre et d'autres s'énervèrent de le voir aborder le thème sensible de la guerre.

-Maintenant, reprit Dumbledore, veuillez accueillir les charmantes jeunes filles de l'Académie de Magie française de Beaubâtons, et leur directrice, Olympe Maxime !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une dizaine de jeunes femmes vêtues d'un uniforme bleu parfaitement ajusté sans toutefois être vulgaire. Severus les observa avancer dans l'allée avec attention et nota qu'au moins trois d'entre elles avaient du sang de Vélane qui coulait dans leurs veines. Elles avaient également toutes ce port aristocratique typique des filles de bonnes familles, conféré par les cours d'étiquette qui faisaient la réputation de l'école.

Le professeur de Potions se retint de sourire en voyant le déhanchement léger des françaises et les petits oiseaux qui s'envolèrent à leur passage. Elles étaient belles, féminines et jouaient parfaitement là-dessus, attirant l'attention de la plupart de la gente masculine de Poudlard.

Derrière elles, Olympe Maxime, impériale et immense, suivait avec un sourire indulgent. Son sang de géant était parfaitement visible dans sa haute taille, mais elle avait une beauté particulière, avec son teint olivâtre et ses yeux noirs. Et Severus devait convenir que son sourire indulgent était parfaitement adéquat en observant les corni… garçons de Poudlard bouche-bée devant les étudiantes étrangères.

De nombreux applaudissements retentirent alors que Dumbledore saluait sa consœur de l'Académie Française, principalement la population masculine, songea Severus avec un rictus narquois sur les lèvres.

-Je te dirais bien de ne pas être aussi sarcastique dans tes pensées, Rogue, maugréa Alastor, mais je suis pour une fois du même avis que toi. Les garçons à cet âge sont…

-Limités ? Obsédés ? Affligeants ? proposa le Maître des Potions, s'attirant un regard noir de son collègue en Sortilèges.

-Voyons Severus, Alastor, ne parlez pas ainsi de nos élèves, s'exclama d'une voix fluette le petit homme.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement, alors qu'Albus Dumbledore, après avoir guidé Mme Maxime à sa place, reprenait la parole.

-Et maintenant nos amis du Nord, accueillons les fiers garçons de Durmstrang, et leur Directeur Igor Karkaroff.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas alors que de jeunes hommes puissamment bâtis, portant des vêtements fourrés typiquement slaves, entraient en frappant de sol avec des bâtons de combat. A chaque contact avec les dalles de la Grande Salle, des étincelles de magie pure jaillissaient et ils faisaient tournoyer leurs armes dans une harmonie parfaite issue probablement de longues séances d'entraînements martiaux.

Severus apprécia également leur agilité, bien qu'il trouvait un peu exagéré toutes les acrobaties réalisées par certains élèves ainsi que les flammes formant l'emblème de leur école…

Un dernier élève de Durmstrang pénétra dans la salle avec son directeur et de nombreuses exclamations retentirent alors que Severus reconnaissait Victor Krum, un des joueurs internationaux de l'équipe de Quidditch bulgare.

-Eh bien, que du beau monde, marmonna Maugrey. Un ex-mangemort et une star internationale de Quidditch.

-Je suis un ex-magemort, fit constater le Maître des Potions alors que les deux directeurs s'embrassaient selon la coutume russe. Il regarda avec attention Karkaroff, grand et mince et qui avait, de l'avis de Severus, particulièrement maigri depuis quelques temps. Trahir Voldemort n'était pas bon pour la santé, mais le Russe semblait s'en sortir.

-Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier ! ronchonna le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en frottant son nez en partie disparu.

-Voici donc les deux écoles qui participeront avec nous au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! s'exclama Dumbledore en désignant les deux délégations alignées de part et d'autre de l'allée, en des rangs parfaits. Maintenant, je vous présente les étudiants du collège japonais de Shokuran Gokusen, ainsi que leur directeur, Hiro Hiita !

Cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit, le moindre petit grincement. Severus regarda s'avancer les représentants d'une des écoles de magie les plus célèbres au monde et une des plus mystérieuses. La moitié de la délégation se composait de jeunes filles. Elles étaient magnifiques dans de somptueux kimonos de cérémonie, le visage blanchi à la poudre de riz et les cheveux délicatement relevés, portant des ombrelles traditionnelles.

Les garçons portaient des samues simples et les deux sabres traditionnels des samurais à la ceinture. Ils étaient l'expression même de la tradition ancestrale. Un rictus amusé revint sur son visage quand les jeunes filles semblèrent soudain s'évaporer alors que les jeunes hommes s'écartaient pour laisser passer leur directeur. L'homme paraissait frêle dans sa large robe de moine-guerrier, avec ses traits plissés par l'âge, sa petite barbe blanche et son crâne rasé. Mais Severus savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et que Hiro Hiita était plus dangereux qu'il ne le paraissait. D'ailleurs, il se demandait où étaient passées les jeunes japonaises…

Seuls ses très bons réflexes firent tourner la tête à Severus, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune femme masquée, entièrement vêtue de noire et surtout, qui dirigeait une fine aiguille sur son cou. Il attrapa le poignet fin et esquiva le coup, plaquant la femme sur la table, alors que des cris retentissaient parmi les élèves de Poudlard, qui avaient enfin réalisé le danger que couraient leurs enseignants.

Severus observa autour de lui après avoir immobilisé son assaillante d'un sort. Tous les professeurs avaient des fines aiguilles appuyées sur leur nuque, sauf Alastor Maugrey, qui avait vu venir le coup avec son œil, et Filius Flitwick, un des plus redoutables duellistes d'Europe, bien que de nombreuses personnes aient tendance à l'oublier.

-Tu vieillis, mon ami, annonça doucement le directeur de Shokuran Gokusen en s'inclinant devant Albus dont les yeux pétillants s'étaient écarquillés alors qu'une pointe fine s'appuyait sur son cou. Mais tu as quelques bons professeurs. Excellents réflexes, Messieurs.

Les trois professeurs concernés remercièrent Hiita par un simple hochement de tête, alors que Dumbledore semblait un peu gêné de n'avoir pas vu le mouvement des jeunes étudiantes.

-Hum… excellente démonstration des talents de ninjas de tes élèves, Hiita-san, dit-il en souriant malgré tout.

-C'est un honneur d'assurer la défense d'une rencontre aussi prestigieuse, répondit le moine.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus retira son sort et salua sèchement d'un signe de tête la jeune japonaise, qui rejoignit sa délégation. Les élèves et surtout les professeurs se remirent rapidement de leur frayeur alors que Dumbledore reprenait la parole.

-Veuillez accueillir maintenant la prestigieuse Université des Pays Arabiques, basée à Assouan en Egypte, ainsi que leur directeur Hakim BenMalik !

Un immense serpent fit son apparition, créant à nouveau une panique dans les rangs proches de l'allée centrale, alors qu'une musique ensorcelante s'élevait. Dans l'esprit de nombreux élèves, le reptile géant rappelait douloureusement le retour de Voldemort et de son basilic, qui avait tué plusieurs élèves.

Le serpent ignora royalement les mouvements de panique et continua à s'avancer vers le centre de la Grande Salle. Constatant qu'il n'avait pas de comportement agressif, les tables se calmèrent rapidement et réalisèrent enfin qu'un jeune homme était présent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Portant une djellaba et un keffieh de couleur sable, l'inconnu flottait à quelques mètres, en lévitation au milieu des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce. Il jouait d'un instrument étrange, dont la musique lancinante semblait guider le serpent.

De nouveaux arrivants apparurent soudain, chevauchant le reptile. Accroupis sur toute la longueur du corps filiforme du serpent, ils portaient une tenue identique au musicien, alors qu'un homme plus âgé se tenait assis sur le haut de la tête du serpent, une dague traditionnelle passée à la ceinture.

Des tourbillons se formèrent autour des étudiants, qui sautèrent dans les petites tornades. Elles les soulevèrent dans les airs et ils formèrent un immense cercle au-dessus des tables avant de se mettre à psalmodier des mots en arabe.

-Salam aleyka, Dumbledore, salua Hakim BenMalik en descendant de l'impressionnant reptile quand il atteignit l'estrade de la table professorale.

-Je te salue également. C'est une impressionnante manifestation de Magie Elémentaire, digne de votre réputation, répondit Dumbledore alors que tout monde avait les yeux fixés sur le serpent, qui venait de se transformer en sable avant de se métamorphoser en une réplique miniature de Poudlard sous la magie conjointe des étudiants en lévitation.

-Chacun ses talents, sourit l'homme en un rictus carnassier.

Après que le directeur de l'Université des Pays Arabiques se fut également installé à sa place le long de la table professorale, Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers les quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Le nombre des étudiants invités commençait à se faire assez important, et il restait encore trois écoles à présenter.

Les élèves discutaient vivement entre eux, enthousiastes à l'idée de découvrir des magies si différentes de celles qu'ils connaissaient. Severus se demanda ce qu'avaient prévu les autres délégations pour impressionner leurs hôtes. Connaissant leur réputation, cela risquait d'être mémorable voire dangereux.

-Jeunes gens, l'école suivante nous vient d'Afrique du Sud. Veuillez accueillir les étudiants de l'Université Internationale d'Afrique du Sud et son directeur, Zwula Mzolomanwi !

Des cris de guerre se firent entendre et la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur une dizaine de jeunes africains, vêtus de simples pagnes en tissus écarlates, agrémentés de nombreux colliers et accessoires autour des poignets, bras et cuisses. Ils portaient des masques tribaux et leurs corps étaient recouverts de peinture de guerre. Blanches et ocres, elles ne recouvraient toutefois pas leurs tatouages et scarifications.

S'avançant tous en tournoyant autour d'un homme menaçant, les étudiants exécutaient des mouvements brutaux, menaçants, usant de lances comme des bâtons de cérémonie. Mais si leur danse paraissait archaïque, elle n'en dégageait pas moins une magie effrayante qui, alors qu'ils frappaient une dernière fois le sol, provoqua un immense tremblement de terre et souleva d'immenses blocs de roche autour de la Grande Salle pour former des défenses naturelles.

Severus était vraiment fasciné, comme de nombreux sorciers anglais, élèves comme professeurs. Comme pour l'Université des Pays Arabiques, il s'agissait de Magie Antique, basée sur les éléments et le chamanisme traditionnel, que les sociétés occidentales avaient perdues depuis longtemps. C'était presque un retour aux sources, à une magie primaire.

Les deux directeurs échangèrent des salutations polies puis Dumbledore eut un sourire.

-Enfin, les deux dernières délégations ont demandé à être introduites ensembles. Il s'agit de l'école de Scalia et de son directeur Giorgi Amaurio, qui nous viennent d'Italie, ainsi que de la prestigieuse Université de Magie Elementaire de Salem ! Contrairement aux autres écoles, l'UMES est représentée par le directeur adjoint Vivalius Querlting, ainsi que par quatre professeurs !

La porte s'ouvrit sur six adultes vêtus de robes sorcières des plus classiques. Une femme se détachait toutefois du lot. Elle portait une robe de combat et fixait avec animosité le directeur de Scalia. Severus ne pouvait que lui donner raison, connaissant les antécédents de mercenaire de l'homme, avant de s'étrangler de stupeur.

Au milieu des professeurs, une femme aux cheveux longs et bouclés le regardait avec amusement, alors que deux de ses collègues dressaient une immense barrière de protection le long de l'allée.

-Severus, tout va bien ? demanda discrètement Filius, en admiration devant les impressionnantes défenses magiques.

-Oui, marmonna le Maître des Potions. J'ai juste reconnu une amie qui ne m'avait pas prévenue de son passage.

Ses deux voisins de table suivirent son regard en direction de Pétunia, qui arborait un sourire narquois des plus effrayants en les fixant de ses yeux verts clairs expressifs.

-Elle a le même air mesquin que toi, constata Alastor, étonné par le terme « amie ». Il ne savait pas que Severus pouvait avoir des amis en dehors de l'école, étant donné qu'il ne quittait plus ses cachots depuis que son rôle d'espion dans les rangs des Mangemorts avait été découvert, faisant de lui la cible numéro un de Voldemort. Le seul ami, à la connaissance de Maugrey, était Lucius Malefoy, si l'ancien Auror pouvait considérer cette relation comme de l'amitié, l'un étant un des Mangemorts les plus influents du cercle privé du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'autre un espion démasqué.

-Vous devez bien vous entendre, elle semble avoir le même caractère que toi, reprit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Severus ne répondit pas, fusillant Pétunia du regard tout en se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit sur sa venue. Des sceaux d'invocation apparurent de chaque côté des professeurs, alors qu'ils s'écartaient de l'arène. Car c'était exactement ça, réalisa Severus. Vingt élèves apparurent, vêtus de tenues de combat parfaitement fonctionnelles, d'un bleu profond frappé du blason de leur université pour Salem et d'un rouge sang avec une tête de loup sur le torse pour Scalia. Dans un seul ensemble, les élèves dégainèrent leurs baguettes magiques et se lancèrent dans un duel dangereux et magnifique.

Les différentes écoles eurent ainsi droit à une simulation de combat particulièrement brillante et parfaitement chorégraphiée qui laissa la Grande Salle figée de stupeur. Severus se demanda combien de temps les deux délégations avaient travaillé sur leurs enchainements, pour utiliser des sorts aussi dangereux tout en restant en parfaite sécurité.

Il avait reconnu la plupart des maléfices. Les trois quarts des sorts d'attaque, qu'avaient utilisé Scalia et Salem, étaient à la limite de la Magie Noire et le dernier quart _était_ de la Magie Noire. Alastor tirait d'ailleurs une tête d'enterrement car aucun des étudiants n'étaient visiblement majeurs mais maîtrisaient des sorts du niveau Auror.

Le regard de Severus glissa sur les plus jeunes étudiants de Salem et il pâlit dramatiquement en réalisant l'identité de deux des élèves. Son gémissement horrifié fut entendu par ses collègues alors qu'il laissait pour la première fois ses émotions se manifester au milieu de la Grande Salle.

-Pitié non ! Pas eux !

Malgré lui, il observa le jeune homme blond fortement bâti et aux yeux gris brillants de ruse qui discutait avec son jumeau tout en rejoignant le rang des invités. Un jumeau doté d'immenses yeux émeraude tout aussi malicieux, qui lui mangeaient le visage et dont les cheveux mi-longs masquaient la cicatrice qu'il savait être sur son front.

Il allait tuer Pétunia. Elle avait osé lui cacher l'arrivée des deux fauteurs de trouble de Salem ! D'accord, il adorait apprendre leurs derniers coups, mais uniquement quand ils les faisaient dans une autre école que la sienne !

Horrifié, le regard de Severus se posa ensuite sur les jumeaux Weasley. Comment diable l'école allait faire pour survivre aux deux paires de calamités sur pattes ?

-Severus, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi… expressif et surtout aussi pâle.

-Ils ne doivent pas rencontrer les jumeaux Weasley, pria Severus à haute voix, Merlin, faites qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas !

-De quoi parles-tu ? maugréa Alastor avant de marmonner pour lui-même qu'il se doutait que Rogue n'avait plus toute sa tête, mais à ce point…

-Des jumeaux Evans, lâcha Severus. Ils sont l'équivalent des Weasley à Salem, et sont tout aussi imaginatifs.

La bombe qu'il venait de lâcher horrifia également l'ensemble des professeurs autour de lui, alors qu'Albus reprenait son discours devant des centaines d'élèves euphoriques.

-Chers invités, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que votre séjour sera à la fois agréable et confortable, et je prie pour que nous n'ayons aucune raison d'utiliser les nombreux talents dont vous avez fait preuve durant vos démonstrations. Je vous invite à prendre place autour des tables de l'école.

Severus regarda avec attention le choix spontané des différentes écoles. Les délégations restaient entre elles et si Durmstrang et Scalia allèrent s'installer à la table des Serpentards sans vraiment de surprise, il observa avec curiosité les écoles africaines s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, Shokuran rejoindre Poufsouffle et, à son grand soulagement, Beaubâton et Salem à Serdaigle. Pour le moment, les deux paires de jumeaux n'allaient pas se rencontrer…

-Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, annonça le directeur de Poudlard, mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, boire et considérer cette maison comme la vôtre ! Bon appétit.

Les plats apparurent au milieu des tables, attirant de nombreux commentaires des écoles invitées.

-Bonjour Sev !

-Pétunia, grogna ledit Sev en jetant un regard noir à son amie qui venait de s'installer entre lui et Alastor. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal écarquilla d'ailleurs les yeux en entendant le surnom. Oui, seule Pétunia osait l'appeler ainsi en public, et elle serait la seule, ce que Severus fit comprendre à ses collègues grâce à un regard venimeux de son cru.

-Tu es bien ronchon, ricana Pétunia, serait-ce la surprise de notre arrivée ?

-J'ai un ulcère à l'estomac rien que d'imaginer tes fils dans le château, cracha Severus, attirant l'attention de ses collègues. Ils semblaient inquiets pour la jeune femme, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué, Affreuse Chauve-souris des Cachots.

-Ce n'est pas réciproque, Terreur des Serres !

-Tu me blesses, s'offusqua faussement Pétunia.

-Il me semble pourtant qu'il s'agit du surnom que te donnent tes élèves, je me trompe ?

-Non, et j'en suis fière !

Et ceux qui observaient, connaissant le sombre professeur des potions de Poudlard, crurent rêver quand un sourire sincère éclaira le visage pâle de l'homme.

-Puis-je compter sur mon imminente et célèbre consœur pour animer un cours à mes élèves en classe d'ASPIC ?

-Excusez-moi ma chère, mais j'aimerais savoir le nom de la femme qui a réussi à dérider notre si renfermé Severus, intervint alors Minerva McGonagall avec un visage stupéfait, visage qu'affichaient tous les professeurs à portée de voix à vrai dire. Et Severus n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était positif, se délectant de leur stupeur, ou si c'était ennuyeux, sa réputation risquant d'en prendre un sacré coup.

-Je m'appelle Pétunia Evans, professeur de Botanique à Salem.

-Et une excellente Maitresse des Potions indépendante, rajouta Severus avec un sourire en coin, sachant parfaitement que Pétunia n'aimait pas les compliments.

-_La_ Pétunia Evans, l'auteur du _Traité Scientifique des Plantes Magiques_ ? s'écria Pomona Chourave alors que Pétunia rosissait légèrement en hochant la tête. Oh par Merlin, il faut que vous veniez visiter mes serres, reprit la petite femme rondelette, extatique. Vos recherches sont juste merveilleuses, une avancée fulgurante dans l'univers de la Botanique, mêlant connaissances moldues et magiques !

Pétunia soupira avant d'accepter. Elle devait avouer que ce serait intéressant d'avoir l'avis d'une nouvelle botaniste. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son repas tout en discutant avec Severus de ses avancées dans ses propres recherches. Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard travaillait actuellement sur une potion de détection de poisons. Il n'en était qu'au stade de l'étude et non pas de l'expérimentation, listant pour le moment les éventuels ingrédients qui entreraient dans la composition de la potion. Les connaissances de Pétunia seraient une aide précieuse pour avancer rapidement.

Plongés dans leur discussion, aucun des deux ne remarquèrent l'arrivée de nouveaux venus à la table professorale jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore réclame l'attention de la Salle. Pétunia et Severus notèrent l'attente qui régnait dans l'atmophère.

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer, mais je souhaiterais vous donner quelques explications complémentaires avant que le reliquaire ne soit apporté afin de clarifier la procédure de sélection des champions. Pour commencer, je vous présente M. Bartemius Croupton, Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et Ludo Verpey, Directeur du Département des Jeux Magiques. C'est grâce à leur travail acharné, malgré le contexte actuel défavorable, que le Tournoi a pu voir le jour à Poudlard.

Des applaudissements nourris saluèrent l'arrivée des deux représentants du Ministère de la Magie bien que certains élèves restèrent de marbre, voire pour certains, le visage haineux.

-La plupart sont des enfants de Mangemorts ou ont exprimé des idées proches de celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, souffla Severus en notant le regard attentif de Pétunia sur ces élèves.

-Dans la plupart des pays en guerre, ils n'auraient jamais été acceptés dans l'enceinte de l'école, répondit Pétunia de la même manière.

-Albus Dumbledore est un grand homme. Sa principale qualité est aussi son plus gros défaut, intervint Alastor. Il est trop optimiste. Albus pense que tous ont le droit à une seconde chance et que les gens peuvent changer dans un bon contexte.

-C'est vrai pour de nombreuses personnes, acquiesça Pétunia, mais pas toujours.

-Messieurs Verpey et Croupton, ainsi que Messieurs Hiita, Amaurio, Mzolomanwi, BenMalik et Querlting formeront le jury, chargé d'évaluer les efforts de nos champions. La tradition souhaite que les directeurs des écoles participantes soient les évaluateurs du Tournoi, mais il y aurait conflit d'intérêt et nous disposons d'excellents juges aptes à jauger vos capacités magiques ou cognitives.

En parlant d'intérêt, tous les professeurs pouvaient voir que depuis la mention de champions, les élèves avaient décroché du discours de Dumbledore pour se mettre à murmurer entre eux. Le Directeur de Poudlard sourit et demanda à quelqu'un d'apporter le reliquaire.

Severus regarda Rusard, le concierge, porter un grand coffre incrusté de pierres précieuses à l'aspect ancien et le déposer devant Dumbledore.

-Comme vous le savez, trois champions seront désignés. Un par école. Afin de garantir la sécurité au mieux et d'éviter des morts inutiles comme cela a pu arriver dans le passé, une nouvelle règle a été établie. Les élèves mineurs ne seront pas autorisés à présenter leur candidature et je veillerais personnellement à ce que cette règle soit respectée.

Des murmures offusqués retentirent parmi les élèves de Poudlard à la mention d'un âge limite, alors que les élèves des écoles participantes restaient silencieux. Ils étaient tous majeurs.

-Un champion se voit lier par un contrat magique et est dans l'obligation de participer à l'ensemble des épreuves du Tournoi, reprit Dumbledore. Déposer votre nom est donc une décision importante à ne pas prendre à la légère. Bien, compte tenu de l'heure tardive, je vous invite tous à rejoindre vos dortoirs et lieux de résidence. Bonne nuit à tous !

Immédiatement, les discussions reprirent et Pétunia observa la foule d'élèves commencer à se diriger vers la sortie, bien qu'un certain nombre tentât vraisemblablement d'attirer l'attention d'un des élèves de Durmstrang.

-Il ne s'agirait pas de Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare ? demanda-t-elle à Severus en désignant le concerné. Elle avait vu ce visage un certain nombre de fois dans les revues d'Harry.

Alors qu'il lui répondait par l'affirmative, ils virent tous deux le joueur se lever et fendre la foule de ses admirateurs, parmi laquelle Severus reconnu Ronald Weasley, Colin Crevey, Cedric Diggory, mais aussi Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini… Le sport semblait effacer les différends de la guerre, songea-t-il en voyant les maisons et les camps ennemis côte à côte pour approcher une de leurs idoles sportives. Karkaroff le rejoignit et lui parla brièvement alors que Krum se tenait au milieu de l'allée. La salle était maintenant quasiment vide, et Krum éleva la voix ce qui permit à quelques brides de la discussion de parvenir jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

-…que directeur… mon père ! résonna la voix rauque du bulgare alors que Pétunia tendait l'oreille pour capter la discussion. Toutefois, Krum se détourna immédiatement de son directeur, qui fulminait mais ne répondait pas. Le bulgare finit par s'arrêter au niveau de la délégation de Salem, qui était encore attablée et en pleine discussion. Le silence se fit rapidement autour d'eux, puis dans toute la salle alors que les étudiants restant regardaient avec curiosité la scène.

-Vous êtes Harrry Evans et David Hodman, des Drrragons Bleus de Salem, non ? demanda Victor Krum avec un accent lourd, alors que la Grande Salle se taisait, surprise que l'attrapeur bulgare connaisse deux étudiants de l'Université américaine.

-Effectivement, répondit David avec un sourire contrit en direction des professeurs de l'UMES pour avoir attiré l'attention sur eux, alors qu'Harry tendait sa main gantée pour répondre à la poignée ferme du bulgare.

-C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, Krum, sourit le plus jeune sorcier de Salem.

-Honneurrr parrrtagé, Evans. Je t'ai vu volé l'année derrrnièrrre lorrrs de la finale d'Amérrrique du Norrrd, et tu es un des meilleurrrs attrrrapeurrrs que j'ai vu. Hodman, ton jeu est excellent et tu mènes ton équipe avec brrrio. J'aimerrrais vrrraiment fairrre un match amical contrrre vous.

-Avec plaisir, sourit David, je pense qu'il y a de quoi monter deux équipes sur Pourdlard.

-Evans ? Il s'agit de votre fils ? demanda Maugrey alors qu'il fixait avec attention Harry. Il sembla voir soudain quelque chose de particulièrement choquant car il pâlit dramatiquement.

-En effet, répondit froidement Pétunia alors que Severus reprenait son visage impassible.

Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Pétunia qu'Harry soit déjà au centre de l'attention. Elle était certaine que quelqu'un finirait par comprendre qui il était, mais elle avait espéré que cela attendrait un peu… Malheureusement, au regard soudain dilaté de l'ancien auror, elle comprit que l'homme avait réalisé l'identité de son fils cadet. Alastor Maugrey se leva après un dernier regard incrédule en direction de Pétunia, et descendit l'estrade en direction des deux étudiants.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de la professeure de Salem, un voile qui lui obscurcit quelques secondes le regard. Severus avait déjà vu ce phénomène chez la défunte Sybil Trelawney. Pétunia venait d'avoir une vision, et au sourire narquois qu'elle affichait en se levant de table, il se demanda ce que leur réservait le futur, sûrement une mauvaise blague de ses jumeaux… En attendant, il reporta son attention sur Harry, alors que Pétunia rejoignait ses collègues pour leur demander de l'argent. Qui avait dit qu'il était interdit de parier sur le temps que mettrait ses enfants à se retrouver au centre de l'attention ?

A la table des Serdaigles, Igor Karkaroff, qui avait finalement rejoint son étudiant phare, était figé sur place, les yeux fixés sur le front avec un regard incrédule. Là, sur le front de Harry Evans, élève de Salem, se dessinait une des plus célèbres cicatrices du Monde Magique.

-Harry Potter, souffla le directeur de Durmstrang si bas que seul Krum et Harry l'entendirent.

Ledit Potter leva les yeux au ciel et le mouvement vint cacher sa cicatrice, avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il adressa ensuite un sourire indulgent à l'homme alors que Victor Krum fronçait les sourcils en essayant d'apercevoir la marque sur le front d'un des plus célèbres attrapeurs des ligues étudiantes américaines de Quidditch.

-Vous devez faire erreur sur la personne, je m'appelle Harry Severus Evans.

-Il n'y a pas d'erreur, grogna soudain une voix rauque. Karkarroff, je vous conseille de rejoindre vos élèves. Potter, Evans, ou quel que soit votre nom actuel, suivez-moi.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'il se redressait légèrement. Il était temps de mettre en application les conseils de Julius, bien qu'il aurait préféré nettement sa propre stratégie, à savoir, massacrer tous ceux qui l'appelaient Potter.

Il dévisagea attentivement l'homme face à lui, estropié et défiguré, avec un œil magique et qui venait de terrifier le directeur de Durmstrang par sa simple présence. Il avait pris le temps dans le bus de mémoriser le nom des professeurs de Poudlard, et il n'y en avait qu'un qui correspondait à cette description. L'ancien Auror Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Oeil, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Professeur Maugrey, puis-je vous demander où devrais-je vous suivre ?

-Voir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Je ne vois aucune raison qui nécessiterait ma présence auprès du Directeur de Poudlard.

Alastor Maugrey observa les yeux émeraude du jeune homme, puis le reste de la délégation de Salem qui s'était alignée derrière lui en soutien. Ils étaient loin, les visages riants qu'ils arboraient quelques minutes auparavant. C'était des jeunes soldats parfaitement entraînés, qu'il avait vu combattre avec brio contre Scalia, qui lui faisaient face.

Maugrey se sentit soudain en infériorité et un sourire psychotique se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette angoisse et il était temps de retrouver un peu de jeu dans cette école.

-Je ne vais peut-être pas en parler à Dumbledore immédiatement. Mais je suis curieux de voir combien de temps vous allez garder votre petit secret. Karkarroff, parlez-en à qui que ce soit et je vous jure que je vous envoie en cadeau à Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry eut à son tour un sourire plutôt effrayant.

-Vous voulez jouer.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Il ne fallait pas partir à la retraite.

-Je travaille.

-Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vous plaisantez j'espère ? C'est un loisir pour vous.

-J'aime ta répartie, gamin, rit soudain Alastor. Quelque chose me dit que ton deuxième prénom a à voir avec un certain Maître de Potions sarcastique et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette année !

La délégation américaine et Krum regardèrent s'éloigner Maugrey et le joueur bulgare se tourna vers l'attrapeur de Salem.

-Evans, je te fais le serrrment de ne rrrien dire, mais je veux mon match.

-Tu l'auras, Krum, je ne compte pas rater l'occasion de jouer contre toi !

-Bravo Evans, tu as réussi à ne jeter aucun sort, se moqua Julius alors que le bulgare s'éloignait. Harry eut un sourire et lui répondit qu'il n'avait fait que suivre ses conseils.

-Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre le bus et de raconter cette superbe discussion à nos professeurs.

* * *

_Alors, toujours à votre convenance ? J'ai choisi d'utiliser l'arrivée des écoles dans le film plutôt que dans le livre car je la trouve plus intéressante ! Pour les puristes, je m'en excuse ^^_

Silencieuse : Je note la construction de ta review =) mais ce ne sont pas des bêtises, voyons ! Je dois même te remercier de tous tes compliments ! La suite te convient, toi qui l'attendais avec impatience ?

Bon gant : Et la suite est arrivée ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Pour ta question sur les duels, Harry est suffisamment bon pour être intégré la délégation ^^ Pour en savoir plus sur son niveau exact, tu devras attendre un peu =)


	6. C5 : Un premier jour animé

**Chapitre 5 : Un premier jour animé.**

Le lendemain matin de l'arrivée des délégations était un samedi et il fut animé.

A vrai dire, du point de vue d'Harry, c'était normal que cette journée soit animée ! C'était le seul jour où les candidats, au titre de champions, pouvaient déposer leurs noms dans la coupe. Toutefois, du point de vue de Dudley, cette exubérance était anormale. Pour son frère jumeau, tout samedi digne de ce nom, en tant que premier jour du weekend, se devait d'être célébré par une longue, voire très longue grasse matinée. Le professeur Lessaule avait dû venir le jeter hors de son lit après qu'Harry, désespéré de ne pas réussir à réveiller son frère, ait dû faire appel aux adultes.

-Tu me laisserais faire Pétunia ? s'étonna la professeur de Combat.

-Bien sûr, s'amusa la mère des jumeaux avec un sourire sadique qui lui fut rendu. Dudley avait toujours été dur à réveiller, et rien que pour cela, elle maudissait son manque de magie. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait trouvé une manière différente pour le réveiller chaque matin. Alors elle laisserait son amie Sélène réveiller son aîné de la manière qu'elle souhaitait. De préférence brutale et traumatisante. Non, elle n'était pas sadique, elle savait juste savourer une vengeance quand elle se présentait et le réveil de Dudley en serait une !

Harry, en les voyant faire, eut brièvement des regrets avant de les chasser d'un haussement d'épaule. Dudley savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait depuis que leurs professeurs les avaient avertis qu'ils devaient être ponctuels tous les matins...

Une minute plus tard, des hurlements retentirent et l'aîné des Evans jaillit de leur chambre, trempé de la tête aux pieds, recouvert d'une fine couche de givre et grelottant de froid, sous les regards satisfaits de sa mère et du professeur de combat.

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête, hurlait-t-il sur les deux professeurs.

-Il me semble, M. Evans, que le professeur Lessaule a été parfaitement claire hier soir. Réveil à 5h maximum ! intervint le professeur de Médicomagie avec un sourire moqueur en jetant toutefois un sort de réchauffement à son élève.

-Mais pourquoi c'est nous qui prenons le premier tour de garde dans la Grande Salle ? geignit Dudley en arrêtant de trembler, faisant rire ses camarades.

-Allez Evans, je ne te savais pas si feignant !

-Oh si, ils le sont tous les deux, annonça Pétunia avec un sourire. Harry ne m'a jamais donné l'opportunité de le réveiller ainsi, malheureusement... Il est plutôt matinal.

-M'man ! protestèrent en chœur les deux jumeaux.

-Va te changer, Dudley, ou je t'assure que je demande à ta professeure de Combat Magique de te réveiller tous les jours de la même manière. Je crois qu'elle adorerait !

Et pas seulement elle d'ailleurs, pensa Pétunia avec un sourire amusé en voyant Dudley glapir et foncer dans sa chambre pour en ressortir seulement quelques minutes plus tard, parfaitement habillé et coiffé. Il ignora le commentaire de sa mère, comme quoi il suffisait d'une bonne motivation le matin pour qu'il soit prêt en quelques minutes au lieu de son heure habituelle, et rejoignit les neuf autres étudiants dans le salon de réunion du bus. Il salua en passant Max, qui lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier même si son discret sourire signalait qu'il avait suivi toute l'affaire.

-Salut p'tit gars, répondit le chauffeur en observant avec amusement le jeune homme. Tu devrais t'habituer aux méthodes de Sélène, elle t'aime bien et les élèves qu'elle apprécie, elle a tendance à leur en faire baver.

-Mais Harry n'a jamais rien lui !

-Parce qu'il se montre exemplaire, soupira Sélène Lessaule avant de reprendre le terme de Pétunia. Malheureusement…

Harry ricana en réponse, heureux d'être du matin à l'inverse de son jumeau, et le directeur adjoint arriva à son tour. Tous s'installèrent autour de la table basse et un plan apparut sur le tableau.

-Bien, comme vous le savez, vous serez les premiers à surveiller la Coupe de Feu, commença Querlting. Assouan vous relèvera à midi. Sélène, tu leur as déjà présenté leurs positions ?

-Non. Nous avons mis en place l'organisation hier soir avec les autres directeurs, répondit-elle. Harry Evans, Hodman, Welson et Blackreed. Vous êtes les plus réactifs. Vous patrouillerez dans le Hall d'Entrée et la Grande Salle. Ne prenez pas les mêmes circuits, changez régulièrement, même dans un espace aussi réduit. Vous surveillerez le moindre problème et si besoin, vous interviendrez. Garren, Bleeck, vous vous posterez à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Odiwells, Enstington, vous garderez la Coupe de Feu. La mission du duo autour de la coupe de feu est particulière. Vous devez vérifier les noms inscrits sur les papiers des concurrents. Ils doivent être conformes aux élèves qui se présentent. Pour cela, voici un détecteur de mensonge.

Pétunia, curieuse, se pencha pour observer la petite sphère entourée de tissus en regrettant de ne pas en avoir. Ses fils ne lui mentaient pas, sauf par omission, mais des fois, elle préférerait avoir une garantie de ce type... Pas dans ses moyens, cependant. D'après Octavius, ces petits bijoux coûtaient une fortune et Salem n'en possédait que deux, qu'ils utilisaient en cas de suspicion de fraude durant les examens.

-Pourquoi cette précaution ? demanda Julius Blackreed.

-M. Croupton a relevé une faille dans le dispositif de limite d'âge d'Albus Dumbledore. Un élève majeur peut déposer le nom d'un mineur dans la coupe. Ce détecteur de mensonge vous permettra de vérifier ce point. Demandez simplement l'identité de l'élève et s'il correspond au nom écrit, vous le laissez passer.

-Et nous Professeur ? demanda Aurélius Septeney.

-J'y venais. Setpeney et Dudley Evans commenceront à faire des rondes avec les patrouilleurs. Après une heure, vous prendrez la relève de Garren et Bleeck qui tourneront une heure avant de relever Odiwells et Enstington et ainsi de suite. Cela vous permettra de ne rester immobile que deux heures successives. Je tiens à préciser que ces binômes seront les vôtres jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Les dix élèves acquiescèrent puis allèrent prendre leurs armes, même si Dudley et Harry eurent un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'ils allaient être séparés la plupart du temps. Cependant, ils ne savaient pas que c'était à la demande de leur mère. Pétunia avait jugé qu'ils devaient être quelques fois séparés, comme lorsqu'ils avaient des cours différents...

Lentement, les dix étudiants récupèrent l'armement qui leur était attribué. Harry récupéra son SIG et une large épée qu'il avait l'habitude de manier, alors que Dudley héritait d'un Beretta et d'un bâton de combat. Le maniement des armes moldues faisait partie du cursus des cours de Combat Magique car elles étaient indispensables pour certains métiers. C'était notamment vrai pour les Aurors américains, qui travaillaient énormément avec les services policiers moldus, au travers d'un département de liaison inter-services spécifique.

Moins d'une heure après, les étudiants se tenaient tous à leurs postes, répartis entre le Hall d'Entrée et la Grande Salle, à patrouiller et surveiller attentivement les lieux alors que leurs professeurs rejoignaient les autres directeurs pour finir leurs préparatifs.

La Grande Salle avait été décorée en l'honneur d'Halloween et des chauves-souris volaient autour de nombreuses citrouilles aux visages démoniaques. Dans cette ambiance sombre, la Coupe de Feu trônait sur l'estrade des professeurs, alors que les tables des maisons avaient été repoussées contre les murs. Un large cercle de runes avait été tracé sur le sol et Mélusine Odiwells et Déborah Enstington se tenaient parfaitement raides et immobiles. Elles avaient déjà monté la garde à l'entrée de l'UMES pendant une journée complète, alors tenir une matinée, même commencée à 6 heures, ne leur faisait pas peur ! Christina Garren et Christopher Bleeck étaient dans le même cas.

Les étudiants de Salem avaient fière allure. D'ailleurs, leur présence surprit les premiers élèves de Poudlard qui arrivèrent une demi-heure après. Il fallait avouer que les trois binômes d'étudiants qui patrouillaient donnaientt l'impression que Salem était partout à surveiller leurs moindres faits et gestes. Si les premiers élèves ne réagirent pas vraiment, trois élèves à l'écusson vert et argent, celui de Serpentard, prirent à parti le duo de Dudley et Septeney.

-De quel droit espionnez-vous nos moindres faits et gestes? demanda avec mépris un jeune homme blond.

Dudley ne répondit pas si ce n'est par un haussement de sourcil, moqueur, tandis qu'Aurélius restait de marbre. Ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés et faisaient face aux trois serpentards.

-Répondez !

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions, Zabini, répondit tranquillement Aurélius, faisant pâlir le Serpentard à l'usage de son nom alors qu'il ne s'était jamais présenté. Quant à toi, Malefoy, je te conseille de te taire et d'aller de sustenter.

-Te sustenter ? ricana un petit brun, quelle est cette manière de parler ?

-Il use d'un langage adéquat, Nott, répondit tranquillement Dudley.

Aurélius se contenta d'acquiescer sèchement et désigna d'un signe de tête les tables, rangées le long des murs.

-Maintenant, rejoignez votre table si vous ne souhaitez pas que vos patronymes soient cités dans notre rapport.

L'héritier Malefoy, un étudiant orgueilleux, hautain et vraisemblablement à la tête de la Maison Serpentard d'après leurs comptes rendus, tant par l'influence de son nom que son statut de futur Mangemort, voulut répondre. Théodore Nott Junior, un autre potentiel Mangemort en herbe et premier bras droit de Drago Malefoy, l'en empêcha en posant simplement sa main sur son épaule.

-Laisse Drago, nous n'avons pas spécialement envie de nous retrouver dans leur rapport, intervint Blaise Zabini. Officiellement neutre, le fils de la plus célèbre veuve noire d'Angleterre était le second bras droit de Malefoy parmi les serpentards.

-Passez une bonne journée, reprit le Serpentard médiateur en entraînant Drago avec l'aide de Théodore.

Ce fut le premier incident de la journée, et quoi qu'en ait dit Aurélius, tous les étudiants de Salem savez que les trois serpentards feraient l'objet d'un rapport complet.

Les élèves de Durmstrang furent les premiers à venir déposer leur nom dans la Coupe. Ils arrivèrent tous ensembles et déposèrent leurs noms après avoir fait l'objet d'un contrôle par Mélusine et Déborah. Elles empêchaient les élèves de passer la barrière à l'aide de leurs bâtons de combat et vérifiaient les identités en utilisant le détecteur de mensonge. Ce dernier, ayant la forme d'un petit orbe en verre, prenait une teinte rouge sous le mensonge et restait translucide en cas de vérité. Pour l'instant, personne n'avait triché de cette manière.

La majeure partie des élèves de Poudlard arrivèrent peu après, dont deux jumeaux roux surexcités. Ils semblaient trop jeunes pour participer, ce que leur fit d'ailleurs remarquer plusieurs élèves dont un jeune garçon aux cheveux aussi roux qu'eux, probablement de la même famille. Fortement intrigué par les deux jumeaux au visage espiègle, Harry convainquit son binôme, à savoir David Hodman, de s'approcher. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'agissait des fameux jumeaux Wealsey, ceux-là même que Severus appréciait tout en s'en défendant à coup de remarques cinglantes et retenues.

-Bon sang Evans, grogna discrètement David. Ne me dis pas que tu penses déjà à faire des blagues.

-Que veux-tu Capitaine, c'est dans ma nature, rétorqua Harry de la même manière, regrettant que Dudley ait dû prendre son poste à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il était sûr que cela l'aurait également intéressé.

-… potion de vieillissement tête de nouille ! dit un des jumeaux d'un ton triomphant.

-Une goutte chacun, dit son frère en se frottant les mains. Après tout, nous avons besoin que de quelques mois de plus !

-Je ne suis pas du tout sûre que ça marche, les avertit une jeune fille blonde à l'air un peu rêveur qui accompagnait un Gryffondor brun et sérieux. Les deux étudiants de Salem reconnurent le visage de Neville Londubat, un des élèves les plus actifs de l'école dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Les deux jumeaux ignorèrent la jeune fille et s'approchèrent des deux gardiennes de la Coupe de Feu. Le premier déclina son nom, alors qu'un silence curieux se faisait dans la Grande Salle.

-Fred Weasley !

Déborah eut un petit sourire quand la sphère de verre resta neutre. A vrai dire, plusieurs élèves de Poudlard avaient déjà essayé, très tôt dans la matinée, juste après le passage de l'école biélorusse. Et ils savaient déjà quel serait le résultat... mais ça restait marrant, du point de vue de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'as pas 17 ans, constata-t-elle.

-Non, mais ça va marcher !

-A vos risques et périls, ricana Mélusine dont les pensées étaient semblables à celles de sa coéquipière tout en écartant son bâton de combat.

Le dénommé Fred Weasley s'immobilisa à la limite de la ligne et inspira profondément avant de franchir la ligne. Nombreux furent ceux qui pensèrent que le rouquin avait réussi, dont son jumeau. George Weasley, dont l'identité venait d'être vérifiée par Déborah, rejoignit immédiatement son frère et, un instant plus tard, ils furent brutalement expulsés de la limite d'âge. Des éclats de rire retentirent quand ils se relevèrent douloureusement, avec de longues et vénérables barbes blanches.

-Je vous avais prévenus, dit une voix grave et amusée.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir le professeur Dumbledore et l'ancien Auror Maugrey dans la salle.

-Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour chez Madame Pomfresh, rajouta-t-il avec amusement. Elle s'occupe déjà de deux élèves qui ont également eu l'idée de se faire vieillir un peu.

Les deux jumeaux quittèrent, à grand recourt de mimes, la Grande Salle, attirant de nombreux rires quand ils imitèrent deux vieillards et conjurèrent deux paires de lunettes et cannes pour les aider à avancer.

-Merci Monsieur, nos vieux os auront bien besoin d'un remontant ! lança Fred Weasley avant de disparaître.

Les élèves de Salem reprirent leurs postes et Harry longea lentement les murs de la Grande Salle avec David, attentif. Le deuxième incident sérieux de la journée – Harry ne prenait pas en compte les différents élèves tentant de passer outre la limite d'âge – arriva par surprise alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard déjeunaient.

Un sort fusa vers les Serdaigles. Christopher Bleeck et Christina Garren étaient les plus proches et ils lancèrent immédiatement un bouclier qui détourna le sort en direction du plafond magique. A la grande surprise des élèves, aux réflexes dignes de limaces qui se contentèrent de regarder bouche-bée l'élève visé, les élèves de Salem postés à la porte de la Grande Salle et autour de la Coupe de Feu ne bougèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de dresser un bouclier de protection autour d'eux et de dégainer des armes. Seul un binôme vint aider le duo Bleeck-Garren, à savoir Hodman et Evans.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit et Alastor Maugrey, qui avait jeté le sort, applaudit vivement alors qu'un point rouge intriguant luisait sur son front, arrachant des cris de panique des élèves né-moldus et des murmures curieux des autres.

-Baissez votre arme, jeune homme, il s'agissait simplement d'un exercice, ricana l'ex-auror. Christopher n'obéit pas le moins du monde et conserva son M107, fusil d'assaut de précision, armé, la tête de l'Auror parfaitement alignée dans sa visée.

-Alpha Un, ici Delta Quatre. Attaque dans la Grande Salle, se contenta de dire Christina dans un petit micro. Cible, Matthew Ohara. Attaquant, Alastor Maugrey.

-_Compris Delta Quatre. Simple exercic_e, grésilla son micro.

-Compris. Simple exercice Bleeck.

Christopher se redressa et désarma son fusil, le cliquetis sinistre de l'arme résonnant dans le silence de la Grande Salle tandis que les élèves de Salem annulaient leurs protections les uns après les autres sans toutefois perdre en vigilance.

-Excellent, complimenta Maugrey. Jeunes gens, c'est ça que je vous bassine depuis deux ans. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Tous les élèves de Poudlard sursautèrent, faisant discrètement sourire les étudiants de Salem.

-Finnegan, rapport !

Un Gryffondor sursauta et fronça les sourcils sous la soudaine exclamation du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal dans le silence surpris de la Grande Salle.

-Heu…

-Très éloquent, Monsieur Finnegan ! claqua l'ex-auror. M. Diggory !

-Ils ont réagi, mais ils ne se sont pas tous précipités. Les gardes sont restés à leurs positions pour surveiller la Coupe de Feu et l'entrée de la Grande Salle tout en se protégeant pour que personne ne profite de la confusion. Un groupe de patrouilleurs est resté mobile au cas où votre attaque n'était qu'une simple diversion et l'autre est venu en soutien. Enfin, malgré la confirmation de leur responsable, ils restent sur leurs gardes au cas où il se soit trompé.

-Excellent. C'est ce que j'appelle une excellente formation de combat !

Les étudiants de Salem restèrent de marbre sous le compliment et reprirent leurs patrouilles, restant le plus professionnel possible pour assurer l'honneur de leur école. Des murmures étouffés retentirent alors, saluant l'arrivée de la délégation de Beaubâtons. Une par une, les jeunes femmes enjambèrent la limite d'âge sous les regards de nombreux étudiants quelques peu limités par le charme des Vélanes du groupe, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement, bien que trois autres élèves de Poudlard ont également tenté de tromper la limite d'âge, attirant de nouveaux rires et leur assurant un aller simple pour l'infirmerie pour la journée.

A midi pile, au grand soulagement des étudiants qui commençaient à fatiguer par le manque de mouvement, la délégation de l'Université Magique des Pays Arabiques d'Assouan vint prendre la relève. Lentement, les binômes se relayèrent dans un silence respectueux. Harry salua d'un signe de tête le duo qui prenait la place de David et lui, bien que surpris par les yeux turquoise de son remplaçant.

-Je suis berbère, annonça tranquillement l'africain.

-J'aurais pensé kabyle, sans t'offenser.

-Aucune offense, je suis même agréablement surpris de savoir que tu connais cette ethnie.

-La moindre des choses est de se renseigner sur ses alliés, sourit Harry.

-Massil Mihemmi, se présenta le berbère, et voici mon coéquipier, Abel Bensaïd.

-Harry Evans et mon partenaire, David Hodman.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Harry imita son homologue en portant sa main droite à son cœur, lui attirant un regard appréciateur.

-Les occidentaux ont tendance à mépriser nos coutumes. C'est agréable de constater que certains savent rester civiques.

-Je ne connais pas vos coutumes, répondit Harry. Mais je suis curieux de nature et j'ai imité ton mouvement.

-Viens dans notre camp ce soir, l'invita Mihemmi, nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance. Les tiens sont aussi les bienvenus.

-Nous viendrons, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Je te souhaite un bon après-midi.

-Toi de même.

L'après-midi passa trop rapidement pour les élèves de Salem. Ils mangèrent rapidement en retournant au bus, découvrant par la même occasion les talents de cuisinier de Max, et firent leur compte-rendu à Lessaule, qui les félicita. Visiblement, Alastor Maugrey avait prévu une attaque surprise pour chaque délégation invitée afin de les tester. Test qu'ils avaient passé haut la main.

-Le professeur Maugrey m'a donné un avis assez... admiratif de vos réactions. J'espère que vous continuerez ainsi. Pour cet après-midi, nous nous retrouverons tous chez Shokuran pour mettre en place les roulements de surveillance. Mais pour le moment, allez vous reposer un peu, la soirée risque d'être longue, surtout si vous allez rendre visite à Assouan après la désignation des champions.

-D'ailleurs, chapeau Harry ! C'est génial que tu aies déjà sympathisé avec les autres écoles.

-J'ai juste échangé deux mots avec un gars d'Assouan, tempéra Harry, on verra ça ce soir !

Les autres sourirent et ils regagnèrent leurs chambres. Sitôt la porte fermée, Harry s'assit sur le lit de son frère, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux.

-Tu as raté quelque chose, tout à l'heure, annonça le jeune homme brun.

-Encore ? se lamenta Dudley. Quoi ?

-Deux jumeaux qui m'ont l'air bien sympathique. Ils ont tenté de passer la limite d'âge.

Dudley fouilla dans ses souvenirs et son visage s'éclaira soudain en se souvenant de deux frères avec de longues barbes blanches s'appuyant exagérément sur des cannes en se plaignant de rhumatisme.

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Tu connais leurs noms ?

-Fred et George Weasley.

Une étincelle de curiosité éclaira son regard et Dudley plongea littéralement sur son bureau pour attraper le dossier que leur avait remis Whitefield avant leur arrivée. Il le feuilleta rapidement et un sourire sournois éclaira ses traits.

-D'après le rapport, ils sont comme nous !

Le même sourire apparut sur les traits d'Harry et ils se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, s'organisant pour préparer leurs futures blagues dans le secret le plus total et cherchant la manière de toucher le plus de monde possible. Au diable la sieste, pris dans leurs machinations, ils ne virent pas le temps passer et leur mère entra soudain dans leur chambre, les trouvant penchés sur des notes tels deux conspirateurs.

-Les enfants, c'est l'heure d'aller rejoindre la maison de Shokuran. Arrêtez vos plans de farces ! sourit Pétunia avant de refermer la porte.

Les deux garçons ne cherchèrent même pas à la détromper, elle les connaissait trop pour ne serait-ce que croire qu'ils ne réfléchissaient pas à un moyen de mettre de l'animation.

Après s'être tous rafraichis, la délégation de Salem se dirigea vers la maison traditionnelle japonaise et leur immense cerisier. S'adaptant aux traditions, ils retirèrent leurs bottes et leurs capes à l'entrée, les confiants à une vieille femme aux étranges oreilles de renard.

-Une kitsune. Un démon-renard. Ils forment de loyaux familiers s'ils jugent un sorcier digne d'eux, les informa leur directeur-adjoint.

Harry eut un sourire en notant la queue touffue sur l'arrière du kimono du familier, son air malicieux soudain de retour.

-N'y pense même pas, siffla soudain Léonia alors qu'ils entraient dans une grande salle vide en dehors d'un sol en tatami et de quelques estampes sur les murs en papier. Il est hors de question qu'on se retrouve tous affublé d'une queue de renard !

-Je ne pensais à rien, protesta Harry.

-Tu penses toujours à un coup fourré. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux à la fois être attrapeur, vice-président d'une fraternité, bon élève et fauteur de trouble patenté !

-Je suis doué, que veux-tu, ricana-t-il, s'attirant une tape sur le crâne de sa mère qui avait tout entendu. M'man !

-Calme tes ardeurs, Ry, et tous les deux, imitez vos amis !

Les jumeaux réalisèrent que tous les élèves de Salem, mais aussi des autres écoles, les regardaient avec amusement, agenouillés selon la tradition japonaise. Ils s'installèrent à leur tour et plusieurs familiers leurs apportèrent des boissons, alcoolisées pour les adultes avec du saké et du thé pour les autres. Tous notèrent la présence du professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que de Severus Rogue et de Minerva Mcgonagall. Les deux derniers les regardaient d'ailleurs avec méfiance, le premier en connaissant leur talent pour les farces et la deuxième inquiète par les réactions de son collègue.

-Soyez les bienvenus dans notre humble demeure, commença Hiro Hiita. Je suis ravi de voir de jeunes gens aussi motiver pour défendre une vieille école magique et j'espère que notre partenariat portera ses fruits. Avec mes collègues, nous nous sommes accordés sur trois points à discuter. Les points faibles de l'école, d'où la présence de nos confrères de Poudlard. La répartition et le roulement des patrouilles. La mise en place d'un entraînement hebdomadaire. Certains d'entre vous ont-ils des questions ou des remarques ?

David leva la main, tout comme un sud-africain.

-David Hodman, Salem, se présenta l'étudiant quand Hiita lui donna la parole. J'appartiens à l'équipe de Quidditch de Salem, de même que mon coéquipier Harry Evans. Nous avons des obligations deux fois par semaine concernant les entraînements.

-Vos horaires d'entraînement nous ont été transmis par le vice-directeur Querlting. Nous les avons pris en compte lors de l'établissement des roulements de surveillance, répondit Hiita.

-Mwandi Nguen. Je suis membre du parlement Sud-africain en tant que représentant de l'Université. Mes obligations sont rares, mais aléatoires.

-Ce problème a déjà été soulevé. Lorsque vous devrez vous absenter votre directeur prendra votre place. D'autres remarques ? Parfait. Passons au premier point !

Le rassemblement se déroula rapidement. Ils se mirent d'accord pour la répartition des postes, des périodes de patrouilles et des secteurs à risque, dont en premier lieu le village de Pré-au-lard et la Forêt Interdite. Il s'agissait plus de présenter aux étudiants leurs futures attributions. Les détails avaient déjà été décidés la veille par leurs encadrants, mais ils prirent en compte les quelques suggestions des élèves, notamment des patrouilles inter-écoles pour créer des liens entre eux.

-Certains d'entre vous ont émis la demande d'un entraînement commun, annonça finalement le directeur de Shokuran. L'idée étant excellente, nous avons mis en place cinq périodes d'entraînement, une par jour de cours, afin de pouvoir travailler avec les différentes écoles. Le planning sera affiché dans vos locaux respectifs dès ce soir. En attendant, je crois que le repas du soir va bientôt être servi et vous êtes tous conviés à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour dîner avec les autres élèves et surtout découvrir les trois champions !

C'est dans une convivialité bonne enfant que tous récupérèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers le château. Ils rejoignirent en chemin la délégation de Durmstrang et de Beaubâton qui les attendaient et se mêlèrent tous en se dirigeant vers l'immense école.

Viktor Krum s'approcha d'Harry immédiatement et lui sourit.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoirrr parrrlé dans la Grrrande Salle ce matin !

Lors du passage de Durmstrang, Vikor avait voulu saluer les deux joueurs de Quidditch, mais il s'était heurté à un mur de silence et d'impassibilité. Il avait vu le regard désolé d'Harry, et c'était le directeur Querlting de passage, qui avait expliqué au bulgare, qu'ils avaient comme ordre de ne parler qu'en cas de nécessité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je montais la garde et nous n'avons pas à répondre aux commentaires. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, c'est une règle propre à Salem.

-Je comprrrends. Est-ce que demain tu serrras disponible pour un petit match d'attrrrapeurrr ?

-Je dois regarder l'emploi du temps, mais je t'envoie un message ce soir. Les notes volantes peuvent entrer dans votre navire ?

-Bien sûrrrr. Hodman serrra le bienvenu également !

-J'ai entendu, Krum, et tu peux compter sur moi et mon équipier si on est disponible !

Le Bulgare eut un sourire et rejoignit les siens alors que l'immense groupe d'élèves étrangers atteignaient l'entrée du château. Ils se mirent en rang par délégations et entrèrent les uns après les autres, reprenant l'ordre de leur arrivée.

-Tiens, la Coupe a changé d'endroit, constata Dudley en désignant l'artefact magique posé devant la chaise du directeur de Poudlard. Et M'man est à côté de Sev !

-Ils sont mignons ensembles, non ? demanda Harry avec un sourire doux.

-Ry, on parle de Maman, là, souffla Dudley alors qu'ils rejoignaient la table des Serdaigles.

-Et alors, elle a bien le droit d'avoir un amant. Et franchement, avec Severus, au moins, on n'aurait pas de soucis à se faire.

-Harry, gémit Dudley. Image mentale !

Son jumeau ricana en s'installant et le festin d'Halloween se déroula tranquillement, même si une lourde tension planait sur les tables de Poudlard. Dudley, intrigué par la présence d'un second demi-géant borgne, en fit la remarque à haute voix, s'attirant les regards de la jeune fille blonde un peu rêveuse qu'Harry avait vue dans la matinée.

-Il a été blessé par des Heliopathes au service des Ténèbres.

-Il y a contradiction, constata Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Les Héliopathes sont des créatures ennemies des ténèbres.

-Eh, toi, siffla soudain un Serdaigle alors que la jeune femme allait répondre, ne rentre pas dans son jeu !

Harry haussa un sourcil alors qu'Aurélius, qui écoutait la discussion, émettait un reniflement dédaigneux en voyant l'éclat de tristesse dans le regard gris de la fille.

-Les Héliopathes sont des esprits du feu, présents uniquement dans la ceinture de feu du Pacifique et quelques volcans dits de point chaud, annonça doctement l'étudiant de Salem. C'est au programme de troisième année des cours élémentaires, avec les créatures de feu.

-Vous plaisantez ? s'exclama une jeune femme à la peau brune, d'origine probablement indienne. Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces...

-Je ne plaisante jamais, contra Aurélius.

-Malheureusement, soupira Dudley. Mais c'est un excellent partenaire malgré ce petit défaut.

-Peut-être qu'ils sont contre les Ténèbres, reprit la Serdaigle blonde avec un sourire de remerciements, mais ils sont très proches des géants.

-Donc cet… homme s'en serait pris à des géants ?

-Hagrid essayait de rallier les siens à la Lumière.

Les trois étudiants de Salem regardèrent le dénommé Hagrid, un sang-mêlé de géant, puis la jeune fille aux grands yeux rêveurs et enfin le reste des Serdaigles.

-Ta Maison semble…

-Les Serdaigles n'aiment pas le manque de preuve, répondit la jeune fille.

-Ce sont des imbéciles. L'existence des Héliopathes est reconnue par la Ligue Internationale des Créatures Magiques. Je crois qu'un centre de recherche existe en France, dans une de leurs îles, la Réunion, il me semble… C'est un des volcans les plus actifs au monde et il abrite un des plus importantes colonies d'Héliopathes, dit Harry en essayant de se souvenir des articles qu'il avait lu à ce sujet.

-Tu es passionné par les créatures magiques ? s'intéressa la fille.

-Je souhaite devenir Vétomage, spécialisé en créatures de feu.

-C'est surtout ta fibre pyromane qui parle, se moqua Leonia. Tu es le seul à avoir fait sauter deux fois un laboratoire de potions ! Et je ne parle pas de tes expériences personnelles.

-Je suis Harry, Harry Evans, sourit-il en tendant sa main gantée à la jeune fille qui la regarda étrangement avant de la serrer.

-Enchantée, Harry, fils de James, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi, les Ronflacs Cornus veillent sur toi. Je suis Luna Lovegood.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un Lovegood, rédacteur en chef d'un périodique anglais. Il fait partie de ta famille ?

-C'est mon père. Tu lis le Chicaneur ?

-Non, mais j'ai lu quelques articles pour mes recherches. Ils étaient intéressants, mais manquaient cruellement de preuves scientifiques, grimaça Harry alors que Dudley hochait vivement la tête.

Soudain, le silence se fit et tous observèrent le Directeur de Poudlard se lever. Les directeurs des deux autres écoles concurrentes paraissaient quant à eux, tendus.

-J'espère que vous avez tous bien mangé. La Coupe de Feu ne tardera pas à prendre sa décision. Lorsque les élèves seront désignés, je demanderais aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine où ils recevront les premières instructions. Je crois savoir que quatre élèves ont été désignés pour assurer la sécurité. Vous êtes invités à vous rendre dans la salle…

Quatre élèves de Scalia se levèrent de la table des Serpentards et se dirigèrent vers la pièce indiquée.

-En attendant, reprit le Directeur, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, qui, j'en suis certain, enchanteront la plupart d'entre vous. Compte tenu de la présence de plusieurs joueurs de Quidditch de renommée nationale, voire internationale dans l'école, un tournoi inter-école sera proposé. Les délégations pourront se réunir pour jouer, dans la limite de deux écoles toutefois. Madame Renée Bibine, professeur de Vol, prendra la composition des équipes et se chargera d'organiser le tournoi. En attendant, veuillez acclamer nos sportifs invités, M. Victor Krum, célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie, finaliste de la Coupe du Monde de cette année !

Le Bulgare se leva maladroitement et salua rapidement les élèves excités.

-Messieurs David Hodman, batteur et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Salem, gagnante depuis trois années successives du championnat étudiant d'Amérique, et leur attrapeur phare, Harry Evans ! Je tiens à préciser qu'ils ont fini également troisième avec l'équipe junior des Etats-Unis lors de la Coupe du Monde des moins de vingt-et-un ans !

Les deux étudiants de Salem se levèrent en souriant difficilement. Eux qui devaient rester le plus discret possible, c'était raté...

-Mademoiselle Fleur Delacourt, également batteuse pour l'équipe nationale française.

De nombreux murmures choqués retentirent parmi les étudiants masculins quand une des élèves de Beaubâtons fine et délicate se leva sous les acclamations de toutes les filles de la salle. Il était vrai que Fleur Delacourt n'avait pas le physique habituel d'une batteuse…

-Et pour finir, Mademoiselle Aiko Tastukime, gardienne de l'équipe nationale junior du Japon.

Une jeune japonaise légèrement trapue se leva à son tour, visiblement gênée de se retrouver soudain au centre de l'attention sous les acclamations de la Grande Salle.

-Je ne pensais pas que nous étions si nombreux, murmura David.

-Moi non plus… Mais d'un côté, les meilleurs de chaque école sont présents, et le sport fait un excellent entraînement pour maintenir un bon niveau… souffla Harry.

-Chut !

Les deux étudiants s'excusèrent avec une grimace alors qu'ils réalisaient que la Grande Salle était soudainement silencieuse, tous les regards fixés sur la table des professeurs où Dumbledore attendait. La Coupe de Feu semblait maintenant vivante, les flammes bleues, qui en jaillissaient, étant étincelantes. Une langue de feu écarlate surgit soudain, effleurant la barbe blanche du directeur de Poudlard, et un morceau de parchemin froissé en sortit.

Le directeur de Poudlard l'attrapa et annonça le premier champion. Sans surprise, sous les acclamations de tous, Viktor Krum se leva pour représenter Durmstrang et disparut dans la salle, alors que les autres étudiants de son école semblaient juste résignés, comme si le résultat était connu d'avance.

Le silence revint quand la Coupe de Feu recracha un jet de flammes rouges et le délicat parchemin désigna cette fois une étudiante de Beaubâton, la fameuse Fleur Delacourt, batteuse nationale française. Elle se leva avec noblesse, sans un regard pour les autres étudiantes déçues de son Académie et même en larmes pour certaines.

-Elle a du sang de Vélane, soupira Dudley.

-Arrête de baver où j'en parle à Lindsay, menaça son jumeau, ce qui eut le mérite de ramener immédiatement l'attention de son frère sur autre chose que le déhanché de la française à l'évocation de sa charmante et parfois terrible petite amie.

-Le champion de Poudlard, annonça finalement Albus Dumbledore avec un exaspérant scintillement dans les yeux, est Cédric Diggory !

Des acclamations étourdissantes s'élevèrent de la table des Poufsouffles alors qu'un jeune homme séduisant se levait et rejoignait les autres champions avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

-Surprenant, murmura un Serdaigle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Dudley qui l'avait entendu malgré la cacophonie provenant de la table voisine.

-Un Gryffondor aurait été prévisible, ils sont courageux. Un Serpentard, aussi, mais pas un Poufsouffle…

-Pourquoi vous dénigrez cette Maison ? questionna le jumeau Evans en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi un Poufsouffle n'aurait pas dû être champion ? Parce que c'est ce que vous venez de dire, renseigna-t-il en observant le visage horrifié du Serdaigle. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est une Maison dont la principale qualité est la loyauté. C'est la meilleure pour représenter une école divisée par des guerres intestines.

-Des guerres intestines ?

-Vous n'avez jamais réalisé que vos quatre Maisons étaient en conflit permanent ? s'étonna Déborah en se mêlant à la conversation. Entre votre Coupe de Quidditch et votre Coupe des Quatre Maisons, franchement, c'est limite si on ne vous encourage pas à vous haïr mutuellement ! Votre école a de bons résultats et d'excellents professeurs, mais vous êtes divisés...

Le Serdaigle resta figé pendant de longues minutes avant de se lever étrangement, visiblement perdu dans de grandes réflexions.

-Je crois que vous avez semé le doute dans son esprit, constata Mélusine en se resservant une part de tarte à la mélasse, qui était restée sur la table malgré la disparition des plats et de la vaisselle. A la grande satisfaction de l'ensemble des étudiants de Salem, encore attablés, des théières fumantes et de grands pots de café brulants apparurent devant eux.

-Enfin, soupira Harry en se servant.

Ils buvaient tous du thé, du café voire de la Bièrraubeurre durant le repas, et ils devaient se contenter jusqu'à maintenant d'un pauvre jus de citrouille infect. Ils engloutirent donc tous leur boisson préférée avec soulagement, ignorant les regards quelque peu surpris des autres étudiants restants. Car une fois de plus, la salle avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses occupants en quelques minutes dès la fin du repas. Les représentants de Salem en profitèrent pour se poser un peu et prirent le temps de discuter tranquillement, alors que les élèves de Poudlard chuchotaient entre eux.

Dudley et Harry, eux, envisageaient tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables pour leurs futures blagues, ignorant les regards méfiants de leurs camarades qui prévoyaient avec effroi un futur coup des fauteurs de trouble de Salem.

-Bon sang, Harry ! s'exclama soudainement Dudley. Tu fais chier! Ton idée est géniale, mais je peux le faire !

-Très cher, ricana son jumeau de cœur, tu es incapable de réaliser le moindre enchantement de ce niveau !

-Eh, je te parle de divination, moi ?

-Je ne préfère pas, laissons ça à Maman ! Mais cela n'empêche pas que tu restes affligeant en Arithmancie !

-Je ne suis pas si mauvais que…

-Jeunes gens… si vous continuez à hurler ainsi, je vous attache et vous découpe en ingrédients pour potions… Vous savez que les nerfs optiques humains sont très recherchés pour certaines potions de soins ?

Les deux garçons s'étaient figés au son de la voix de Pétunia qui venait de s'élever derrière eux, tout comme les autres étudiants de Salem. Le ton doucereux était craint par tous les étudiants qui avaient eu des cours de Botanique avec le professeur Evans.

Quant aux élèves restants de Poudlard, ils s'étaient également tous tus et observaient avec des yeux ronds le professeur de Salem se dresser sinistrement derrière les deux élèves, drapée dans sa robe de sorcière d'un vert presque noir. Pour beaucoup d'élèves, elle ressemblait terriblement à leur Terreur des Cachots nationale qui… cauchemar… souriait !

Pétunia se moquait royalement des expressions des étudiants de Poudlard, partagée entre la joie de les voir s'amuser et de constater qu'Harry avait été une fois de plus au centre de l'attention.

-J'espère que vous ne préparez pas un mauvais coup, grogna-t-elle pour le principe.

Quelque chose lui disait malheureusement que les fauteurs de trouble de Salem n'allaient pas tarder à s'abattre sur la vénérable école de Poudlard. Elle soupira en voyant alors Severus arriver vers eux.

-Tunia, tu es aussi terrifiante qu'à tes onze ans, ricana le sombre professeur de Potions en s'avançant vers la table des Serdaigles. Harry, Dudley, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous aviez… un an ?

-Salut Oncle Sev, sourit innocemment Dudley en ignorant volontairement les traits étrangement congestionnés du professeur de Potions et le regard tueur qu'il lui adressa.

-Et pour Maman, ce n'est pas nouveau, Oncle Sev, soupira Harry. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, nous sommes totalement terrorisés par notre mère !

-Dudley James Evans ! s'offusqua Pétunia tout en étant intérieurement en adoration devant le visage traumatisé de son ami.

-Quoi ? Il a raison, M'man, tu es terrifiante quand tu le veux !

-Harry Severus Evans ! Surveille ton langage en présence de ta mère, grogna Severus qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à digérer « l'Oncle Sev ».

Pétunia, qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois, sentait qu'il se retenait d'exploser au milieu de la Grande Salle. Les jumeaux n'avaient encore jamais rencontré leur parrain en dehors de discussion par lettres et poudre de Cheminette, mais Pétunia se doutait que les futures discussions seraient mémorables et se frottait les mains en prévision. Devait-elle prévoir un peu de pop-corn ? Probablement. Elle avait hâte qu'ils se retrouvent tous les quatre en privé, de préférence loin d'un laboratoire de potions pour éviter les explosions résultant des inévitables sorts qui finiraient par fuser…

-Oui, Parrain, grommela finalement Harry en baissant les yeux sous le regard menaçant de Severus, attirant des hoquets de surprise de plusieurs élèves qui tendaient l'oreille avec curiosité.

Pétunia ne rata toutefois pas le sourire discret de son fils cadet, au contraire du Maître des Potions, qui s'était tourné vers elle.

-Au fait, Tunia, tu ne m'as pas répondu hier soir et j'ai oublié de te le demander tout à l'heure… Participeras-tu à mes cours ? demanda Rogue alors que Poudlard écoutait dans un silence quasi-religieux l'affreuse chauve-souris des cachots se montrer agréable avec quelqu'un.

-Sev… dit-elle avec hésitation.

-Allez, une chercheuse aussi talentueuse que toi…

-Tu fais dans l'éloge maintenant ? s'étonna Pétunia.

-Pas vraiment… Je tente juste de te convaincre… Au fait où sont passés tes réponses acérées ?

Au regard soudain effrayant de Pétunia, Severus réalisa qu'il avait parlé beaucoup trop vite, et surtout oublié qu'il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, au milieu des cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves.

-Mes réponses acérées sont toujours là, peut-être qu'elles disparaitront le jour où tu te laveras les cheveux, se moqua Pétunia en observant les mèches grasses. Et pour ma présence en cours, reviens quand tu auras les cheveux propres !

Tous les élèves de Poudlard retinrent leur souffle en entendant la dernière réplique du professeur de Salem, qui avait volontairement fait cette remarque au milieu d'élèves curieux pour forcer son ami à nettoyer cette affreuse couche de graisse. Il était hors de question qu'elle travaille avec lui s'il restait ainsi !

-Miss Evans, votre sœur avait au moins l'art de le dire de manière policée !

-Hum… quelque chose comme « Sev, Potter a raison, tu devrais éviter de laisser cette protection continuellement. Tu apportes de l'eau au moulin de ces abrutis de Maraudeurs ! », dit doucement Pétunia pour que seul lui entende.

-Mot pour mot !

-J'ai une excellente mémoire…

-Ta réponse, au lieu de me rappeler de bons souvenirs. Viendras-tu en cours avec moi ?

-Attendez… vous connaissiez les Maraudeurs ?

Severus se tourna vers ses filleuls et écarquilla les yeux en notant la surprise et l'attente dans les yeux émeraude et gris des faux-jumeaux.

-Pétunia… rassure-moi, tu ne leur as pas raconté les blagues des Maraudeurs ?

-Et d'où crois-tu qu'ils tirent leur inspiration ? ricana Pétunia.

Cette fois, Severus Rogue laissa tomber toute retenue et gémit de désespoir au beau milieu de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, devant de nombreux témoins.

Pétunia Evans éclata de rire quand il marmonna qu'elle voulait lui faire perdre toute crédibilité et lui tapota le bras en lui assurant que c'était déjà trop tard. Entre « l'Oncle Sev » et ses sourires, il était définitivement grillé.

-Allez, jeunes gens, il est temps de rentrer, et je vous rappelle que vous êtes tous invités au camp d'Assouan ! Je viendrais, sourit la professeure de Botanique à Severus alors que les étudiants de Salem quittaient la salle. Donne-moi une heure et lundi matin, je serais là pour tes cours. Il est temps que tes élèves découvrent la Terreur des Serres !

* * *

_Hummm... j'adore toutes vos reviews, mais pour les invités, essayez juste de mettre un pseudo, ce sera plus facile pour vous répondre... j'ai encore trois reviews signées "guest" et je pense que vous reconnaitrez la réponse à votre commentaire initial =S Pour un, ce sera certain, les autres, j'espère..._

Nyx : hahaha, merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, j'ai beaucoup ris en recevant la seconde ^^ Tu est peut-être un poisson rouge, mais un poisson rouge excellent.

Silencieuse : Merci pour ta review, et oui, qui utilise encore le mot désopilant ^^ (je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense que tu es l'auteur de la review "guest n°2 vu que ta review était coupée...)

Guest n°1 : Merci ^^ La suite t'a plu ?

Guest n°2 : Tu attends donc de voir la rencontre avec tout le monde :) Ca sera pour bientôt, promis !

Guest n°3 : Avant toute chose, la vétomagie est les arts vétérinaires adaptés aux animaux magiques. L'équivalent du soin au créatures magiques de Poudlard. Ensuite, passons aux choses sérieuses. Ta review m'a légèrement exaspérée, surtout que tu n'as pas l'air de l'assumer...j'aurais préféré avoir un nom pour te répondre plus personnellement qu'un simple "guest". Tant pis ... Bien que ca me fasse plaisir de voir que tu apprécies l'idée, je trouve tes autres remarques plutôt moyennes... _Manque de consistance_ ? Qu'entends-tu par là ? Ta remarque est à developper si tu souhaites que je la prenne un minimum en considération. _Synthèse_ ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je développerais certains passages qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Je ne vais pas passé 10 000 mots à décrire des choses qui n'intéresseraient personne, surtout pas moi, et qui n'apporterait rien à l'histoire.

Je ne changerais donc rien à ma fiction ni à mon style d'écriture. Libre à toi dorénavant de continuer à lire mon histoire ou non, je ne te retiens pas.


	7. C6 : Les mini-maraudeurs

_Je sais, je vous le dis déjà par MP, mais... merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous adore ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les Mini-maraudeurs.**

Pétunia souriait. Pas un sourire aimable, non, plutôt un rictus de satisfaction qui, quand elle tournait la tête selon un certain angle, était littéralement effrayant. Elle avait soigneusement étudié cette expression en prévision de certains cours. Les élèves de Salem prenaient souvent la botanique avec désinvolture, mais comme tous les cours pratiques en Magie, les accidents arrivaient très vite.

La _Little Witch_ ne comptait plus le nombre d'allergies soudaines qui apparaissaient au contact de pollens particuliers, les sucs caustiques, les blessures idiotes consécutives à un coup de sécateur mal placé… Non pas que ses étudiants soient des incapables notoires, mais certaines tailles étaient délicates…

Le dernier accident en date avait d'ailleurs été mémorable. Les dernières années en spécialisation de Botanique, pourtant des adultes conscients des dangers, taillaient un jeune flamboyant (1). Un de ses élèves avait eu la très mauvaise idée de ne pas respecter les angles de coupe spécifique à cette espèce d'arbres magiques, malgré les mises en garde répétées. Résultat des courses, un aller simple pour l'infirmerie après que le jeune homme se soit retrouvé couvert d'une sève acide et inflammable à l'air. Les flamboyants étaient de véritables torches vivantes au printemps à cause des afflux de sèves...

C'était pour toutes ces raisons que Pétunia se composait un masque de rigidité et d'intolérance en cours et que Severus Rogue faisait de même. Et maintenant qu'elle traversait les couloirs menant aux laboratoires de potions, elle affichait ce fameux masque. Les Potions étaient encore plus dangereuses que la Botanique, car la moindre modification dans les recettes pouvaient avoir des conséquences catastrophiques. Ses fils en étaient le parfait exemple, avec deux explosions de laboratoire à leur actif.

Pétunia traversa un dernier couloir sinistre et arriva devant la porte de la salle. Elle était ouverte et Pétunia s'immobilisa à l'entrée pour observer la pièce. Severus écrivait magiquement les instructions au tableau pour un baume de cicatrisation. Elle devait avouer que c'était parfaitement adapté compte-tenu des temps présents et de la guerre en cours.

Ses élèves, des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, à la vue des écussons sur les robes suspendues aux patères, étaient parfaitement silencieux, copiant la potion avec application…

-Messieurs Goyle et Crabbe, pourrais-je connaître les raisons qui font que vous ne ressentez pas le besoin de prendre des notes ?

La voix de Pétunia, sèche et forte, claqua dans la salle de classe, faisant sursauter l'ensemble des élèves. Deux élèves qui somnolaient sur leur livre de cours sursautèrent et la regardèrent avec incrédulité. Comment savait-elle leur nom ? Elle avait eu le même dossier que les étudiants de Salem et avait pris soin de mémoriser tous les élèves qu'elle verrait passer en cours aujourd'hui.

-Je… Nous… commença le premier.

-Heu… tenta le second.

-Très loquaces, Messieurs, applaudit-elle avec un rictus narquois, une justification parfaitement argumentée qui vous vaudra cinq points chacun. Prenez des notes !

Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à Severus, qui se contenta d'hocher la tête pour le retrait des points. Elle était en droit de les retirer. Parfait !

-Mais c'est injuste, Madame ! s'exclama une jeune fille de Serpentard au visage carré assis à côté du jeune Malefoy.

-Miss Parkinson, quand vous souhaitez parler, levez la main ! dit Severus alors que Pétunia haussait un sourcil en direction de la jeune Pansy.

-Bordel, un bâtard graisseux féminin, marmonna une voix dans le fond de la salle.

Autant Severus, encore devant le tableau, ne pouvait pas entendre la voix, autant Pétunia, à l'entrée de la pièce, l'entendit parfaitement. Elle fusilla le garçon aux cheveux clairs à l'accent irlandais, qui baissa les yeux sous la force de son regard.

-Monsieur Finnegan, je ne tolère pas l'irrespect, dit finalement Pétunia. Ce sera également cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Elle s'avança au travers le centre de la pièce sous le regard sombre de l'ensemble des élèves. Décidément, elle commençait bien sa journée.

-Je t'avais prévenu, murmura Severus pour elle. Des cornichons insolents et incompétents.

-Et tu es poli... Je déteste les adolescents. Je donne uniquement cours aux enfants et aux adultes en spécialisation. Ils ont tous un minimum de respect envers leurs professeurs.

-Bien, reprit intelligemment Severus Rogue en direction de sa classe de potions. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous serons deux à assurer les cours, aujourd'hui. Je vous présente le professeur Evans, de l'Université de Magie Elémentaire de Salem, Maitresse en Potions et professeur de Botanique.

Une main hésitante se leva et elle put voir nettement la surprise de Severus.

-Oui M. Londubat ?

Ah, le fameux Londubat, songea Pétunia. Le cauchemar de Severus, celui qui avait le don pour faire fondre des chaudrons et provoquer des explosions. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, le pauvre gamin était tout simplement terrorisé par son professeur de Potions, bien loin du courage qu'il avait affiché lors de la bataille de Poudlard en tout début d'année.

-Vous êtes le professeur Evans, celle qui a écrit les essais du _Traité scientifique des plantes magiques_ et _Les plantes de base des potions de soins _?

-En effet, acquiesça Pétunia avec un léger sourire. Je suis toutefois surprise de voir que connaissez l'essai scientifique.

-Je…

Un coup d'œil effrayé envers Severus le fit taire et Pétunia se retint de lever les yeux en direction du plafond. Son collègue était décidément perçu comme le croque-mitaine qui hantait le château de Poudlard. Elle décida de rassurer le jeune homme et lui adressa le sourire qu'elle gardait pour ses élèves les plus timides. Discret, mais rassurant, qui sembla détendre légèrement le Gryffondor.

-Si vous avez des questions M. Londubat, venez me voir à la fin du cours.

-Avez-vous aurez fini de copier les instructions ? demande Severus. Bien. M. Weasley, les propriétés de la Belladone ?

-Heu…

-Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Weasley ! dit avec exaspération Rogue après quelques instants.

Le rouquin vira au rouge immédiatement, le regard furieux, mais Pétunia intervint à son tour. Elle connaissait suffisamment Severus pour savoir que, s'il posait la question, c'était pour une bonne raison et qu'ils l'avaient sûrement étudié peu de temps auparavant.

-M. Thomas, donnez-moi une potion que vous avez déjà vue en cours et qui comporte de la Belladone.

Le Gryffondor, un jeune métis aux yeux noirs souriants réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Humm… La potion de… Désolé, je n'ai plus son nom, M'dame, mais elle permet de plonger les gens dans une transe de soin.

-Il s'agit du philtre de Zergen, du nom de son inventeur, M. Thomas, mais c'est une bonne réponse. Quand l'avez-vous étudié M. Zabini ?

-Il y a deux semaines, Madame, répondit le Serpentard en feuilletant ses notes.

-Bien, c'est donc récent. Qui, parmi vous, se renseigne de manière systématique sur les propriétés des ingrédients que vous travaillez en cours ?

La quasi-totalité des Serpentards levèrent la main hormis – sans surprise Grégory Crabbe et Vincent Goyle – et plusieurs Gryffondors, à savoir Neville Londubat, Carène Tonks, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnegan. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient pas menti. Severus les terrifiait trop pour ça !

-Bien… les autres, vous me ferez pour la fin de la semaine la liste de tous les ingrédients, que vous avez utilisés en cours depuis le début de l'année. Je suis magnanime, je vous dispense de vos trois premières années d'études !

Les élèves concernés déglutirent sous le regard noir du professeur de Salem, alors que Severus retenait à grande peine un sourire satisfait.

-M. Malefoy, les propriétés de la Belladone.

-_L'Antropa belladonna_ est une plante dont les fruits et les racines sont toxiques par ingestion. Elle est aussi appelée Cerise du Diable en raison de la forme et de la couleur de ses baies. Les parties toxiques sont utilisées dans plusieurs potions mortelles et les feuilles servent dans plusieurs baumes et philtres de soin.

-Explication simplifiée mais correcte. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Miss Patil, les ailes de crabe volant d'Asie ?

-Dans… dans la lotion de frisottis !

Pétunia écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité alors que Severus se pinçait le nez d'exaspération. Les Serpentards, eux, ricanaient ouvertement alors que Carène Tonks secouait la tête de dépit. Pétunia, intriguée, observa avec attention le binôme hétérogène, le seul mixte de la classe. Une sang-mêlée, sœur cadette d'une Auror du Ministère et fille d'une Black de sang-pur, et Thomas Carrow, fils d'un des Mangemorts les plus dangereux, ouvertement contre les sang-de-bourbe et les nés-moldus.

-Miss Patil, dit après quelques secondes Pétunia alors qu'elle sentait son collègue prêt à exploser. Sur votre devoir, vous me rajouterez les potions de soin qui peuvent utiliser les ingrédients que vous me détaillerez et je précise que je ne veux voir aucune potion d'ordre cosmétique !

-Mais…

-J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez avec le mot « mais », grogna froidement Pétunia. Ce mot n'a pas lieu d'être en cours. Un « oui Madame », un « non Madame » et en de rares occasions, un « excusez-moi Madame, mais je ne comprends pas ».

-Excusez-moi, Madame, mais je ne comprends pas…

Pétunia crut à une hallucination auditive. La Gryffondor n'avait pas fait cette réponse insolente, non ? Mais son petit sourire satisfait lui assura que si, Parvati Patil avait osé… En cinq ans d'enseignement, c'était la première fois qu'une élève se permettait d'être aussi insolente. Elle aurait accepté cette phrase dans d'autres contextes, mais sûrement pas celui-ci !

Fulminante et impressionnante avec son visage menaçant sur lequel un rictus méprisant s'était installé, elle traversa la salle d'un pas vif pour s'arrêter devant Parvati Patil. Elle se pencha vers la jeune fille d'origine indienne et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux noisette de son élève temporaire.

-Miss Patil, je crois que vous avez du mal à comprendre les règles élémentaires qui régissent les rapports professeurs/étudiants, dont les notions de respect. Je vous convie donc, ce soir, de 20h à 22h pour une charmante rédaction sur le respect dû à l'autorité.

Sa voix doucereuse traversa la salle et Severus leur ordonna de commencer leur potion alors que Pétunia ne lâchait pas des yeux la petite insolente. Les binômes se levèrent et après avoir récupéré leurs ingrédients, ils commencèrent les préparations.

Severus et Pétunia passèrent dans les rangs et la _Little Witch_ comprit alors que certains élèves ne maîtrisaient pas les bases. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se pencha sur la préparation de Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat.

-Qui a préparé ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les feuilles de Saule Cogneur dont les rameaux dénudés se tortillaient sur le plan de travail.

-C'est Neville, répondit le rouquin en fronçant son nez parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Je n'arrive pas à couper correctement ces sal…. ces feuilles.

-Elles doivent être taillées dans le sens de la nervure centrale et non pas en largeur. C'est écrit sur le tableau.

-C'est écrit Tranchage régulier de 10 selon nervures 1, protesta le rouquin.

-Nervures 1 signifie nervure principale, expliqua calmement Pétunia.

-Et pour les feuilles palmées et d'autres types qui ont plusieurs nervures centrales ? demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

-La base sera un découpage en triangle, mais l'instruction serait tranchage régulier de moitié selon nervures 1. Chaque triangle obtenu coupé en deux parties régulières.

-Mais on n'a jamais appris ces termes ! C'est pas notre faute, se défendit Ronald.

Pétunia ne releva pas. Elle devait en discuter avec Severus avant de se prononcer efficacement. Elle doutait qu'il ait négligé les bases à ce point, mais elle savait que pendant longtemps, sous couvert de son rôle d'espion, il avait dû négliger une partie de ses élèves...

Elle leur donna finalement quelques conseils supplémentaires avant de passer au binôme suivant. Thomas Carrow tournait la potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, sa camarade glissant toutes les sept secondes un morceau de feuilles. La potion prit un beau bleu profond, alors que Pétunia se penchait pour observer la mixture qui bouillonnait doucement. Le duo était efficace et silencieux…

-Votre potion est un peu trop épaisse, mais reste correcte. Savez-vous pourquoi ? demanda Pétunia doucement.

-Le découpage des feuilles de Saule était trop fin, répondit immédiatement Tonks.

-En effet. Si vous le saviez, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas recommencé la préparation de l'ingrédient ?

La jeune fille rougit et Pétunia regarda avec surprise les cheveux longs prendre la même couleur pourpre que sa peau. Une Métamorphomage ? Le dossier indiquait que sa soeur, Nymphadora Tonks, en était une, mais deux dans une même famille était relativement rare.

-Nous n'avions plus de feuilles de Saule Cogneur, dit lentement le Serpentard du binôme avec ennui.

-La prochaine fois, demandez au professeur Rogue de vous en fournir.

Soudain, une mini explosion retentit et Pétunia ricana en observant son collègue fulminer contre le binôme Crabbe-Goyle. Il avait eu le temps de placer un bouclier autour de la potion et aux dépôts restants, il était évident qu'un ingrédient non indiqué avait été rajouté.

-Je vous ai suffisamment dit et redit que les potions n'étaient pas un jeu! expliqua Severus à ses élèves. Le moindre ingrédient peut avoir des conséquences dévastatrices sur les préparations.

La cloche sonna et les élèves reçurent l'ordre de mettre leur potion sous stase.

-Lors du prochain cours, vous finirez les baumes de cicatrisation. Si je les estime correctes pour être utilisés à l'infirmerie, vous aurez entre A et O. Les autres auront des notes entre T et P.

-Je vous rappelle que j'attends vos devoirs sur les ingrédients pour vendredi midi sur le bureau du professeur Rogue, déclara Pétunia alors que les élèves attendaient en silence l'autorisation de quitter la salle.

-Ne songez même pas qu'étant donné que le professeur Evans appartient à une autre école, que vous ne pouvez pas fournir ce travail, rajouta Severus. Un devoir non rendu sera un T, un travail bâclé également. Les autres ne seront pas notés. Vous pouvez y aller.

Tous se levèrent et Pétunia observa avec un sourire Neville Londubat s'approcher timidement d'elle. Il n'avait pas oublié son conseil et avait visiblement des questions à lui poser.

-Je…

Pétunia jeta un regard à son collègue qui grommela contre le sans-gêne des invités mais qui s'éloigna toutefois pour ne pas terroriser son élève. La professeur de Botanique se tourna vers le lion et l'encouragea.

-Des questions, jeune homme ?

-Oui, Professeur. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je ne comprends pas certaines indications au tableau. Je pense que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je rate mes potions et que le professeur Rogue me…

Neville se tut en rougissant. Pétunia se demanda ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Me hait ? Me surveille ? Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire encourageant.

-M. Londubat, je sais que le professeur Rogue peut vous sembler effrayant et affreusement… méchant, mais c'est une question de sécurité. La moindre erreur dans une potion peut provoquer un véritable carnage.

-Je sais, mais… je n'arrive pas vraiment, rougit un peu plus le Gryffondor.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, votre problème est effectivement la préparation de vos ingrédients. Vous ne maîtrisez pas ou mal les notions élémentaires comme les découpages. Vous devriez demander de l'aide à vos amis pour acquérir ces bases.

-Je… Je n'ose pas vraiment… mes camarades ne sont pas suffisamment bons pour m'aider et je ne connais pas les élèves des autres maisons.

-Et dans les années supérieures ? demanda Pétunia.

Le rougissement accru de Neville Londubat fut suffisant. Le lion était d'une timidité maladive et il n'osait pas demander à des inconnus.

-Je vous conseille _Bases pour débutants potionnistes_, de H.P. Fellming, soupira-t-elle. Je pense que vous le trouverez sans problème à la Bibliothèque. Si vous avez une question, allez voir le professeur Rogue. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, il ne mord pas, il est juste un peu piquant dans ses commentaires.

A midi pile, après deux autres heures de cours assez éprouvantes avec une autre classe de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, cette fois en septième année, Pétunia retrouva avec plaisir la Grande Salle. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir faim et les derniers élèves, quasiment adultes, avaient des avis bien arrêtés sur la guerre et les tensions avaient été très nombreuses durant le cours commun...

-Qu'as-tu dit à Londubat, Tunia ? grogna Severus en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il a trouvé le courage de venir me voir dans mon bureau !

Severus restait tous les jours quinze minutes dans son bureau lors de la pause du midi, disponible pour ses élèves.

-Je lui ai dit que tu aboyais, mais ne mordais pas, ricana la _Little Witch_ alors que son ami se renfrognait.

-Tu n'as pas osé ?

-Si, en d'autres termes, je te rassure !

Pétunia éclata de rire alors que Severus marmonnait dans sa barbe. Elle capta quelques mots sur une histoire de réputation, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son hilarité.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant dans la Grande Salle quand les premiers plats arrivèrent. Les élèves étaient tous présents sauf l'école de Scalia qui assurait la garde et Pétunia, toujours souriante, goûta avec plaisir le gigot d'agneau. La discussion animée qu'elle avait avec Severus sur les potions de soins était passionnante et tout se passait bien jusqu'à qu'elle aperçoive quelque chose de mauvais… de très mauvais…

Elle suspendit sa fourchette alors qu'elle allait mordre avec plaisir dans une pomme de terre fondante et la reposa précautionneusement.

-Sev…

-Humm ? lui répondit son ami en avalant son morceau de viande, le regard fixé sur les Serpentards et les élèves de Durmstrang, qui avaient visiblement une discussion animée, Viktor Krum au centre de l'attention sans vraiment de surprise. Le petit match qu'il avait disputé ce week-end avec Harry Evans et les attrapeurs de Poudlard avait fait grand-bruit, surtout quand, après la sixième partie, il était talonné de près par le joueur de Salem.

-Ne touche plus à rien…

Severus suivit son regard et pâlit en apercevant une vision de l'enfer sur terre. Au milieu de la table des Serdaigles, deux jumeaux diaboliques avaient une lueur de joie malsaine dans les yeux, observant les alentours avec avidité. Severus pouvait presque apercevoir l'aura malsaine autour d'eux. Il ne leur manquait que les cornes et la queue fourchue… Ils avaient l'air si… normaux mais pour ceux qui les connaissaient bien, c'était flagrant qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

-Non… nous n'avons même pas eu une semaine de paix, se lamenta le professeur de Potions en cachant son visage dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de son voisin, un certain Maugrey Fol'Oeil qui observa avec attention les jumeaux Evans avec un petit sourire en coin.

-A première vue, ce n'est pas la nourriture, analysa Pétunia en observant ses fils manger avec une fausse tranquillité leur repas.

-Sauf s'ils ont un antidote, marmonna Severus en pointant sa baguette sur son assiette pour jeter de multiples sorts. Il y a quelque chose dans le plat principal, reprit-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Il avait soudain une voix étrange et se sentait à l'étroit dans ses robes d'enseignant…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question que des hurlements retentirent. Un savant mélange d'horreur et d'hilarité. En levant la tête, Severus ne vit rien de choquant dans un premier temps, avant de réaliser que ses filleuls… ses filleules… devrait-il plutôt dire… Comment ça _filleules_ ? Il jura en réalisant qu'aussi bien Drago Malefoy qu'Harry et Dudley Evans avaient visiblement subi une métamorphose importante. Si Harry et Drago, tous deux minces naturellement, n'avaient pas trop changé, Dudley, relativement musclé et amateur de boxe, avait vraiment été transformé. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris, il ressemblait légèrement à Drago, d'ailleurs, songea confusément Severus alors que l'information montait lentement à son cerveau.

Il baisa alors la tête avec horreur sur sa poitrine. Sa robe était terriblement inconfortable car soudain plutôt bien remplie au niveau de la poitrine. Sans voix, il palpa sa nouvelle poitrine, constatant qu'il avait été plutôt bien gâté et réalisa que la transformation était totale. Par Merlin !

A ses côtés, Pétunia aussi bien qu'Alastor Maugrey étaient secoués de rire sur leur chaise, la voix de la première soudain grave et forte, dominant la panique qui s'installait alors qu'Alastor avait un rire plus féminin bien que rauque à cause des cicatrices sur sa gorge.

Pétunia releva la tête. Ses fils avaient fait forts, mais elle devait avouer que Severus était charmante ainsi, avec ses cheveux soyeux, son nez affiné et ses lèvres fines.

-Jeunes gens, du calme, s'il vous plait !

Le professeur Dumbleodre, de longs cheveux blancs et un visage sans barbe délicatement ridé et indéniablement féminin pétillait de malice. Lui aussi appréciait la plaisanterie, d'après le regard bleu joyeux qui balaya la Grande Salle…

-Je dois dire que cette blague est plutôt réussite, reprit-il… elle ? se demanda Pétunia en gloussant comme une enfant, un son étrange dans la bouche de son apparence masculine, alors que le calme revenait.

-Maintenant, j'espère que nos petits plaisantins ont l'antidote pour cette merveilleuse métamorphose humaine. J'apprécie beaucoup mon nouveau corps, mais je doute que cela soit au goût de tout le monde.

Les murmures reprirent quand, soudain, Severus vit un sort fusé en direction d'Harry, qui visiblement s'amusait comme un petit fou. Le petit démon esquiva souplement le sort avec, ce qu'il pensait, de l'habitude et tira la langue puérilement en direction d'un étudiant de Salem.

-Evans ! Je vais vous tuer, hurla Leonia Welson, la jeteuse du sort en pointant sa baguette sur les deux jumeaux. Elle, qui se révélait effrayante en temps normal, était encore plus impressionnante en homme, une vraie armoire à glace dont les vêtements maintenant trop petits étaient à la limite du ridicule sur elle.

-Nous protestons, s'offusqua Dudley en évitant à son tour un sort. Nous ne sommes liés en rien à la métamorphose humaine ! Je peux le jurer sur ma magie !

Severus admira la phrase extrêmement serpentarde. Ils étaient bien responsables de quelque chose, mais pas de la transformation humaine. Personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte sauf certains élèves et professeurs.

-Fred et George Weasley ! tonna soudain Minerva MacGonagall – ou Minerve maintenant ? – en se redressant.

-Ce n'est pas nous, protestèrent également les jumeaux. Autant Harry et Dudley étaient devenues séduisantes mais sans se démarquer plus que cela, autant les deux Weasley étaient devenues véritablement sexy, ce dont de nombreux élèves anciennement masculins avaient remarqués.

-Nous pouvons également…

-Jurer sur notre magie que…

-Nous ne sommes pour rien…

-Dans la transformation humaine !

Et l'évidence se fit dans la tête de Pétunia et de Severus alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard. Bon sang… les deux groupes de jumeaux avaient fait deux blagues séparées, mais au même moment, ce qui avait abouti à cette transformation. Severus gémit sourdement et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en un mouvement gracieux.

-J'en étais sûr, ils vont nous achever.

-Ma chère Pétunia, Severus, je compte sur vous, sourit Albus Dumbledore en se rasseyant pour se resservir du gigot tout en jetant un regard lumineux aux deux concernés. Ils avaient du travail, à commencer par arracher les formules de potions aux petits farceurs...

Profitant de la panique générale, Harry et Dudley quittèrent la Grande Salle en pouffant de rire. Mais au lieu de rejoindre le Bus de Salem, ils attendirent dans un coin ceux qui, ils en étaient certains, étaient leurs complices involontaires.

-Bon sang, s'exclama une voix douce, vous êtes des vrais génies !

Les deux Evans se retournèrent et sourirent aux Frères Weasley.

-Je suis Frédérique.

-Et moi, Georgiana, se présenta le second roux avec un grand sourire.

-Henriette et voici…

-Diane. Ben quoi, contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas d'équivalent féminin ! protesta Dudley sous le regard surpris des autres jumeaux.

-Dudliana ? proposa Fred en provoquant un rictus dégoûté du concerné.

-Didliane ? renchérit son jumeau avec un sourire narquois.

-Horrible, concéda Harry après quelques noms du même acabit, restons sur Diane.

Ils se serrèrent la main après les réelles présentations, ignorant les regards méfiants de nombreux élèves qui passaient à proximité d'eux.

-Venez, partenaires de crimes, éloignons-nous des oreilles indiscrètes !

-Je le savais… vous y êtes pour quelque chose !

-Courrez ! rit Dudley en entraînant les autres alors qu'un sort les effleurait. Un élève de Salem s'était en effet approché d'eux pendant leur petite discussion, un élève persuadé que les jumeaux Evans étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette énorme farce.

-Arrêtez-vous bande de dangers publics !

-Tu innoves en insultes, Welson ! s'amusa Harry, continue ainsi !

Il partit à la suite des jumeaux Weasley dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors que l'Alpha qui était une de leurs cibles préférées en temps normal, mais aussi Julius, leur courait après. Les deux Evans avaient une impression de déjà-vu, mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Léonia Welson les coursait au moins une fois par mois à travers Salem. Ils avaient juste changé d'école, mais pas leurs habitudes !

-Venez !

George… ou était-ce Fred ? tourna dans des immenses escaliers quand, soudain, les monumentaux éléments d'architectures tremblèrent.

-Accrochez-vous, rit un des deux rouquins alors qu'Harry, déséquilibré, manquait de chuter. Je vous présente les escaliers mouvants de Poudlard !

Des jurons retentirent alors que Léonia se retrouvait coincée en bas des escaliers sans possibilité de les suivre. En désespoir de cause, l'Alpha leur lança des malédictions jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent dans un couloir sombre, ses hurlements furieux les poursuivant.

-Elle vous course souvent ? demanda finalement George alors qu'ils atteignaient une salle de classe déserte.

-Oh oui, elle ne le ferait pas que ça nous manquerait, avoua Dudley en attachant ses cheveux maintenant longs en une tresse. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours un élastique de sa copine dans sa poche, d'ailleurs.

A ses côtés, Harry déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise tout en grimaçant.

-Bon sang, ça fait un mal de chien, soupira Fred en massant sa nouvelle poitrine. Ils n'avaient pas été gênés auparavant, pris dans l'action, mais maintenant, ils souffraient quelque peu...

-Je comprends l'usage des soutiens-à-gorges maintenant ! rajouta son frère.

-Dud ?

Dudley se frotta la tête, recherchant dans ses connaissances en métamorphose la formule pour transformer quelque chose en vêtement féminin. Il se mit à tourner en rond tout en cherchant désespérément.

-Non, désolé, j'ai rien.

-En tout cas, tu as fait quelque chose, dit Harry en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'une porte ouvragée apparaissait sur le mur en face d'eux.

-Il n'y a aucune porte ici en temps normal. Qu'as-tu fait ? interrogea un des jumeaux Wealsey.

-A part tourner en rond en pensant à des sous-vêtements féminins ? Rien.

-Ca fait pervers, dit comme ça…

-Que veux-tu, Lindsay me manque, ricana Dudley en ouvrant précautionneusement la porte. Bordel de merde !

-Quoi ? demanda Harry. Par Merlin !

-Génial !

-Je suis fan ! dit vicieusement George.

Sous leurs yeux, toute une pièce remplie de lingerie féminine venait d'apparaître.

-Dudley, je crois que tu viens de trouver la Salle sur Demande, déclara avec respect Fred.

-Ca fait juste six ans que nous la cherchons ! s'émerveilla George.

Dudley haussa les épaules tandis qu'Harry, pragmatique, s'était mis à fouiner sans la moindre gêne dans les tonnes de soie et dentelles. Il en tira un soutien-gorge d'un rouge intense et sans se soucier des autres, commença à retirer sa cape, puis sa chemise. Il conserva uniquement son long gant noir qui intrigua les jumeaux, mais ils ne posèrent pas de questions.

-Il n'est pas très pudique, l'excusa Dudley alors que les jumeaux Wealsey regardaient Harry dévoiler un corps fin et bien proportionné.

-Hum ?

Harry se tourna vers eux en finissant d'accrocher sa nouvelle lingerie et haussa un sourcil quand il nota les regards des trois autres garçons – bien que dans un corps féminin, posé sur ses seins.

-Profitez-en, ça ne durement pas éternellement, ricana-t-il.

-Ca me donne de sacrées idées, annonça George en fouillant à son tour pour trouver son bonheur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez utilisé comme potion ? demanda avec avidité Fred en cherchant également quelque chose pour soulager sa nouvelle poitrine endolorie par la course poursuite.

-Aucune de votre connaissance, répondit Dudley.

-Comment ça ?

-Comme nous ne savons pas où se situent les cuisines malgré nos recherches, on a utilisé la bonne vieille méthode de la potion gazéifiée. On voulait colorer les cheveux de tout le monde avec les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Des mèches multicolores, ça aurait mis un peu de gaieté sur vos uniformes noirs déprimants, explique Harry. Et vous ?

-Une potion qui devait changer la voix. Ils auraient dû braire, mugir… bref, faire des sons d'animaux.

-C'est Maman qui va être contente, sourit Dudley.

-Et oncle Sev ! Ils vont s'amuser sur l'antidote, rit Harry. On leur donne la recette ?

-Non, ce serait trop facile !

-Quand vous parler d'Oncle Sev…

-Severus Rogue est notre parrain, avoua Dudley avec un petit rictus.

-Ca explique pourquoi notre frère Ron dit que le bâtard des cachots a trouvé sa femme ! Si c'est votre parrain, ils doivent bien se connaître !

-Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai, depuis le temps qu'on rêve qu'ils soient ensembles !

-J'veux une petite sœur ! rêva Harry.

Les frères Weasley observaient avec incrédulité les deux Evans. S'ils avaient bien compris, ces petits génies en herbe des farces étaient les filleuls de Severus Rogue, qu'ils espéraient bien avoir comme beau-père d'ici quelque temps. Eh bien, ça, c'était une famille étrange !

-Je pense mon cher Greg que notre affreux professeur de Potions doit être bien différent dans l'intimité…

-Exactement, sourit Harry. Il est génial.

-Je me dois de protester, Ry ! intervint Dudley. Pas une petite sœur, il nous faut un p'tit frère. Qu'on lui apprenne tous nos coups et qu'on lui raconte les histoires des Maraudeurs !

Les Weasley sursautèrent soudain.

-Les Maraudeurs ?

-Notre mère nous raconte souvent les histoires des Maraudeurs, répondit Harry.

-Elle les connaissait ? espéra Fred. Ils sont nos modèles, de vrais dieux de la farce. On a déniché quelques trucs sur eux mais...

-Ouais, elle les connait, mais elle refuse de nous dire leurs vrais noms, grommela Dudley.

-On espère tellement pouvoir les rencontrer un jour, soupira Harry en dégageant son front de ses mèches un peu folles.

Le regard des jumeaux Wealsey se figèrent sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se détachait nettement sur le front d'Harry Evans.

-Attends, tu es Harry Potter ? s'exclama Fred.

-Le Harry Potter ? Le Survivant ?

-Rhaa…. mais c'est pas vrai, bougonna le concerné en rabattant ses mèches trop longues sur le devant de ses yeux. Oui, c'est moi, un problème avec ça ?

Le ton était soudain agressif et les jumeaux Wealsey calmèrent le jeune homme temporairement femme. Qui sait ce que les hormones pouvaient faire ?

-Non, aucunement. C'est juste que tu es supposé être mort.

-Ils ne m'ont pas trouvé, alors je suis mort. D'une logique affligeante, soupira Harry. Vous allez le hurler sur les toits ?

-Tu parles aux pires blagueurs de Poudlard depuis les Maraudeurs, Evans, s'offusqua Fred.

-Eh, j'y pense, vu qu'on est à Poudlard, les plus vieux profs doivent savoir qui ils étaient non ? dit Dudley.

-Nous n'avons jamais pensé à demander, lança pensivement George. Mais ça pourrait marché. Une question toute bête… trop bête même !

-Ils étaient quatre, non ? demanda soudain Harry.

-Oui.

-Comme nous…

-Attends tu proposes que...

-Mini-maraudeurs ?

Un éclat de complicité brilla dans leurs yeux et ils éclatèrent de rire. De la manière la plus improbable qu'il soit, à l'aide de deux blagues séparées, quatre jeunes farceurs venaient de se trouver et allaient semer la pagaille dans l'école de Poudlard. Leurs prédécesseurs seraient fiers d'eux.

-Pour en revenir sur nos blagues… j'ai dit que cette pièce m'inspirait… Ca vous tente de jouer un peu plus le jeu de cette métamorphose ? demanda malicieusement Fred.

-Tu penses à ce que je pense Forge ? s'amusa George.

-Et à quoi pensez-vous ?

Plusieurs minutes après, alors que les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour écouter le verdict des professeurs, les portes s'ouvrirent sur quatre étudiantes vêtues de tenues osées.

Harry Evans et Fred Weasley, bras dessus bras dessous, riaient d'un son cristallin, alors que Dudley Evans et George Weasley échangeaient des murmures conspirateurs. Ils portaient tous les quatre des tenues de cabaret plus que révélatrices et n'hésitaient pas à prendre de temps en temps des positions tentatrices alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous les quatre la table des Gryffondors.

De nombreux sifflets moqueurs retentirent à leur passage, auxquels les quatre farceurs répondirent par des clins d'œil coquins. Severus, debout aux côtés des autres professeurs et directeurs d'école, leva les yeux au ciel…

-Cinq gallions qu'ils trouvent à eux quatre le moyen de faire sauter une aile de Poudlard avant les vacances de Noel, souffla soudain un des professeurs de Salem.

-Pari tenu, répondit Pétunia tout aussi bas en ignorant le regard las de Severus et ceux offusqués des autres professeurs de Poudlard. Comment pouvait-on parier sur quelque chose comme ça ?

-Ils ont fait exploser deux fois les laboratoires de potions de Salem, prévint Severus en soupirant. Ses collègues écarquillèrent les yeux et observèrent la mère des jumeaux Evans alors que le rire de Maugrey Fol-Œil, plutôt effrayant dans sa nouvelle apparence féminine, s'élevait.

-Décidément, Professeur Evans, vos gosses me plaisent énormément !

L'ancien Auror lorgnait sur les quatre enfants avec un éclat malicieux, avant de se remettre à rire quand les jumeaux Weasley entamèrent un french cancan endiablé sous les vivats des Gryffondors et les rires des autres élèves. Les élèves des écoles invitées semblaient hésiter entre la stupéfaction et le rire, alors que leurs directeurs, plus réalistes, comprenaient que les blagues douteuses des jumeaux avaient un impact important sur Poudlard.

Ils maintenaient la guerre à l'extérieur de l'école. Le rire était une excellente source de divertissement et de rapprochement. Il suffisait de voir les Serpentards cacher un sourire sous les pitreries des quatre étudiants, les Gryffondors pleurer de rire sans la moindre gêne, les Serdaigles s'amuser avec indulgence et les Poufsouffles commenter à grands renforts de gestes leurs nouvelles conditions.

Oui, le rire était quelque chose de primordial en cette période de guerre, et aucun professeur ne souhaitait en réalité punir les fautifs. Ils amenaient une touche de liberté et de fraicheur dans la noirceur de la guerre.

* * *

_(1) Le flamboyant est un arbre qui existe réellement, caractérisé par une floraison d'un rouge vif ^^ Son nom m'a vraiment inspirée ! Sinon, j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié la première blague aux effets involontaires de notre nouveau quatuor =)_

Serpent d'Argent : Alors, cette première blague involontaire t'a plue ?

0b5curu5 : Merci, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !

Nessy : Je m'efforce de faire des histoires sympas, donc je suis ravie que tu l'apprécies ! Comment as-tu trouvé la suite ?

Yzeute : Merci pour ton petit mot et à bientôt !

Adenoide : Et bien, une cicatrice est une cicatrice, dont elle reste visible, par contre, elle ne saignera pas, celle là ^^ Pour Maugrey, ce sera la surprise =)

Cathy : La suite était-elle à la hauteur de ses attentes ?

Guest : Merci à toi pour ta review =)


	8. C7 : L'attaque de Poudlard

**_Rajout au 26/07/15 : chapitre enfin corrigé par mon bêta et mise en page enfin bonne ^^_**

* * *

_Désolée pour le léger retard =S Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, ni même de poster hier soir... _

_En tout cas, je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir autant de monde suivre cette histoire. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et quand je regarde le nombre de reviews (207 pour 7 chapitres) ainsi que le nombre de followers (200, vous aimez les chiffres ronds ^^), je peux juste vous remercier du fond du coeur... Merci à tous !_

_Sur ceux, j'arrête de radoter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'attaque de Poudlard**

Le temps passa tranquillement à l'école de magie de Poudlard et une routine s'installa rapidement, malgré l'effort des écoles assurant la surveillance pour l'éviter.

Après tout, dès qu'un schéma habituel se dessinait, il devenait facile de dénicher les moindres faiblesses et les petits défauts... Tous en étaient parfaitement conscients et s'efforçaient d'y remédier.

Cette routine se définissait en trois points pour les étudiants des délégations étrangères.

Patrouiller. Travailler. S'entrainer.

Patrouiller. Tous les jours, les élèves de l'Université de Magie de Salem tournaient avec les étudiants des différentes écoles et ce dans tous les coins de l'école, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, quel que soit le temps.

Travailler. Ils n'étaient pas en vacances – au plus grand malheur de Dudley qui avait espéré un allégement des devoirs – et cela se cumulait aux patrouilles. Ils n'allaient pas en cours avec les élèves de Poudlard car les programmes étaient totalement différents et les niveaux, inégaux. Les professeurs assuraient leur formation pour qu'ils puissent passer leurs examens à la fin de l'année.

S'entrainer. Tous les soirs pour certains, entre les échanges amicaux avec les autres délégations et le quidditch. Les étudiants apprenaient de nouvelles techniques, renforçaient leur musculature et leur endurance, s'initiaient la stratégie militaire... Entre ces entrainements et ceux de quidditch qui se déroulaient aux Etats-Unis, le décalage horaire épuisait littéralement David et Harry. Il fallait avouer que ce dernier, pour tuer cette fameuse routine, avait en plus tendance à faire le mur avec Dudley pour retrouver leurs complices, Fred et George Weasley.

Autant dire que Poudlard n'avait pas le temps de souffler... Comme toujours, Pétunia fermait les yeux sur leurs escapades et riait bien dès que les coups fourrés étaient dévoilés. Les deux rouquins étaient plus âgés que ses enfants, mais ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous et cumulaient les victoires malgré la surveillance accrue des enseignants de Poudlard.

Du point de vue de la _Little Witch_, le podium de leurs plus belles plaisanteries était d'avoir réussi à éteindre toutes les chandelles de la Grande Salle au milieu du repas, de faire déclamer de sublimes des déclarations d'amour en fonction des animosités et la métamorphose humaine.  
Car il fallait dire qu'après deux semaines, Pétunia et Severus n'avaient pas encore réussi à inverser la transformation malgré tous leurs efforts et leur génie. Autant dire que certains s'amusaient comme des petits fous avec cette situation, tandis que d'autres commençaient à perdre patience.

Etrangement, même certains professeurs appréciaient l'humour des deux fils de Pétunia, dont Maugrey Fol Œil, qui assumait complètement sa nouvelle féminité et se délectait de jouer de son visage d'affreuse sorcière. Autant dire que les jumeaux avaient trouvés un nouveau complice, ce qui désespérait totalement Severus. Pétunia avait bien rit quand il avait marmonné qu'un Auror, même à la retraite, ne devrait pas encourager un comportement aussi irrespectueux du règlement. Heureusement pour eux, les paires de jumeaux avaient fini par leur donner la composition des potions et gaz utilisés pour les aider.

La deuxième blague préférée de Pétunia avait été réalisée avec la complicité d'un esprit frappeur du nom de Peeves. La professeure de Salem avait appris qu'il s'était arrangé pour que personne ne puisse rallumer magiquement les bougies de la Grande Salle. Fred et George avaient rajouté des fantômes sinistres et le tour avait été joué. Panique à bord ! Le bonus étant Argus Rusard, concierge unanimement haï et cracmol de son état, occupé pendant la nuit à monter et descendre d'une échelle bancale. Des étudiants étrangers avaient eu pitié de lui l'avait fait léviter d'une chandelle à l'autre pour qu'il puisse finir plus vite.

La dernière avait valu son pesant d'or. Pétunia avait observé les étudiants faire des déclarations d'amour aux personnes qu'ils détestaient le plus. Voir le jeune Drago Malefoy faire une annonce enflammée à Ronald Weasley et se voir retourner ses sentiments avait été un délice, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient toujours sous leur apparence féminine. Le couple éphémère avait une certaine prestance, entre une rouquine flamboyante et immense et une petite blonde délicate. Severus avait d'ailleurs pris une photo pour faire chanter son filleul…

Finalement, après des heures de recherche, le duo de maitres de potions avait mis au point l'antidote et tous avaient repris leur apparence initiale pour le petit déjeuner.

Mais même si tous étaient enchantés d'avoir retrouvé leur apparence initiale, les discussions de la Grande Salle étaient feutrées. C'était ainsi tous les matins, avec l'attende angoissante des journaux du jour. Au moins une fois par semaine, de mauvaises nouvelles tombaient, que ce soit des attaques, la mort de proches… Un psychomage avait été invité à seconder l'infirmière de Poudlard, débordée.

Les étudiants des délégations étrangères étaient respectueux de leur douleur et restaient calmes durant le déjeuner, y compris les jumeaux qui n'avaient jamais fait la moindre blague lors de ce repas.

La _Little Witch _leva soudain la tête de ses œufs brouillés, muée par son sixième sens. Le silence se fit lourd lorsque les chouettes postales arrivèrent et déposèrent lettres et paquets. De nombreuses enveloppes étaient noires. Trop nombreuses… La seule explication était qu'une attaque avait eu lieu...

Les premières larmes et cris de douleur ne tardèrent pas à faire leurs apparitions et Pétunia ouvrit son propre journal. Elle grimaça en lisant les gros titres.

"Le ministère de la magie attaqué ! Les pertes au sein du cabinet ministériel sont nombreuses."

"Cornelius Fudge assassiné, Amélia Bones nouvelle ministre en intérim."

"Lucius Malefoy, sous-directeur du ministère de la Magie et mangemort."

Une liste d'une cinquante de noms suivaient, recensant l'ensemble des morts de la veille.

"Hier après-midi, alors que le cabinet de Cornélius Fudge tenait sa réunion hebdomadaire, le ministère de la magie a fait l'objet d'une attaque éclair.

Une cinquantaine de mangemorts se sont introduits dans le bâtiment grâce à la complicité d'alliés internes et ont mené une action coup de poing. Une dizaine d'Aurors ont perdu la vie, de même que Cornélius Fudge, son jeune assistant, Perceval Weasley et le chef des Aurors Rufus Scrimgeour.

Pétunia tourna rapidement la page et observa l'article sur Lucius Malefoy. Visiblement, il avait perdu la vie après avoir tué le ministère de la magie.

La sorcière leva la tête et son regard survola les tables de la Grande Salle. Drago Malefoy était d'une pâleur effrayante. Sa mère était morte l'année dernière et il était dorénavant orphelin. En toute logique, Severus allait s'occuper de lui à partir de maintenant, en tant que parrain... Pétunia espérait jusque de la nouvelle ministre de la magie ne s'en prendrait pas au jeune homme à cause du passif de son père... La fratrie Weasley semblait également sous le choc et plusieurs autres élèves avaient fondu en larmes.

-Ca va Sev' ? demanda doucement Pétunia. Lucius Malefoy avait été un ami cher au professeur de potions et ils étaient restés en contact, malgré son statut de traitre, évitant de mentionner le moindre lien avec la guerre dans leurs échanges épistolaires.

Il hocha lentement la tête et Pétunia lui pressa doucement le bras.

-Va t'occuper de tes Serpentards, souffla-t-elle en désignant Drago. Ils ont besoin de toi.

Au même moment, Albus Dumbledore se leva en frappant dans ses mains pour demander un peu d'attention. Il observa avec gravité les tables plongées dans la tristesse et d'un geste, rendit les tapisseries des maisons entièrement noires en signe de deuil.

-Un évènement grave nous a touchés hier et nombre d'entre vous ont perdu un proche ou un ami. En raison de ce drame, les cours aujourd'hui sont suspendus. M. Praig est à votre disposition si vous avez envie de discuter, de même que Mme Pomfresh ou vos professeurs. Nous serons à tour de rôle dans nos bureaux, vos salles communes pour les directeurs de maison et dans les couloirs.

Ce fut une journée sombre.

Aucun élève ne se faisait remarquer et de nombreux étudiants restaient silencieux pour respecter le deuil de leurs amis. Pétunia accompagnait Severus dans son soutien et se trouvait malgré elle dans la salle commune des Serpentards à soutenir une septième année dans le père, Auror, venait de trouver la mort. Elle réconfortait la jeune lorsque la vision la prit au dépourvu. Pétunia se sentit happée par les images, notant malgré tout le regard soudain terrifié de l'élève.

La pleine lune… des loups hurlants… du sang… Le château de Poudlard se détachant du ciel étoilé… Un masque blanc...

-Tunia… Pétunia !

Severus arrêta de la secouer doucement alors qu'elle revenait à la réalité, pâle. Le silence était lourd dans la salle des Serpentards, alors qu'elle essuyait son front.

-Tu as crié, murmura Severus en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, souffla Pétunia en chancelant.

Severus la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait tomber et l'aida à rejoindre le bureau du directeur alors que ses Serpentards chuchotaient entre eux.

-Tu as bien choisi ton moment, soupira Severus à l'instant où le portrait qui gardait la salle commune des vert-et-argents se refermait.

-Comment ça ?

-Certains Serpentards commençaient à se demander si tu n'étais pas cracmolle, étant donné qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de baguette magique dans ta main. Mais tu nous as fait une belle démonstration de magie divinatoire.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne savais pas que c'était si impressionnant. Tes yeux se sont révulsés et tu t'es mise à léviter en murmurant des mots décousus en irradiant une aura noire. Tu as vu une attaque, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Même si j'ai du mal avec la divination, les couleurs sont significatives. Le noir signifie la mort. Plume en sucre.

Il aida Pétunia à monter la première marche et laissa l'escalier en colimaçon les monter jusqu'au bureau directorial de Poudlard.

-Entrez mes enfants, soupira Albus en leur ouvrant lui-même la porte. Miss Evans, qu'avez-vous vue ?

Pétunia ne chercha même pas à comprendre comment Dumbledore avait bien pu savoir qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision et se laissa guider vers un fauteuil.

-Une attaque, ce soir, avec des loup-garous, du côté de la Forêt Interdite.

-Voldemort compte sur notre affaiblissement moral après les pertes de hier pour faciliter la prise de l'école, grogna Severus.

-Surement, soupira le directeur un lissant soigneusement son interminable barbe. Merci beaucoup Miss Evans de votre avertissement, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer… Poudlard, sonne l'alarme.  
Soudain, une sirène se mit à retentir dans tout le château alors qu'une voix magique demandait à tous les élèves de rejoindre immédiatement la Grande Salle.

-Risque d'attaque détecté, que chacun rejoigne la Grande Salle ! Risque d'attaque détecté, que chacun rejoigne la Grande Salle ! Risque…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le signal retentissait et tous les élèves s'obtempérèrent immédiatement, alors que les délégations assurant la sécurité de l'école rejoignaient leurs résidences pour revêtir leurs robes de combat. Ils savaient tous que ce n'était pas un exercice pour la simple et bonne raison que leurs autres fois, ils avaient été mis au courant…

A peine eurent-ils fini de s'équiper qu'ils rejoignirent tous le terrain d'entrainement dans un silence lugubre et tendu.

-Nous avons été informé qu'une attaque aura lieu ce soir, commença immédiatement le directeur de l'école italienne. Nous n'avons donc que quelques heures pour nous préparer. Je vous demande à tous d'être attentifs et surtout, efficaces. Nous allons nous divisés en équipes, reprenant vos duos de patrouilles et nous communiquerons par système d'oreillettes.

Le directeur Amaurio, célèbre mercenaire, observa avec attention les étudiants debout devant lui. Il pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans la plupart des regards, mais aussi la peur, la résignation et la haine. Tous les directeurs avaient espéré n'avoir jamais affaire avec la guerre, mais la réalité les rattrapait...

-Vos ennemis seront des loup-garous et probablement des mangemorts. L'attaque sera menée de source sûre du côté de la Forêt Interdite, mais il est probable qu'un autre axe existe. Salem et Shokuran, vous vous occupez de la Foret Interdite. Assouan et les sud-africains, vous surveillerez les autres secteurs. Scalia, vous êtes chargés de la protection de l'école. Vous serez la dernière protection en cas de défaite… Les professeurs et directeurs seront répartis entre vous et la Grande Salle. Des questions ?

Tous secouèrent la tête et chaque étudiant reçut un petit micro et une oreillette adaptés à la magie pour communiquer efficacement entre les différentes équipes. Ils reçurent également un secteur à couvrir.

-Jeunes gens… bonne chance et que la magie soit avec vous, murmura le directeur d'Assouan.

Aucun des élèves ne répondit et rejoignirent tous leurs postes.

Les 10 étudiants de Salem, accompagné de Lessaule et Querlting, se dirigèrent vers la Forêt Interdite et se répartirent le terrain en conservant les duos qui leur avait été attribués au début de l'année.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry observa son cousin et frère de cœur enfourcher son balai pour rejoindre rapidement le secteur qui lui était attribué. Le jeune homme attrapa le bras de son jumeau au dernier moment et le serra doucement.

-Dud, fais attention à toi, murmura Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, je sais prendre soin de moi, sourit Dudley. Quand à toi, évite de faire cramer toute la forêt. Même si c'est efficace pour lutter contre les lycanthropes, je ne suis pas sûr que le vieux barbu de Poudlard apprécie de voir partir ses arbres en fumée.

Harry eut un petit rire à la plaisanterie et regarda son frère partir avec Aurelius, alors que David restait à ses côtés.

Stressés et quelque peu inquiets par la suite des évènements, les deux membres de l'équipe de quidditch de Salem se postèrent dans une petite clairière et regardèrent avec attention les alentours. On ne luttait pas contre un loup garou dans une zone étroite, il fallait beaucoup de place pour éviter les attaques et autant mettre tous les atouts dans leur poche.

C'est ainsi qu'ils gardèrent tous deux leur balai en main et mémorisèrent les lieux tout en plaçant quelques petits pièges. David avait souri quand son coéquipier avait murmuré que l'on n'était jamais trop prudent en sortant quelques fioles de potions de ses poches.

-Ca va Harry ? demanda David après quelques minutes de silence. Ils avaient fini de poser leurs pièges et attendaient le début des hostilités.

-J'ai peur... Mais c'est normal... pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Tu es le plus jeune, avec Dudley. Vous avez deux voire trois ans de moins de tout le reste de la délégation, même si on a tendance à l'oublier.

-Je suis un peu inquiet pour Dud', admit Harry, mais je sais qu'Aurelius est plus que doué et mon frère est très bon aussi.

-Il est meilleur en soins qu'en attaque, c'est pour ça qu'il a été choisi.

-C'est vrai, c'est un petit génie en médicomagie, heureusement qu'il est avec moi.

-Il t'a déjà sauvé la vie, je me trompe ? demanda David.

-Non. Je suis fasciné par le feu, et j'ai tendance à jouer avec. Sauf qu'une fois, j'ai fait exploser le laboratoire de ma mère. J'étais dedans et il a réussi à me maintenir en vie le temps de m'amener à l'hôpital.

David hocha la tête et après quelques autres minutes de calme, ils s'envolèrent pour faire le tour de leur zone. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils entendirent les premiers hurlements et les premiers renseignements affluer dans leurs oreillettes. Ils se tendirent tous les deux et se concentrèrent sur leur environnement.

La bataille commençait.

_"Equipe 6 Shokuran. On dénombre deux meutes de respectivement 34 et 27 individus chacune. La plus nombreuse – Alpha - se dirige sur la partie ouest, l'autre – Beta - partie est."_

En attribuant des codes aux meutes, ils pouvaient ainsi comptabiliser leurs pertes et surveiller leur localisation.

_"Equipe 3 Shokuran. Nous prenons l'Alpha à revers."_

_"Equipe 4 Shokuran. Idem."_

_"Equipe 2 Salem. Premiers loups en approche."_

_"Equipe 5 Salem. Idem."_

-Equipe 4 Salem, grogna David, Détection de trois sorciers portant des masques de mangemorts accompagnant deux loup-garous Beta. Demandons soutien.

Devant Harry et lui, deux loups venaient d'apparaître, suivi de trois silhouettes encapuchonnées et Harry fit un tonneau pour éviter un sort vert facilement identifiable. Heureusement, ils avaient tous deux mis en place de puissants boucliers avant l'arrivée des mangemorts.

David jeta un sort vers une vieille souche lorsqu'un des loups s'en approcha et le bois explosa en propulsant de l'argent liquide dans tous les sens. Le hurlement d'agonie de la créature fut atroce.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était chargé des mangemorts en leur jetant de nombreux sorts en rafale. Les trois sorciers durent se mettre à couvert, incapables d'attaquer sous la puissance de feu d'Harry. Les cours de Lessaule avaient du bon... D'autres nouvelles affluaient dans leurs oreillettes, mais une seule retint leur attention.

_"Equipe 1 Shokuran à équipe 4 Salem. Vous rejoignons par le sud."_

-J'attaque, tu couvres ?

-Ok pour moi, assura Harry.

C'était après tout ce qu'il faisait depuis l'arrivée de leurs ennemis dans la clairière... David plongea vers le sol alors qu'Harry sortait une nouvelle fiole d'argent liquide, qu'il projeta sur le dernier loup garou. Ce dernier réussit à esquiver une partie du liquide mais son arrière train fut touché et il hurla de douleur alors que le métal agissait comme un acide particulièrement efficace.

_"Equipe 1 Assouan. Une meute – Gamma -de 14 loups sur la Lande."_

Harry se détourna de la bête mortellement blessée et recommença à mitrailler de sorts les sorciers. David venait de se débarrasser du premier quand il entendit Harry annoncer dans son micro.  
-Equipe 4 Salem et Equipe 1 Shokuran. Cinq ennemis à terre. Je répète, cinq ennemis à terre.

Deux élèves de Shokuran sortirent de derrière l'arbre qui protégeait auparavant les deux mangemorts et repartirent immédiatement sur leurs anciennes positions, laissant derrière eux deux cadavres proprement égorgés.

_"Equipe 3 Afrique. 8 Trolls en approche directe sur la porte d'entrée de Poudlard ! Demandons immédiatement renfort."_

_"Equipe 2 Scalia. Soutien assuré !"_

_"Equipe 4 Assouan, un troll mort et deux blessés graves africains ! Retrait immédiat !"_

Pendant ce temps, tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient le regard fixé sur l'immense tableau qu'avaient créé les professeurs et directeurs, représentant une carte de Poudlard. En fonction des nouvelles transmises par la radio, la carte était mise à jour et des petits points étiquetés permettaient d'identifier les défenseurs.

Les quatre fronts d'attaques étaient clairement en surnombre, mais une dizaine d'assaillants étaient déjà mis hors course.

Les élèves de Durmstrang, Beaubâtons et bien sûr Poudlard écoutaient dans un silence quasi-religieux les échanges entre les équipes des défenseurs, tendus. Si la plupart du temps, ils n'entendaient que les voix des étudiants étrangers, il arrivait parfois que des hurlements animaux se fassent entendre, mais aussi parfois des cris humains qui les faisaient tressaillir de peur et d'angoisse.

Alors quand l'annonce des premiers blessés tomba, des pleurs commencèrent à se faire entendre parmi les plus jeunes.

Le psychomage se chargea immédiatement de circuler entre les tables, pestant contre le fait qu'ils laissent les élèves entendre les communications, alors que l'infirmière de Poudlard et les médicomages partaient dans une salle attenante préparer les lits pour les premiers blessés. Mais le professeur Dumbledore avait déclaré que même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, ses élèves devaient comprendre ce que vivaient les étudiants étrangers pour assurer leur sécurité.

Des hurlements retentirent alors que deux jeunes africains entraient, portés par des élèves d'Assouan. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, surtout quand on luttait contre des trolls pratiquement invulnérables à la magie à cause de leur peau. Le sang, les os broyés et les muscles en charpie formaient un tableau particulièrement sombre.

Pétunia observait avec attention les étiquettes des combattants, comme tous les professeurs, inquiète pour ses fils. Elle savait qu'ils étaient séparés, et que pour le moment, aucun d'eux n'était blessé, mais pour combien de temps ?

-Shokuran fait un excellent travail derrière les lignes ennemis, murmura Severus alors que le nombre de morts parmi les troupes de Voldemort augmentaient.

-Mes élèves sont formés pour, annonça le directeur Hiito. Ils œuvrent dans l'ombre et fournissent les renseignements. Ils se sont faufilés entre les meutes et ont pour mission de faire le plus de dégâts possibles dans les troupes principales et de capturer les généraux ennemis.

"Equipe 3 Shokuran. Deuxième vague en approche. Une trentaine de vampires et autant de mangemorts !"

-Ca, c'est moins bon pour eux, souffla le directeur de Scalia.

Les vampires se déplaçaient furtivement, usant de techniques semblables aux étudiants japonais. Ils allaient avoir de sérieuses difficultés, surtout si les vampires étaient âgés.

-Equipes de Shokuran, au rapport ! demanda Hiito.

_"Equipe 1. OK."_

_"Equipe 6. OK."_

_"Equipe 3. OK, un blessé léger."_

_"Equipe 2. OK."_

_"Equipe 4. OK, deux blessés légers."_

L'équipe 5 ne donna pas de signalement et Hiito serra les dents alors que sur la carte, les deux points des membres de l'équipe viraient au noir.

Les deux premiers morts dans le camp de Poudlard venaient de tomber.

Dudley ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde quand il constata que les japonais avaient perdu deux des leurs. Il leva la tête vers son coéquipier, allongé sur une branche maitresse d'un vieux chêne, son fusil armé. Aurelius avait glissé des balles d'argent dans son chargeur et avait eu ainsi les trois loups garous qui avaient eu la malchance de pointer leurs museaux sur leur secteur. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas encore combattu grâce à lui.

Attentif, Dudley observa les alentours et ni lui ni Aurelius ne virent la silhouette se glisser derrière leur position.

_"Equipe 5 et 6 Assouan. Deux Trolls morts."_

_"Equipe 2 Shokuran. Un vampire et deux mangemorts éliminés."_

_"Equipe 4 Salem. Trois loup-garous morts."_

Dudley soupira de soulagement. L'équipe 4 était celle d'Harry. Pour le moment, il n'avait rien…

Le souffle d'air derrière lui fut le seul signal d'une présence ennemie.

Dudley pivota tout en reculant et la douleur éclata dans son corps. Il tomba en tirant son pistolet. Des crocs transpercèrent son cou et il hurla de douleur tout en faisant feu dans le ventre de son agresseur. Il entendit également Aurelius lui tirer dessus et le corps de son assaillant s'avachit sur lui.

Dudley le repoussa tout en compressant sa blessure au cou, pâle comme la mort.

-Dudley !

-En vie. Baisse-toi ! hurla le jeune Evans, fonctionnant sur l'instinct alors que son esprit était encore sous le choc de l'attaque.

Aurelius obéit sans poser de questions et Dudley tira sur le vampire qui avait grimpé silencieusement derrière le sniper de Salem. Puis, toujours mécaniquement, il tira son épée et trancha la tête des deux morts pour éviter qu'ils ne se régénèrent.

-Equipe 3 Salem, deux vampires morts et un blessé léger, annonça Aurelius en glissant de sa branche, alors que Dudley avalait une potion de soin et se bandait sommairement le cou.

_"Equipe 2 Salem, renforts !"_

_"Equipe 4 Salem à équipe 2. Arrivons."_

-Il faut qu'on bouge, souffla Dudley. Le sang va attirer les autres.

-Ca va Dudley ? demanda doucement Aurelius. Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête sans toutefois regarder les deux cadavres de vampires décapités.

-Tu t'es jeté un nouveau sort pour l'odeur ?

-Oui.

Ils avaient tous eu droit à un sort pour masquer la moindre senteur de leur corps. Aurelius eut un petit sourire d'encouragement et les deux étudiants de Salem partirent en silence entre les branches.

Au même moment, une énorme explosion retentit et fut perçue jusque dans la Grande Salle, attirant de murmures d'inquiétude.

-Harry a décidé de passer à la méthode forte, constata Pétunia.

-Il fait tout sauter ? constata le petit professeur Flitwick.

-Il a toujours été fasciné par le feu et il est très doué pour faire exploser les potions.

-On a un élève très doué pour ça, Dean Thomas est capable de faire sauter n'importe quoi avec un peu de magie, avoua le gobelin.

\- Harry est dans le même cas.

Ledit Harry se tenait dos à dos avec David et protégeaient Christina et Déborah, inconscientes. Le corps de la première portait de larges griffures alors que la seconde était agitée de spasmes musculaires.

L'explosion provoquée par Harry avait soufflé la moitié des ennemis qui les entouraient et les cadavres s'éparpillaient, alors que le feu commençait à s'étendre autour d'eux.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? susurra une voix aigüe et doucereuse. Deux petits étudiants étrangers à croquer qui viennent sauver héroïquement leurs amies. Qu'en penses-tu, Fenrir, tu aimerais bien jouer avec eux aussi ?

Un grognement menaçant lui répondit, provenant d'un énorme loup-garou.

-Equipe 4 Salem, renforts ! hurla Harry alors qu'ils étaient encerclés par des mangemorts et quelques loups garous.

_"Equipe 3 Salem à équipe 4 Salem, en approche."_

_"Equipe 1 Afrique, meute gamma éradiquée."_

_"Equipe 4 Shokuran. 2 blessés graves. Retrait."_

_"Equipe 1 Scalia à équipe 4 Salem, en approche également."_

David et Harry renforcèrent leurs boucliers, puis le jeune attrapeur utilisa la magie qu'il maitrisait le mieux. Il jeta un feudeymon puissant sur les mangemorts, alors que David utilisait des sorts explosifs pour forcer les loups à reculer.

Le duel s'engagea, en défaveur des étudiants de Salem qui s'efforçaient de protéger leurs amies et qui restaient donc sur une position défensive.

_"Bordel de merde, équipe 1 Afrique, présence de dragons dans la Forêt ! Je répète, présence de Dragons dans la Forêt ! Fuyez la zone 2D !"_

-Comment ça des dragons ? hurla le directeur de Shokuran en se tournant vers les sorciers anglais. Albus, vous ne nous aviez pas dit qu'ils étaient arrivés !

-Ils se sont installés ce matin, pâlit Ludo Vesprey. Dans la panique, nous avons oublié de vous prévenir. Les dragonniers ne sont pas au courant de l'attaque !

-Leaders à équipe 3 Afrique, présence de civils, je répète, présence de civils ! annonça fébrilement le directeur Mzolomanwi alors que Hiita hurlait après les deux responsables du ministère de la magie anglais.

_"Equipe 3 Scalia, venons en soutien."_

_"Equipe 2 Afrique. Idem."_

_"Equipe 5 Assouan. Idem."_

_"Equipe 1 Assouan. Un mort et un blessé léger."_

Dudley et Aurelius volaient le plus rapidement possible en direction de la zone où se battaient Harry et David, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux nouvelles inquiétantes qui leurs étaient transmises dans leurs oreillettes.

Une attaque surprise leur avait déjà fait perdre quelques minutes et un balai. Aurelius se trouvait donc derrière Dudley, ce qui en soit n'était pas si mauvais car il pouvait ainsi tirer sans risquer de tomber.

_"Equipe 3 Afrique. Trolls éradiqués. Un mort."_

Trouver la localisation de l'équipe d'Harry n'était pas très compliquée. Il suffisait de suivre les flammes et panaches de fumées qui s'élevaient dans le ciel depuis un secteur spécifique.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Aurelius en pointant une petite silhouette volant au loin.

-Un des dragons repérés, je dirais, grogna Dudley. Il va falloir éviter de s'en approcher. Dès qu'on est à portée des autres, tu fais feu.

-Pas de problème. Garde juste une trajectoire droite et régulière le temps de tirer.

Dudley plongea vers le secteur en flammes. Au centre d'une petite clairière, Harry luttait contre deux mangemorts, alors que des étudiants italiens maintenaient cinq autres ennemis. David était au corps à corps avec un loup garou impressionnant et évitait pour le moment les crocs, mais pas les griffes.

Ce fut la première cible d'Aurelius. Bien que David soit puissamment bâti, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à une créature magique de la trempe d'un lycanthrope... Il lui suffit d'une balle en pleine tête pour que le loup garou s'effondre sur David. Dudley bifurqua et Aurelius descendit en quelques secondes les mangemorts, qui n'eurent pas le temps de riposter, trop surpris par l'usage d'armes à feu moldues.

-Equipe 3 Salem. Meute Alpha éradiquée, déclara Dudley en se posant auprès de son frère qui venait de se laisser tomber au sol. Deux blessés graves.

_"Equipe 3 Shokuran. Vampires éradiqués. Un mort."_

_"Equipe 1 Salem. Meute Beta éradiquée. Un mort."_

Dans la Grande Salle, seul le silence accueillit ces déclarations, alors que quelques sanglots se faisaient une fois de plus entendre. Ils venaient d'assister à une bataille et avaient vu passer une dizaine de blessés et morts parmi des étudiants qui avaient leur âge et qui risquaient leur vie pour eux.

_"Equipe 3 Scalia. Dragons maitrisés, trois blessés légers et deux graves."_

-Leaders à Salem, Assouan, Afrique et Scalia. Excellent travail. Rentrez et récupérez nos blessés. Les 4 équipes de Scalia encore dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, faites une patrouille de surveillance. Tuez à vue s'il reste des ennemis, achevez ceux qui sont mortellement blessés et faites prisonniers les autres.

Akim Ben Malik se tourna vers Dumbledore, la mine sombre.

-Albus, je crois que les cachots de l'école vont retrouver leur fonction première.

-Argus, soupira le directeur de Poudlard. Préparez les cachots. Minerva, accompagnez-le et active les sorts d'enchainements.

-Bien Albus, dit d'une voix blanche la vieille professeure de métamorphose.

-Jeunes gens, votre attention je vous prie !

Les étudiants de la Grande Salle levèrent la tête et observèrent le directeur, qui les pria de rejoindre les salles communes.

-Beaubâtons et Durmstrang, vous serez répartis pour le moment entre les différentes maisons. Dès demain, vous pourrez regagner vos logements habituels, mais cette nuit, le risque est encore trop grand.

Pétunia s'avançat vers la porte, pâle, attendant l'arrivée de ses enfants. Severus lui pressa doucement l'épaule.

-Tes gosses sont de vrais démons, murmura-t-il. Je doute fortement qu'ils se fassent avoir par une bande de loup-garous ou de vampires.

-L'équipe de Dudley a un blessé, et celle de Harry a demandé du soutien…

Les premiers survivants de l'attaque pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il s'agissait de trois jeunes filles de Shokuran apparemment indemnes et une quatrième légèrement blessée. Elles reçurent toutes l'ordre de se rendre à l'infirmerie, puis ce fut au tour de deux étudiants d'Assouan.

Lentement, tous les étudiants et professeurs des délégations étrangères rejoignirent le château.

Pétunia, de plus en plus inquiète, se précipita vers Dudley quand Aurelius et lui passèrent la porte.

Son fils était soutenu par son coéquipier qui boitait quelque peu mais qui était en bien meilleur forme que son ami. Les cheveux courts de Dudley étaient maculés de sang et son bandage grossier sur le cou était écarlate, alors qu'il pressait une large plaie sur son ventre pour limiter la perte de sang.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? souffla Pétunia à Aurelius alors que Dudley était pris en charge par le médicomage de Salem.

-Vampire, murmura Aurelius.

-Merci, soupira Pétunia en regardant Dudley disparaitre dans le petit hôpital provisoire. Car je pense que c'est grâce à toi qu'il n'a pas été vidé de son sang, je me trompe ?

-Il m'a sauvé du même sort quelques secondes après, répondit le jeune homme. Je crois par contre qu'il est un peu choqué après son attaque. Ça a été très rapide...

-Va te faire soigner.

-C'est rien. D'autres ont plus besoin de soins que moi.

Pétunia, ignorant ses protestations, le poussa doucement en direction de la porte de leur infirmerie temporaire et Aurelius obéit. Ce fut à cet instant que Sélène Lessaule entra à son tour, ses vêtements déchirés mais sans blessures visibles, soutenant Harry avec l'aide d'un élève de Scalia, tandis que David, Christina et Deborah étaient portés par d'autres étudiants de Scalia et le directeur adjoint de Salem.

-Seigneur non ! Harry !

-Ca va m'man, dit laborieusement son deuxième fils.

-Ça va ? Tu es au bord de l'inconscience, soupira Sélène. C'est moins pire que David, par contre…

Harry avait perdu sa robe de combat pour confectionner le brancard de son coéquipier, dévoilant de larges brûlures sur son torse et son flanc droit, la chair à vif se superposant à sa peau déjà affreusement abimée par ses expériences d'enfance, mais ce n'était rien comparé à David. Le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch avait le visage couvert de sang, cinq larges griffures longeant sa mâchoire et de nombreuses autres lacérations profondes marquaient son corps.

-Il a lutté avec Fenrir Greyback à mains nues, expliqua faiblement Harry à sa mère choquée.

-Et toi, contre Bellatrix Lestrange, grogna le professeur Lessaule. Cette femme est folle à lier et dangereuse. Tu aurais pu y rester !

-Et Christina ? Deborah ? s'inquiéta Pétunia. Harry avait survécu à des brulures bien plus graves et si elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle savait maintenant qu'il s'en sortirait.

-Déborah est faite salement amochée par un loup et elle a été mordue. Christina se faisait torturer quand on est arrivé. Ca les faisait rire, déclara avec dégoût Harry.

-Ce sont des mangemorts, rétorqua simplement Sélène. Allez, à l'infirmerie tout le monde !

Dans la petite pièce concernée, Poppy Pomfresh était débordée. Heureusement que plusieurs professeurs des autres écoles avaient une formation en médicomagie car seule, elle n'aurait pas pu sauver la moitié des blessés.

Déjà deux corps étaient recouverts de draps, des blessés graves qui n'avaient pas pu être sauvés malgré les potions et la magie dont ils disposaient. C'est dans ces moment-là qu'elle réalisait que la magie n'était pas infaillible et que certaines techniques moldues avaient des avantages…

Les élèves dont les blessures étaient mineures ou dont la vie n'était pas en danger étaient envoyés à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle ne gardait que les blessés graves qui nécessitaient une surveillance constante et ceux dont les soins devaient être impérativement réalisés dans les plus brefs délais.

Alors quand elle vit le nouveau groupe entrer dans son hôpital provisoire, elle nota immédiatement les symptômes variés, pâlit et renvoya deux élèves italiens en direction de la vraie infirmerie. Le plus urgent était le jeune homme au corps entièrement lacéré.

Elle appela son collège de Salem, plus compétent qu'elle, elle devait l'avouer, et lui confia le jeune David Hodman pour se concentrer le deuxième garçon.

Elle prit toutefois le temps de donner une potion contre le doloris à son assistant, un septième année de Serdaigle assez doué, lui demandant de l'administrer à la fille torturée, ainsi qu'un coagulateur pour la deuxième étudiante. Le jeune Serdaigle devait également refermer au mieux les plaies en faisant attention de ne pas toucher les zones de morsure à main nue pour ne pas se faire contaminer.

D'un coup de baguette, l'infirmière de Poudlard retira les vêtements en lambeaux du jeune homme gravement brûlé, faisant attention aux zones où le tissu avait adhéré aux plaies à vif. Poppy Pomfresh fronça les sourcils en notant la présence de vieux tissus cicatriciels sur toute la longueur de son bras droit, ainsi que les larges tatouages tribaux qui avaient résisté et visiblement protéger en partie le haut de son corps.

-Ces tatouages m'ont évités des brulures au quatrième degré, prit la peine de lui expliquer Harry en notant son regard interrogateur.

-Tu n'as pas mal mon garçon ? s'étonna Poppy en réalisant que le jeune homme aux incroyables yeux verts qui lui semblaient particulièrement familiers ne bronchait pas du tout alors qu'elle retirait les morceaux de tissus et de feuilles des plaies à vif.

-Si, mais ce n'est pas ma première brûlure, s'amusa Harry.

-Tu veux un antidouleur peut-être...

-Avec plaisir.

Poppy attira une fiole de potions et la lui tendit. Le jeune homme l'avala d'une traite et elle nota le relâchement partiel de ses muscles. Il devait encore souffrir…

Elle finit par retirer les corps étrangers dans les brulures et passa sa baguette sur les chairs à vif pour constater la profondeur des lésions. Elle s'attela ensuite immédiatement à la réparation des lésions sous-cutanées, puis à la peau superficielle.

-Tu as été sacrément touché. Tu étais à proximité de l'explosion de la forêt, c'est ça ?

-Au cœur, dit Harry qui s'amusait décidément beaucoup des réactions de l'infirmière malgré les circonstances. C'est moi qui l'ai déclenchée.

Poppy leva les yeux des blessures et croisa le regard amusé du jeune garçon. Elle le dévisagea, cherchant une trace de plaisanterie, car ce garçon ne pouvait pas avoir sciemment provoqué une explosion qui l'aurait blessé à coup sûr, non ? Puis son regard s'arrêta sur la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de son patient.

-Oh par Merlin, cria l'infirmière. C'est Harry Potter !

-Mais fermez-la, cracha le dénommé Harry Potter, toute lueur amicale disparue de ses yeux. C'est Harry Evans !

-Harry, langage ! le réprimanda sa mère.

-Quoi ? J'ai mal, je suis blessé et cette bonne femme me casse les couilles avec cette histoire de survivant !

-Elle n'a pas dit ça, tempéra Pétunia. Et surveille ton langage !

-A non ? « C'est Harry Potter » et « C'est Merlin » aurait sonné de la même manière, et fermez la bouche m'dame, vous allez gober les mouches !

Dudley, malgré la douleur, étouffa un hurlement de rire quand son jumeau adressa ces dernières paroles à la pauvre infirmière de Poudlard qui ne savait plus quoi penser de son patient soudain extrêmement grossier et mal élevé.

D'autres élèves, par contre, ne cachaient pas leur hilarité un peu hystérique après les évènements de leur soirée. L'adrénaline retombait lentement.

-Mais… mais…

-Mais quoi ? Oh et puis merde… _Oubliettes_ !

-Harry ! s'exclama, horrifiée, Pétunia, alors que son fils lissait tranquillement ses mèches pour bien faire disparaître sa cicatrice sous la masse sombre. Dudley, a côté, avait fini par exploser de rire, ce qui redoubla quand Poppy, un peu perdu, lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si hilarant dans les blessures de son frère.

-Non… c'est… pas ça m'dame…. Hoqueta Dudley. C'est… nerveux !

-Voulez-vous parler au psychomage ?

-Non, s'exclama Dudley.

Les professeurs présents jetèrent un regard sombre à Harry, qui récolta d'une retenue de Lessaule, qui lui souffla également qu'ils allaient devoir discuter de son cas un peu plus tard. Harry grimaça mais acquiesça. Il savait que son comportement à l'instant allait lui valoir des ennuis, mais il assumait.

Il fut rapidement rapatrié dans l'infirmerie officielle de Poudlard avec son frère et il ronchonna en apprenant qu'il devait rester jusqu'au lendemain matin. Toutefois, Harry refusa net la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve que voulait lui administrer Madame Pomfresh.

-Tu sais petit, annonça soudain une voix amusée, tu me plais beaucoup.

-Dis comme ça, m'sieur, ça fait pervers, constata Harry en observant Alastor Maugrey entrer dans l'infirmerie.

L'ancien Auror rit de bon cœur et s'assit sur le lit d'Harry tout en regardant les nombreux blessés autour d'eux.

-J'ai vu ton petit sort sur Poppy... Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on m'ennuie avec cette histoire de sauveur et...

-Alastor, si tu es ici pour perturber mes patients, tu sais où est la sortie ! cria soudain Poppy en jaillissant de son bureau.

-Tu as mis des alarmes pour annoncer ma venue Pompom ? Je ne savais pas que tu m'appréciais autant, taquina Maugrey en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry quand l'infirmière rougit.

Elle tourna les talons en le menaçant de mort s'il faisait trop de bruits et Maugrey reporta son attention sur Harry.

-Et bien, mon p'tit gars, je suis surtout venir pour te dire que tes collègues de crime te passent le bonjour. Ils voulaient passer te voir cette nuit, mais McGo les a séquestrés dans la tour de Gryffondor.

-Il faut aller le dire à Dudley également, soupira Harry en désignant la forme de son jumeau allongée à l'opposé de la pièce. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas laissé deux lits côte à côte…

-Peut-être pour ne pas voir l'infirmerie en miettes d'ici demain matin, rit Maugrey. Sur ce, j'ai passé le message, alors je te laisse. Bonne soirée petit.

-Bonne soirée Monsieur, et n'asticotez pas trop Mme. Pomfresh !

-Dis celui qui l'a ensorcelée, ricana l'ancien Auror, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !

-Sortez Alastor ! tonna Mme Pomfresh.

-Avec vous Poppy ? Avec plaisir !

Il esquiva le sort de l'infirmière en riant et vit un petit signe de main à Harry avant de disparaître.

-Madame…

-Oui M. Evans ?

-Mes professeurs n'ont rien voulu me dire mais… Combien de morts il y aeu et qui était de Salem ?

Poppy l'observa quelques instants puis soupira en notant la volonté et la puissance du regard de l'étudiant de Salem.

-Si je te réponds, tu prendras cette potion que tu t'acharnes à refuser depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Oui M'dame, soupira Harry.

-Il y a eu 6 morts de notre côté. Trois étudiants de Shokuran, un à Assouan et un cinquième chez les sud-africains. Pour ton école, Mélusine Odiwells n'a pas survécu à un sort de découpe.

Harry ferma les yeux et prit la potion que lui tendait l'infirmière. Elle partit presque immédiatement et son patient se leva en titubant pour rejoindre son jumeau.

Dudley ouvrit les yeux et observa Harry.

-Tu as entendu ? demanda faiblement son jumeau aux yeux verts.

-Oui, souffla Dudley en s'écartant sur un bord du lit pour faire une place à son cousin. Harry se glissa à ses côtés et soupira.

-C'était une chouette fille, plein de mordants, murmura-t-il.

-Ouais, elle était sympa… Tu devrais dormir Ry'.

-Pas trop le choix, Poppy m'a filé une potion de sommeil sans-rêve, répondit son jumeau à moitié endormi.

-Poppy ? s'amusa Dudley.

-Humm…

Lorsque Poppy Pomfresh vint vérifier que son patient s'était enfin endormi, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver le lit vide.

Elle ronchonna et allait partir à la poursuite de son fuyard qui, elle était sûre, n'avait pas pu aller bien loin quand une voix rauque mais adoucie pour ne pas réveiller le moindre étudiant blessé l'interpella.

-Il dort avec son frère Poppy, souffla Maugrey en désignant le lit de Dudley.

-Oh… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alastor ?

-Pétunia m'a demandé de surveiller ses démons de fils, sourit l'ancien Auror. Elle se fait du soucis.

-C'est normal, acquiesça l'infirmière. Elle a assisté à tous les combats en sachant que ses fils étaient sur le terrain, en première ligne, et elle a entendu le moindre rapport de blessure sans savoir s'ils étaient concernés !

-La guerre est une chose d'atroce et ça me fait mal de voir que des adolescents font le travail d'Aurors confirmés, soupira Alastor. Mais je suis heureux de savoir que Poudlard est aussi bien protégé. Ces gosses ont été géniaux...

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je sais, c'était un chapitre beaucoup moins agréable que les précédents, mais comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?_

Mitub : Merci ! J'espère que la suite l'a plu !

Nezimubook : Ca va, tu ne l'as pas découverte alors que j'avais déjà publié 20 chapitres ^^ Tu n'avais pas trop de retard de lecture ;)

Cathy : Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié la blague des jumeaux ^^ C'est vrai que Severus risque d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres par la suite !

Anedoide : Et oui, j'ai choisi de garder la cicatrice car même sans horcruxe, une cicatrice ne disparait pas comme ça et surtout, ce ne serait plus Harry sans elle ^^


	9. C8 : Dragon et quidditch

Chapitre 8 : Dragon et Quidditch

Pétunia observa le grand hall d'entrée de Poudlard, où les jeunes sorciers anglais circulaient en discutant vivement sous les regards attentifs des étudiants de Salem et d'Afrique du Sud, ainsi que de deux Aurors du Ministère. Les deux membres de la police magique anglaise étaient vêtus de leur célèbre robe de combat pourpre, une couleur qu'aucune des autres écoles assurant la sécurité de Poudlard ne portait, se démarquant par leurs couleurs plus sobres.

La _Little Witch _sourit à quelques jeunes élèves abordant le blason vert et argent de la Maison Serpentard. Ils restèrent de marbre, mais elle savait parfaitement, pour passer régulièrement les voir dans leur Salle Commune, que la plupart de ces élèves souffraient de la guerre sous leur visage impassible. Les plus âgés étaient capables de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de la guerre, mais les plus jeunes subissaient l'attitude des autres Maisons…

En parlant des autres Maisons… Pétunia fronça les sourcils en notant les regards de haine qu'envoyaient des élèves de Gryffondor à leurs camarades de Serpentard. Malgré elle, Pétunia pinça les lèvres en s'avançant à travers le hall en direction des panneaux d'affichage, devant lesquels deux élèves reniflaient tristement. Elle maudit une fois de plus la guerre.

Les attaques de Poudlard et du Ministère de la Magie de la semaine dernière avaient provoqué, outre de nombreux morts, un enchaînement d'évènements dans le Monde Magique anglais, mais aussi dans le petit monde de l'école anglaise.

Le Ministère, déjà sous les projecteurs du Monde Sorcier international, attirait encore plus l'attention avec les dispositions mises en place. L'investiture d'Amélia Bones avait l'avantage d'avoir mis en évidence la corruption flagrante qui régnait sous le gouvernement de Cornélius Fudge.

L'ancienne Présidente du Département de la Justice Magique, également ancienne Aurore, choisit de frapper fort pour résoudre ce problème… Usant de sa nouvelle influence, la Ministre Bones fit passer dans les vingt-quatre heures suivant sa prise de pouvoir un décret particulier, qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait jamais été sollicité.

Le Monde Magique anglais passa sous la Loi Martiale.

Et les anglais réalisèrent que l'ancien gouvernement n'avait jamais réellement tenté de lutter efficacement contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. En moins d'une semaine, l'ensemble des employés du Ministère, quel que soit leur fonction, leur niveau de compétence, leur nom, leur titre ou leur sang fut soumis à la question. L'usage du _Véritaserum_, la plus puissante potion de vérité, ainsi que celui d'un test de dépistage de sorts de contrainte fut systématique sur les employés. Trois questions furent posées.

_Adhérez-vous à l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ?_

Une réponse positive valait une surveillance ministérielle pure et simple. L'ensemble de la famille était ciblée et également interrogée. Mais cela n'était bon que pour les familles dont le membre employé au Ministère ne répondait pas positivement aux autres questions... songea Pétunia en observant les dernières listes de traitres à la patrie dressées dans la Gazette du Sorcier et affichées dans le hall d'entrée.

_Adhérez-vous aux méthodes de lutte du Seigneur des Ténèbres connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ?_

Une réponse positive déclenchait une procédure de licenciement à effet immédiat. Partager une idéologie, un mode de pensée, cela passait… accepter les morts au nom d'un parti, même en guerre, cela ne passait plus du tout.

_Etes-vous un Mangemort ou affilié au mouvement des Mangemort ?_

Si la dernière réponse était aussi positive que les deux premières, la solution était radicale. La guerre justifiait les moyens, disait-on. L'employé avait donc droit à un interrogatoire plus poussé dans l'objectif de lui soutirer le plus d'informations possibles sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toujours sous sérum de vérité. Puis il était embrassé…

Dans le cas échéant où la dernière réponse était positive, mais que les autres étaient négatives, alors généralement, c'était par contrainte que la personne avait été enrôlée. Les enquêtes aboutissaient rapidement à des kidnappings, des chantages…

Sous les yeux d'Amélia Bones, des hommes politiques influents qui n'avaient jamais été soupçonnés se dénoncèrent. Griselda Marchebank, Walden McNair et nombreuses autres personnalités subirent la peine capitale.

Pétunia avait été choquée de découvrir l'existence des Détraqueurs, créatures magiques créées de toute pièce par un Mage Noir durant le XIVème siècle. La peine maximale encourue aux Etats Unis était l'injection de la potion _Exmagia_. Prendre les pouvoirs magiques d'un sorcier était la pire chose possible, surtout qu'elle était généralement accompagnée d'un bannissement de la Société Magique.

Mais que des créatures absorbent l'âme était… horrible. Dudley avait murmuré que c'était un procédé de Magie Noire, la plus noire possible, même, et Harry avait acquiescé, comme tous les étudiants de Salem.

La Magie Noire se basait sur trois points. Le sang, le sacrifice et l'âme. Comme l'avait dit Harry en ricanant, c'était le comble pour un Mage Noir d'être puni par un procédé propre aux Arts Sombres, par des sorciers dits Blancs.

Au final, le Ministère perdit au moins de 30% de ses représentants, une partie ayant fui avant de passer les épreuves.

Depuis, le nombre d'Aurors avait doublé, des couvre-feux avaient été instaurés dans toutes les villes et villages à forte concentration sorcière et les polices moldues avaient reçu un numéro d'urgence à contacter en cas d'attaque dite « terroriste ».

Et surtout… Poudlard était enfin protégé par une escouade complète d'Aurors, sous la direction d'un certain Alastor «Fol œil » Maugrey…

-Dire qu'il a fallu la mort de l'autre imbécile et de six étudiants étrangers qui faisaient le travail de nos Aurors, grogna le professeur de Défense en clopinant auprès de Pétunia.

-L'autre imbécile ? s'amusa Pétunia.

-J'ai bien d'autres noms qui me viennent à l'esprit pour le définir, mais rien qui ne doit être entendu par de chastes oreilles.

L'œil bleu de l'ancien Auror pivota en direction de quelques premières et secondes années de Poufsouffle qui discutaient avec animation.

Pétunia sourit en notant la tête des nouveaux arrivants. Visiblement, Harry et Dudley avaient puisé cette fois leur inspiration chez le peintre Giuseppe Arcimboldo…

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vos fils ont fait pour réaliser cette nouvelle farce, constata avec ébahissement Alastor alors qu'une jeune rouquine de Gryffondor passait devant eux, ses cheveux remplacés par de délicates grappes de raisin violacées, accompagnée d'une Serdaigle portant de longs épis de blés mûrs. Il aperçut aussi un Serpentard agrémenté de poireaux et une autre de… lys ? Ils avaient même mis des fleurs ?

-Miss O'Sowell, Miss Lovegood, que s'est-il passé ? interpela doucement Pétunia avec un petit sourire.

La rouquine eut une grimace et toucha les grains de fruits qui avaient remplacés sa chevelure.

-Je crois que les jumeaux Weasley ont encore frappés professeur Evans, soupira-t-elle. Luna pense qu'il s'agissait du ragoût.

-Non, la tarte à la mélasse et mes frères n'y sont pour rien, grogna un autre rouquin en ajoutant quelques mots bien sentis contre les Serpentards.

-C'est trop poétique pour des Serpentards, intervint un jeune homme au visage encore rond surmonté de radis.

-Si tu le dis Neville…

-Votre ami a raison, pourquoi vous en prenez-vous obligatoirement aux Serpentards ? s'étonna Pétunia. Elle avait déjà eu ce garçon en cours, un certain Ronald Weasley, assez impulsif et propre à la colère, avec de nombreux préjugés. Lui et ses frères avaient perdu un membre de leur famille dans l'attaque de la semaine dernière en plus de sa sœur deux ans auparavant, mais ce n'était pas la faute de ses camarades d'école.

-Ce sont tous des Mangemorts ! vociféra le rouquin en s'énervant immédiatement.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tous les Serpentards sont des fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Regardez les arrestations et…

-Vous viendrez en retenue avec moi, jeune homme, l'interrompit tranquillement Pétunia, me faire une dissertation sur la tolérance.

-Vous me décevez Weasley, compléta le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Seulement 30% des personnes arrêtées appartenaient à Serpentard. Les autres étaient des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors.

-Je…

-Connor Wendlock était un Poufsouffle. Bartémius Croupton Junior, qui a été découvert caché chez sa tante après s'être évadé d'Azkaban, était un Serdaigle. Roger Dubois venait de Gryffondor, énuméra sombrement Maugrey. J'ai de nombreux exemples en tête, Monsieur Weasley, et plusieurs d'entre eux comptaient parmi mes amis.

-En dénigrant vos camarades comme vous le faites, vous ne faites que les pousser vers des idées extrémistes. C'est un engrenage sournois, intervint doucement Pétunia. Avez-vous déjà pris le temps de discuter avec certains Serpentards ?

-Non Madame, souffla Neville Londubat en empêchant son ami de parler alors qu'il avait rougi de colère et s'apprêtait à répondre.

Ils avaient attirés l'attention et de nombreux élèves de tous âges les écoutaient, dont de nombreux élèves de la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Pétunia pouvait voir une certaine forme de reconnaissance dans leurs yeux.

En un mois de présence dans l'école, tous les professeurs et les étudiants des délégations invitées avaient compris que les Serpentards étaient seuls contre les autres Maisons depuis le début de la guerre, et qu'une certaine ségrégation avait toujours eu lieu. A leurs yeux, il n'était pas étonnant que ces élèves aient développés une certaine forme de haine envers les élèves des autres Maisons, une haine qui, bien manipulée, pouvait mener à la création d'organisations extrémistes comme les Mangemorts.

-Retournez en cours, lança finalement Pétunia en observant les étudiants de Poudlard.

Le hall de l'école se vida presque immédiatement et elle observa Dudley et son binôme Aurélius se faire relayer par deux étudiants de Scalia. Son fils aîné soupira en retirant sa veste de combat et s'approcha d'elle.

-M'man, sais-tu où se trouve Harry ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Aurelius partait en direction du campement.

-Devine, soupira Pétunia après s'être rapidement concentrée. Autant son don ne fonctionnait pas à la demande pour la plupart des évènements, autant ses enfants faisaient partie des rares exceptions. Ils vivaient avec elle et la proximité rendait ses visions les concernant beaucoup plus faciles et malléables.

-Penser qu'il est toujours à l'infirmerie serait utopique… soupira Dudley et tu m'aurais répondu. Il est dans la Foret Interdite ?

Pétunia sourit et acquiesça.

-Que fait-il là-bas ? demanda Alastor. Je croyais que Pompom voulait le garder jusqu'à demain à l'infirmerie ?

-Le jour où il restera tranquillement, allongé dans un lit sera un miracle. Alors tu te doutes bien qu'après deux jours à être enfermé dans une pièce aussi ennuyeuse, tout en sachant ce qui se trouve dans la Forêt Interdite, il n'allait pas y rester !

-Donc il s'est échappé de l'infirmerie ? s'amusa Alastor.

-C'était certain. J'avais parié avec Severus et Dudley qu'il ne tiendrait pas deux jours, mais pour une fois, j'ai perdu, rit Pétunia.

-Alors il ferait mieux de ne pas croiser Poppy. Elle a une sainte horreur des patients fugueurs. D'autant plus qu'il a quitté les lieux une première fois pour y revenir deux jours plus tard complétement brûlé.

Dudley eut une grimace en se souvenant de l'explosion qui avait ravagé la moitié des laboratoires de potions. Il était de garde avec Aurelius, mais Harry et les jumeaux Weasley essayaient une nouvelle recette pour une future blague. Ils avaient dénichés l'idée dans le livre que sa tendre Lindsay leur avait confié et avaient travaillé pendant trois jours dessus pour obtenir le résultat actuel. A savoir des légumes et des fleurs au lieu des cheveux. Ils avaient longuement hésité à transformer l'intégralité du corps, mais c'était trop de travail…

Dudley salua les deux professeurs et quitta le château en direction de la forêt pour rejoindre son frère et le prévenir du danger qu'il courait s'il rencontrait la sévère Poppy Pomfresh.

La localisation d'Harry était facile à deviner… Les cinq délégations connaissaient la nature de la première tâche et la localisation précise du campement des dragonniers.

Le jeune sorcier s'enfonça entre les arbres centenaires et, se servant de nombreux indices discrets qui ponctuaient la piste, remonta en direction de la cachette des trois dragons qui ouvriraient le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Connaissant son frère jumeau, Harry n'avait pas attendu pour faire connaissance avec les dragonniers. Il adorait les créatures de feu et il envisageait d'en faire son métier, après l'obtention de son diplôme. Savoir qu'il y avait des dragons à proximité l'avait rendu fou…

Dudley devina le campement avant même de l'entendre ou le voir… Une odeur lourde flottait dans l'air, un mélange de souffre et de gaz désagréable typiquement draconien. Puis il entendit un premier rugissement, suivit d'un second et finalement, Dudley s'arrêta entre deux arbres pour observer la scène.

Devant lui, légèrement en contrebas, une grande clairière s'étendait. Une dizaine de tentes étaient plantées autour d'un grand bûcher et légèrement en retrait, au centre un large cercle d'herbes roussies, trois impressionnantes cages en fer semblaient trôner sur leur environnement.

Les portes des cages étaient ouvertes et si un des dragons dormait tranquillement, les deux autres étaient à l'extérieur, de longues laisses en métal lourd les retenant captifs.

Dudley plissa les yeux en observant les cages et aperçut des reflets chatoyants dans les cellules vides, au milieu de nids de feuilles.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda un homme d'âge mur à l'accent roumain marqué en s'approchant de lui.

-Je cherche mon frère.

-Le gosse fan des dragons à la main couverte de brûlures ? Avec Char et le Magyar à pointes, dit le dragonnier en désignant la dragonne endormie. Evitez juste de passer devant le Boutefeu, la petite est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Dudley eut un petit sourire amusé en observant le Boutefeu Chinois qui incendiait un arbre dans un coin de la clairière. De mauvaise humeur, hein ? Il aperçut finalement deux silhouettes devant la bête endormie et remercia d'un signe de tête l'homme bourru avant de traverser la clairière.

-Hey, Dud ! Viens voir comme elle est belle ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire extatique en le voyant arriver.

Dudley ne put que sourire en notant la joie de son frère jumeau, contagieuse.

-Salut Ry. J'ai appris que tu avais fui encore une fois ?

-Pas ma faute, la vieille refusait de me laisser sortir, grogna le jeune homme aux yeux verts en faisant une moue boudeuse. Dud, je te présence Charlie Weasley. Char, voici mon frère, Dudley.

-Encore un Weasley ? s'étonna Dudley en observant les cheveux roux et les yeux bleu du jeune homme trapu, qui éclata de rire quand il demanda s'il s'agissait de la même famille que les deux cas sociaux de Poudlard.

-Si tu parles de Fred et George, alors oui, rit le dénommé Charlie. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs parlé de leurs nouveaux complices, deux jumeaux américains déjantés avec des idées excellentes. Je crois ne pas me tromper que « le taré » désigne Harry et « la voix de la conscience » est Dudley ?

-Pas vraiment, il faut bien calmer les ardeurs de certains, soupira Dudley. Tu en es à trois laboratoires, Ry'! Quand je te disais qu'il n'y avait jamais deux explosions sans une troisième !

-Je pensais que tu parlais du labo de Salem, protesta son frère, ses yeux émeraude pétillants d'amusement.

-M'en fous, tu me dois dix gallions !

-Le pari ne s'étendait qu'à Salem, ronchonna Harry en fouillant quand même dans ses poches pour poser la somme pariée dans la paume tendue de son jumeau.

-Et pour tes brûlures ? s'inquiéta quand même Dudley en faisant disparaître l'argent dans sa cape après avoir vu la main de son jumeau. Il était rare qu'Harry n'ait pas de gants pour masquer sa peau complétement détruite et ses doigts de sa main gauche déformés.

-Aucune marque, pour une fois, acquiesça Harry en remontant son pull pour lui montrer sa hanche, qui avait été la plus touchée lors de cet accident.

La peau était pâle et rosée, visiblement neuve, mais vierge de tout tissu cicatriciel à l'inverse de son bras ou même d'une partie de son torse dont les brûlures apparaissaient à la limite de la laine et formaient un contraste violent avant sa main.

-Des brûlures ? releva le dragonnier avec curiosité en se penchant vers l'adolescent pour observer les cicatrices anciennes. Celles qu'il avait aperçues sur sa main gauche étaient indéniablement dues à un feu puissant et magique. Les traces qu'il devinait sur son torse étaient plutôt liées à un liquide. Mais Harry, gêné, rabattit rapidement son pull avant que Charlie ne puisse les observer de plus près.

-Harry adore jouer avec le feu, littéralement, soupira Dudley en observant le Magyar à Pointes. Belle bête. Ce sont toutes des femelles ?

-Oui. Elles ont toutes une couvée, mais cette femelle Magyar est vraiment dangereuse.

-Elle peut cracher des flammes jusqu'à 15 mètres, s'émerveilla Harry en s'approchant de la cage pour s'y appuyer. Et son feu avoisine les 1000 degrés ! C'est un des souffles les plus brûlants parmi les Dragons européens !

La dragonne, sous le regard légèrement inquiet de son jumeau, ouvrit un œil aussi gros que la tête d'Harry et darda son attention sur le jeune homme brun qui la contemplait.

-Fais attention gamin, annonça une voix bourrue, et ne reste pas aussi près de sa cage, Tibera n'aime pas les étrangers.

-Recule, Harry, doucement.

Le jeune sorcier n'écouta pas l'injonction de Charlie et ne broncha pas plus lorsque la dragonne tendit le cou pour venir le renifler. L'énorme museau aux écailles sombres s'approcha de lui et un souffle soufré l'entoura.

Lentement, alors que tous les dragonniers roumains retenaient leur respiration, inquiets pour l'étudiant de Salem, Harry leva une main et frotta doucement les fines écailles qui encouraient les larges naseaux, ignorant les crocs de la taille de son bras qu'il pouvait apercevoir à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Dud…

Dudley n'hésita pas et esquiva le bras que tendait le roumain qui l'avait accueilli à l'entrée du campement pour le retenir. Il avança tranquillement vers la cage, évitant le moindre geste brusque. La dragonne lui jeta un regard paresseux et le laissa s'approcher à son tour, avant de le renifler également. Le souffle acre l'entoura avant qu'il n'imite son frère et vienne doucement flatter les naseaux.

-Salut ma belle, sourit Dudley.

Derrière eux, les dragonniers échangèrent un regard stupéfait, puis un flash discret se fit entendre.

-Personne ne voudra nous croire sinon, souffla Charlie en attrapant la photo qu'il venait de prendre. La cage et la dragonne prenaient toute la photo, rendant les deux jumeaux microscopiques face à la bête. Une frêle silhouette brune et une blonde plus massive se détachaient avec l'uniforme bleu nuit de Salem et sur le cliché, le dragon fermait paresseusement les yeux en tendant la tête pour se faire caresser.

-Elle est magnifique, souffla Harry et Dudley ne put qu'acquiescer, souriant.

-Tu sais, Tibera, mon p'tit frère, il adore les dragons, souffla le sorcier blond à la dragonne sur le ton de la confidence. Là, il est comme un enfant devant le plus beau cadeau du monde et je suis prêt à parier que, dans quelques années, il sera dans une réserve au fin fond d'un pays reculé à discuter avec une belle femelle comme toi.

-Eh ! Dis comme ça, on dirait que je vais draguer tout ce qui bouge ! Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité !

-Je suis fidèle, s'offusqua son frère. N'écoute pas cet idiot, Tiba. Faudrait déjà qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied, le Monsieur Célibataire.

-Et fier de l'être !

-Dis surtout que tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie.

-Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas eu parce que je chasse de l'autre côté ? ricana Harry en gratouillant les écailles fines.

-Tu m'aurais caché ça ? Faux frère ! Jumeau indigne ! Traître aux Evans !

-Je rêve ou ils discutent sexualité en caressant un dragon ? souffla soudain une voix rauque.

-Maugrey ? Que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna le rouquin.

-J'ai entendu, Professeur, et je constate qu'il y a encore une connotation perverse dans vos paroles, cria Harry en direction de l'ancien Auror qui éclata de rire au souvenir de la discussion dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Retourne à tes dragons, gamin ! sourit Maugrey en s'appuyant sur sa canne pour observer les deux gosses. Je cherchais les deux démons Evans. Un doit faire son rapport de patrouille et l'autre doit retourner à l'infirmerie pour se faire étriper par un dragon d'un autre genre.

-C'est donc Pompom qu'a fui Harry… Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, même mes frères ne s'amusent pas à quitter en douce l'infirmerie. Pomfresh est trop effrayante !

-Au fait, ils ne sont pas un peu jeunes pour faire partie des délégations ? reprit Charlie après quelques minutes à observer les deux enfants entrer dans la cage pour s'installer contre la dragonne. Ils avaient toujours une discussion animée sous l'œil attentif de la dragonne, qui suivait leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Les autres dragonniers avaient repris leur occupation tout en gardant un œil sur la scène surréaliste qui se passait dans la clairière. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un dragon accepter calmement la présence d'un humain, surtout une femelle couvant ses œufs.

-Ils ont quatorze ans, soupira le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais ils sont tous les deux doués en Combat Magique. Harry est extrêmement puissant et Dudley est un petit génie en Médicomagie, si j'ai bien compris. Et ils sont comme Fred et George… inséparables.

-Combat Magique ?

-C'est l'équivalent de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, aux Etats-Unis, bien que leurs cours soient plutôt axés sur les duels…

Maugrey songea que c'était plutôt normal qu'Harry Potter soit puissant. Après tout, il était censé sauver le monde sorcier de la menace de Voldemort. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas à un gamin de faire le travail des adultes.

-Je crois que j'ai compris.

-Compris quoi ?

-Pourquoi la dragonne les accepte. Tous ses instincts maternels sont développés au maximum avec sa couvée et Harry doit sentir le feu.

-Sentir le feu ?

-Ce gosse est couvert de brûlures. Je ne préfère même pas imaginer tout ce qu'il a traversé pour en avoir autant, mais cela donne une odeur particulière à la peau. Une odeur proche des dragons. C'est aussi un enfant, il a donc une odeur spécifique qui indique à Tibera qu'il est jeune. Elle doit l'assimiler à un jeune dragon.

-Et pour Dudley Evans ?

-Il a une odeur proche de celle d'Harry, en tant que frères. Ils sont donc de la même couvée… Ce gamin ferait un excellent dragonnier, songea pensivement Charlie.

-C'est Harry qui a déclenché l'incendie dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Celui qui a permis de tuer Fenrir Greyback et Bellatrix Lestrange ?

-Oui. Je crois que Dudley est celui qui a tué le loup avec son co-équipier. Mais Harry a poussé Bellatrix dans les flammes. Ce gosse a quelques tendances pyromanes assez dangereuses.

-Alors ma famille lui doit une dette de reconnaissance, déclara sombrement le rouquin en observant les deux étudiants.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bill s'est fait mordre il y a deux mois.

Alastor Maugrey n'en demanda pas plus et soupira. La guerre était toujours sale, mais les Weasley étaient particulièrement touchés par le malheur. Heureusement, trois des gamins étaient à Poudlard, protégés.

-Tu viens demain ?

-Je croyais que la première tâche était samedi, dit Charlie avec surprise.

-Oui, mais il y a un sacré match de Quidditch qui s'annonce.

-Comment ça ?

Poudlard contre Sasca, une équipe rassemblant des étudiants de Scalia et de Salem.

-Des matchs inter-universités ? Mais c'est génial ! Il paraît que la coupe de Quidditch est annulée, mais ça leur permettra d'avoir un peu d'animation. Qui joue pour Poudlard ?

-Tes deux frères aux postes de batteurs et Dubois pour le poste de gardien, Malefoy en tant qu'attrapeur et les poursuiveurs sont Flint, Beldey et Modirson. Je suis surpris que Fred et George ne t'aient pas prévenu.

-Ils voulaient sûrement me faire la surprise. Ne t'inquiète pas Alastor, je jouerais le jeu, ricana Charlie en notant l'air coupable de son ami. En tout cas, ils forment une sacrée équipe… Dans mes souvenirs, Flint était déjà doué, en seconde année…

-Oui, ils sont bons, mais ils ont une concurrence impressionnante chez les invités. Harry Evans joue en Ligue Nationale américaine, tout comme un autre étudiant, Hodman.

-Quel poste ? demanda avec intérêt Charlie.

-Attrapeur. Il paraît qu'il est excellent, et tout aussi fou que dans la vie réelle.

-J'ai la désagréable impression de me répéter mais… ne sont-ils pas un peu jeunes pour être en Ligue Nationale ?

-Il y a une douzaine d'Universités publiques aux Etats-Unis et autant de privées. C'est suffisant pour créer un tournoi inter-universités. C'est la Ligue Nationale Junior, dont Salem a gagné trois fois le Championnat.

-Donc nous avons un certain nombre de petits génies du Quidditch ?

-Exactement !

Le lendemain matin, Charlie se retrouva donc sur les bancs du terrain de Poudlard, un pincement de mélancolie le ramenant plusieurs années en arrière. Il se revit lever pour la dernière fois la Coupe de Quidditch en tant que Capitaine et attrapeur de Gryffondor sous les acclamations de ses coéquipiers, après un match épuisant contre les Serpentards…

Il observait avec nostalgie les bannières – pourquoi diable étaient-elles roses ? – quand il aperçut les professeurs le rejoindre dans les gradins.

Leurs têtes n'avaient quasiment pas changées malgré la guerre et avec un sourire mélancolique, il aperçut Minerva McGonagall, le petit Filius Flitwick… mais aussi des professeurs des autres écoles, aux robes étranges et aux visages sévères…

Après quelques minutes, d'autres personnes les rejoignirent, dont Alastor Maugrey, accompagné du professeur Rogue et d'une femme frêle, aux longs cheveux noirs et ondulés. Les yeux vert pâle se posèrent sur lui et Charlie eut l'impression de la connaître. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres fines de la femme, un sourire qu'il avait déjà vu…

-Monsieur Weasley.

-Professeur Rogue, salua Charlie.

-Allons Sev, avoues que tu adores ce gosse et arrêtes d'être ronchon ! Tu viens de passer une heure à encenser sa technique de jeu dans son dernier match en tant que Capitaine de Gryffondor.

Charlie s'étrangla à moitié de rire en observant la tête du sévère professeur de Potions avant de se faire minuscule sur son siège. Malgré toutes ces années, le regard noir de la Chauve-souris des Cachots restait plutôt effrayant.

-Ne fait pas attention à Severus, il est de nature grincheuse. Je suis Pétunia Evans, sourit la femme en s'asseyant aux côtés de Charlie, qui s'efforçait de rester neutre alors que son ancien professeur de Potions poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme. Harry et Dudley m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. Il paraît que tu es Dragonologiste ?

-Oui, Madame, acquiesça Charlie surpris d'entendre le vrai terme pour son métier, au lieu de l'habituel dragonnier… Et il comprenait enfin d'où venait cette impression de déjà-vu. Visiblement, la mère des jumeaux Evans était aussi franche que ses enfants… Et elle adorait taquiner le sombre professeur de Potions.

Car sous les yeux ébahis du rouquin, Severus Rogue, bâtard des cachots, chauve-souris graisseuse et bien d'autres surnoms aussi déplaisants, souriait doucement à la professeure de Botanique de Salem et discutait aimablement avec.

-Ils se connaissaient déjà ? souffla Charlie discrètement à Alastor.

-Oui. Severus est le parrain des jumeaux, mais ils sont aussi en lien pour le travail. Pétunia est une potionniste et botaniste réputée, murmura l'ancien Auror.

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'ils sont ensembles ? chuchota Charlie en se penchant vers le professeur estropié.

-C'est la question à cent gallions, répondit de même l'ancien Auror.

Pétunia, qui écoutait également d'une oreille la discussion des deux anglais, sourit en se souvenant du pari en cours parmi les professeurs de Poudlard.

-Tu sais Sev, je crois que tu as définitivement choqué l'ensemble de tes élèves.

-La faute à qui ? grogna le professeur de potions. Qui s'amuse à détruire ma réputation durement acquise ?

-Arrête de râler Parrain, intervint soudain Dudley. Ta réputation va bien, même les Serpentards ont peur de toi, maintenant ! M'an, tu ne nous avais pas dit que l'équipe de Salem venait au complet…

Pétunia rit, un son cristallin qui attira l'attention, alors que son fils s'installait à ses côtés. Le jumeau blond portait un pull arborant le blason de Salem, ainsi qu'une étrange écharpe portant trois larges lettres grecques.

-Evans, je vous avais dit d'éviter d'arborer les symboles de vos fraternités ! s'écria le professeur Lessaule, faisant sursauter les trois anglais. Charlie vit ainsi une furie aux longues dreadlocks fulminer après Dudley pendant une longue minute, ne récoltant toutefois qu'un sourire empli d'innocence.

-Mais, Professeur, pourquoi ne dites-vous rien aux autres ? protesta le jeune Evans en désignant la dizaine d'étudiants inconnus qui volaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils portaient tous des tenues de sport professionnelles, mais Charlie, en les observant au travers ses multiplettes, dénicha pas moins de quatre initiales différentes sous les noms des joueurs.

-Otez-moi cette écharpe, siffla la professeure de Combat Magique, son accent ressortant vivement sous la colère. _Sonorus_. Felton ! Hobkins ! Hodman ! Si vous ne retirez pas immédiatement le nom de vos fraternités, je vous promets une retenue dont vous vous souviendrez tous ! Même vous Hazebiels !

Un élève de Salem grogna en plongeant au sol pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers sous les rires des spectateurs.

-Ils sont bons, constata Alastor en observant les élèves de Salem et de Scalia s'échauffer sous le regard attentif des équipes de Poudlard, mais je ne vois pas le jeune Evans.

-Il est au vestiaire. Par contre, qui va commenter le match ?

-J'ai entendu Hodman dire qu'un des russes a accepté d'animer avec le commentateur habituel de Poudlard.

« Bienvenue pour le premier match de cette Saison un peu inhabituelle. Une Saison qui s'annonce riche en sensations fortes pour la simple et bonne raison que nous jouons pour la première fois sur un terrain aux dimensions officielles, avec les règles de Quidditch internationales ! »

« Pour cette rencontre, l'équipe de Sasca, réunissant Salem et Scalia, vont jouer contre nos excellents hôtes de Poudlard ! »

« Excellent, excellent, ce le serait si les Serpentards étaient moins nombreux », annonça le deuxième présentateur en récoltant des huées d'un des gradins et des rires des autres.

-Jordan ! s'époumona une voix dans les rangs professoraux.

« Mais c'est vrai professeur ! »

-Quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor Monsieur Jordan !

Pétunia ricana lorsque la voix de Severus s'éleva et calma immédiatement les ardeurs des différents étudiants de Poudlard.

« Passons, reprit le commentateur russe. Pour l'équipe de Poudlard, nous avons en Capitaine Olivier Dubois, également Gardien ! Fred et George Weasley, Marcus Flint, Samuel Beldey, James Modirson et comme attrapeur, Drago Malefoy ! »

Les étudiants de Poudlard pénétrèrent sur le terrain les uns après les autres à l'annonce de leur nom, vêtus de robes noires arborant le blason de leur école dans le dos.

« Pour nos invités de marque, David Hodman, poursuiveur et Capitaine, Chiara Dipiazzi, Andrea Giacomo, Guiseppe Silvagnio, Francesca Borsalino, Christina Garren et l'attrapeur phare de Salem… Harry Evans ! Et bordel de… »

-Jordan !

« Je disais donc, par les Fondateurs, les deux élèves de Salem volent sur des Eclairs de Feu ! Ils ont les moyens, leurs joueurs universitaires… C'est bien la première fois que je vais le dire mais merci Malefoy pour les Nimbus qu'ont les Serpentards ! »

De nouveaux rires s'élevèrent dans les gradins, alors que les sept joueurs de Sasca entraient dans un vol parfaitement synchronisé, portant des robes d'un bleu clair proche de l'uniforme de Scalia.

Le professeur de Vol de Poudlard s'éleva dans les airs pour se mettre au niveau des deux capitaines, ses yeux d'aigles observant avec attention les deux joueurs.

-Je vous demande d'être fairplay ! Messieurs de Poudlard, je me permets de vous rappeler que le jeu suit les règles internationales !

-Parce que vous jouez différemment ? souffla Pétunia avec surprise à Severus.

-Les buts sont moins haut et le terrain plus petit de dix mètres. Les chocs ne sont pas acceptés, ni les contacts trop rapprochés.

-Alors ça va leur faire étrange, soupira Pétunia. Je connais David Hodman, il est plutôt dangereux à sonp poste, les cognards font mal et Harry…

-C'est Harry, soupira Severus. Un aimant à danger, une catastrophe ambulante…

-Je savais que tu l'adorais, rit Pétunia. Aïe…

Un des étudiants de Poudlard venait d'être brutalement désarçonné de son balai après avoir heurté la poursuiveuse de Scalia. Des cris indignés retentirent dans le stade, hurlant à la faute, alors que d'autres étaient plutôt inquiets. Pétunia ne regarda même pas le gamin tomber. Elle assistait à tous les matchs de son fils et elle avait repéré les quatre Médicomages qui attendaient aux angles du terrain.

Le jeune James Modirson n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol. Il fut rattrapé avant et en quelques secondes, il avait rejoint le terrain et ses coéquipiers, récoltant seulement une belle frayeur. Visiblement, le Poufsouffle fut le premier à comprendre les réelles règles du Quidditch international et à les utiliser. Il fonça sur David et lui chaparda le Souaffle sous le nez en le poussant plutôt violement.

-J'ai prévenu Drago de faire attention à ses arrières mais il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que les matchs de Quidditch aux Etats-Unis étaient très physique… Vu la tête qu'il tire, je pense qu'il a enfin compris…

Charlie ricana en notant effectivement les têtes surprises des étudiants de Poudlard. Ils comprenaient rapidement comment jouer et…

« Et Poudlard ouvre le bal avec cette belle frappe de Modirson ! 10-0 ! »

« Silvagnio remet la balle en jeu, passe à Hodman, Dipiazzi, Hodman à nouveau… Les Sasca sont en forme et leur jeu est plutôt brutal ! Hodman marque ! »

Les passes s'enchainèrent rapidement et une première heure passa. Les sept joueurs de Poudlard, après quelques temps d'adaptation, se firent aux nouvelles règles. La fatigue physique commença toutefois à se faire sentir chez certains et Severus Rogue, tranquillement assis, soupira en voyant ses deux filleuls plonger en direction des buts de Poudlard.

-A le voir jouer, je comprends pourquoi il a failli y passer l'année dernière.

-Les Médicomages n'ont pas eu le temps de le rattraper après qu'il se soit fait éjecté par le choc avec le gars de Los Angeles… C'est une feinte.

-Tu es sûre ? s'étonna Charlie, ce n'est pas une bonne te…

« Evans attrape le Souaffle et marque ! 110 à 80 pour Sasca ! »

-Comment ça, Evans marque ? s'écria Charlie en se redressant, tout comme de nombreux élèves de Poudlard.

« Je rappelle que dans les règles internationales, l'attrapeur, tout comme les batteurs peuvent se saisir du Souaffle et le jouer » intervint le commentateur russe alors que de nombreux étudiants hurlaient à la faute une fois de plus.

L'équipe de Sasca, profitant de la confusion soudaine des joueurs de Poudlard, marquèrent deux autres buts sous le regard de l'arbitre, qui ne sifflait aucune faute.

-L'attrapeur joue très rarement le Souaffle, tous comme les batteurs…

-Cela signifie donner à l'adversaire une marge de manœuvre plus importante pour trouver le Vif d'Or, expliqua Alastor à un Weasley stupéfait. C'est une règle plutôt désuète…

« Malefoy a vu le Vif d'Or ! »

Immédiatement, Harry vira, si rapidement que Charlie, pourtant excellent joueur, se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas glisser, et poussa son balai au maximum en direction de son adversaire, abandonnant ses coéquipiers.

Pétunia attrapa discrètement la main de son ami et la pressa fortement, alors que son fils plongeait rapidement, bien trop rapidement en direction du sol pour rejoindre l'attrapeur de Poudlard.

Severus retint une grimace en lui caressant distraitement la paume de la main pour l'apaiser. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait plongé aussi vite, il était entré en collision avec l'autre attrapeur et ils avaient fait tous deux une chute de plusieurs mètres. Le professeur de Potions avait vu le souvenir et il comprenait la peur de la _Little Witch_.

Le stade se tut alors qu'Harry rejoignait Malefoy. Le Vif d'Or, rapide, vira brutalement et les deux attrapeurs bifurquèrent dans un ensemble parfait, rasant les tribunes et slalomant entre les piliers de soutènement des gradins.

Harry observa une fraction de secondes son adversaire et au lieu de poursuivre sa trajectoire, décrocha brutalement.

« Mais que fait Evans ? Malefoy est seul après le Vif et… Merlin non ! »

Le jeune blond de Serpentard, surpris par la soudaine annonce du commentateur, avait fait exactement ce qu'attendait Harry. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier l'abandon de son adversaire. Comportement humain, mais terriblement inconscient à la vitesse à laquelle il avait lancé son balai.

Il suffit d'un léger effleurement des brindilles sur un des gradins pour que son balai face un brutal écart. Sous le regard satisfait de Harry, qui poursuivait toujours la petite balle quelques mètres au-dessus de son adversaire, Drago Malefoy n'arriva pas à redresser à temps et il chuta douloureusement au sol, lui laissant le champ libre pour chasser le Vif d'Or.

-Bordel de merde… C'est la première fois que je vois cette technique, dit Charlie d'une voix incrédule. C'est…

-Dangereux, inconscient et incroyablement vicieux, soupira Pétunia.

-Les américains jouent toujours ainsi ?

« Flint marque ! 100 à 130 pour Sasca ! »

\- Toujours… soupira le professeur de Potions.

-Et encore, Harry a été gentil, s'amusa Dudley sans quitter son frère des yeux, qui traquait la petite balle de la victoire avec une rapidité et un brio digne de son statut de Champion de Ligue Junior.

« Evans plonge, évite un Cognard et… attrape le Vif d'Or ! Sasca gagne 280 à 100 ! »

Des applaudissements hésitants saluèrent la prestation de l'équipe de Sasca, malgré les vivats de leurs coéquipiers des écoles étrangères.

Harry piqua en direction de Drago Malefoy et atterrit à ses côtés.

-Tu viens contempler ma défaite ? cracha le blond, son bras enroulé de bandages.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, Malefoy.

Harry n'hésita pas et lui tendit sa main gauche. Le blond s'en saisit et Harry l'aida à se relever, avant de lâcher le Vif d'Or qui se débattait dans son autre main. L'attrapeur de Poudlard, dans un geste instinctif, l'attrapa.

-C'était un beau match, Evans.

-Tu es bon, Malefoy, l'informa Harry avec un sourire, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais joué selon les règles internationales. Si tu veux qu'un de ses jours, on se fasse un petit match d'attrapeurs, viens me voir. Je suis sûr que Viktor ne dirait pas non.

-Viktor… comme Viktor Krum ? releva le Serpentard avec une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux gris, soutenu par le Médicomage.

-Oui, rit Harry en soutenant le Serpentard de l'autre côté. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que son bras qui avait été blessé.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous vous êtes bien esquinté, à ce que je vois.

-Rha, c'est bon, Parrain, fous lui la paix, intervint Dudley en se glissant derrière Severus. Il a une rupture ouverte du tibia et du péroné ! Et je pense que son poignet est au minimum foulé.

-Parrain ? releva Drago Malefoy.

-Yep, paraît qu'on a l'même parrain tous les trois, lança d'une voix traînante Harry. On est un peu de la même famille.

-Rien qu'à voir nos têtes, ça pourrait être le cas ! Tous les deux blonds aux yeux gris. Harry, tu fais tache au milieu !

-He, laisse mes yeux tranquilles, je les ai hérités de Maman !

Drago, curieux, observa avec attention les yeux gris clairs de Dudley, assez semblable aux siens, puis les yeux émeraude d'Harry, surmontés de plusieurs cicatrices. C'est alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant le discret éclair qui se détachait derrière les mèches humides.

* * *

AkaiiNeko : Effectivement, dans les autres chapitres, la guerre était moins présente... Mais comme tu l'as dis, certains morts ne seront pas regrettés ! Maugrey va bientôt s'en mêlé, patience ^^

Adenoide : et bien, les adultes prennent enfin leur responsabilité, après plusieurs morts...

Thaouka : la suite t'a plu ?

La Prof : Merci pour tes reviews ! Pour ta question, Rolanda est son prénom anglais. J'utilise les noms français et dans la VF, c'est Renée Bibine... Moins classe, j'en conviens !

Marie : J'espère que la suite est à ta convenance !

Cheshire : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis toujours ravie de savoir que tu as ri avec les autres chapitres ^^ et je continueras à écrire longtemps longtemps longtemps ;)

Menelwen : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot ! Je poste tous les deux semaines. Bisous !

Cathy : L'homme est le prédateur suprême et le plus mortel... A lui seul, il fait plus de dégâts que tous les autres espèces... Bises !


	10. C9 : La Première Tâche

**Chapitre 9: La Première Tâche**

-_Ry_…. Harry !

Dudley attrapa le bras de son parrain juste avant que Severus ne touche le jeune sorcier pour attirer son attention. Il secoua la tête négativement et éloigna légèrement le Maître des Potions d'Harry.

-Laisse-le Sev. Il vaut mieux éviter de le déranger dans ces cas-là.

-Pourquoi ? On ne risque…

-On risque une explosion... Un incendie... Une sacrée fournaise… On a le choix... Si, Parrain, on risque beaucoup de choses. Harry est puissant, tu le sais parfaitement ! Mais il ne contrôle pas sa magie si on le surprend dans ces cas-là.

Severus fronça les sourcils et observa le jeune sorcier aux yeux émeraude. L'adolescent assit dans son bureau était effrayant. Il portait encore sa tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de Salem et Scalia, presque immaculée malgré plusieurs heures de jeu. Mais surtout, il restait totalement immobile, les yeux fixés sur la minuscule flamme d'une bougie. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées à l'extrême, leur couleur émeraude rendue brillante par l'intérêt qu'il portait au petit feu.

Pyromane… le professeur de Potions comprit enfin pourquoi Pétunia l'avait appelé ainsi. Il pensait qu'Harry appréciait le feu, mais l'adolescent avait une véritable fascination pour cet élément.

-Que…

Dudley lui attrapa le bras et l'empêcha de s'approcher une fois de plus. Il s'attira un regard furieux de Severus et lui adressa un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin tout en raffermissant sa prise. Le Maître des Potions songea vaguement que le garçon était drôlement fort pour son âge, avant que son esprit retourne se concentrer sur Harry.

Hypnotisé, il ne put que contempler le doigt fin de son neveu passer et repasser dans les flammes, lentement. Ce doigt tordu dont les os avaient été déformés par la chaleur. Ce doigt dont la peau était couverte de cicatrices rosâtres.

Severus savait parfaitement les dégâts que pouvait faire le feu. Une formation de Médicomage était obligatoire pour enseigner les potions à des étudiants. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait réellement les résultats de brûlures profondes. La plupart des blessures dues au feu étaient soignées rapidement dans le Monde Magique et ne laissait aucune trace. Sauf celles issues de sorts de Magie Noire.

Il se souvint de la lettre de Pétunia qu'il avait reçu il y a de nombreuses années. Celle qui lui expliquait qu'Harry avait jeté un _Feudeymon_ dans la cheminée. Le professeur avait deviné en lisant entre les lignes qu'ils avaient tous été blessés, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce fut à ce point.

Une faible odeur de chair brûlée se fit sentir et Severus déglutit sous les souvenirs qu'il associait à cette fragrance écœurante. Cela lui rappelait trop les charniers des Mangemorts…

-Il…

-Il ne sent rien. Le _Feudeymon_ a causé des brûlures extrêmement profondes. Ses nerfs sensitifs sont détruits depuis longtemps, murmura Dudley alors qu'Harry tournait enfin la tête vers eux. Les Médicomages ont réussi uniquement à ramener la fonction motrice de son bras, mais pas la sensibilité.

Le jeune homme lâcha enfin son parrain et s'approcha d'Harry. Son jumeau sursauta brutalement, reprenant pied dans la réalité.

-Hey Dud, que fais-tu là?

-Je vais te soigner, abruti, grogna son jumeau en lui collant une légère claque sur la tête. Il s'assit sur la table, soufflant au passage la bougie et attrapa le bras mutilé d'Harry. Tirant sa baguette, il se mit à murmurer une litanie de sorts et Severus resta immobile, figé de stupeur.

Aucune colère n'avait filtré de la voix de Duldey. Juste une lassitude issue de l'habitude. Il comprenait mieux la peur de Pétunia dès qu'Harry partait au loin. Si son frère ne suivait pas, Harry pouvait se perdre dans sa fascination.

Alors que Dudley sortait de la petite sacoche de médicomage, qui pendait continuellement à sa ceinture, un baume cicatrisant, la porte du bureau de Severus s'ouvrit brutalement. Un grand blond filiforme aux yeux gris fit son entrée.

-J'aimerais bien avoir des explications, lança d'une voix hautaine, à l'opposé de son entrée fracassante, Drago Malegoy.

Severus pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard noir à son troisième filleul. Ils l'attendaient depuis près d'une heure, mais Drago s'était fait désirer…

Qu'avait-il bu le jour où il avait accepté d'être le parrain de trois têtes brûlées si différentes et surtout, du même âge ? Sûrement un peu trop de whisky pur feu associé à des regards suppliants d'un bleu glacier puis d'un vert printanier. Il maudissait feu Narcissa et la bien vivante Pétunia pour avoir de tels yeux, capables de faire fondre son cœur d'affreuse chauve-souris des cachots. Bon sang, si ses élèves apprenaient qu'il était incapable de dire non à une femme, il serait la risée de tous !

-Alors ?

Severus quitta ses pensées et ensorcela son filleul du regard.

-Prends un autre ton, jeune homme.

-Quoi ? C'est Harry « foutu » Potter, le Disparu ! L'emmerdeur suprême qui s'est volatilisé seul Merlin sait où ! Celui que Tu-Sais-Qui cherche comme un taré depuis...

-Langage !

L'orage et les ténèbres s'affrontèrent un long moment et finalement, Drago détourna les yeux. Il épousseta sa tenue de Quidditch, rendue boueuse après sa chute et grimaça légèrement. Visiblement, même si Mme Pomfresh l'avait soigné rapidement, ses muscles souffraient encore.

-S'il te plaît, Parrain, souffla avec mauvaise foi le jeune homme blond.

-Je pense qu'on devrait en parler avec le principal concerné. Harry ? Ha… ?

Severus observa la table où les jumeaux étaient installés moins de cinq minutes plus tôt. Un mauvais pressentiment envahit le Maître de Potions alors que seul Dudley le regardait. Pourtant, il le savait ! Il ne fallait jamais quitter les jumeaux des yeux !

-Dudley, rassure-moi. Il n'est pas… ?

-Tu le connais, sourit le jumeau blond avec un air machiavélique tout en désignant une porte particulière de la pièce.

-N…

BOOOOOUUUUMMMM.

L'ensemble du château sembla trembler sur ses fondations. La porte de bureau de Severus, celle donnant sur ses salles de cours, traversa la pièce, passant entre le Maître des potions et le jeune Serpentard, avant de se fracasser en mille morceaux sur le mur opposé. Un énorme nuage de fumée s'échappa de l'ouverture tandis que tous observaient le bureau sur lequel les rares parchemins qui n'étaient pas tombés au sol, se recouvraient lentement d'encre. Oui, le château avait tremblé, et pas qu'un peu.

_-Bordel de merde… Putain de… Potions de mes…_

La voix caverneuse qui s'échappa de la brume était rauque et Severus observa avec lassitude les volutes de fumées qui sortaient de sa salle de classe. Il devait convenir qu'elles étaient d'un sublime bleu turquoise.

-N'entre pas, sourit Dudley alors que Drago faisait mine d'entrer dans la salle de cours.

-Il est peut-être blessé.

-Non. Il a juré comme un charretier, donc tout va bien. Sa magie a dû le protéger de la déflagration.

-Mais…

-Ecoute Malefoy, il vaut mieux rester ici si tu tiens à la vie. Harry a tendance à transformer en explosif ou en gaz toxique tout ce qui s'approche de près ou de loin à une potion académique.

-Même pas vrai, protesta d'une voix boudeuse le concerné en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Pourquoi académique ? releva Drago alors que Dudley ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La peau de son frère jumeau avait pris une sublime teinte cobalt tandis que ses yeux et ses cheveux, un bleu lumineux.

-Je ne pensais pas que la potion de stase de mes quatrième années pouvait avoir cet effet, soupira Severus alors que Drago restait muet d'incrédulité. Et pour ta question Drago, Harry s'en sort très bien pour créer des potions pour des blagues douteuses.

-J'essayais de rattraper la catastrophe d'un de tes élèves! se défendit Harry. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est vraiment mauvais.

-Comment le fils de Pétunia peut être aussi mauvais en Potions alors que sa mère est la meilleure d'Amérique ? s'interrogea à haute voix Severus. Quelle rangée ?

-Première, côté gauche.

-Londubat, ricana Drago en sortant enfin de sa léthargie. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il y avait dans son chaudron.

-Combien de fois devrons-nous te dire de ne pas toucher aux potions ?

-Une fois de plus, Parrain, ricana à son tour Harry avec un sourire amusé. Il faut que je demande sa recette à ce Londubat, rajouta le jeune homme en s'examinant avec une attention clinique.

-Harry ! s'époumona Severus alors que le jeune sorcier de Salem commençait à se déshabiller sans la moindre pudeur.

-Quoi ? Je regarde si c'est l'effet du gaz ou de la partie liquide !

-Le chaudron t'a explosé au visage ? s'horrifia Drago. Mais tu n'as aucune marque !

Harry lui jeta un regard mortellement sérieux tout en ôtant sa chemise et son pantalon. Il se retrouva finalement vêtu d'un simple caleçon au milieu du bureau de Severus. Celui-ci se pinça le nez quand son pire filleul leur dévoila son corps sculpté par le Quidditch et... entièrement bleu.

Drago s'arrêta sur les tatouages tribaux encrés sur les épaules alors qu'Harry continuait son observation minutieuse. Severus examinait également avec attention le corps du jeune homme. Malgré ses dires, il s'inquiétait pour son deuxième filleul, connaissant son don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Puis les yeux du jeune Serpentard longèrent la large brûlure sur le torse d'Harry, avant de s'arrêter sur le bras gauche. Le nouveau Lord Malefoy déglutit malgré lui et un rictus de dégoût apparut sur son visage alors qu'il observait le bras mutilé et les doigts étrangement courbés.

Dudley, qui avait suivi avec attention toutes ses expressions, s'approcha discrètement pour lui donner un coup de coude vicieux. Alors que Drago se pliait de douleur sous la soudaine attaque, le sorcier de Salem l'attrapa par la nuque et serra légèrement sa prise avant de se pencher vers lui.

-Si Harry voit cette expression sur ton visage, je te tue, souffla le jeune sorcier blond. Et sache qu'à côté de moi, tonton Voldy sera une plaisanterie. Tu as compris, Malefoy ?

Drago voulut se dégager de la prise, mais Dudley raffermit sa poigne. Il pouvait sentir l'étudiant de Poudlard chercher à atteindre sa baguette magique, mais il la lui avait déjà subtilisée. Garder sa seule arme dans sa poche était trop risqué…

-Compris ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui, grogna le Serpentard en réalisant que sa baguette se trouvait dans la main de Dudley, hors de sa portée. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à un des sorciers des délégations étrangères qui assuraient la sécurité de l'école.

Dudley le lâcha et Drago recula en se massant le cou, ses yeux gris jetant des éclairs. Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent longuement sous les regards en coin d'Harry et de Severus. Aucun des deux n'avaient raté l'échange et encore moins le regard de Drago sur les blessures d'Harry.

-C'est moi, ou ils pourraient passer pour des frères ? finit par demander Severus en s'attirant des cris offusqués des deux concernés.

-Et bien, ils ont la même taille et les mêmes yeux gris. Je ne ferais pas l'injure de dire à Dudley que Malefoy est de la même famille que lui… Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas la même stature. Dud' est quand même beaucoup plus fort.

-Et puis, il n'a pas ce blond presque transparent typiquement Malefoyen, rajouta Severus avant d'avoir un rictus amusé. Quoi que… il n'en est pas loin.

Cette fois, les deux blonds échangèrent un regard horrifié avant de remarquer les visages hilares des deux autres sorciers.

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Vous…

Drago se tut en remarquant le visage machiavélique d'Harry Evans. Il observait avec attention Severus et les deux blonds virent lentement une tâche bleue s'élargir sur la main du professeur de Potions, puis remonter lentement.

-Génial ! s'émerveilla Dudley et… non Harry !

Il voulut éviter la main de son frère jumeau, mais il n'esquiva pas suffisamment vite. Les doigts d'Harry se posèrent sur son cou et le bleu commença à se répandre sur lui également.

-Drago… rassure moi, je ne suis pas de la même couleur qu'Harry ? demanda d'une voix faussement calme le professeur de Potions.

-Heu… Si ? bégaya le Serpentard avant de glapir en sentant un doux contact sur sa joue. Il regarda avec horreur Dudley lui adresser un magnifique sourire empli d'innocence, ses dents blanches se détachant parfaitement sur sa peau cobalt.

-Harry Severus Evans ! tonna le professeur de Potions quand il réalisa que la transformation se propageait par contact et que son cher filleul venait d'en profiter honteusement pour le rendre aussi bleu qu'un merrow. Viens ici immédiatement !

Le sévère enseignant, toute retenue envolée, partie à la poursuite de son filleul qui, riant, venait de trouver refuge derrière le bureau.

-Tu es magnifique, Oncle Sev'!

-Interdiction de m'appeler ainsi sale garnement ! Pense à …

-Ta réputation ? Trop tard tonton !

-_Tonton_ ?! _Accio_ Harry Evans !

Le jeune étudiant de Salem traversa la pièce en volant et atterrit sur son parrain, le renversant par la même occasion. Ils tombèrent au sol en un joyeux méli-mélo de membres. Dudley éclata de rire sous la scène tandis que Drago restait tétanisé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Severus perdre son sang-froid et se comporter de manière aussi… puérile. Il se demanda vaguement si un père se comportait ainsi généralement... c'était bien loin des relations qu'il avait eu avec Lucius Malefoy...

La porte s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois de manière plutôt brusque, les faisant sursauter. Pétunia entra, une lueur de panique dans ses yeux printaniers et parcourut la pièce du regard.

-Severus ! J'ai entendu une explosion ! Harry et Dudley vont bien ?

-On va bien maman, soupira Harry, affalé à moitié sur son parrain qui bougonnait encore des malédictions sur ses filleuls.

La cheminée s'illumina au même moment et Albus Dumbledore en sortit, visiblement inquiet. Comme Pétunia, ses yeux observèrent avec attention la pièce, notant les nuages de fumée qui tourbillonnaient au plafond, puis les fioles brisées au sol, ainsi que le bureau complètement ravagé.

-Severus ? Les fondations du château ont tremblé. Tout va bien ?

-Ce n'est rien Albus, soupira le Maître des Potions. Juste M. Evans qui se trouvait un peu trop près des potions des quatrièmes années.

Les yeux bleus pétillants et dangereusement profonds d'Albus Dumbledore s'arrêtèrent sur Harry et Severus, toujours au sol. Il sourit en lissant sa barbe. Les quatre hommes étaient devenus entièrement bleus et cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Des souvenirs de quatre jeunes étudiants appelés Maraudeurs… Il ne voulait pas savoir cependant ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux affalés par terre.

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes entier, M. Evans. Je déplore cependant que vos talents en potion ne soient pas hérités de votre mère, car j'ai de plus en plus de doute sur l'état du château après votre passage.

Harry lui adressa un sourire lumineux en se redressant. Sa peau bleue devint un peu plus claire alors qu'il aidait son parrain à se lever. Visiblement, les tons de sa peau changeaient en fonction de son humeur.

-Que voulez-vous, nul n'est parfait, Professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous avez bien raison jeune homme. Un bonbon au citron ? proposa le directeur de l'école à tous en sortant un petit sachet de Suçacides alors que Drago levait les yeux au ciel.

Pendant ce temps, Pétunia se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire face à la scène surréaliste. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis sortit un petit appareil de sa poche. Le flash prit tout le monde par surprise alors qu'elle riait.

-Tunia ! s'offusqua Severus. Il pâlit en réalisant ce que venait de faire son amie.

-Mon cher, je me devais de prendre cette photo souvenir ! Les garçons, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, le briefing pour la journée de demain est dans moins d'une heure, rajouta le professeur de Botanique de Salem.

Elle était venue à la base afin d'avertir ses enfants pour qu'ils ne soient pas en retard. Elle les avait vu quitter le terrain de Quidditch avec Severus et les avaient suivis une heure après. L'explosion l'avait prise par surprise et elle avait légèrement paniqué, connaissant parfaitement l'absence de talent d'Harry pour les potions classiques.

Dire que son fils les connaissait toutes sur le bout des doigts… Pétunia soupçonnait la Magie de son fils d'être responsable de son manque de don. Elle réagissait inconsciemment à la volonté d'Harry et modifiait la structure interne des décoctions pour les rendre les plus farfelues possibles.

Ses enfants échangèrent un regard et saluèrent rapidement les anglais avant de sortir des cachots pour rejoindre le Salembus. Elle sourit quand ils prirent toutefois le temps de l'embrasser sur la joue en passant devant elle. Elle les adorait…

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, elle vit Drago jurer quand le nouveau Lord Malefoy réalisa qu'il n'avait eu aucune réponse à ses questions. Fulminant, l'étudiant se mit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau alors que le directeur de Poudlard avalait un nouveau bonbon.

-Ma chère Pétunia, avez-vous un lien de famille avec une certaine Liliane Evans ? demanda finalement Dumbledore avec gravité alors que les garçons disparaissaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela Albus ?

Elle était surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas réalisé plus tôt. Cela faisait bien un mois que Salem était sur place et qu'ils se croisaient tous les jours. Non pas qu'elle voulait être découverte, mais elle n'avait jamais caché la ressemblance d'Harry avec ses parents.

-Les yeux de votre fils. Je n'avais pas réalisé… jusqu'à maintenant, mais il ressemble étrangement à un ancien élève. Toutefois, ses yeux ont la couleur exacte de ceux de Lily Potter…

Severus et Pétunia échangèrent un regard alors que Drago jubilait. Il allait finalement avoir ses réponses ! Le jeune Lord réalisa soudain que si cela l'intéressait, c'était uniquement par curiosité... La mort de son père l'avait totalement libéré de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis que c'était Severus qui était son tuteur...

-Harry est effectivement le fils de ma sœur. Je l'ai adopté quand nous sommes partis aux Etats-Unis, expliqua Pétunia. Je ne suis pas morte dans une accident de voiture, et il n'a jamais été placé dans un orphelinat…

-Vous…

-Je sais pour cette prophétie, soupira Pétunia. Je sais aussi que la voie de Cassandre est immuable. Harry aussi le sait, Albus. Je vous demande de laisser le destin se faire.

-C'est vous la voyante, soupira Dumbledore sans chercher à savoir qui avait pu l'avertir de la prophétie, la réponse étant évidente. A vrai dire… je pense qu'il n'aurait jamais été aussi prêt à combattre en étant resté en Angleterre. Je vous l'avais confié pour qu'il ne grandisse pas dans un monde d'adoration et qu'il ait une enfance normale. Je constate que c'est le cas. Par contre Severus, mon garçon… J'aurais aimé que vous me disiez la vérité plutôt que de me regarder chercher ce jeune garçon par monts et par vaux !

Severus haussa un simple sourcil en réponse à la soudaine aura de puissance et de colère de son supérieur et ami.

-Ma fidélité, Albus, va en première lieu à ma famille. Vous êtes un ami et un mentor, mais ma famille, vous venez de la voir. Pétunia, Drago, Harry et Dudley. Ils passeront toujours avant le reste, que ce soit la guerre, le travail ou l'amitié.

Pétunia eut un sourire alors que Drago se mordait la joue pour ne pas manifester sa surprise et sa joie. Il retint difficilement une larme en réalisant que jamais ses parents ne lui avaient avoués leur attachement. Severus était le premier à le faire.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête.

-Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, Severus. Et je n'interviendrais pas, Pétunia, je vous en fais le serment sur ma Magie. Drago, mon garçon, je ne sais pas si vous le réalisez, mais vous venez de trouver une nouvelle famille. Ne laissez pas votre passé gâcher votre futur.

Le jeune Lord se demanda de quoi parlait le directeur alors qu'il disparaissait dans la cheminée, jusqu'à ce que deux bras fins l'attirent contre un torse doux et indéniablement féminin.

Il se tendit en réalisant que la mère des jumeaux venait de le prendre dans ses bras puis, doucement, il ferma les yeux. Un an… Un an qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit au moindre contact maternel. Un an que sa mère était morte et que son père le considérait comme un parfait petit soldat. Pétunia Evans sentait les herbes fraîches. Une odeur étrangement printanière alors qu'ils étaient en plein automne… Une odeur qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux une fois de plus.

L'odeur des potions l'enveloppa et Drago réalisa que Severus venait de se joindre à eux. Finalement, dans la noirceur de sa vie, peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison.

-Vous allez être bleue… renifla finalement Drago.

Un rire cristallin envahit ses oreilles alors que Severus ricanait.

-Ce n'est pas grave, souffla Pétunia. Il paraît que tu es excellent en Potions. Ça te dit de nous aider à chercher l'antidote ?

Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux Evans avaient traversé le château et rejoint le Salembus. Le temps de se changer et de prendre une douche. Quelques rires moqueurs s'élevèrent quand leurs camarades virent la couleur de leur peau.

-Enfin ! Pour une fois que vous goutez à votre propre médecine ! s'exclama Léonia avec satisfaction en les voyant passer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Harry lui toucha la main avant de s'enfuir en courant en direction de la maison de Shokuran.

Le hurlement de rage de l'Alpha fut entendu par tous et de nombreux rires retentirent parmi les élèves des délégations quand les trois étudiants de Salem se présentèrent à la réunion.

Comme toujours, le planning de la soirée et du lendemain fut attribué. Harry et David furent affectés à la surveillance du campement des dragonniers jusqu'au lendemain, tandis que Dudley avait quartier libre. On peut dire que les deux joueurs de quidditch, fatigués par le match, obéirent de mauvaise grâce. Heureusement pour eux, la nuit fut calme.

Les dragonniers, assistés par plusieurs sorciers extérieurs, préparèrent durant toute la nuit l'enceinte pour l'épreuve du lendemain. Harry et David restèrent silencieux à observer les allées et venues. Ils furent libérés de leurs obligations à l'aube, pour assister à la première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Harry, toujours bleu, passa sa matinée à dormir pour rattraper sa journée de 24h et sa mère vint le réveiller à midi.

-Bonjour mon chéri, sourit Pétunia. Tu vas bien ?

-Fatigué, grogna le jeune homme en se blottissant sous ses couvertures. Où est Dud' ?

-Il est déjà parti. Il est de garde au château durant l'épreuve.

-Tu as déjà trouvé un antidote ?

Pétunia sourit en regarda sa main. Elle avait repris ses couleurs naturelles, à son plus grand soulagement.

-Oui. Nous avons travaillé toute la nuit avec Severus et Drago pour trouver la solution. Ce jeune homme est un peu coquet et ne voulait pas être vu par qui que ce soit tant qu'il était bleu.

-C'est un sang-pur à l'ancienne, marmonna Harry en se levant. Pétunia resta assise sur le lit et lui tendit deux fioles. Son fils ne chercha même pas à connaître les potions. Il les avala d'une gorgée, grimaçant au goût infect des deux mixtures. Il retrouva immédiatement visage humain et sa fatigue s'allégea.

-Merci M'an, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il enfila rapidement un pull et regarda l'heure, affamé. Il avait tout juste le temps de manger avant que la première tâche ne commence.

-Harry…

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais que tu parles avec Drago Malefoy. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il est également le filleul de Severus.

-Il va venir vivre avec lui ?

-Avec nous, corrigea Pétunia avec un petit sourire.

Harry se figea, incrédule, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-_Nous_ ? Enfin !

-Si par-là tu entends que Severus et…

Pétunia ne put finir. Son fils se jeta dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui.

-Je suis si heureux, M'man. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux pour toi, murmura-t-il.

Pétunia émit un petit reniflement amusé et rendit l'étreinte de son fils.

-J'espère que Sev' s'est déclaré de manière romantique, sinon, il va m'entendre ! rajouta-t-il.

-Harry !

-Quoi ? Tu crois que Dud' et moi n'avons pas lu toutes les lettres qu'il t'a envoyée ? Ca fait deux ans qu'on attend qu'il prenne enfin son courage à deux mains. Certes, il avait des circonstances atténuantes en tant qu'espion mais maintenant…

Pétunia rougit légèrement avant de donner une petite tape sur la tête de son fils.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises. On va voir comment ça se passe jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ensuite, on verra. Mais si tout se déroule correctement…

-On gagne un beau-père et un nouveau frère cet été ?

-Exactement. Donc…

-Je parlerais à Drago, acquiesça Harry. Au fait, concernant mon identité…

-Il a fait un serment sorcier, tout comme Albus.

-Dudley est au courant ? Pour vous, je veux dire ?

Pétunia éclata de rire. Harry passait du coq à l'âne sous l'émotion. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment heureux de la nouvelle et elle en était ravie.

Entre les différents antidotes pour les blagues des Mini-Maraudeurs, les deux Maîtres de Potions avaient passé des journées ensembles, en tête à tête. Les incessants échanges épistolaires et les quelques rencontres lors des Congrès pendant les treize dernières années avaient posé les bases de leur relation. Le fait de se retrouver enfin pour de longues heures n'avait fait que confirmer et renforcer leurs sentiments.

Severus n'avait pas été très romantique, comme s'en doutait Harry, mais ce n'était pas son genre. En réalité, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, mais aussi ses doutes. Sa peur de devoir élever un adolescent en la personne de Drago. Ses inquiétudes par rapport à la guerre et la sécurité des Evans si jamais ils étaient associés à lui, un traître et un espion. Pétunia l'avait rassuré et…

-M'man, je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses, énonça lentement Harry qui avait observé sa mère se perdre dans ses pensées avant de rosir doucement.

Les joues de Pétunia virèrent en un rouge beaucoup plus soutenu et elle lui donna une petite tape sur la tête encore une fois.

-Va manger au lieu de des dires des âneries aussi grosses que toi. Et n'oublie pas ta baguette, tu en auras besoin !

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre et obéit. Quand on avait une mère possédant le troisième œil, on apprenait à ne pas discuter ce genre de conseils. Il mangea rapidement dans la salle de détende du Salembus, rejoignant David qui portait encore la trace de son oreiller.

Puis l'heure de la première tâche arriva. Les étudiants étrangers en repos se joignirent au flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers l'enclos aux dragons. Tous étaient excités et les plaisanteries fusaient, tout comme les rires. Harry abandonna David en apercevant deux têtes rousses familières dans les tribunes.

-Hey Ry ! Comment vas-tu ? dit Fred

-Tu sais que tu as une sale tête ? rajouta George.

-Où est Dud ?

-De service dans l'école, soupira Harry en s'installant aux côtés des jumeaux. Et merci pour la sale tête !

-De rien !

-Dis-nous, est-il vrai…

-… que tu t'es transformé…

-… en schtroumpf ? demanda avidement Fred.

-Oui, une erreur de potion. Je vous montrerais la photo, rit Harry. Oncle Sev a même été touché ! Et comment connaissez-vous les schtroumpfs ?

-Le professeur Rogue ? Nous serions prêts à te payer pour ce cliché ! s'extasia George.

-Et notre père adore le monde moldu ! rajouta Fred.

-Messieurs Weasley, si je vois cette photo circuler dans l'école, je vous assure que je vous tiendrais pour responsable, susurra soudainement une voix doucereuse dans leurs dos.

-Oui Monsieur, dirent en cœur Fred et George en frissonnant alors que le professeur Rogue les surplombaient, menaçant.

-Coucou Oncle Sev ! Merci pour l'antidote ! Et félicitations pour… tu sais quoi ! rajouta Harry avec un large sourire.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir son parrain rougir légèrement sous les regards incrédules des jumeaux Weasley. Severus marmonna quelque chose sur les sales garnements avant de partir dans un tournoiement de cape rejoindre la tribune des professeurs et officiels du Ministère.

-Tu sais quoi ? demanda avec curiosité Fred une fois que le professeur Rogue eut disparu dans la foule d'élèves.

-C'est enfin officiel avec ma mère ! s'exclama Harry avec joie.

Les jumeaux verdirent légèrement à l'idée de la chauve-souris des cachots en couple avec la terreur des cachots, surnom donné par la plupart des élèves de Poudlard au professeur Evans. Ils formaient une sacrée paire d'enseignants, à eux deux. Pétunia menait les classes d'une main de fer dans un mince, très mince gant de velours, alors que Severus était un roc dur sans la moindre protection.

-Bienvenue à la Première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, annonça soudain un des membres du Jury, bien en évidence devant les tribunes.

Des acclamations saluèrent son intervention et il eut un sourire amusé en désignant l'enclos où un terrain accidenté en pierre se dressait. Un nid se tenait au centre, empli d'œufs impressionnants par leur taille.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, un nid est situé au centre de l'arène. Parmi ces œufs est caché un œuf d'or. Les concurrents devront se saisir de l'œuf tout en évitant son féroce gardien… un dragon !

Des hurlements s'élevèrent alors que les dragonniers amenaient le premier des trois dragons. Ce fut le Suédois à museau court. Un sifflement retentit et la tente qui abritait les champions s'ouvrit.

-Notre premier concurrent est Cédric Diggory pour l'école de Poudlard ! Veuillez l'encourager vivement !

Harry observa le jeune homme s'avancer d'un pas incertain face à l'imposante bête alors que les jumeaux Weasley brandissaient une banderole d'encouragement. Le vacarme était assourdissant et Harry plaignait la pauvre dragonne, complètement paniquée par le bruit et le soudain changement de milieu.

La femelle, inquiète pour ses petits, vit immédiatement l'intrus arriver dans son environnement proche. Sous la menace, elle chargea.

Diggory, également inquiet, se bougea enfin en réalisant qu'un dragon de quinze tonnes lui fonçait dessus. Harry le vit métamorphoser une pierre en un grand chien. La bête partit vers la droite alors que le Poufsouffle restait immobile.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, songea Harry. Dans son état de stress, la dragonne se concentrerait principalement sur la cible mouvante… Ce fut le cas et le suédois à museau court reporta son attention sur le canidé.

Des hurlements de joie retentirent quand Diggory réussit à s'approcher du nid, avançant le plus discrètement possible entre les blocs de roche. Alors qu'il touchait l'œuf, la dragonne réalisa soudain qu'il était dans son précieux nid et se précipita vers l'intrus.

Le champion de Poudlard dut faire marche arrière sans l'œuf pour ne pas être gravement blessé. Il esquiva un jet de flammes grâce à ses talents de Quidditch et trouva refuge derrière un bloc de pierre.

\- Bon sang, c'était tout juste, vraiment tout juste… on peut dire qu'il prend des risques ! s'exclama Ludo Verpey.

Caché derrière un rocher, Diggory renouvela sa métamorphose, créant cette fois deux Labradors imposants. La dragonne se fit avoir à nouveau et cette fois, le champion de Poudlard réussit à prendre la fuite avec son butin.

La foule rugit de joie sous l'action, tandis qu'Harry grimaçait. La dragonne allait…

-Aïe. Cedric Diggory a été touché par le jet de flammes ! Mais il a réussi à s'emparer de l'œuf !

Le jeune homme passa la sortie et la foule applaudit vivement.

-Voyons maintenant les notes.

Les juges, à savoir les directeurs des délégations étrangères ainsi que Ludo Verpey et Bartémius Croupton, réfléchirent quelques minutes puis donnèrent leur résultat. Sur les 70 points, Diggory en eut 54, de nombreux points étant soustraits suite à sa blessure. Les élèves de Poudlard, Fred et Gorge compris, hurlèrent de satisfaction.

-Bien, plus que deux concurrents ! s'écria Verpey alors que cette fois, le Boutefeu était amené. Miss Delacour, s'il vous plait !

Harry eut un rictus moqueur en apercevant la jeune Vélane trembler de peur. Mauvais… les dragons sentaient parfaitement l'odeur âcre de la peur et se montraient encore plus agressifs.

La jeune femme ne se dégonfla pas et jeta un seul sort. Harry applaudit mentalement en observant la dragonne s'endormir après quelques minutes puis il éclata de rire. Le vert gallois _ronflait_ ! De nombreuses flammèches jaillissaient de ses naseaux et la française, trop proche, fut touchée. Le jeune américain secoué par une crise de fou rire, vit sa robe prendre feu. Les dégâts furent vite arrêtés par un _Aguamenti _bien placé, mais Harry ne retrouva sa respiration qu'à l'annonce des résultats.

Ignorant les regards choqués des autres étudiants autour de lui et ceux, amusés, des jumeaux, il regarda les scores. Fleur Delacour avait fini plus rapidement et n'avait pas été blessée malgré le feu sur sa robe. Elle gagna donc 58 points.

Le dragon changea et Harry sourit en voyant le Magyar à Pointes être introduit dans l'arène. Puis Viktor Krum entra à son tour. Harry pâlit en le voyant jeter un sort dans l'œil de la dragonne, l'éborgnant proprement. Folle de douleur, la dragonne se mit à donner des coups à l'aveugle et il voulut se lever alors que Viktor s'emparait de l'œuf d'or. Il se retint toutefois jusqu'à ce que...

-Non ! hurla-t-il lorsque la dragonne cassa deux de ses œufs. Son cri passa inaperçu dans la foule en délire qui encourageait le bulgare. Non... les dragons étaient les créatures magiques qu'il préférait et il aimait beaucoup cette dragonne. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir !

Ce fut lorsque la dragonne réussit à se libérer de ces chaines que la panique commença réellement. Harry, ignorant les appels des jumeaux, se précipita dans l'arène, sautant sans peur les trois mètres de hauteur. Viktor, inconscient du danger, se précipitait vers la sortie pour finir le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas entendu les chaînes se rompre.

\- _Invisibilus Protectum Maxima activate !_

Le jet de flammes se fracassa contre le bouclier d'Harry, sauvant Viktor d'une mort affreuse.

La dragonne rugit de douleur et Harry abaissa ses protections, laissant la femelle foncer sur lui. Il entendit vaguement les hurlements alors qu'il voyait l'immense reptile venir vers lui mais n'en tint pas compte. Il faisait confiance à son instinct et à la fabuleuse mémoire des dragons. En effet, lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur familière, la dragonne s'arrêta et se pencha vers lui, vers l'humain à l'odeur de bébé dragon. Les élèves se turent les uns après les autres sous la scène surréaliste.

-Chut… Chut Tibera… souffla Harry en flattant les écailles douces sur les naseaux de la femelle.

Un son grave retentit dans l'arène soudain silencieuse. Un son empli de douleur et de peine. La dragonne, consciente que rien ne pouvait ramener ses œufs, pleura sa perte.

De son œil valide, une larme brûlante coula et tomba sur le bras d'Harry. Son bras sain. Il grimaça mais ne dit rien et continua à caresser lentement le museau de la bête.

-Harrry.

-Pars… pars vite Viktor, souffla l'étudiant de Salem. Ton odeur peut la rendre folle de rage.

Heureusement que le vent était dans le bon sens... Il ne se retourna pas pour voir le Bulgare s'éloigner et se laissa faire lorsque la dragonne l'attrapa entre ses pattes. Harry pâlit légèrement lorsqu'il fut soulevé avec une douceur surprenante. Il perçut vaguement des hurlements alors que Tibera rejoignait ce qu'il restait du nid.

Il fut finalement déposé au milieu des œufs encore sain et soudain Harry se retrouva plongé dans le noir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la dragonne le considère en danger et le protège avec ses œufs restants… Soupirant, il tâtonna dans le noir pour trouver le flan de Tibera et s'assit contre elle.

-Tu sais ma belle, tu es un peu extrême… Certes, tes œufs…

Pétunia, dans les tribunes, jura affreusement en voyant son fils disparaître sous les immenses ailes de la dragonne.

-Severus ! Fais évacuer les lieux, hurla-t-elle. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se précipita vers les dragonniers qui entouraient lentement l'immense bête maintenant immobile et sur la défensive.

-Reculez Madame ! lui hurla un sorcier roumain.

-Ou est Charlie Weasley ?

-Ici M'dame !

-La dragonne ne lui veut aucun mal, elle le considère comme son petit !

-Par Merlin, réalisa un des plus jeunes dragonniers. Elle le protège ?

-Exactement. Vous ne pourrez pas l'approcher sans vous faire attaquer, expliqua Charlie. La perte de ses œufs a déclenché son instinct de protection pour tous les dragonneaux. Où est votre deuxième fils ?

-David est allé le chercher, intervint le professeur Lessaule. L'arène est en cours d'évacuation. Harry, tu m'entends ?

-_Oui Professeur_, leur parvint la voix étouffée du jeune sorcier.

-Tu n'as rien ?

_-Non. Tibera est un peu perturbée par la perte de deux de ses œufs._

-Ton bras ? demanda Charlie.

-_Char_ ? s'étonna la voix faible d'Harry.

-Oui. Franchement, dragonneau, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la brûlure sur ton bras ?

-_Bah, ce n'est rien_.

-Il n'y a que toi pour dire ça. Et il n'y a que toi pour déclencher l'instinct de protection d'une Magyar à Pointes, plaisanta le dragonnier.

Pétunia regarda le dénommé Charlie s'approcher lentement de la dragonne. Visiblement, elle avait l'habitude de lui car elle ne tenta pas de l'attaquer.

-_Pas ma faute, Viktor n'aurait pas dû la blesser à l'œil alors qu'elle couvait_._ Il n'a rien ?_

-Une sacrée frayeur et de l'inquiétude pour toi, répondit la professeure de Combat Magique. Tu as ta baguette ?

_-Oui, mais il est hors de question que…_

-Du calme Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas blesser la femelle. C'était une simple question. Dis-moi Pétunia, aurais-tu vu quelque chose dans ce genre ? Je trouve qu'Harry a réagi bien vite, même pour un étudiant entraîné.

-J'ai senti du feu, de la douleur et de l'amour. Les visions empathiques ne sont pas mes préférées. Cela aurait pu être plein d'autres choses, soupira la _Little Witch_.

-M'man ? Ne me dis pas qu'Harry est sous les ailes de Tibera ?

Pétunia se tourna pour voir Duldey, Severus et plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard.

-Eh bien…

_-Si p'tit frère._

-Tu as le chic pour t'attirer des ennuis, soupira le professeur de Potions.

-_Pas ma faute_ ! répéta Harry.

Dudley, qui s'était approché précautionneusement de la dragonne, vint lui caresser le museau.

-Dis, Tibera, tu ne voudrais pas me rendre mon petit frère ? Et… houla, c'est une sacrée blessure que voici…

Dudley venait de voir l'œil détruit et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour observer la plaie sanglante.

-Sort de conjonctivite un peu trop puissant, marmonna pour lui-même le futur Médicomage. Ry, aucun risque avec un sort régénération des tissus sur les créatures de feu ?

_-Non, aucun. Mais évite ton baume cicatrisant autour de la paupière. Ca réagit plutôt mal avec les propriétés magiques des écailles, _conseilla son jumeau.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits des professeurs, des dragonniers et des organisateurs du Tournoi, Dudley Evans entreprit tranquillement de soigner la dragonne blessée en suivant les conseils de son frère enfoui sous les ailes de la bête.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la pupille verticale du reptile se reforme, ne laissant qu'une large cicatrice atour de la paupière amovible de Tibera. La dragonne cligna des yeux et posa sa tête au sol en gémissant.

-Non, ma belle, je ne peux rien pour tes œufs, soupira le jeune homme blond.

Une dernière larme de la taille d'un Cognard tomba au sol et lentement, ses ailes se déplièrent, dévoilant Harry tranquillement adossé contre le flan de la dragonne, aux côtés des trois œufs encore intacts.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux comme un hibou sous la soudaine luminosité puis sourit.

-Mon petit doigt me dit que Fleur a gagné la première épreuve.

Plusieurs soupirs retentirent alors que Dudley éclatait de rire. On ne changerait jamais son frère.

* * *

Cheshire : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que certains commencer à faire le lien entre Harry Evans et Harry Potter, mais il ne se cache pas donc ca facilite le rapprochement...

Adenoide : Merci pour ton petit mot ! Effectivement, les Evans mettent joyeusement le bazar avec la bénédiction de certains profs (pas de nom ^^)

Tsuki : Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ma version de Pétunia ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Guest : Merci =)

Cathy : Et bien, tu as ta réponse, Drago a été discret ^^

Guest n°2 : si, c'était une erreur de ma part, vite corrigée d'ailleurs =S merci de me l'avoir signalé !


	11. C10 : Une proposition surprenante

_Un grand merci à Kieran Elddir et LunaBlueSky pour les corrections ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de merveilleuses reviews =) J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne (pardon encore une fois très chère Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une proposition surprenante**

Harry observa les trois cages prêtes au départ. Les dragonniers finissaient les derniers préparatifs pour retourner à la Réserve Naturelle Sorcière de Roumanie et les créatures magiques étaient déjà enfermées.

Il tendit la main à travers l'énorme grille de protection et caressa doucement les écailles de Tibera, admirant les reflets rouges de ses écailles.

-Tu aimes vraiment les dragons…

Harry sursauta et tira sa baguette d'un mouvement fluide avant de reconnaître le nouvel arrivant. Il esquissa un sourire d'excuses en rangeant son arme dans son holster et hocha la tête. Oui, il adorait les dragons.

-Tiens….

Harry fronça les sourcils en observant l'œuf que lui tendait Charlie Weasley. Il ne reconnaissait pas la forme, plus allongée que les dragons et semblable aux serpents, pas plus que la couleur. Les œufs des reptiles magiques se paraient généralement de couleurs voyantes et de motifs variés. Celui que lui tendait le dragonnier abordait la même teinte unie que sa cape, un marron passé.

-Pour moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Charlie acquiesça en silence, visiblement amusé par sa surprise. Harry avait passé quasiment tout son temps libre entre le terrain de Quidditch et le campement des dragonniers. Il appréciait vraiment cette boule d'énergie qui brûlait d'un feu contagieux.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Un œuf, ricana le rouquin.

Harry se pinça le nez. Il n'avait plus besoin de savoir de qui les jumeaux Weasley avaient hérité leur rire moqueur, c'était maintenant évident.

-Mais encore ?!

-Devine !

Harry fusilla le dresseur de dragons qui appréciait clairement le taquiner. Soupirant, il attrapa l'œuf et le manipula délicatement pour sentir la texture de sa coquille, ainsi que son poids et observer de plus près sa couleur.

-Reptile, c'est sûr ! Mais à la forme, je pencherais plus pour une variété de serpent, marmonna-t-il. Par contre, la couleur me fait douter. Les serpents sont plutôt dans les tons blanchâtres… Je suppose aussi que ce n'est pas une espèce magique car les couleurs ne sont pas vives…

Le sourire de Charlie s'élargit et il reprit l'œuf pour le positionner de manière à ce qu'il se détache sur la cape d'Harry. Celle-ci abordait le bleu profond de l'uniforme de Salem et le changement fut immédiat. La coquille changea de teinte et prit la couleur exacte des vêtements du jeune sorcier. Harry écarquilla les yeux en réalisant l'espèce de l'œuf.

-Un dracoléon de Madagascar… souffla-t-il avec émerveillement.

Les yeux rieurs de Charlie croisèrent ceux d'Harry, d'un vert émeraude profond. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Effectivement, un _Draco madagascariensis_. Je me suis dit que c'était un bon compromis. Ces dragons mesurent moins de deux mètres, ne volent pas et sont très fidèles à leur clan… Ta mère est…

ll n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus en le submergeant d'une vraie litanie de remerciements.

Charlie éclata de rire en serrant contre lui l'adolescent, l'œuf coincé entre eux.

-Harry, si tu veux lui sauter dessus, pas de problème, mais attends quelques années encore ou maman te fera une vraie crise !

-Dud', regarde ça ! C'est une vraie merveille, s'extasia Harry sans relever les insinuations de son frère. Il ne les avait même pas réellement entendues, perdu dans son petit monde, à l'inverse d'un certain rouquin qui venait de prendre la teinte exacte de ses cheveux sous le regard sardonique du jumeau d'Harry.

Puis Dudley observa avec attention l'œuf que son frère venait de fourrer entre ses mains, avant de le coller à côté de la joue de Charlie. Il eut un rire narquois quand l'œuf vira au rouge profond, alors que Charlie s'empourprait encore plus sous le geste de l'américain.

-Pourquoi rougis-tu ? s'étonna Harry en constatant que le dresseur de dragons avait la couleur exacte de ses cheveux. On dirait une tomate, rajouta-t-il avec amusement.

Dudley éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir sous la déconfiture du rouquin.

-Pauvre grand frère, tu vas avoir fort à faire !

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil affligé à ses frères. Fred et George étaient venus lui dire au revoir, tout comme Ronald, son cadet.

-Et, nous ? Pas le moindre cadeau ? s'insurgea Ron.

-Mon petit Ronnikins, soupira Fred en passant un bras autour des épaules du plus petit de la fratrie. Tu tiens tant que ça…

-… à ce que ton propre frère te drague ? soupira George.

-Je ne te connaissais pas ces tendances ! rit Dudley.

Harry, encore une fois plongé dans l'observation de son œuf, les yeux pétillants d'émerveillement, n'entendit pas les commentaires des jumeaux, alors que Charlie les fusillait du regard. Les joues de Ronald, elles, avaient pris la même couleur que le visage de frère en réalisant l'intérêt de son aîné.

-Franchement, soupira ce dernier, je crois qu'Harry est loin de tout ça.

-Très loin, même, railla Dudley en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère, s'attirant de vives protestations. Il est à mille lieues de ce genre de préoccupations.

-Quelles préoccupations ? demanda Harry en se recoiffant.

-Retourne à tes dragons, petit frère, s'amusa Dudley, et laisse les grands à leurs propres préoccupations.

-Eh ! Je te signale que tu n'es l'aîné que de quelques minutes !

Dudley eut un ricanement en réponse et passa à nouveau une main dans les mèches folles de son jumeau.

-Pourquoi j'étais sûre de vous trouver ici, messieurs Evans ? C'est l'heure de l'entraînement, alors magnez-vous le cul et rejoignez les autres !

Les cinq garçons sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers le professeur Lessaule qui venait de surgir soudainement derrière eux. La femme avait rassemblé ses imposantes dreadlocks en un épais chignon, ce qui la rendait encore plus imposante qu'à son habitude.

-Et plus vite que ça ! rajouta-t-elle en un grognement menaçant quand ils ne réagirent pas immédiatement.

-Oui M'dame, répondirent d'une même voix les deux étudiants de Salem en exécutant quasiment un salut militaire sous les yeux ébahis des trois Weasley. Ils partirent en courant, Harry prenant toutefois le temps de faire une dernière caresse sur le museau de Tibera.

-J'arrive pas à me faire à ça, souffla Fred en les regardant disparaître entre les arbres.

-Ouais, c'est toujours aussi surprenant quand on les compare à... tous les jours, rajouta George. Ils sont franchement effrayants en mode militaire !

-Ils pourraient être Aurors… constata Charlie. Ils en ont la discipline…

-Et les capacités magiques, rajouta Ron. Tu aurais dû être là la semaine de leur arrivée. Certains se sont amusés à tester leurs réflexes… C'était incroyable. Et pendant l'attaque…

Ron se tut en frissonnant. Il faisait partie des étudiants de Poudlard qui avaient paniqué en apprenant la présence de vampires et de loups-garous. Il se savait peu courageux et l'idée de se retrouver face à ces créatures magiques l'avait littéralement tétanisé. Combattre un Mangemort lui faisait peur, mais la simple idée de se trouver nez-à-nez avec un loup-garou l'avait rendu aussi tremblant qu'un poison bullmou.

-Les étudiants qui suivent les cours de combat magique finissent généralement dans le corps des Aurors, mais une partie finit aussi comme mage de combat ou encore protecteur, annonça Lessaule en regardant la petite fratrie.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient les alliés de farce des jumeaux Evans. Ils étaient donc dans le collimateur de tous les enseignants, qui restaient attentifs à ce que leurs blagues ne deviennent pas dangereuses. Quant au jeune Ronald, elle l'avait vu changer après l'attaque. Son incapacité à réagir l'avait bouleversé, surtout en sachant que toute sa famille luttait dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait même demandé à Maugrey Fol Œil de l'aider à gérer sa panique lors d'un combat.

-Mage de combat ? Protecteur ? releva ce dernier. Nous n'avons que des aurors en Angleterre.

-Cela m'étonnerait fort, jeune homme. Un mage de combat est un mercenaire assermenté par le ministère. Il a le droit d'user de magie noire et travaille généralement seul, alors que les Aurors sont toujours en équipe. Les Protecteurs sont des gardes du corps.

-Ça représente combien de postes ? s'intéressa Fred.

-10 000 environ, tous corps confondus.

-C'est presque le nombre de sorciers anglais, siffla Charlie de surprise.

-Il vaut mieux raisonner en ratio, car nos pays n'ont pas la même densité de population magique. Nous avons un sorcier spécialisé en combat pour 500 sorciers. Vous en avez un pour 2000. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai un entraînement à superviser.

Et Sélène Lessaule rejoignit le camp des invités, laissant une bande de jeunes hommes roux songeurs.

Les lieux étaient d'un calme olympien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était complètement désert. Une partie des étudiants assurait la garde du château et du parc. Tous les autres s'étaient rassemblés dans l'immense salle d'entraînement de Scalia. La sorcière américaine traversa donc le petit village temporaire des écoles pour rejoindre le lac.

Le bateau italien paraissait également vide, mais c'était seulement une impression. Le professeur de Salem grimpa agilement sur l'antique bâtiment de combat, un authentique galion espagnol, et se glissa dans la cale. Comme tout espace sorcier, les lieux étaient bien plus grand en réalité que ce que l'extérieur le présager. La sorcière d'origine cadienne parcourut d'un pas vif le large couloir central du bâtiment jusqu'à atteindre une porte peinte en rouge.

Sans hésiter, elle l'ouvrit et sourit au spectacle. La quarantaine d'étudiants portait des tenues de sport minimalistes. La plupart des garçons étaient torse nu, sauf les japonais, bien plus prudes par tradition. Quant aux filles, quelques-unes portaient des t-shirts ou des hauts de kimono, mais les italiennes et les américaines n'étaient vêtues que de simples brassières. La liberté de mouvement était maximale, ainsi.

A la surprise des étudiants de Salem, les tatouages d'Harry n'étaient pas si rares, la plupart des italiens et des africains en portaient. Pas forcement sur les épaules, mais sur les reins, le dos, les bras… certains étaient abstraits, d'autres représentatifs d'animaux ou créatures magiques.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'entraînaient à un art ancestral égyptien, pratiqué exclusivement par les sorciers. Sélène se glissa le long des murs pour rejoindre le coin où s'exerçaient ses étudiants et les observa travailler le Aha Kemité, spécialité des prêtres sorciers de l'Egypte Antique. Toute la subtilité consistait à insuffler de la magie dans le corps de manière à le renforcer et à augmenter la rapidité et la puissance des coups.

Visiblement, les japonais s'en sortaient parfaitement bien. Ils usaient après tout de techniques semblables avec le ju-majutsu (1), la base des arts de combat des ninjas… Les élèves sud-africains étaient dans le même cas. Leur magie, plus instinctive et brutale, correspondait à ce genre de combat. Quant à Scalia, les étudiants italiens maîtrisaient bien les bases, mais quoi de plus normal ? L'école formait des mercenaires à tout type de combat…

Et ses jeunes étudiants ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal, songea le professeur de combat magique. Comme toujours, les Evans, en tandem, se débrouillaient relativement bien. Harry, vif et sournois, compensait en subtilité ce que son frère avait en force brute. Et à sa surprise, ils contrôlaient parfaitement leur magie. A se demander s'ils ne s'étaient déjà pas entraînés à ce type de combat…

David était doué, tout comme Léonia, qui visait à devenir mage de combat. Mais les autres peinaient un peu. Cet activité, qui durerait quelques semaines, ne pouvait leur faire que du bien.

Adossée contre une paroi, Sélène Lessaule assista au déroulement de la soirée. Une fois les bases posées, les premiers combats commencèrent, sous le regard attentif de trois médicomages. Ces derniers patientaient dans un angle de la pièce, attentifs aux moindres accidents magiques ou physiques. Quant aux autres professeurs, ils circulaient entre les duos, donnant des conseils et rectifiant les postures et mouvements.

Sélène, qui suivait avec attention le combat de Julius et Aurélius, sursauta quand Harry et Dudley se firent soudain interpeller par un des professeurs. Et pas n'importe lequel…

-Je suis surpris que vous deux, les plus jeunes étudiants de Salem, maitrisiez aussi bien votre magie, déclara le directeur Hiita.

Les jumeaux arrêtèrent leurs mouvements et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le vieil homme japonais tandis que plusieurs étudiants autour d'eux tendaient une oreille curieuse.

-Puis-je ? demanda l'homme en s'adressant à Harry.

Dudley sourit et s'écarta, alors que son jumeau pâlissait en réalisant que le vieux sorcier voulait se battre contre lui. Mais pourquoi ? gémit mentalement le jeune homme. Il était trop jeune pour mourir.

-J'aurais une question, Monsieur…

-Faites donc, jeune homme, sourit aimablement Hiita en se positionnant devant Harry.

Ils se mirent en garde et le jeune sorcier déglutit.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous me tester ?

Il eut à peine le temps de réagir après sa question. Instinctivement, il baissa la tête et tenta d'attraper le poignet qui visait son visage. Il ne saisit que du vide et fit un saut en arrière, mais il ne put malheureusement pas éviter le coup de pied.

Harry tituba en arrière et se plia en deux sous la douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se redressa en soufflant et se remit en garde sous le regard surpris du directeur de Shokuran.

-Ce coup aurait dû vous projeter bien plus loin, jeune homme, et vous couper le souffle.

Harry ne répondit pas, satisfait de voir que son bouclier avait fonctionné. Doucement, il fit glisser sa magie le long de son corps et l'air autour de lui crépita dangereusement.

Les étudiants autour d'eux s'écartèrent, conscients de la puissance magique du jeune américain.

-Tenteriez-vous de m'impressionner ? sourit Hiro Hiita. Cette technique peut fonctionner avec certains adversaires. Vous avez une sacrée aura, mais vous n'effraierez pas les plus puissants.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry resta silencieux, ses yeux verts brûlant d'une lueur quasiment phosphorescente sous l'effet de sa magie.

Lentement, il imagina que l'homme en face de lui était une flamme. Une flamme fascinante qu'il lui fallait absolument toucher, saisir entre ses mains. Un feu qu'il devait éviter pour ne pas se brûler mais maîtriser pour pouvoir l'admirer.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il réussit à esquiver les trois attaques suivantes, effleurant même une fois la joue du directeur japonais.

Dudley, qui observait la lueur dans les yeux de son frère, savait exactement ce qui l'avait fait entrer dans cette transe qui semblait l'habiter. Seul le feu pouvait faire cet effet sur Harry. Il se fit plus attentif, prêt à intervenir. Cela ne tarda pas.

Même si Harry était puissant et doué, il ne restait qu'un novice face à un Maître comme Hiita. Ce dernier retenait ses coups et il finit par toucher assez violemment son jumeau. Son intervention évita un vol plané sur plusieurs mètres ainsi qu'un atterrissage douloureux à Harry.

-Merci, souffla son jumeau, en se frottant le torse, qui avait encaissé le coup. Il toussa légèrement et avant qu'un médicomage ait le temps d'intervenir, Dudley jeta un rapide sort de soin sur son frère.

-Vous avez d'excellents étudiants, déclara Hiita avec un sourire au Professeur Lessaule. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils comprennent aussi rapidement comment maîtriser leur magie.

-Je soupçonne certains de s'être déjà exercé, s'amusa Lessaule.

Dudley eut la décence de rougir alors qu'Harry se contentait d'un sourire narquois tout en rajustant les bandes de maintien autour de ses poignets. La plupart des étudiants de Salem avaient adopté ces bandes en tissu pour protéger les principales articulations de leur corps lors de combats rapprochés. Après avoir constaté que leurs mains, coudes, genoux et pieds avaient fini tuméfiés, ils prenaient maintenant leurs précautions.

Le reste des deux heures d'entraînement se passa rapidement et il faisait déjà nuit lorsque les étudiants de Salem quittèrent le bateau de Scalia. Leonia s'étira en posant un pied sur la terre et soupira en levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé.

-Ça vous dit une petite soirée ? Déborah et Christina devraient bientôt rentrer…

-Ça me va, sourit Julius.

-Max doit avoir quelques bierraubeurres au frais, acquiesça Harry.

-Vous vous joignez à nous, Madame ? demanda David au professeur Lessaule, qui les suivait tranquillement, fière d'eux.

-Non, je vais vous laisser en paix, déclara avec un petit sourire la cadienne. C'est votre soirée...

Car les professeurs avaient organisé les tours de garde de manière à ce que chaque école ait un soir, suivi d'une journée complète durant lesquels les étudiants pouvaient se rassembler en toute tranquillité. Le vendredi soir et le samedi était le jour de Salem. Ce soir-là, tous les professeurs quittaient le Salembus, leur laissant quartier libre afin de se détendre.

Lorsque les sept étudiants de Salem présents à l'entrainement rejoignirent leurs quartiers, ils eurent la surprise de voir Déborah, Christina et Max déjà présents, les attendant avec de nombreuses boissons. Riant, ils prirent une douche rapide avant de s'installer dans le salon. La soirée fut agréable, une pause dans leur quotidien très carré.

Le lendemain matin fut sans surprise synonyme d'un mal de crâne carabiné. Tous les étudiants de Salem vinrent frapper à la porte des jumeaux pour les supplier de leur donner une potion anti-gueule de bois, une spécialité de Dudley, quand Harry ne s'approchait pas du chaudron.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, Harry quitta les autres pour rejoindre le bord du lac noir, son œuf dans les bras. Il aperçut au loin un étudiant de Poudlard de son âge, assis sur une petite plage de graviers. Harry hésita, puis alla s'installer à ses côtés en silence. L'inconnu, un Gryffondor, s'il se fiait à son écusson, parlait d'une voix grave à un cactus qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.

Harry nicha à son tour son œuf contre lui, formant un cocon de chaleur et écouta tranquillement l'étudiant discuter avec sa plante. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond sombre qui encadraient son visage encore arrondi par l'enfance. Harry ferma les yeux, bercé par les paroles douces de l'inconnu. Harry sentait le pouvoir sous-jacent, la force tranquille qui émanait de la voix de ce gryffondor.

-Tu es l'étudiant qui a calmé la dragonne, non ? demanda timidement le Gryffondor. Harry, surpris du timbre soudain hésitant, ouvrit les yeux et observa le lion et son cactus.

-Oui... Je suis Harry Evans… C'est un Mimbulus mimbletonia (2) ?

-Neville Londubat, se présenta le Gryffondor. Effectivement. Mon oncle Algie me l'a ramené d'Assyrie pour ma soudaine… révélation en tant que vrai sorcier. Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas un œuf de dragon ?

Londubat... Le héros de la Bataille de Poudlard... Harry nota le mépris dans la voix de Neville pour cet oncle. Pétunia et Severus lui avaient appris que Neville avait été concerné par la prophétie. D'après ce que disait les rapports, il avait été longtemps considéré comme cracmol et ses premières années n'avaient pas été des plus merveilleuses... Son oncle Algie devait faire partie de ces traditionalistes qui ne voulaient pas de cracmols dans sa famille. Neville s'était toutefois révélé digne de sa Maison lors de l'attaque de l'année dernière. Sa timidité devait être la conséquence de l'incertitude qui avait gouverné son enfance...

-C'est bien un œuf de dragon, sourit-il. Char me l'a offert avant de partir. Charlie Weasley, rajouta-t-il en notant la curiosité de Neville.

-Le frère de Ron, celui qui est dresseur de dragons ?

Neville parlait peu, mais observait beaucoup de choses dans son coin. Et il n'était pas raté les regards du Charlie Weasley sur le jeune étudiant de Salem…

-Oui.

-Tu connais un peu les traditions sorcières anglaises ? s'étonna Neville avant de rougir. Il avait parlé trop vite, abordant un sujet risqué et surtout, improbable.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu as déjà entendu parler des traditions liées aux fiançailles ? murmura le Gryffondor, s'efforçant de continuer sur sa lancée.

Au soudain rougissement d'Harry, il comprit que oui.

-Mais… c'est juste un ami, bégaya le sorcier américain. Il ne me faisait pas la _cour_ !

-Tu le connais depuis quoi… deux semaines ? Et il t'offre un cadeau hors de prix, marmonna Neville en se giflant mentalement une fois de plus. Il ne connaissait pas cet étudiant, et lui, généralement timide, abordait un point extrêmement indiscret. En temps normal, la signification de ce type de présent était claire entre familles de sang-pures, mais il ne savait pas si Harry était dans ce cas. Et puis, avec les américains, les traditions devaient être bien différentes...

-Désolé, c'est un peu déplacé…

Harry se souvint soudain des insinuations de son frère quand il avait un peu trop bu hier soir. Il l'avait harcelé sur Charlie, lui faisant des sous-entendus qu'il n'avait pas compris, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

-Excuses acceptés, héritier Londubat, sourit Harry.

-Comment…

-Je m'appelle Harry Evans, héritier Potter, murmura le brun sur un coup de tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi proche du gryffondor, mais quelque chose en lui inspirait une confiance absolue.

-Po…Potter ? pâlit Neville. Tu es… _Harry Potter_ ?

Harry ne répondit pas face à l'évidence et haussa les épaules.

-Tu… tu es présumé mort !

-Je me sens bien vivant, pourtant, ricana le concerné. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera, par contre.

En disant cela, Harry songeait à la prophétie. Il connaissait le caractère immuable des mots obscurs. Un jour, il rencontrerait cet homme et seul un d'entre eux s'en sortirait vivant.

-Tu es là pour… hasarda Neville.

-Non, si cela doit arriver, cela arrivera. Mais je suis Harry Evans… juste Harry Evans. Franchement, vous autres Anglais, à quoi pensez-vous ? J'ai 14 ans, tout comme toi ! Je suis étudiant, tout comme toi. Tu te vois tuer Tu-sais-qui ? Un mage noir avec près de 50 ans d'expérience ? Je dois être le seul à trouver ça complètement aberrant, s'emporta Harry.

Neville lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

-Je ne voulais pas dire cela. Mais tu l'as détruit une fois et c'est pourquoi autant d'espoir reposait sur toi.

-Et c'est pour ça que ma mère m'a éloigné d'ici.

Un silence calme s'installa entre les deux garçons. Harry caressait doucement la coquille lisse de son œuf, songeant à sa future éclosion et l'homme qui le lui avait offert. A ses côtés, Neville regardait l'eau calme et la légère brume qui s'élevait au-dessus.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu dit la vérité ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que…

-... nous avons un lien ? compléta Neville avec hésitation. C'est pareil… Je n'aurais jamais osé...

-... aborder le sujet de Char ? Ouais, je m'en doutais. Ça ne correspondait pas à ton profil.

-Mon profil ?

-On a des dossiers sur chaque étudiant de Poudlard, avoua Harry.

Neville se tut, hésitant à s'insurger sur l'illégalité de telles données ou laisser couler. Après tout, ils veillaient sur la sécurité de l'école et devaient ainsi savoir quels étaient les étudiants à surveiller.

Ils finirent par laisser tomber les sujets délicats et échangèrent plutôt sur leurs connaissances préférées. Harry découvrit un amoureux inconditionnel des plantes, appréciant le calme et la connaissance, alors que Neville aperçut un adorateur fou des bêtes magiques, spécialisé dans les espèces de feu et surtout amateur de blagues et du rire. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés et pourtant, ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien.

C'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le château trois heures plus tard. Le froid les avait finalement rattrapé et ils avaient réalisé le temps passé, assis au bord du lac.

-Où vas-tu ? s'étonna Neville en voyant Harry partir vers les cachots.

-Rejoindre beau-papa et mon futur grand-frère, rit Harry avant d'abandonner le Gryffondor curieux. "Beau-papa" ? "Futur grand-frère" ?

Neville pâlit drastiquement en réalisant qu'il parlait du professeur Rogue et de Drago Malefoy, son filleul et partit se réfugier dans sa Salle Commune.

-Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama Harry en entrant dans les appartements privés du sévère Maître des Potions.

-Bonjour mon chéri, sourit Pétunia, assise dans un canapé, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de poser délicatement son œuf dans le foyer de la cheminée, sous le regard curieux de sa mère. Il lui expliqua brièvement ce que c'était et rougit légèrement sous son regard goguenard.

-Où est oncle Sev ?

-Ici Harry, soupira le professeur de potions en passant la tête par la porte de son laboratoire.

-Hey Parrain ! Je peux voir ce que tu concoctes ? demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers lui.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent d'épouvante et un non retentissant s'échappa de sa bouche et de celle de Drago, qui se trouvait également dans le laboratoire.

Le blond se plaça aux côtés de leur parrain pour bloquer le passage au jeune sorcier. Il avait bien compris la leçon et il était hors de question que le deuxième filleul de Severus s'approche de près ou de loin du laboratoire. Il ne voulait pas finir à nouveau bleu, ou dans le corps d'une femme ou Merlin savait quelle idée tordue avait eu Harry Evans ! Déjà que les plumes qui avaient remplacé la peau de tous les étudiants en début de semaine était de mauvais goût… Surtout un plumage _rouge_ !

-Tu n'es pas avec tes amis, Drago ? s'étonna Harry.

Le blond tiqua.

-J'ai eu quelques… altercations avec mes camarades de Maison. Ils n'apprécient pas que mon nouveau tuteur soit un traître. J'ai eu l'autorisation du Directeur pour m'installer ici.

-Idiots congénitaux, grogna Harry. Pourtant, ils ne suivent pas tous le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Non, mais mes amis ne peuvent pas me manifester leur soutien, soupira Drago en se passant une main dans ses cheveux pour rajuster quelques mèches.

-Ils ont peur pour leur famille ou pour eux.

Harry ne posait pas la question. Il savait parfaitement que la lignée de Blaise Zabini était depuis toujours neutre. Mais la mère de ce dernier, bien que puissante et dangereuse – après tout, elle avait survécu à une dizaine de maris – n'était pas invincible et formait un excellent point de pression. Quant au père de Théodore Nott, il était un Mangemort des plus dangereux et le fils aîné suivait la même voie.

-Théo et Blaise m'ont fait passé une lettre par Sev'…

Un gémissement d'incrédulité s'éleva du susnommé.

-Sev ? Par pitié, pas toi aussi, Drago !

Un sourire identique s'étira sur les lèvres des deux adolescents et Severus les chassa de son laboratoire avant de s'y enfermer, pestant sur la mauvaise influence de certains.

-Tu sais Potter…

-Harry…

Drago le regarda, puis s'installa calmement sur le fauteuil alors que l'Américain s'allongeait sur le canapé pour se pelotonner contre Pétunia. Cette dernière, sans quitter son livre des yeux, caressa distraitement les cheveux de son fils.

-Harry… répéta lentement le nouveau lord Malefoy. Je ne t'imaginais pas ainsi…

-Et tu es moins coincé que ce que je pensais, répondit du tac au tac Harry avec un sourire, arrachant une moue au Serpentard.

-Merci bien.

-Sérieusement, Drago, la première fois, j'ai cru que tu avais un balai dans le c… Aïeeuh m'man !

-Langage Harry, grogna Pétunia en rouvrant son livre qui lui avait servi à frapper le front de son fils.

-Franchement Potty, tu… mais aïeuh !

-Pas de surnoms moqueurs jeune homme !

-Oui m'dame, marmonna Drago en se frottant l'épaule, ou une pièce d'échec venait de le heurter. La mère des jumeaux visait juste, mais il préférait largement une pièce plutôt qu'un livre. Ce n'était pas le même poids…

-Je peux vous poser une question, Madame ? reprit-il en croisant son regard vert printanier.

-Tu viens de le faire à l'instant, déclara Pétunia en fermant son livre une fois de plus pour observer le jeune homme blond.

-Tu devrais plutôt présenter ce genre d'interrogation sous la forme d'une supposition, le conseilla Harry.

Drago observa les deux membres des Evans en face de lui. Pétunia n'était pas belle, ni même jolie, avec son cou un peu trop long et son visage mince. Mais ses yeux étaient profonds malgré leur clarté. De cette lueur qu'il avait attribuée à son don. Non. Elle n'était pas belle, mais elle y avait un petit quelque chose qui émanait d'elle…

-Vous êtes vraiment de la famille d'Harry ?

-En effet. Harry est mon neveu. Lui et Dudley sont en réalité cousins.

-Mais je croyais que James n'avait pas de sœur et… excusez-moi, mais vous n'avez pas le physique d'un Potter.

Drago faisait allusion à l'importance de la magie sur les puissantes et anciennes lignées sorcières. A un nom était souvent associé un physique particulier et ce malgré les générations. Les Malefoy étaient blonds et fins, les Black bruns et puissants. Les Potter se reconnaissaient à leurs cheveux bruns ébouriffés… Chaque famille avait ses propres caractéristiques…

-Parce que je suis la sœur de Liliane Potter. Evans est notre nom de jeunes filles.

-Mais elle venait d'une famille de Moldus… et vous êtes une sorcière !

-Non.

Drago se figea, tétanisé. Comment ça, elle n'était pas une sorcière ? Mais…

-Mais… mais… vous… potions… voyante… vous…

-Tunia, qu'as-tu dit à mon premier filleul pour qu'il ressemble à Londubat en cours de Potions ?

Severus venait de rentrer dans le salon pour y trouver son filleul en état de choc au point qu'il en perdait son vocabulaire, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, éducation Malefoy oblige.

-Vous n'êtes pas sorcière ? finit par articuler Drago.

-Effectivement, petit Dragon, sourit Pétunia. Je suis ce que les Américains appellent une _Little Witch_.

-Mais… vous faites des potions… vous connaissez le monde sorcier... vous êtes même connue et... et vous êtes voyante !

Drago virait à l'hystérique. Il était acquis que le don de voyance était un don magique associée à des lignées sorcières. Ce que venait de lui annoncer Pétunia Evans était contraire à tout ce que lui avait enseigné son père.

Pétunia se leva et s'agenouilla devant Drago qui commençait à hyper ventiler. Elle encadra le visage fin et aristocrate de ses mains et lui souffla de respirer doucement. Le Serpentard obtempéra et se calma lentement.

-Vous…

-Fais extrêmement attention à tes paroles, Drago, annonça soudain Severus.

Il ne supporterait pas que son filleul insulte sa compagne devant lui. Et la panique rendait Drago toujours virulent, faisant ressortir les stigmates de son éducation quelque peu raciste sur les bords.

-Comment est-ce possible ? finit-il par demander au prix d'un certain effort.

-Je suis née avec suffisamment de magie pour développer certains dons et brasser des potions et même voir le monde magique, annonça doucement Pétunia. Mais pas assez pour pouvoir apprendre la magie à Poudlard.

Le jeune Malefoy hocha faiblement la tête et Pétunia relâcha doucement son visage avant de le prendre contre elle dans une étreinte maternelle.

-Il ne faut pas que les autres l'apprennent, murmura Drago en s'agrippant à elle. Je… j'ai…

-Chut… il n'y a pas de raison pour les autres l'apprennent, souffla Pétunia en le berçant.

Elle se doutait déjà, depuis la dernière fois, de l'état du jeune homme, mais elle en était certaine, maintenant. Drago Malefoy, sous sa façade, était complètement anéanti par la disparition de sa mère, puis celle de son père. Le soudain rejet de sa Maison et la rupture avec ses amis était la goutte de trop. Il était dans une vraie détresse émotionnelle...

-Je… Oncle Sev… c'est ma seule famille… Et vous…

Harry observa Severus s'approcher de Pétunia et de Drago. Sentant qu'il était de trop, il quitta sur la pointe des pieds les appartements du Maître des Potions. Il eut toutefois le temps d'entendre un sanglot déchirant avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il soupira. Il n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec les sentiments des autres, alors voir Drago Malefoy dans cet état n'était pas le rêve. Il valait mieux laisser sa mère s'en charger… Il espérait juste que le blond irait mieux… Il l'appréciait et allait peut-être le voir débarquer chez lui comme nouveau grand frère, alors…

Son ventre gargouilla, le tirant de ses pensées, et il soupira à nouveau en posant une main sur son estomac. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle ? Neville y était peut-être encore...

Il remonta le couloir dans l'espoir de rejoindre l'escalier, passant devant la Salle Commune des Serpentards et la statue du Fondateur qui la gardait.

-Eh, Evans !

Harry s'arrêta pour observer le petit groupe qui l'avait interpellé. Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Damian Nott et Stacy Avery venaient de sortir de derrière la statue. Il eut un rictus méprisant. Tous étaient affiliés au Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'après les renseignements qu'il avait eu…

-Oui ?

Doucement, sa main bougea de manière à perdre le moins de temps possible pour que sa baguette tombe de son holster à sa main.

-Tu as l'air doué avec les dragons… C'était bien joué pendant la première épreuve, annonça Flint.

-Un… ami à nous aimerait bien avoir des conseils sur comment dresser ces bêtes. On s'est dit… commença Pucey.

-Je n'aiderais pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres à dresser des dragons, coupa immédiatement Harry en se rembrunissant.

-Il a les moyens de te contraindre, susurra Pucey sans chercher à contester la déclaration d'Harry.

-Le jour où j'aiderais cet… ce bâtard au sang incertain, les dragons auront le corps froid.

-Harry ? Un problème ? demanda soudain Drago en apparaissant au détour du couloir. Il avisa les quatre Serpentards de sixième et septième année et pinça les lèvres. Seul Harry pouvait deviner, en cherchant bien, ses yeux rougis par des pleurs sous son air hautain.

-Pour le moment, aucun. Ils ont bien tenté de me proposer de rejoindre leur Maître, mais j'ai poliment décliné…

-Ah…

Drago s'installa à ses côtés et nota qu'Harry avait pris un maintien bien différent qu'en temps normal. Plus noble… plus froid… quasiment identique à lui. Severus lui avait dit que les Gobelins avaient donné des cours d'étiquette à l'Héritier Potter. Visiblement, cela avait eu plus d'impact que ce qu'il en avait pensé.

-Tu as de mauvaises fréquentations, Evans, constata Nott.

Harry haussa un sourcil à la manière de Severus Rogue et eut un sourire froid.

-Pourquoi ? Lucius était un Mangemort, son fils devrait être un bon accompagnateur, selon vos critères.

-Il est le filleul de Rogue.

-Et vous semblez oublier que c'est également mon cas.

Les quatre tirèrent leur baguette magique de sous leur cape, mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il pointa la sienne directement sur le front de Flint, clairement le meneur.

-J'éviterais, si j'étais toi, mon cher Marcus, susurra-t-il alors que Drago pointait sa baguette sur Stacy Avery.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? ricana Flint. Vous êtes seulement deux !

Harry eut un petit ricanement moqueur et esquiva souplement le premier sort de Nott. En quelques secondes, il dressa un bouclier autour de lui et d'une impulsion magique qui accéléra son mouvement, désarma manuellement le Serpentard. Il en profita au passage pour lui casser le poignet et lui démettre l'épaule. Il continua son geste en le frappant sèchement sur le torse, l'envoyant contre un mur.

-_Endoloris_ !

-_Protego_ ! _Stupéfix_ !

Harry abandonna Avery à Drago, qui semblait avoir une rancune personnelle contre la jeune femme, et reporta son attention sur Flint et Pucey.

Il esquiva les sorts avec nonchalance, ricanant.

-Sérieusement, les gars, ce n'est pas avec ça que vous m'aurez ! se moqua Harry.

Il leur manquait juste la rapidité, les informulés et la diversité de sort pour espérer ne serait-ce que le toucher.

-_Difendo_!

-_Incendio_!

Harry éclata de rire.

-C'est tout ce que vous savez faire, pas même un petit sort illégal ? Je suis déçu... A mon tour ! _Cutem Ardet._

Le sort toucha Flint et il hurla de douleur alors que sa peau prenait un aspect brûlé.

-Ca, Messieurs, c'est de la magie noire, sourit Harry.

Il jeta trois sorts informulés qui arrêtèrent le sort de magie noire, figèrent et ligotèrent Flint. Il jeta également un _Incarerem_ à Nott, tandis que Pucey lui jetait un sort de découpe. Ce dernier rebondit sur le bouclier de Harry et effleura Drago.

-Fais gaffe Potter ! cria le Serpentard, alors que les deux futurs Mangemorts encore conscients écarquillaient les yeux.

-Merde Malefoy ! Je te pensais plus réfléchi ! _Sectumsempra ! Supéfix ! Oubliettes ! Finite !_

Pucey s'effondra dans une mare de sang et Harry observa Drago avec colère avant de se calmer en voyant son état. Plusieurs enfilades sur les bras ensanglantés et l'état du couloir prouvaient que Stacy Avery lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Mais l'état de la jeune femme était pire, à en juger par l'aspect de son corps. Elle avait probabement la plupart de ses os démis.

-Mon père a été un bon professeur de duel, malgré son passif…

-Surtout avec son passif, s'amusa Harry. _Oubliette_!

Les yeux d'Avery devinrent vitreux, sous le regard intéressé d'Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un sort de mémoire était jeté sur la jeune femme. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas bon en Légimencie…

-Un problème, Messieurs ?

Harry eut un rictus narquois qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux en observant le nouvel arrivant tranquillement adossé à un mur.

-Nullement, Alastor. Le problème est résolu.

L'œil magique du professeur Maugrey parcourut les quatre étudiants salement amochés et solidement attachés, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur Drago Malefoy qui s'était visiblement battu au côté d'Harry Evans. Il esquissa un rictus amusé qui ressemblait à une affreuse grimace sur son visage.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry observa Albus Dumbledore qui venait de surgir à son tour, accompagné du Directeur de Scalia. Le pétillement qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois dans les yeux du Directeur avait disparu. Dumbledore semblait bien plus jeune et sérieux une fois ses lunettes en demi-lunes disparues. Il avait enfin le visage du leader qu'il était.

-Quatre futurs Mangemorts qui espéraient m'embaucher pour le compte de leur grand chef afin de dresser des dragons.

-Et les sorts de Magie Noire ?

-Quels sorts ? demanda innocemment Harry.

Le pétillement dans les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore revint.

-Effectivement, j'ai déjà vu ce type de blessures avec un _Incendio_, sourit le Directeur en observant Marcus Flint, et un sort d'expulsion contre un mur peut faire cet effet sur les os. Je suis très déçu de vous, jeunes gens, rajouta-t-il à l'intention des étudiants stupéfixés. Quelle idée de vous en prendre à un de nos invités ! Je vous pensais plus réfléchi.

-Albus ! Bien que je sois de votre avis pour l'imbécillité de ces quatre idiots, j'aurais pensé que vous les reprendriez sur leur allégeance plus que douteuse !

-Mais mon cher Alastor, cela va de pair !

Harry s'étouffa de rire sous les idioties des deux hommes.

-Evans, comment avez-vous provoqué ces blessures ? demanda Alastor en désignant Damian Nott. Affalé contre le mur de pierre, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et il semblait respirer avec difficulté.

-Juste un bon coup de poing au niveau du torse.

-Ju-Majutsu ?

-Aha Kemité.

-Le principe est le même. J'essaierais d'enseigner les bases à mes classes de septième année, c'est assez efficace.

-Alastor, veuillez amener ces jeunes gens auprès de Poppy et appelez les Aurors, demanda finalement Dumbledore.

Le professeur Maugrey hocha la tête et d'un geste de baguette, fit léviter les quatre Serpentards. Il partit en compagnie du Directeur de Scalia.

-Venez, je vous raccompagne auprès de Severus. Monsieur Malefoy, voulez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ou pensez-vous que le professeur Rogue pourra se charger de vous ?

-Je pense que Dudley s'en sortira très bien, sourit Harry.

-J'avoue que ton frère fait des merveilles, marmonna Drago en regardant les profondes plaies sur ses bras, le souvenir de l'efficacité de Dudley sur la peau calciné de son frère en mémoire.

Le Directeur les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte des appartements de Severus et les laissa avec un sourire.

-Drago...

-Hum ?

-Quoi que tu aies vécu dans ton passé, je sais que Sev est comme un deuxième père pour toi. Alors, considère que tu as une belle-mère quelque peu maman poule et deux frères turbulents, Dray.

-_Dray_ ? s'offusqua le blond.

-Bienvenue chez les Evans, Drago, sourit Harry en poussant la porte des appartements du Maître des Potions.

* * *

_(1) terme inventé mélangeant jujustu (art martial) et majutsu (magie)._

_(2) Je sais, première apparition de notre cactus sorcier normalement dans le tome 5 mais… au diable le canon ^^_

* * *

Amysta : Merci =)

0b5curu5 : Et non, comme tu l'as lu, la bêtise suivante n'avait rien à voir avec les sirènes ^^

Yzeute : Je me suis amusée à détourner le flamboyant. Dangereux, certes, surtout en version sorcière ;)

Shira : 6 chapitres de raté ? je ne dirais pas cela, la preuve, tu les as lu =P tu avais juste un léger retard XD Pour ta remarque sur les erreurs, cela devrait être corriger sous peu ^^ Dorénavant, j'ai 2 bêtas =) si des fautes passent encore le filet, je me jette du haut d'un pont !

Serpent d'argent : Mille mercis petit serpy ^^ et ne prend note de ta remarque pour la correction =)


	12. C11 : Une journée mouvementée

_Merci à LunaBlueSky et Kieran Elddir pour les corrections =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un journée mouvementée à Salem **

Harry et son adversaire échangèrent un bref regard, séparés par l'immense stade de Quidditch en délire. Le Vif d'Or était au milieu d'eux, voletant autour de l'arbitre. A l'instant où leurs regards se séparèrent, ils plongèrent tous les deux.

Malgré le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles, il entendit le rugissement de la foule lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils avaient enfin repéré le vif, avant de se concentrer sur son environnement. Il entendit vaguement le cri d'un des batteurs et fit un léger écart pour esquiver le Cognard. avant de se pencher légèrement sur son balai pour accélérer encore plus.

L'attrapeur vedette de l'UMES observa son adversaire foncer sur lui, le vif d'or battant paresseusement entre eux. Il grimaça en réalisant qu'il était à la même distance de la petite balle qui ne bougeait pas.

Impact dans… 3… 2… 1… Harry était suffisamment près de son adversaire pour voir ses yeux s'écarquiller de peur. L'autre attrapeur vira pour éviter la collision à l'instant même où le vif prenait enfin la fuite. Sauf qu'il eut la malchance d'esquiver Harry dans la mauvaise direction. Ce dernier, un large sourire sur les lèvres, poursuivit le vif et tendit la main…

-Evans attrape le Vif d'Or ! L'UMES gagne son troisième match de la saison et prend la tête du championnat !

Le commentateur s'égosillait dans son micro magique. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre sa joie. La rencontre se disputait dans le grand stade de l'Université de Salem et il était évidemment supporter de l'équipe de son université.

Les tribunes bleues et noires explosèrent de joie alors que l'attrapeur vedette de Salem remontait en chandelle, son poing étroitement serré autour de la petite balle ailée. Une chanson démarra alors du fond du stade, montant lentement en totalité et en intensité, tandis que leurs supporters envahissaient la pelouse.

_« UMES! UMES ! Tu gagneras !_

_UMES ! UMES ! Batte, vole !_

_UMES ! UMES ! En tête du championnat !_

_UMES ! UMES ! Tu décolles,_

_EN TETE DU CHAMPIONNAT ! »_

Dans tribunes rouges et vertes de l'Université de Los Angeles, l'enthousiasme n'était pas au beau fixe. C'était le deuxième match de leur équipe et également leur deuxième défaite. Et au milieu de tout cela, une petite tribune regardait, bouche bée, le stade immense.

-Putain de merde, gémit Fred, ça, c'est du match !

-Ça, c'est de l'ambiance, reprit George en observant la trentaine de filles séduisantes qui enchaînaient les acrobaties délirantes au milieu du terrain. Les fameuses pom-pom girls ! s'extasia-t-il.

-Arrête de baver !

-C'est comme la coupe du monde !

-En plus petit, tempéra son jumeau.

-Bienvenue aux Etats-Unis, rit Dudley en embrassant tendrement la tempe de Lindsay. Et encore, le match était calme, tu n'as jamais vu une rencontre entre Les Dragons Bleus et les Eclairs de Manhattan !

-Les Dragons Bleus ?

-L'équipe de Salem, rit Lindsay. Vous n'avez pas remarqué les centaines de bannières ?

Drago pinça les lèvres en jetant un regard noir à la jeune femme qui venait de se gausser de lui. Si, il avait bien vu les impressionnantes banderoles arborant un dragon tenant entre ses pattes un Souaffle, tout comme les quelques déguisements de reptiles qui traînaient dans les tribunes, toujours du bleu sombre typique de Salem.

-Si ce sont les Dragons « Bleus », pourquoi leurs maillots sont noirs ?

-Les dragons pleurent en secret…

Drago fronça les sourcils lorsque Dudley lui sortit un vieux proverbe sorcier sur le deuil. Quel rapport avec Salem ? Il reporta son attention sur le stade en délire et repensa au match dont il venait d'être témoin. Il était évidemment que le niveau de Poudlard était bien loin de ce que venait de voir les étudiants anglais.

Dans le ciel, les deux équipes se tenaient ensemble à une dizaine de mètres du sol, échangeant leurs maillots et riants. Certains d'entre eux avaient des bandages, d'autres saignaient, mais ils s'amusaient visiblement.

Drago n'avait jamais vu autant de violence dans un match, et pourtant ils ne semblaient pas s'en tenir rigueur. Les tirs des batteurs étaient d'une précision incroyable, faisant mouche une fois sur deux, les collisions entre poursuiveurs, brutales…

Les chutes avaient été nombreuses et il avait vu plusieurs médicomages intervenir juste à temps pour éviter des morts certaines… Le nouveau Lord Malefoy comprenait pourquoi ils avaient mis en garde contre les équipes des délégations avant de disputer le premier match de Poudlard contre Scalia/Salem quelques semaines plus tôt. Et à ce qu'il avait vu, Salem s'était visiblement retenu...

-_Sonorus _! Salut Salem ! Je suis Danny, le capitaine des Démons des Failles et j'aimerais bien passer un petit message à tout le monde !

Le stade se tut rapidement en entendant un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Los Angeles prendre la parole. Drago fronça les sourcils. Décidément, c'était bien loin des matchs de Poudlard, où les équipes ne s'entendaient pas vraiment durant les matchs. Seules les rencontres Poufsouffle/Serdaigle étaient relativement fairplay et bon enfant… Et pour réussir à se faire entendre après un match, même avec un bon vieux _Sonorus_, était utopique.

-Nous savons tous que Salem a une délégation à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs, je salue nos p'tits britishs présents ! Il était temps qu'ils découvrent le vrai Quidditch !

Fred et George sifflèrent, vite accompagnés des quelques étudiants qui avaient accepté de venir alors que des rires secouaient les tribunes. Drago secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, marmonnant sur l'immaturité de certains.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais moi, j'ai constaté qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans l'équipe de Salem. Même si Lisy n'était qu'une remplaçante, elle faisait partie de la grande famille du Quidditch. Je sais que les Dragons pleurent en silence, mais je pense que c'est la moindre des choses que de rendre un dernier hommage à une fille fantastique. Dave ?

-Sonorus… Merci Danny, s'éleva la voix de David Hodman, étrangement enrouée. Effectivement, nous pleurons en silence. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que, pour une fois, nos maillots étaient noirs et non pas bleus. Mélusine Odiwells faisait partie de notre équipe et surtout, elle était partie avec la délégation de Salem, en Ecosse. C'était une chic fille, une poursuiveuse douée et… Elle est morte le mois dernier.

Drago n'entendit pas le reste du discours d'Hodman, les yeux figés sur les maillots noirs des joueurs de Salem. Ils montraient le deuil de leur amie.

C'est alors que Drago prit conscience de quelque chose… Il réalisa soudain que plusieurs étudiants des délégations étaient morts durant la Deuxième Bataille de Poudlard. Mais l'école de magie écossaise avait complètement occulté ce détail. Rien n'avait changé après, la routine était la même, les patrouilles continuaient. Poudlard n'avait perdu aucun étudiant et les délégations étrangères ne se mêlaient pas à eux.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment réalisé que des personnes avaient perdu la vie pour les défendre. Des personnes qui n'avaient pourtant aucun intérêt à mourir pour un pays qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-Dud… Pourquoi… ?

-Pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de cérémonie pour nos morts ? Murmura le sorcier blond en lui jetant un regard profond. Nous l'avons fait Dray. Nous avons fait une veillée funèbre avant que les corps soient rapatriés.

-Mais nous…

-Regarde dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, dit énigmatique, Dudley.

Ce que fit immédiatement Drago alors que le portoloin international les déposa dans l'immense hall de Poudlard. Bien que ne sachant pas quoi chercher, son regard se posa immédiatement sur la stèle accrochée au mur, entre les deux escaliers monumentaux qui permettaient d'accéder aux étages.

Il se souvenait du jour où elle avait été dressée. Le lendemain de la Première Bataille de Poudlard. Les noms des élèves et des professeurs morts durant cette journée lugubre étaient écrits. Il s'approcha de la stèle et effleura le bas de la dalle de marbre. Effleurant les noms aux consonances étrangères.

_En mémoire aux étudiants morts pour Poudlard._

_En mémoire aux étudiants morts pour une guerre qui ne les concernaient pas à la Deuxième Bataille de Poudlard – 12 Novembre 1994_

_Anagawa Miko (1977-1994) – Shokuran (Japon)_

_Deweli Zano (1977-1994) – UIAS (Afrique du Sud)_

_Fuugi Ryu (1976-1994) – Shokuran (Japon)_

_Koshagi Shiro (1975-1994) – Shokuran (Japon)_

_Odiwells Mélusine (1976-1994) – UMES (Etats-Unis)_

_Nos remerciements éternels aux Universités de Magie d'Assouan, d'Afrique du Sud et de Salem ainsi qu'aux Ecoles de Magie de Scalia et de Shokuran pour leur soutien et leur abnégation. _

-Vous semblez surpris, M. Malefoy

-Professeur ? sursauta Drago en reconnaissant la voix.

Il se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec les robes d'un bleu clair parsemés de petites étoiles d'Albus Dumbledore. Le Directeur lui sourit en lissant sa barbe, mais ses yeux ne pétillaient pas alors qu'il contemplait les noms gravés dans le marbre.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas eu de cérémonie ? demanda Drago, la main toujours posée sur les gravures du marbre, les yeux fixés sur les lettres. Il pouvait voir les noms gravés par ordre chronologique, les premiers dataient de 1992. Il pouvait encore se souvenir d'Hermione Granger, une née-moldue acharnée du travail qui aurait dû être à Serdaigle et non pas à Gryffondor, qu'il avait dénigré pour ce qu'elle était… Elle avait croisé au détour d'un couloir le basilic… De Ginevra Weasley, également, timide dans l'ombre de ses frères, dont il s'était moqué en raison des querelles familiales et de sa pauvreté…

-Les Dragons pleurent en secret.

-Encore ce proverbe, soupira le jeune homme.

-Connaissez-vous sa signification exacte ?

-Les larmes sont privées, murmura Drago.

Oh oui, il connaissait très bien ce proverbe. Personne n'avait jamais vu un dragon pleurer, mais leurs larmes étaient mythiques, comme celles des phénix. Ce proverbe, son père le lui rabâchait à longueur de journée quand il était enfant. Depuis toujours, il n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses larmes. Un Malefoy se devait d'être fort et les larmes étaient, d'après Lucius Malefoy, un symbole de faiblesse. Il fallait pleurer en secret.

-J'ai entendu parlé de l'hommage lors du match de Salem. Ils ont dédié leur victoire à Miss Odiwells, reprit le professeur Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence.

Il observa le jeune homme devant lui et ses yeux reprirent ce pétillement exaspérant. Drago Malefoy ressemblait tellement à son père d'un point de vue physique, ce qui était normal pour une vieille lignée sorcière. Mais malgré son éducation, il commençait lentement mais sûrement à changer.

_-L'espoir…_

-Excusez-moi ?

-Hum… Non, rien, M. Malefoy, rit doucement le Directeur en prenant conscience qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée !

Et le Directeur de la vénérable institution de Pouldard reprit son chemin tranquillement vers son bureau, laissant derrière lui un étudiant seul et surpris. Severus arriva presque immédiatement et soupira.

-Drago, viens avec moi.

-Pourquoi ? Je comptais aller à la bibliothèque pour finir mes devoirs.

-On retourne aux Etats-Unis.

-Mais…

-Harry et Dudley sont au poste des Aurors de Salem.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'avez encore fait ces deux abrutis de futurs frères ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Harry et Dudley n'étaient pas, pour une fois, responsables de leurs ennuis. Pendant que Drago rentrait tranquillement, David, Harry, Joshua, Dudley et sa tendre moitié se dirigeaient vers le hall d'accueil de Salem afin de prendre le portoloin international à leur tour. Les deux joueurs de Quidditch avaient pris le temps de se doucher, de discuter avec leurs camarades et avaient raté le premier portoloin. Le Directeur Sanders s'était dépêché de leur en fournir un second et ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour l'Ecosse.

Entrant dans l'accueil de l'Université, ils sourirent en apercevant la standardiste de l'école en pleine discussion avec trois hommes vêtus de robes noires. Sarah était généralement souriante, mais pas aujourd'hui. Manifestement, ces inconnus commençaient à l'énerver.

Quant à eux, pris dans leur discussion houleuse avec la standardiste brune, ils n'avaient pas vu que les deux étudiants de garde s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, l'air suspicieux, ni que l'air devant le bureau avait pris une teinte irisée. Sarah se sentait suffisamment menacée pour activer les protections de son bureau et les alarmes de l'école. Le Directeur n'allait pas tarder à arriver, alerté par les sécurités…

-Hey Sarah ! s'exclama David, vous avez des ennuis ?

-Ils cherchent Harry Evans, mais je leur ai dit qu'il n'était pas à l'école, s'exclama Sarah en fixant David.

Ce fut suffisant pour que les cinq élèves se tendent. Harry était présent, mais les inconnus ne devaient pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait car ils ne le regardèrent pas longtemps, juste le temps d'analyser s'ils représentaient une menace. Ils tournèrent rapidement la tête pour se concentrer sur les deux gardes et la standardiste.

Deux étaient familiers aux trois étudiants de la délégation de Salem. Harry fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant soudain un des hommes. Ce visage émacié, ces yeux noirs et menaçants…

-Lestrange, grogna dans un souffle David, qui avait également reconnu l'homme.

Sans plus attendre, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch tira sa baguette magique de son étui et la cacha entre les plis de sa robe. Un Mangemort à Salem n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Son geste n'échappa pas aux deux étudiants de garde qui sortirent, à leur tour, leurs armes. David était leur camarade de classe et ils savaient qu'il ne réagirait pas pour rien.

-Et Avery, souffla Harry en identifiant un second Mangemort.

Sa fille, Stacy Avery, avait un air de famille très prononcé avec son père, ce qui expliquait qu'Harry avait l'impression de le connaître… Après tout, il avait, il n'y avait pas si longtemps - une semaine - envoyé sa fille en prison… Après l'arrivée des Aurors, elle avait confessé sous Véritasérum être une des partisantes actives du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout comme Flint et Nott. Avec la nouvelle Ministre et la Loi Martiale, ils avaient été embrassés dans la foulée.

Dudley, au nom des deux mangemorts reconnus, se plaça devant Lindsay en lui soufflant de rester bien derrière elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Fais ce que je te dis chérie, répondit Dudley alors qu'Harry se déplaçait lentement pour finir d'encercler les trois sorciers, probablement tous mangemorts.

-Sarah, alertez les Aurors, annonça distinctement David après que les trois hommes se soient retrouvés coincés entre les cinq jeunes hommes.

-Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? tenta de tempérer un troisième homme alors que la jeune femme ne se faisait pas prier. Elle appuya sur un sceau gravé sur son bureau et une alarme retentit dans le hall d'entrée de l'Université.

-Pas vraiment, annonça le Capitaine de Salem en fixant les mangemorts. Vous êtes Rodolphus Lestrange et Adrius Avery. Quant à vous, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous appartenez probablement à la même organisation…

Les trois mangemorts réagirent extrêmement rapidement. Le premier sort de Lestrange toucha un des gardes et l'envoya au loin. Heureusement pour ce dernier, il fut protégé par sa tenue de combat, mais sombra dans l'inconscience lors que sa tête heurta, dans un bruit sourd, le sol de pierre.

Son partenaire ne chercha pas à vérifier son état mais se plaça devant lui, activant un puissant bouclier tandis que Dudley poussait Linsday dernière lui.

-Ton nom, mec ? grogna le jeune Evans en croisant le regard noir de l'étudiant de garde.

-Gary.

-Dudley… Je te la confie !

Gary hocha la tête et étendit son bouclier sur Lindsay et son partenaire alors que Dudley se jetait sur l'homme inconnu.

Ce dernier, surpris par l'attaque physique, rata le sort qui visait David et hurla de douleur lorsque le coup de Dudley, empli de magie, lui cassait la clavicule.

-Ton nom, cracha Dudley en utilisant à nouveau la force brute pour éloigner le Mangemort supposé de Gary et de ses deux protégés.

-Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire gamin ? ricana le Mangemort en se relevant avant de pointer sa baguette magique.

-_Endoloris _!

Dudley esquiva sans peine le sort et répondit par un informulé. Le sort, d'un bleu profond, fit exploser le sol à l'endroit où se tenait, une fraction de secondes plus tôt, l'homme.

Une explosion, suivie d'un hurlement de douleur, retentit au même moment derrière Dudley. Ce dernier activa un bouclier puissant pour éviter de se faire prendre par surprise par un mauvais sort et esquiva un nouveau maléfice.

L'inconnu n'eut pas le temps de jeter un nouveau sort car la porte de l'accueil explosa et qu'une dizaine de maléfices d'un rouge écarlate fusèrent soudain sur les trois Mangemorts.

-Vos baguettes, Messieurs ! tonna soudain la voix d'un homme entièrement vêtu de robes rouges. Derrière lui, onze hommes, portant le même uniforme - celui du corps des Aurors - observaient avec attention les lieux.

Le visage carré du nouvel arrivant survola la scène, notant la position défensive de la standardiste et du garde de l'école. Ce dernier protégeait une fille et son partenaire inconscient, tandis que trois étudiants de l'école s'étaient battus contre les agresseurs. L'un d'eux avait d'ailleurs une jambe en miettes et l'hémorragie était importante.

Le capitaine du détachement des Aurors nota leur posture de combat parfaite, ainsi que leur méfiance, avant de noter les blessures sur le visage du blond plus âgé, des griffures surement. Bien qu'il n'apprécia pas le fait qu'ils refusent d'obtempérer à son ordre, il devait reconnaître qu'il aurait agi de la même manière dans cette situation. Il ne s'agissait pas de simples étudiants de Salem…

-Obéissez, mes garçons, intervint soudain la voix du Directeur de Salem, accompagné d'une dizaine de professeurs sur le qui-vive. Capitaine Garett.

A peine l'ordre franchi les lèvres du Directeur de l'Université de Salem que les quatre étudiants armés levèrent simultanément leurs mains en l'air, baguettes pointées vers le plafond, une position universelle de paix.

Cette fois, Gidéon Garett fut certain d'avoir à faire à des étudiants en spécialisation de Combat Magique. L'école était réputée pour la qualité de sa formation, quasiment identique à celle des Aurors. Un de ses hommes passa immédiatement prendre les armes des quatre étudiants tandis qu'un deuxième s'approchait du jeune garde inconscient afin de lui administrer les premiers soins.

Le capitaine Garett choisit alors de considérer ces jeunes hommes comme des futurs membres des Aurors et non comme de simples étudiants.

-Directeur Sanders, puis-je interroger vos étudiants ?

-Bien sûr Capitaine, je suis également impatient d'avoir une explication, acquiesça Octavius Sanders en observant deux autres Aurors désarmer les trois Mangemorts, puis jeter des sorts propres aux forces de police magiques. Souhaitez-vous aller dans une salle particulière ?

En disant cela, le vieil homme jeta un regard aux grandes portes où plusieurs curieux, venant de l'Avenue de la Liberté, observaient à travers les vitres.

-Oui, le poste serait en effet beaucoup mieux. Certains d'entre vous sont-ils mineurs ? demanda Garett alors qu'un de ses hommes venait lui faire un rapport succinct à mi-voix de l'état du garde inconscient et du Mangemort blessé.

-En effet, acquiesça Sanders. Sarah, veuillez contacter de toute urgence Dalhia Gordon et Pétunia Evans. Monsieur Hodman, Monsieur Dougs, souhaitez-vous contacter vos parents ?

Les deux étudiants majeurs secouèrent négativement la tête.

-Contactez toutefois les parents de Monsieur Dezao. Il va être transféré immédiatement à l'Osborne's Hospital. Quentins, contactez le Ministère de la Magie anglais et signalez une attaque de trois ressortissants anglais sur le sol américain. Accusés : Rodolphus Lestrange, Adrius Avery et Quirenus Quirell. Précisez qu'ils portent la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Corbin, contactez les urgences d'Osborne. Un blessé grave, trois hommes en garde à vue à examiner ainsi que cinq étudiants pour des bilans psychologiques et physiques. Ils seront au poste.

Pendant que Gidéon Garett aboyait ses ordres, Sarah se dépêchait de joindre les parents des étudiants. Finalement, ils furent tous conviés à prendre le bras d'un Auror pour un transplanage d'escorte.

Ils atterrirent tous dans une salle sécurisée, gardée par trois aurors. C'était la seule pièce où les sorts n'étaient pas activés afin de permettre les arrivées urgentes au poste de garde de Salem.

Quelques minutes après, ils se trouvaient tous installés dans une grande salle de réunion, accompagnés d'un Auror pour prendre la déposition et du professeur Sanders, qui restait en tant que responsable des mineurs tant que les parents n'étaient pas arrivés. Quant aux trois Mangemorts, Rodolphus Lestrange eut droit à de rapides soins pour arrêter l'hémorragie, puis un rapide examen magique. Une fois les sorts de contrainte et toutes autres sources de circonstances atténuantes exclues, ils étaient parti sen direction des salles d'interrogatoires.

-Bien, maintenant, rapport de situation ! tonna le Capitaine Garett en direction des étudiants et de la seule adulte, Sarah. Vos explications serviront de déposition !

-Trois hommes sont arrivés à 15h35, commença Gary, le seul sur place avec Sarah à ce moment-là. Ils ne paraissaient pas à l'aise et touchaient sans cesse leur manche. On s'est mis immédiatement en alerte avec mon partenaire.

-Ils ont demandé à parler à Harry Evans. Ils avaient un accent anglais, nota Sarah en triturant son pull. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils ne m'inspiraient pas confiance.

-Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit d'attendre ? interrogea Garett.

-Parce que, normalement, il aurait du prendre le premier portoloin et je ne savais pas qu'il était encore sur le campus. Pour moi, M. Evans était déjà retourné en Ecosse. Ils ne me croyaient pas. Ils sont devenus légèrement agressifs et j'ai activé les protections de l'Accueil.

-C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils sont arrivés, compléta Garry en désignant les jumeaux Evans, Joshua, Linsday et David.

-J'ai dit haut et fort qu'Harry Evans n'était pas là, pour qu'ils ne fassent pas l'erreur de se trahir, soupira Sarah. Ils ont alors reconnu les hommes et cela a complètement dégénéré.

-Qui avez-vous reconnu ? demanda Garett, et comment avez-vous pu les identifier ?

-Nous sommes tous les trois rattachés à la Délégation de Salem à Poudlard, expliqua David. Nous sommes revenus pour le match de Quidditch. Pour notre mission, nous avons dû mémoriser les photos de tous les Mangemorts notoires afin d'assurer la défense de l'école. Harry a reconnu Avery et moi, Lestrange.

-Ils m'ont demandé immédiatement de vous contacter et les ont confrontés verbalement. Les étrangers ont attaqué, les élèves se sont défendus et puis vous êtes arrivés.

-Bien, que…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et une jeune femme passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

-Capitaine Garett, les familles sont arrivées.

-Faites-les entrer. On fait une heure de pause, et on reprendra la déposition après, annonça l'Auror alors que la salle de réunion était prise d'assaut par quatre personnes.

Une petite femme replète aux cheveux blonds comme ceux de sa fille fusa vers Lindsay et la serra contre elle en pleurant d'inquiétude. La petite amie de Dudley rougit légèrement face à l'inquiétude de sa mère et entreprit de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Pétunia suivit, mais dans un état d'esprit bien différent. Severus et Drago, sur ses pas, observaient les lieux avec curiosité mais surtout, les deux garçons. La _Little Witch_ traversa le bureau comme une furie et se posta devant ses enfants, les mains sur les hanches, menaçante.

-Par Merlin, qu'avez-vous encore fait comme bêtise pour vous retrouver encore une fois au Poste des Aurors ? tonna Pétunia. Avez-vous explosé une fois de plus le laboratoire de potions ?

Alors qu'Octavius Sanders étouffait un rire derrière une quinte de toux, récoltant un regard furieux de sa professeure de Botanique, Dudley ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. Mais son jumeau le devança.

-On a juste fait explosé un Mangemort m'man, ricana Harry, récoltant un haussement de sourcils méfiant de sa mère.

-Si ce n'est que ça, ricana à son tour Drago, s'attirant un regard méfiant du Capitaine Garett, toujours présent.

-Monsieur Evans, je doute que, le fait que votre frère blesse quelqu'un soit source d'amusement.

-Pour le moment, c'est toujours Malefoy, lança d'une voix trainante Drago. Mon père était Mangemort. Mon grand-père également, alors permettez-moi de ne pas regretter la disparition de l'un d'entre eux.

-Désolé, je l'ai raté Dray. Seule sa jambe a disparu. Mais ton oncle risque de ne pas faire long feu, rit Harry.

-C'était Lestrange ? pâlit Drago. Il avait de très mauvais souvenirs de son oncle par alliance, sans parler de ceux avec sa tante Bellatrix. Severus, sentant son inquiétude, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Monsieur Evans, déclara Gidéon Garett en regardant Severus, vous êtes…

-Raté également, Capitaine, l'interrompit Severus avec un petit rictus amusé. Je suis le compagnon de Pétunia Evans et le parrain des trois enfants que voici.

-Parrain magique ?

-Effectivement.

-Alors vous pouvez rester. Monsieur Malefoy, par contre…

-Nous avons prévu d'adopter Drago à la fin de l'année, coupa Pétunia. Il a donc légalement le droit de rester avec ses frères.

Severus pressa l'épaule de Drago pour lui dire de rester silencieux malgré sa surprise. Le jeune homme resta de marbre, son éducation prenant le dessus. Ils voulaient vraiment l'adopter si rapidement après la mort de son père ?

Le Capitaine Garett se contenta d'acquiescer et leur laissa le reste de l'heure de pause, les invitant à aller prendre un café dans la petite salle de repos du Poste. Il disparut pour discuter avec ses hommes et prendre des nouvelles de l'interrogatoire des suspects.

Lorsqu'il revint une heure plus tard, il tenait les premiers résultats de l'interrogatoire de Lestrange. La déposition commune fut rapidement boucler et tous signèrent avant d'ajouter leurs souvenirs. Ils permettraient de certifier la véracité de leur déclaration.

Gary, l'étudiant de garde, partit rejoindre son partenaire à l'hôpital, tandis que Lindsay et sa mère rentraient chez elles. Sarah, elle, eut une journée de repos avant d'être raccompagnée par le Directeur de l'Université.

Alors que la petite tribu des Evans allait quitter à leur tour la salle de réunion, le Capitaine Garett les retint. Il les invita à s'asseoir et allait aborder un nouveau point lorsque trois personnes entrèrent dans la grande salle de réunion, introduite par un homme portant des galions de Commandant sur son uniforme.

-Capitaine Garett, déclara le chef de la section des Aurors de Salem, vous avez un invité de marque.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda tranquillement l'Auror en observant la nouvelle venue. Il s'agissait d'une femme imposante, aux longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien parsemés de mèches blanches et qui boitait légèrement, s'appuyant sur une canne simple mais onéreuse. Pour Garett, il était évident que cette blessure était de nature magique… et voir le respect dans les yeux des Aurors anglais derrière elle ne faisait que confirmer son impression. Elle était probablement une ancienne Auror.

-Je suis Amélia Bones, Ministre de la Magie anglaise.

Le Capitaine Garett bondit de sa chaise pour saluer de manière protocolaire la ressortissante anglaise. Que faisait-elle ici ?

-Voici les Aurors Shacklebolt et Black, rajouta-t-elle en désignant respectivement un solide sorcier noir et un grand brun aux yeux d'un gris soutenu. Severus, je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

Garett observa, perplexe, l'homme sombre et taciturne qui semblait connaître la Ministre de la Magie anglaise. Il sentait qu'il ratait quelque chose d'important, concernant cet homme. Il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas présenté du tout, esquivant la réponse avec habilité lorsqu'il avait supposé avoir à faire à M. Evans.

-Le plaisir est partagé, Madame la Ministre, répondit le Maître des Potions. Black, Kingsley.

-Severus, salua l'Auror noir.

-Rogue, grogna l'autre.

Severus Rogue… le nom du concubin de Pétunia Evans fut une révélation pour le Capitaine Garett, qui se contentait d'observer les échanges… Par Merlin, il s'agissait, ni plus ni moins, de l'homme le plus recherché par les Mangemorts en Angleterre. Sa tête faisait partie des carnets des chasseurs de prime depuis bientôt un an, avec une récompense folle. Il était devenu en quelques mois une légende, dans les corps des Aurors du monde entier. Un des meilleurs agents double du siècle avec près de 15 ans de service actif…

Ignorant totalement les yeux écarquillés de Garett, les trois Evans regardèrent avec attention le nouveau venu, bien plus que la Ministre anglaise, curieux de découvrir l'homme désigné par Lily Potter comme parrain pour Harry, de même que le membre honoraire du clan Evans, Drago.

Leur curiosité n'échappa pas à personne.

-Vous avez un problème avec l'Auror Black ? demanda Amélia Bones avec froideur.

-Non, répondit Drago.

-Tu ne serais pas le fils de Narcissa ? demanda calmement Sirius.

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer et supporta en silence le regard de son cousin éloigné. La méfiance était plus que présente, mais le jeune Lord Malefoy ne pouvait pas le lui en vouloir. Sa famille avait un très lourd passif en Magie Noire et même s'il ne crachait pas sur son utilisation, il avait fait le serment de ne jamais l'utiliser comme son père et son grand-père l'avaient fait.

-Que nous vaut votre présence dans notre petit Poste de Salem, Ministre Bones ? demanda le Capitaine Garett en coupant l'instant de malaise. Il se souvenait de la déclaration du jeune homme blond et visiblement, sa famille était connue pour être du mauvais côté de la Magie. Visiblement, il avait devant lui une petite brochette de traitres à Voldemort.

Finalement, reprenant enfin pied dans la réalité, Garett fit apparaître de nouvelles chaises ainsi qu'un plateau de tasses de café. Seule Amélia Bones s'installa, encadrée par les deux Aurors anglais et accepta poliment une tasse fumante. Garett la vit changer discrètement le café en thé et retint un rictus. Les anglais et leur foutu thé…

-Vous avez capturé trois Mangemorts. Je viens donc discuter des modalités d'expatriation, annonça sans détour la Ministre de la Magie anglaise.

-Il est vrai qu'aucun code international sur les criminels de guerre n'existe au niveau de la CIS, admit le Capitaine. Cela pourrait être envisagé, mais suite au premier interrogatoire des suspects, il s'est révélé qu'ils n'agissaient pas pour le compte de l'Organisation des Mangemorts.

-Pourquoi seraient-ils à la recherche d'Harry Evans alors ? Nous savons que Lord Voldemort a tenté de le recruter il y a une semaine.

-Il s'agit d'une histoire de vengeance. M. Evans, vous avez eu des démêlés avec les Lestrange et les Avery ?

-En effet. J'ai tué Bellatrix Lestrange et j'ai permis l'arrestation de Stacy Avery, acquiesça Harry.

Il n'appréciait pas d'avoir à se rappeler précisément la folle furieuse, qui avait torturé ses amis devant ses yeux et qui avait péri dans les flammes. Elle avait été dangereuse, surtout associée avec le loup-garou Greyback. Il ne rata toutefois pas la lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux de Sirius Black. Visiblement, l'amour familial chez les Black était quasiment inexistant.

-Je ne vois toutefois pas comment Rodolphus Lestrange a pu apprendre mon rôle exact dans sa mort, rajouta-t-il.

-Vous avez tué la femme de Lestrange ? releva Garett avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il avait pris le temps, durant la petite heure de pause, pour se renseigner sur les Lestrange. La femme était, d'après son dossier, une fugitive et une meurtrière, avec le sang de dizaine d'Aurors anglais sur les mains. Le gosse, en face de lui, devait avoir 14 ans, peut être 15. Comment avait-il pu lutter contre elle et s'en sortir indemne ?

-Cela s'est passé en Ecosse, en période de guerre, intervint Severus pour défendre son filleul, se méprenant sur le regard du Capitaine. Selon le Code Sorcier International, Harry ne peut être tenu responsable de la mort d'un sorcier en cas de duel de guerre. Il s'agit d'un cas extrême d'auto-défense.

-Je connais le Code Sorcier International, M. Rogue, de même que j'ai connaissance du rôle de la délégation de Salem à Poudlard. J'ai du mal cependant à cautionner le fait que deux enfants mineurs prennent part à cela.

-Nous sommes bien plus impliqués dans cette guerre que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, déclara soudain Harry Evans en fixant ses yeux verts dans ceux, noisettes, de Gidéon Garett. Il eut la désagréable impression d'avoir la couleur exacte du sort de mort face à lui.

-Monsieur Evans ? demanda soudain la Ministre en observant avec attention Harry de derrière son monocle.

Harry soupira quand son regard se posa sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Oui Madame la Ministre ?

-J'allais vous demander les raisons qui poussent Vous-Savez-Qui à tenter de vous recruter, mais maintenant, je doute fortement que cela soit la seule raison.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il sache encore mon identité, Madame, soupira Harry. Il cherche surtout un dresseur de dragons.

Sa dernière remarque éveilla l'intérêt des trois Aurors présents.

-Votre identité jeune homme ? releva Shacklebolt.

-Miss Evans, je pense avoir raison en disant que vous avez un lien de parenté avec Lily Evans ?

Derrière la Ministre de la Magie, les deux Aurors sursautèrent et Sirius Black observa avec attention Pétunia, Severus, puis Harry. Ses yeux semblèrent devenir noirs sous la colère, alors qu'il fixait avec stupeur la discrète cicatrice sous les mèches du front d'Harry.

-Lily était ma sœur, déclara tranquillement la _Little Witch _en lissant un pli inexistant de sa robe de sorcière.

-Tu le savais ? hurla soudain Sirius Black en direction du Maitre des Potions. Cela fait presque un an que je retourne ciel et terre et toi, tu le savais, espèce de…

Il voulut se jeter sur Severus, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le toucher. Trois sorts le touchèrent brutalement. Trois informulés parfaitement exécutés sous les regards appréciatifs des trois Aurors et fiers de deux parents de cœur.

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas du vous rendre vos baguettes, constata tranquillement Garett alors que Black tombait sur le sol froid de la salle de réunion. Harry et Dudley Evans étaient doués, tout comme le jeune Drago Malefoy.

-Excellent mélange, ricana Dudley en observant avec attention le résultat de leurs sorts. Black avait des dizaines de tentacules au lieu de ses bras et de ses jambes, ainsi qu'une peau écailleuse. Toutefois, il semblait conscient, bien que muet.

-Dray, Dud, qu'avez-vous jeté comme sort ? demanda avec curiosité Harry tandis que Severus retenait un rire moqueur.

-_Stupefix_, répondit nonchalamment Drago en rangeant sa baguette magique dans son étui.

-_Bloclang_, et toi p'tit frère ? demanda Dudley avec intérêt.

-_Petrificus totalus._

-Kingsley, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? demanda Amélia Bones en regardant avec un petit sourire son garde totalement immobilisé. Elle appréciait bien Sirius, mais il avait tendance à réagir de manière excessive. Son passage à Askaban n'avait pas calmé ce défaut et l'avait même empiré.

-Je ne préfère pas, Madame, déclara le grand noir. Je ne suis pas spécialisé en métamorphose humaine. Faites appel à l'Auror Tonks ou mieux encore, envoyez-le directement à Ste Mangouste au Service des Sortilèges.

Severus était bien du même avis et il regrettait tellement d'avoir oublié son appareil photo ! Il tenait enfin sa vengeance pour son enfance pourrie.

Le Maître des Potions se frotta mentalement les mains, se demandant s'il pouvait révéler l'identité de Maraudeur de Sirius Black. Connaissant les deux terreurs qui lui servaient de filleuls, ils allaient vouloir le piéger de tous les manières possibles pour prouver qu'ils étaient bien leurs dignes successeurs. Il avait entendu le nom de « mini-maraudeurs » sur les lèvres des jumeaux Weasley. Les deux paires pouvaient être diaboliques individuellement, et encore pire rassemblées… Et pour une fois, il se sentait bien de donner un coup de main aux farces de ses adorables filleuls…

-Sev, tu as un air maléfique plaqué sur le visage, souffla Pétunia. Je n'ose croire que tu projettes d'aider mes fils dans leurs blagues en les orientant sur Black.

-Qui ? Moi ? s'étonna faussement Severus. Voyons, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre ma chérie !

Il nota avec satisfaction les yeux écarquillés de Black au petit nom qu'il venait de donner à Pétunia, tout comme il nota le regard complice des jumeaux. La voyante se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

-Menteur, susurra-t-elle. Je t'ai vu derrière un chaudron avec mes fils… Mes trois fils même. Mais j'ai vu le résultat, je fermerais les yeux car j'ai trop envie de voir cette blague se se réaliser…

Severus grimaça quelque peu en marmonnant des choses sur les dons de voyance, mais laissa courir. Mine de rien, Pétunia venait de lui donner sa bénédiction pour s'en prendre à Black, il n'allait pas protester.

-Pour en revenir à nos strangulots, déclara la Ministre sans plus faire attention au pauvre Sirius au sol, ces trois Mangemorts seront jugés en Angleterre. Vous pouvez préparer leur transfert, Capitaine.

Elle se leva avec autorité et observa la petite famille Evans.

-Monsieur Evans, votre siège au Magenmagot vous attends, Monsieur Malefoy également. Severus, le siège des Prince est toujours vide. En temps que dernier héritier mâle direct, je vous conseille fortement de vous rendre à Grigotts au plus vite réclamer vos droits.

-Comment cela ? s'étonna le Maître des Potions.

-Fudge a bloqué, Merlin seul sait comment, la succession de votre famille. Dans les tonnes de papiers qu'il a falsifié, votre héritage en fait parti. Il a usé de votre statut de Mangemort pour vous retirer vos droits d'héritier. En tant que Ministre de la Magie, je vous les rends, Severus, pour services rendus à la Nation. Je comptais faire cela de manière officielle après la guerre, mais vous avez une petite famille adorable, maintenant. Vous aurez besoin de tout cela plus rapidement.

Severus rosit très légèrement, alors que Pétunia rougissait franchement. Les trois adolescents ricanèrent de concert en échangeant un regard narquois.

-Excusez-moi, intervint tranquillement Garett, qui avait la désagréable impression d'être le simple spectateur d'une pièce de théâtre incompréhensible. Les trois Mangemorts partaient en Angleterre. Pas de soucis, il se doutait bien que le climat actuel favoriserait leur transfert, même si c'était pour y mourir. Par contre…

-Je ne suis pas spécialiste de la politique anglaise, mais pour siéger au Magenmagot, il faut être Lord, me semble-t-il ? Comment Harry Evans peut-il faire parti de cette Chambre ?

-Il est l'héritier d'une vieille famille sorcière, sourit Amélia. Je pense que le nom d'Harry Potter vous dit quelque chose…

-La seule personne qui ait survécu au Sort de Mort, acquiesça Garett.

-Il est devant vous.

Gidéon Garett fixa le jeune Harry Evans et l'ensemble de la discussion auquel il venait d'assister pris enfin sens. L'adolescent soupira.

-Madame la Ministre…

-Je vous fais le serment de garder votre identité secrète, Harry Evans.

Un fin filet de magie s'échappa la Ministre de la Magie et sur son ordre, Shacklebolt fit de même. De manière surprenante, le Capitaine Garett les imita, contre toute réglementation du Corps des Aurors américains.

-Je me chargerais de Sirius Black quand il sera en état de prêter serment, annonça la sorcière en se levant. Maintenant, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon homologue américain. Capitaine Garett, me ferez-vous l'honneur de remplacer M. Black ? Je crois qu'il doit faire un détour par l'hôpital.

Garett acquiesça, honoré de la demande, avant d'observer le sorcier métamorphosé et totalement figé au sol. L'Auror nota le sourire satisfait que Severus Rogue adressait au sorcier et hocha la tête. Oui, il allait détacher un de ses hommes pour faire l'ambulancier. Il n'était pas sûr de l'état de son collègue anglais s'il laissait Rogue l'emmener à Osborne's…

Le soir même, Severus était tranquillement occupé à savourer un bon Whisky Pur-Feu dans le canapé, devant un bon feu de cheminée. Il se faisait un devoir de raconter cette incroyable journée à ses amis, à savoir Alastor Maugrey et Albus Dumbledore.

La nouvelle de l'attaque des trois Mangemorts avait provoqué une crise de panique dans le petit cercle des personnes dans le secret de l'identité d'Harry Evans. La fin de la déposition était une excellente manière de remonter le moral de tout le monde.

Maugrey hurlait de rire sans la moindre retenue face aux aventures de Sirius Black, affalé dans son fauteuil, tandis qu'Albus restait plus tempéré. Toutefois, la lueur de malice dans les yeux du Directeur était bien présente et il souriait avec bonhommie.

Un peu à l'écart des trois sorciers, Pétunia, tranquillement installée sur la table du salon de Severus, se penchait sur ses recherches, à moitié cachée derrière des piles de livres et de ses carnets de note. Ses trois garçons – elle avait déjà adopté le jeune homme blond dans son cœur – essayaient, quant à eux, de se concentrer sur leurs devoirs. Chose peu évidente compte tenu de la voix grave d'un certain sorcier.

-Alastor, franchement, baisse d'un ton, soupira, après un petit moment, Harry. Il y en a qui tente de travailler contrairement à certains !

-Dis donc le mioche, le respect, tu connais ? grogna l'ancien Auror, faussement offusqué.

-Le quoi ? demanda Dudley en levant la tête de son devoir de médicomagie. Tu connais ce mot toi Ry ?

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir, mordillant pensivement le bout de sa plume.

-Le truc de considération envers les autres ? Mouais… Mais ça ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire ! Et toi Dray ?

-J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, dit distraitement le Serpentard sans quitter son devoir de Métamorphose des yeux.

-Conclusion ! Tais-toi Aly, railla Dudley.

-Aly ? ALY ?! C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ? Bande de petits…

Un sort effleura les mèches parfaitement coiffées de Drago alors que Dudley et Harry riaient en s'enfuyant vers le canapé pour s'en servir de protection. Seule Pétunia nota que le regard offusqué du Serpentard se tinta d'une note de sadisme. Elle sourit. Décidément, ses diables de jumeaux déteignaient sur le jeune Lord Malefoy. Il devenait un vrai petit Evans dès qu'il passait la porte des appartements de Severus, même s'il conservait le maintien strict de son éducation sang-pure en public...

Alastor ne réalisa pas immédiatement le danger que représentait le jeune Drago, alors qu'il se battait à coups de sorts mineurs contre les jumeaux. Son œil magique nota brièvement une silhouette maléfique se dresser derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement juste à temps pour…

-_Rictusempra _!

Le sort frappa l'ancien Auror et il s'effondra.

-_Rictusempra _! jetèrent dans la foulée les jumeaux Evans.

Albus Dumbledore ricana en voyant le vieil Auror être mis au tapis par un sort de première année. Il observa Pétunia Evans et songea qu'elle ressemblait bien plus à Lily que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. La voir sourire avec amour, couvant ses fils des yeux derrière une pile de livres... Il revoyait la jeune Lily avec Harry lorsqu'il avait un an. Quant aux jumeaux… eh bien, ils avaient des gènes de Maraudeurs, c'était certain. La vague de blagues qui avait déferlé sur Poudlard était digne de leurs prédécesseurs. Les mini-maraudeurs avaient un talent fou.

Il se rembrunit quelques instants en se souvenant de la guerre et de la prophétie… Albus Dumbledore croisa alors les yeux verts de Pétunia Evans. Ils brillaient de cette lueur magique qui faisait d'elle une _Little_ _Witch_ et une voyante si puissante.

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent. Comme disaient les voyants, les voies de Cassandre étaient immuables. Harry Potter, protégé par l'amour de ses deux mères, était bien plus puissant que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Le destin était en marche…

Un cri de rage retentit alors qu'Alastor réussissait à se dégager des douces tortures des trois étudiants. Tournant la tête vers Severus, il observa ce dernier et la feuille devant lui. Albus ne put s'en empêcher… Il éclata de rire alors que des sorts fusaient dans le coin salon. Le Maître des Potions comptait les points !

Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet et sourit en le poussant vers Severus.

-Un bonbon au citron ?

* * *

Serpent d'argent : Comment ça, _particulière_ ? C'est juste une famille géniale, un peu déjantée, avec des membres tous plus fous les uns que les autres ^^ C'est sur que Drago ne s'ennuie pas, comme tu as pu le lire à la fin du chapitre ;) Pour ta question, effectivement, tu le sauras à la fin de la fic =)

Thaouka : Alors, cette suite t'a plu ?

Anedoide : Effectivement, toujours apporter une petite touche de joie pour détendre l'atmosphère, c'est le crédo de Harry ^^ Et c'est vrai que la langue de Drago a fourché ! Il a prêté serment de ne pas dévoilé volontairement l'identité de Harry, là, c'est ce qu'on appelle un lapsus involontaire XD

Tsuki : Merci =)

Cedrima : Hahaha ! Celle qui lui fait peur serait un mauvais choix XD Pour le couple final, je pense que tu te doutes duquel il s'agit, donc non, il ne sera pas avec une fille. Mais je te rassure, leur relation sera très discrète et secondaire dans la fic, compte tenu de 1/ la différence d'âge 2/ les responsabilités de chacun 3/ l'éloignement.

Shira : XD j'ai lu la dernière phrase de ta review et j'ai remplacé par "pétage" par "potage" de plomb... cela m'a bien fait rire ^^ Donc ne te jette pas du pont ! Pour en revenir à ta review... Et oui, bonne pioche, un Charlie/Harry, mais pas immédiatement, pour les raisons énoncées ci dessus XD Pour sa préférence sexuelle, Harry ne l'a jamais dis réellement, il a juste taquiné Dudley dans le chapitre 10 là dessus. Pour le lien Harry/Neville, effectivement, il aura son importance, et les autres écoles resteront en fond, avec de temps en temps des passages entre eux.

Pour les Kemenov, tu auras des mini-kemenov, et pour les couples avec Vlad, je suis curieuse de tes pronostics. Quels sont-ils ?!


	13. C12 : Evans un jour, Evans toujours

_Une petite précision concernant le couple Harry/Charlie vu que j'ai eu pas mal de questions. Ne vous attendez pas à une longue et langoureuse histoire d'amour pour plusieurs raisons. 1/ Ce n'est pas mon genre. 2/ Harry a 14 ans et Charlie 22 (excusez-moi, mais à cet âge là, c'est malsain...). 3/ Charlie vit et travaille en Roumanie. _

_Voilà, vous êtes prévenu ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Evans un jour, Evans toujours.**

**-**Franchement, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à ce bal… soupira pour lui-même Drago en observant la tenue posée sur son lit.

La tenue était adaptée à son rang et surtout, à son statut. Pantalon à pinces, chemise en soie d'une même teinte que ses yeux, gilet en velours surpiqué noir et veste de couleur identique. Par dessus se rajoutait sa robe de sorcier du bleu sombre des Malefoy, rehaussé de fils d'argent et surtout, des armoiries de sa famille, indiquant clairement son rang de Lord.

Pétunia, qui passait à cet instant devant la porte ouverte, ses notes sous le bras, s'arrêta pour observer le jeune homme. Elle remarqua immédiatement la tension qu'il dégageait…

Elle frappa doucement sur le panneau de bois et Drago sursauta.

-Tu vas bien Drago ? demanda doucement Pétunia.

-Oui… répondit rapidement le jeune homme.

-Mon chéri, je ne suis pas très embêtante, mais je n'apprécie pas le mensonge, annonça la mère de famille, plongeant ses yeux d'un vert printanier dans l'argent sombre.

Drago écarquilla les yeux sous le petit surnom, puis il baissa les épaules de lassitude et s'assit sur son lit. Pétunia retint un sourire en notant que malgré tout, le jeune homme gardait des manières parfaites. Ses fils se seraient laissé tomber sans la moindre grâce sur le matelas, mais pas Drago… Quatorze ans d'éducation ne disparaissaient pas en un claquement de doigt.

Elle posa ses livres sur la commode et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Je répète ma question, Drago, tu vas bien ? dit-elle.

-J'ai connu mieux.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller au bal ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'affronter le regard et les commentaires des autres… avoua dans un souffle Drago.

Pétunia soupira et passa doucement un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Il se crispa quelques secondes et puis se laissa aller elle en fermant les yeux.

-Tu es fort, Drago, et surtout, tu es un Lord. Cette robe, là, en est la preuve, montra Pétunia en désignant la robe de soirée. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tes amis, Messieurs Zabini et Nott, me semble-t-il, pourront t'approcher en raison de ton statut de Lord. Ils sont nobles, si je me souviens bien...

-Théo n'est pas l'Héritier… et Blaise ne vient pas d'une vraiment d'une famille noble. Ils n'auront pas à entrer dans mon cercle.

Elle vit la douleur dans les yeux de Drago. Il voyait ses amis uniquement durant les cours et encore, Théodore et Blaise devaient être discrets pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis dans leur Maison, comme une bonne majorité d'élèves. Severus gardait un œil attentif sur ce qui se passait chez les Serpentards, mais il ne pouvait pas y être à temps plein. Il paraissait toutefois que depuis l'exclusion de Nott, Avery et Flint, les tensions s'étaient un peu abaissées.

-Tu as une cavalière ?

-Non. A cause de mon rang, je ne peux inviter personne, pas sans créer d'alliance ou jeter l'opprobre sur mon nom. Et les personnes neutres, qui auraient pu accepter, ne veulent pas s'afficher auprès d'un traître sur la liste des personnes à abattre de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Pétunia fronça les sourcils.

-Drago, tu iras au bal. Et je t'assure que tu ne seras pas seul.

-Personne ne voudra paraître à mes côtés, Pétunia. Même si nous sommes protégés à Poudlard, c'est la guerre !

-Ne te fais pas de soucis mon chéri, tu seras accompagné, affirma Pétunia.

Elle en connaissait un qui allait râler, pester et même probablement la maudire, mais il accepterait pour soutenir Drago. Elle lui demanda doucement de s'habiller pour voir si sa tenue nécessitait des retouches.

Surpris, Drago obtempéra pendant qu'elle ramenait ses livres et carnets de note dans le salon, conseillant au passage Harry sur une potion alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs au coin du feu.

Lorsque Pétunia toqua doucement, il l'invita à entrer et elle observa le jeune homme d'un œil critique. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le faire tourner avant de rajuster son foulard et de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Drago se laissa faire, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Pétunia Evans et Narcissa Malefoy avaient exactement la même lueur attentive dans les yeux en examinant sa tenue.

-Une pochette ? demanda finalement Pétunia.

-Non, ce n'est pas prévu.

Pétunia pinça les lèvres et Drago la vit commencer à farfouiller dans ses placards avant qu'il ait pu l'en empêcher. Il rougit légèrement en la voyant le nez dans ses sous-vêtements, mais elle finit par pousser une exclamation de satisfaction.

Drago la vit tirer un des mouchoirs en soie offert par sa mère avant qu'elle ne meure, puis le plier pour lui donner une forme élégante et discrète. Malgré lui, il fut surpris de son habileté. Une moldue démontrait sous ses yeux l'aisance caractéristique d'une sang-pure. Pétunia nota sa stupéfaction en glissant le mouchoir dans la poche de son gilet, et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Autres accessoires ?

Drago lui montra en silence les boutons de manchette et il ressentit une étrange fierté en voyant qu'elle les validait en les fixant sur sa chemise. C'était également un cadeau de sa défunte mère et il appréciait que sa future mère adoptive l'accepte.

-Une montre ?

Drago secoua la tête. Celle qu'il possédait était un cadeau également, mais de son père. Et il était hors de question qu'il la porte. Il avait aimé Lucius Malefoy. Mais il ne pouvait arborer un objet dans lequel l'ancien Lord avait discrètement inséré une Marque des Ténèbres.

A nouveau, Pétunia disparut et elle ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard. La Little Witch tenait dans ses mains un vieux coffret en bois de rose, toute en élégance subtile. Après l'avoir posé sur sa commode, elle l'ouvrit et Drago observa une montre à gousset posé sur un lit de velours.

Bouche bée, il observa l'objet en argent, patiné par le temps. La montre était d'une simplicité étonnante, sans d'autre motif qu'un liseré le long du couvercle. Il s'agissait indéniablement d'une création moldue, mais elle dégageait un cachet certain.

Pétunia, sans plus se soucier de sa gêne, l'attacha à son gilet et Drago ouvrit doucement le clapet. Si de nombreuses montres portaient des armoiries ou une photo, celle qu'il tenait en main ne se composait que d'une simple gravure.

«Tu es un Evans un jour, mon fils, tu restes un Evans pour toujours ».

-Que…

-Mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère ne pouvait avoir d'enfants, sourit doucement Pétunia en effleurant l'inscription, alors Geoffrey Evans recueillit un jeune garçon. Il s'appelait Harold Dudley et avait toujours peur que, ne portant pas le nom des Evans, il ne soit jamais accepté réellement dans la famille. Afin de lui montrer son affection, Geoffrey lui offrit cette montre le jour de ses 16 ans, avec les papiers d'adoption. Depuis, nous avons une devise. Evans un jour, Evans toujours.

-C'est…

-Harry n'est pas mon fils, mais il porte fièrement le nom des Evans. Tu n'es pas mon fils, Drago, et tu ne porteras pas mon nom, mais tu as accepté de faire partie de la famille. Tu es un Evans.

-Cette montre devrait revenir à Dudley ou à Harry.

Pétunia sourit doucement et l'empêcha de détacher la montre.

-Ils ne t'en voudront pas, murmura Pétunia. Ils connaissent l'histoire de cette montre et sa symbolique, ils ont été les premiers à me demander de te raconter cette histoire. Porte-la. Montre à tous ces sang-purs racistes et coincés au XVIIIème siècle que tu n'as pas peur d'eux.

Drago sentit ses yeux le piquer et il serra les dents pour retenir les larmes qu'il sentait monter. Pour oublier le sentimentalisme qui l'avait pris, il laissa Pétunia le faire pivoter vers le miroir et il put enfin observer son reflet.

Malgré lui, il resta surpris. Touchant ses cheveux, que Pétunia avait discrètement libérés du gel qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, il réalisa qu'il paraissait plus… vieux, mature. Digne de son statut de Lord. Il réalisa que s'il avait quelques années de plus, il serait la copie conforme de son père. Touchant la montre moldue qui reposait dans son gilet, Drago Malefoy se fit le serment de ne jamais lui ressembler.

-Tu es un Lord, Drago Malefoy. Tiens-toi droit !

Sous la voix sèche et autoritaire, il se redressa malgré lui avant de jeter un regard surpris à Pétunia. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Ton père devait bien te parler de ton statut et de ta famille, non ?

-Oui. Il déclamait à longueur de journée des phrases du genre « Un Malefoy est toujours fier » ou encore...

-« Un Malefoy ne se soucie pas de l'avis du peuple » ?

Drago ferma les yeux en se souvenant d'une discussion particulière. Alors qu'ils se rendaient sur le chemin de Traverse, il s'était enquis de sa coiffure, voulant absolument être parfait pour faire honneur à sa famille. Lucius Malefoy lui avait effectivement dit quasiment mot pour mot cette phrase, terminant toutefois ce pseudo dicton par un mot plus dénigrant avant de lisser les mèches gominées de son fils.

-Sur ce point là, il avait raison, Drago, déclara Pétunia en posant une main sur son épaule. En tant que personne, je suis contre ce principe. Mais tu es un Lord. Tu as une image à préserver. Ta tenue, ton port, ton langage, tes fréquentations… tout cela est calculé.

Drago la regarda, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une part de lui et de son éducation hurlait de ne pas écouter une vulgaire moldue, mais sa part rationnelle était ébahi et conscient de la connaissance – étrange mais profonde – de la _Little Witch_ sur les traditions sorcières anglaises.

Il la regarda à travers le miroir, observant leurs deux reflets. Légèrement plus grande que lui, elle se tenait droite et fière, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. S'il ne savait pas la vérité, il aurait pensé que cette femme mince aux yeux brûlants de magie, au port fier et aux robes impeccables étaient une sorcière sang-pure.

-Comment connaissez-vous tout cela ? finit-il par demander.

Pétunia lui adressa un sourire lumineux et lui passa une main dans les cheveux avant de le rassurer.

-Tout se passera bien, au bal. Même si tu seras sous…

-M'man ! Vite, viens voir ! hurla soudain la voix de Harry.

Pétunia soupira et embrassa sur le front Drago, toujours debout devant son miroir avant de rejoindre son cadet.

Harry, ses bouquins éparpillés sur le tapis, se tenait agenouillé devant le foyer, le regard fixé sur les braises. Niché au milieu d'un lit de chaleur reposait un œuf ovoïde, depuis bientôt deux semaines. Les seuls moments où ce dernier quittait l'abri de la cheminée de Severus était le soir, quand Harry dormait au Salembus, l'œuf niché contre lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Severus en jaillissant de son laboratoire, la main sur sa baguette. Avec Harry, il fallait s'attendre à tout !

La réponse vint immédiatement quand l'œuf trembla au milieu du foyer.

Drago apparut à son tour et Severus l'empêcha d'avancer dans le salon en posa une main sur son épaule. Pétunia sourit et rejoignit les deux sorciers, laissant Severus passer un bras autour de sa taille. Silencieux, ils restèrent bien au fond du salon tandis que sur la coquille apparaissait une première petite fissure. Rapidement, la coquille s'ouvrit de plus en plus sous les sifflements d'encouragement d'Harry.

-Hey M'man ! Ils ont besoin de toi à…. Hummmm !

Dudley, à peine le pied posé dans le salon et encore vêtu de sa tenue de combat, se fit bâillonner. L'Evans venait de finir son tour de garde et il retint un mouvement instinctif de défense qui aurait pu faire mal son futur frère. Au lieu de cela, il fusilla Drago des yeux, le sommant en silence de s'expliquer. Le jeune Malefoy fit un signe de tête en direction de son jumeau.

Les yeux gris de Dudley s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il fixait la coquille se soulever par à-coups, alors que des petits sons plaintifs s'échappaient de l'œuf. Il se laissa entraîner dans le coin où toute la petite famille observait l'éclosion d'un dragon avec attention.

Lentement, sous les yeux fascinés de Harry, la coquille d'un beau rouge se souleva pour dévoiler un fin museau d'un blanc pâle, recouvert d'un fluide rougeâtre. Un couinement plus fort que les précédents se fit entendre et Harry laissa le nouveau-né se dégager tout seul des restes de sa coquille.

Fasciné, il regarda le jeune dragon de la taille de sa main étirer ses ailes membraneuses et doucement, il tendit un bras vers les braises. Les quatre spectateurs grimacèrent en notant la proximité de la peau de Harry avec le feu, mais restèrent silencieux. Il était totalement insensible de ce bras là…

Sans la moindre hésitation, le petit dracoléon se percha sur la main du jeune homme et couina en regardant les yeux verts du jumeau Evans.

-Oui mon beau, je sais que tu as faim, susurra Harry en manipulant doucement le petit reptile, observant avec attention l'état de son jeune familier. La bête se laissa faire alors qu'il vérifiait doucement la santé du dragon, puis émit un doux ronronnement, alors qu'Harry utilisait un de ses t-shirts sales pour nettoyer les écailles fines blanches. En temps normal, la mère l'aurait léché pour marquer de son odeur son petit, Harry utilisait donc ce qu'il avait sous la main pour imiter au mieux les premiers soins apportés à un dragonneau.

Il devait faire attention, car les écailles fines étaient encore souples. Le dracoléon serait vulnérable jusqu'à ce qu'elles durcissent mais pour le moment, le nouveau-né était totalement démuni, incapable de créer la moindre flamme pour se protéger…

Harry finit de nettoyer le petit dracoléon et le blottit contre son torse, l'enfouissant sous sa robe de sorcier pour le garder au chaud.

-C'est un mâle, sourit avec émerveillement Harry en se tournant enfin vers sa famille, rassemblée dans un coin du salon.

Tous purent voir un museau blanc pointer sous la robe et venir se nicher dans le cou du brun, dont le sourire s'accentua.

Drago rit et avec l'autorisation, passa un doigt doux le long du museau écailleux.

-Tu as un nom ?

-Muta.

-Ce n'est pas très glorieux pour un dragon… commença Dudley avec déception tout en caressant à son tour le nouveau venu dans la famille. Aïe !

Harry et Drago ricanèrent alors qu'il portait son doigt tâché de sang à sa bouche.

-Ça mord !

-Et oui Dud, les dragons ont des dents ! persiffla Drago.

-Et il a senti tes sentiments négatifs, acquiesça Harry en dorlotant le dragonneau sous les regards amusés des deux adultes qui se gardaient bien d'intervenir.

-Son nom complet, c'est Mutatus, sourit Harry alors que Dudley retentait une nouvelle fois de caresser le dracoléon en essayant de ne pas perdre son doigt au passage.

-Changeant… Un nom correct pour un dracoléon, acquiesça Severus.

-Je vais remplir les papiers de déclaration auprès du Ministère de la Magie, sourit Pétunia en songeant qu'elle allait devoir le faire en double exemplaire, un pour l'Angleterre et l'autre pour les Etats-Unis.

-Je vais écrire une lettre de remerciements à Charlie ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme Harry.

-Harry, tu es conscient qu'en acceptant ce cadeau, tu acceptes l'idée que Weasley te fasse la cour ? souffla Drago alors que son futur frère passait à ses côtés.

Harry rougit légèrement puis ses traits se durcirent.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte sa cour que j'accepte un mariage. J'ai 14 ans. Et il est hors de question que je bloque mon avenir à cause d'un contrat de mariage.

-Et je ne suis pas sûr que Charlie Weasley ait pensé à toutes les conséquences de son cadeau, rajouta pensivement Severus. Son intérêt est réel, mais…

Le sorcier se tut et son visage s'assombrit. Il allait écrire une lettre au jeune homme pour mettre au clair cette histoire et voir ce que Charlie attendait précisément.

-Harry, tu me donneras ta lettre, je l'enverrais avec la mienne, prévint le professeur de potions.

-Bien Sev, répondit simplement Harry avant de se diriger dans sa chambre en chantonnant.

Muta se révéla être un petit dracoléon calme et sage, au plus grand désespoir des jumeaux et au soulagement des trois autres membres de la maisonnée. Mais bon, quand une semaine après Muta cracha ses premières étincelles, cela déclencha la joie et l'enthousiasme de sa « mère » ainsi que l'inquiétude de tous les autres. Le professeur Lessaule, quant à elle, fut plus que curieuse des avantages d'un dragon miniature dans les combats avec son maître.

En deux semaines, Muta tripla de taille et apprit à voler. Harry usait de toutes ses connaissances en créatures magiques pour dresser et assurer la santé de son familier et à la fin des deux semaines, Muta assistait Harry dans ses patrouilles.

Cette race de dragons compensait leur petite taille par une intelligence acérée. Muta apportait une paire d'yeux complémentaires lors des patrouilles et souvent, le binôme David/Harry se chargeaient des parties extérieures, les directeurs des délégations ayant vite compris les avantages nombreux du groupe. En effet, à la présence de Muta dans les airs et la puissance d'Harry se rajoutait les nouvelles facultés de David. Le batteur de l'équipe de Salem avait vu ses sens s'aiguiser suite aux griffures de Greyback. Comme l'avait dit l'étudiant, il avait perdu son visage avenant, mais avait récupérer des caractéristiques intéressantes pour le futur métier de Mage de Combat. Cela donnait au final un trio dangereux faisant une surveillance excellente.

Et quand ils n'étaient pas de garde dans le parc, Muta se blottissait autour du cou de Harry, immobile et somnolant. D'un bleu indique à l'uniforme de Salem, il passait presque inaperçu, pour le moment.

Pour le moment… Car si les dracoléons faisaient partis des plus petits dragons avec les wyrms d'Asie, ils n'en restaient pas moins imposants une fois adulte. En position d'attaque les ailes déployées d'un dracoléon faisaient près de 2m d'envergure et Muta était parti pour être un géant parmi sa race grâce aux bons soins de son maître.

Peu après les premières patrouilles à trois, alors que les gardes de ses fils étaient finies depuis longtemps, Pétunia, surprise de ne pas les voir arriver, quitta les cachots et son amant. Elle avait une demande importante à faire à Harry. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre avec l'aide de Severus et d'Albus et ils avaient finalement considéré que le risque pouvait être payant, avec les autres délégations.

Elle venait de quitter les sous-sols de Poudlard quand elle aperçut Harry et Dudley rire au détour d'un couloir. Un jeune homme se tenait à leur côté, hésitant à les rejoindre dans leur hilarité. Pétunia reconnut le jeune Neville Londubat et fronça les sourcils en apercevant des reflets jaunes dans les mèches châtains du Gryffondor.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait les enfants ? soupira Pétunia.

-Rien, promis M'an ! hoqueta Dudley.

-Ce n'est pas eux, acquiesça Neville. Fred et George ont concocté un bonbon qui transforme les gens en oiseau.

-Crème canari, ricana Harry. C'est juste brillantissime !

Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel, priant pour la sécurité des élèves avec les Mini-Maraudeurs, puis elle sourit à Neville Londubat.

-Vous avez trouvé une partenaire pour le bal ? demanda-t-elle, faisant rougir le jeune homme.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait aux côtés de Harry. Elle avait noté cette étrange complicité entre eux. Ils ne parlaient quasiment pas, se comprenant par un regard ou un geste. Harry allait le chercher quand il avait besoin de soutien et Neville avait même osé venir frapper à la porte des appartements de Severus pour voir Harry. Finalement, surmontant sa peur du professeur de Potions honni, le jeune Londubat avait discuté pendant tout un après-midi avec les jumeaux et Drago sous les regards indulgents de Pétunia et celui, amusé, de Severus.

La complicité qui s'instaurait rapidement entre Neville et Harry était tout simplement incroyable.

Pétunia savait que les prophéties pouvaient lier les gens au-delà des relations habituelles d'amitié ou même d'amour. Dans certains cas, un lien d'âme-sœur se créait. Les magies se complétaient, les caractères également. C'était flagrant entre eux deux.

Là où Harry était volubile, Neville était timide. Là où Harry était tout en puissance brute, Neville était tout en subtilité. Là où Harry était téméraire, Neville était réfléchi... Et la liste pouvait se poursuivre longtemps…

-J'y vais avec Luna Lovegood, Professeur Evans, marmonna Neville en regardant les dalles du sol.

-Une jeune fille très intéressante, acquiesça Pétunia, avec une culture des créatures magiques incroyable. Harry, mon chéri, il va falloir que nous parlions.

Harry fronça les sourcils, persuadé que la discussion n'allait pas lui plaire. Pétunia avec cette lueur soucieuse dans les yeux.

-De… M'man ?

Pétunia venait soudain de fermer les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient animées de mouvements compulsifs et sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

-Merde, jura Dudley. Il tira sa baguette et invoqua un sort afin de protéger le couloir des intrusions alors qu'Harry envoyait Muta prévenir Severus et le directeur-adjoint Querlting.

Neville, spectateur pour la première fois d'une des visions de Pétunia, observa Harry et Dudley s'approcher de leur mère et la soutenir alors qu'elle semblait revenir à la réalité. Il fronça les sourcils en notant la douleur dans les pupilles vertes encore voilées par la vision.

Avec des gestes habitués, chacun des jumeaux se plaça d'un côté de la professeure de Botanique pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

-Le… Le jeune Nott, haleta Pétunia. Il... ne doit pas… retourner chez sa famille… Il faut qu'il reste… à Poudlard pour les fêtes.

-M'man, qu'as-tu vu ? souffla Dudley.

-La mort…

Une larme roula sur la joue de Pétunia. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un frère, un fils ? Encore et encore, le corps sans vie du jeune ami de Drago repassait dans son esprit, allongé aux pieds de ce qu'elle supposait être son père.

-Monsieur Evans, si vous pouviez abaisser les barrières…

Harry tourna la tête pour apercevoir Albus Dumbledore se tenir aux côtés du directeur adjoint de Salem, Muta voletant autour d'eux.

D'un geste de main de Dudley, les boucliers tombèrent et Pétunia regarda les deux directeurs.

-Théodore Nott. Il ne doit pas retourner chez lui pendant les vacances. Sinon il sera mort à Noël.

-Voldemort ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, souffla Pétunia. J'ai vu son père uniquement. Je crois qu'ils vont avoir des divergences d'opinion.

-Je contacterais la Ministre Bones, acquiesça Dumbledore. J'aurais probablement besoin d'un souvenir, mais les visions de voyants reconnus sont considérées comme suffisant. Je demanderais la mise sous tutelle de Théodore Nott par le Ministère. Monsieur Londubat, je vous invite à rejoindre votre Salle Commune. Ces messieurs Evans vont raccompagner leur mère.

L'inquiétude de la vision passée, Harry sut qu'il avait eu raison. La discussion avec sa mère n'avait pas été plaisante… Et c'est pour cela que le soir du bal, il attendait Drago dans le salon, faussement tranquille.

Alors que 18h sonnait, son presque frère sortit enfin de sa chambre et Harry l'observa, notant la tension de ses épaules et la pâleur de ses traits.

Drago soupira en passant la porte de sa chambre. Pétunia ne lui avait pas reparlé du bal après lui avoir arraché la promesse qu'il s'y rendrait. Il songea à ses conseils et soupira une fois de plus. Il serait le plus sérieux des Lord. Ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'Harry accepte de dévoiler son identité et de le soutenir, mais il doutait fortement des manières de son presque frère… Non pas qu'il le dénigre, mais l'étiquette devait lui être totalement inconnu, les américains n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs manières exemplaires et ce qu'il avait pu voir de la délégation de Salem ne faisait que confirmer cette réputation. Ils étaient… un peu bruts sur les bords.

Sans faire attention, il ajusta sa pochette et observa la montre à gousset avant de sourire. Evans un jour, Evans toujours, hein ? Il voulait être un Evans. Pour la liberté qu'il associait à ce nom. Pour l'amour qu'il y trouvait. Alors il allait faire honneur à son rang et respecter la promesse faite à Pétunia.

-Tu en as mis du temps, lança une voix traînante.

Drago sursauta et se tourna en direction de cette voix familière aux intonations aristocrates. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisait qui se tenait devant lui.

Harry avait revêtu non pas un complet comme il était de tradition pour les bals, mais ses vêtements de combat en cuir de Dragon noir. Cependant, au lieu de porter les robes de Salem, il avait sur lui celles des Lord Potter, d'un rouge très sombre.

Harry Evans arborait fièrement les armes des guerriers, une large épée passée à la ceinture que sa robe ne cachait pas. Mais le plus impressionnant restait Muta. Le dracoléon arborait la tête exacte du rouge de la famille Potter et semblait avoir encore grandi.

Bouche bée, Drago l'observa s'avancer vers lui, ses yeux verts mangeant son visage, son front dégagé dévoilant la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le blason des Potter était fièrement brodé sur sa poitrine et Drago réalisa pour la première fois qu'une brûlure méchante remontait le long de son cou.

Harry Evans, Lord Potter n'était pas un enfant. Il était un guerrier mortel et le Serpentard réalisa alors que finalement, l'espoir était peut être possible.

-Lord Malefoy, salua Harry.

-Lord Potter, répondit lentement Drago.

Il observa la main tenue et esquissa un sourire. L'Alliance entre les Maisons Potter et Malefoy allait voir le jour.

-Je croyais que tu étais de garde ce soir ? finit par demander Drago.

-Dérogation spéciale pour mes devoirs de Lord, ricana Harry.

-Tu… tu vas attirer l'attention de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que nous ne reviendrons qu'une petite semaine pour la deuxième Tâche, sinon, officiellement, les Evans quitteront la délégation de Salem.

-Vous allez partir ? pâlit Drago. Et Hodman ?

Harry eut un petit rire, mais il n'avait rien de chaleureux.

-J'ai dit officiellement. David sera en binôme avec Debby. Elle est seule depuis la mort de Mélusine… Quand à partir, oui et non. On passera Noël en famille à Salem, et quand je dis en famille, tu en fais partie, rajouta-t-il.

Drago déglutit, mais s'efforça de rester silencieux.

-Puis j'irais saluer mon premier parrain. Dudley et moi avons droit à un stage dans le corps des Aurors en tant qu'étudiants étrangers. Mais notre maison, c'est ici, dit Harry en montrant les appartements de Severus. Dumbledore créera des chambres pour toute la durée de notre séjour en Angleterre et nous serons immédiatement là en cas d'attaque par des portoloins spécifiques.

-Tu vas au front à cause de moi ? réalisa Drago en pâlissant.

Les yeux émeraude de Harry se plongèrent dans le gris argenté de Drago.

-Non, pas à cause de toi, Drago… Pour toi. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais Harry, d'un geste de la main, le rendit muet.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Drago. J'ai un nouveau frère. Tu as du t'en rendre compte, mais chez les Evans, la famille passa avant toute chose. Ma mère est moldue. Par définition, elle est en danger et sur la liste noire de Voldemort. Elle heureuse auprès de Severus, mais il est un traître. Il est donc également sur la liste noire de Voldemort. Severus est heureux, son pupille et filleul a une famille. Mais son filleul, et accessoirement mon nouveau frère de cœur, a tourné le dos à Voldemort, le privant de la fortune des Malefoy. Il est donc sur la liste noire de Voldemort. Le meilleur ami de mon frère, à cause de sa famille, est sur la liste noire de Voldemort. Je peux continuer longtemps, Dray. Tout ça pour dire que la famille Evans est en danger à cause de lui, et que je protégerais ma famille, quel qu'en soit le prix !

Drago, soufflé par la tirade véhémente d'Harry, ferma les yeux. Quelque secondes après, il sentit deux bras l'étreindre fermement et une langue brûlante caresser sa joue. Malgré lui, il sourit et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser les pupilles reptiliennes de Muta. Il caressa la tête écailleuse.

-Merci…

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe, sachant parfaitement à qui s'adressait ses remerciements.

-Et maintenant, assez de sentimentalisme, grogna Harry. Allons choquer les traditionnalistes bien-pensants, Dray !

C'est donc deux jeunes hommes particulièrement déterminés qui remontèrent les escaliers des cachots en direction de la Grande Salle. Déterminés mais aussi inquiets. Drago appréhendait la réaction de ses condisciples de Serpentard tandis qu'Harry était soucieux de la réaction de tous les étudiants de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas envie d'être harcelé.

Finalement, après avoir retardé l'échéance au mieux en marchant lentement dans les couloirs, ils finirent par atteindre la porte de la Grande Salle. Harry salua d'un sourire les deux étudiants d'Assouan de garde, notant leurs yeux pétillants d'amusement, puis adressa un rictus narquois à l'Auror en poste, qui les yeux exorbités, contemplait les deux blasons sur leurs robes.

La dizaine de gardes à l'intérieur savait exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir, et ils attendaient tous avec impatience le spectacle. Mais aucun des Aurors ou des représentants du Ministère de la Magie n'avait idée de la surprise qu'ils leurs réservaient.

Drago et Harry s'arrêtèrent dans l'encadrement des immenses portes. Personne ne les regardait, du moins, pas encore. Les yeux de tous étaient fixés sur les trois champions qui tournoyaient au centre de la pièce au son d'une valse lente. Cédric Diggory faisait tournoyer une jeune asiatique que le Serpentard identifia comme Cho Chang, tandis que Fleur Delacourt avait choisi Roger Davis, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Quant à Viktor, il menait avec raideur une jeune japonaise qu'Harry reconnut comme étant Aiko Tastukime, la gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch du Japon. Les joueurs de Quidditch restaient toujours entre eux…

-Décoration agréable mais froide, constata tranquillement Drago en laissant courir son regard sur la pièce transformée pour l'occasion.

-Thématique de la glace. Classique pour un bal de Noël.

Les deux Lords observèrent les guirlandes de glace et les murs recouverts d'un givre argenté, les petites fées battant doucement des ailes en portant des bougies…

-Prêt ?

-Non, ricana Harry. Mais quand il faut y aller…

Après un dernier regard, les deux Lords s'avancèrent au travers de la pièce, coupant volontairement la piste de danse.

Les réactions furent immédiates. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans les rangs des étudiants. Ceux élevés dans le monde sorcier savaient parfaitement ce qui venait de se passer, mais les autres étaient perplexes.

Les trois couples de danseurs eurent également des réactions variées. Roger Davies se figea sur place et sa cavalière, pinçant les lèvres sous son manque de connaissance du protocole, le tira pour l'écarter du chemin des deux Lords. Cédric Diggory, qui arborait sur le torse l'emblème de sa famille avec son statut d'Héritier, ainsi que Viktor Krum firent de même, mais de manière beaucoup plus gracieuse, bien que leurs cavalières soient visiblement choquées que la danse d'ouverture du bal s'arrête pour laisser passer deux étudiants.

-Milorrrds, salua Viktor inclinant légèrement le torse.

Il était le seul des trois hommes présents à avoir récupéré le titre de Baron, partant sur un pied d'égalité avec les deux nobles. Et ses liens amicaux avec Harry, connus de tous, lui permettait d'interpeller ainsi les deux sorciers.

-Viktor, c'est un plaisir, déclara Harry en s'arrêtant devant le biélorusse. Permets-moi de te présenter Lord Malefoy, un allié précieux de la Maison Potter. Mon ami, voici Viktor Krum, mais je doute avoir besoin de te le présenter.

-En effet, déclara de son habituelle voix traînante Drago. Héritier Diggory, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

-Je vous présente mes respects, Lord Malefoy… Lord Potter…

La voix de Cédric Diggory trembla légèrement lorsqu'il prononça le nom d'Harry, les yeux fixés sur l'éclair clairement visible sur le front du sorcier américain.

Des cris de surprise se firent entendre dans les rangs des élèves, mais personne n'osa entrer sur la piste de danse et empiéter sur la scène qu'elle était devenue.

-J'aurais espéré que l'Héritier d'une famille aussi importante que la vôtre ait un peu plus de… tact, lâcha froidement Harry.

Il était fortement malvenu de dévisager son vis-à-vis comme le faisait Cédric et ce dernier s'empourpra légèrement sous la remontrance.

-Je vous présente mes excuses, Milord.

La jeune asiatique au bras de Cédric gesticula discrètement, mais son cavalier pressa son bras pour la calmer, plutôt fort, à la légère grimace que Chang arbora. Drago esquissa un rictus narquois en notant que tout le monde autour d'eux observait avec attention leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Harry se contenta d'un signe de tête sec et adressa un regard froid à la jeune femme. Drago ne put qu'applaudir mentalement. Il n'appréciait pas du tout Cho Chang, trop imbue d'elle-même. Ne pas pouvoir en placer une et minauder comme à son habitude devait être frustrant, mais si elle parlait sans en avoir été invitée par Cédric ou Harry, elle allait ruiner toutes ses chances de faire bon mariage. Drago savait qu'elle était de sang-pure, elle devait connaître les bases de la bienséance et les règles qui régissaient leur société…

Rétrograde, le monde sorcier anglais ? Sans le moindre doute, mais on ne laissait pas tomber des siècles de traditions.

Alors que les deux nobles se tournaient cette fois vers Fleur, Roger Davies fit l'erreur que Drago attendait depuis le début, tandis qu'il rit sous cape en voyant Chang et Diggory discuter à voix basse.

-Tu… tu es Harry Potter ?

Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de se tourner vers la française, rouge d'embarras. Cette dernière esquissa une révérence profonde tout en poussant dernière elle Davies, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un petit enfant fautif.

-Je vous prie de l'excuser, Lord Potter.

-Qui suis-je pour juger de vos fréquentations ma chère ? susurra Harry alors que quelques rires se faisaient entendre dans la foule de spectateurs. Fleur s'empourpra un peu plus et Drago décida de la rassurer. Après tout, les Delacourt étaient une des plus vieilles familles de l'aristocratie française et Harry semblait bien parti pour insulter ouvertement la fille aînée du conseiller du Président Sorcier français.

-Votre cavalier, aussi odieuses soient ses manières, ne portera préjudice à votre nom, Demoiselle Delacourt. Vous êtes bien au-dessus de tout cela.

-Merci Milord.

Harry esquissa un sourire froid et échangea un regard avec son nouveau frère. Puis, d'un même ensemble, ils reprirent leur route en direction des professeurs où se trouvaient les responsables de Salem et leur famille.

Les rangs d'élèves s'ouvrirent devant eux, formant involontairement une haie d'honneur. Pétunia arborait un sourire satisfait, tandis que Severus, impassible et froid comme à son habitude en public, observait deux de ses filleuls traverser la salle pour les rejoindre.

Il avait eu de nombreuses appréhensions, en apprenant que Pétunia souhaitait qu'Harry accompagne Drago pour le soutenir. La première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, c'était leur sécurité. Pour reprendre l'expression moldue, c'était agité un drapeau rouge sous le nez du taureau ! Harry était déjà ciblé par le Lord Noir pour son don avec les dragons et il ne voulait pas que son filleul soit encore plus en danger. Puis il avait peur qu'Harry ne se ridiculise devant tous les héritiers de l'aristocratie sorcière. Certes, il avait entendu parler de cours d'étiquette, mais la complexité des rapports sociaux chez les sang-purs était phénoménale…

Mais à les voir, il réalisait qu'il n'aurait pas dû douter de Pétunia.

Ils écrasaient leurs condisciples par leur simple prestance. Même les trois champions, pourtant dotés d'un charisme et d'une puissance magique imposante, avaient été éclipsés par Drago et Harry.

Severus observa le nouveau Lord Malefoy s'avancer, fin et typiquement aristocrate. Il était évident à le voir qu'il s'agissait d'un futur dirigeant, agissant sur la Société comme l'avait fait avant lui des générations de Malefoy… Quant à Harry… il transpirait de puissance brute, renforcée par sa tenue militaire et par Muta sur ses épaules. Pour Severus, c'était l'évidence même qu'il pouvait sans le moindre problème reprendre le flambeau des générations d'Aurors qu'avaient comptés les Potter.

-Bordel de Putain de merde, rugit soudain une voix rauque. Vous savez faire vos entrées, tous les deux !

-Alastor ! tonna le professeur McGonagall alors que les deux Lords échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Lord Prince, Auror Maugrey, sourit Harry.

-Je ne le suis plus, gamin, ronchonna le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en frottant son oreille encore indemne qui avait subi les outrages d'un professeur de Métamorphose remontée par son langage.

-Dit-il en ayant sous son commandement une escouade complète, ricana Drago.

-Tais-toi, blondinet ! Et Lord Prince, Severus ? Tu as enfin écouté Amélia ?

-Je m'en suis occupé cette semaine, acquiesça Severus en regardant avec amusement le visage offusqué de Drago au surnom donné par Alastor. Quand j'ai appris ce que manigançait une certaine personne de ma connaissance, j'ai foncé au Ministère.

-Lord Potter, venez, déclara soudain Drago en levant le nez en l'air, le coin est malfamé, notamment avec la présence de Tonton Aly !

Pétunia eut un rictus narquois alors que les deux garçons prenaient la fuite en direction du bar, jouant parfaitement le rôle de Lords tandis qu'Alastor Maugrey restait bouche-bée.

Du coin de l'œil, les adultes surveillèrent les deux jeunes Lord pendant le reste de la soirée. Ils les virent interagirent avec leurs condisciples, notamment certains Serpentards. Les discussions étaient rarement cordiales, mais la présence de Muta semblait en dissuader pas mal de s'approcher d'eux. Quant aux remarques, les étudiants de Poudlard inconscients du danger semblaient être amers et secs. Les reproches allaient visiblement à Harry la plupart du temps et même si ce dernier se défendait parfaitement bien, Severus dut plusieurs fois retenir Pétunia de défendre son fils.

-Laisse-le gérer, souffla-t-il. Il s'en sort très bien et tu ne ferais qu'envenimer les choses et affaiblir sa position.

-Severus a raison très chère, soupira Albus. Il est Lord, en intervenant ainsi vous ne ferez que le décrédibiliser.

Harry, après avoir écourté un énième emmerdeur, tenait compagnie à Drago pendant qu'il discutait avec ses amis. N'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite, il laissait son regard parcourir les lieux, notant les moindres détails l'entourant. Il aperçut au loin son frère ainsi qu'Aurélius, son binôme, et leur adressa un petit signe de tête, avant de voir la personne qu'il cherchait.

Il se pencha pour prévenir Drago et traversa la salle en direction de Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Tous deux étaient assis dans un coin de la salle, un peu à l'écart des autres.

-Neville.

-Harry. Tu as fier allure, sourit le Gryffondor en se levant pour donner une accolade à celui qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme son meilleur ami. Tu connais Luna, il me semble ?

-On a déjà discuté ensemble lors de l'arrivée des délégations. Miss Lovegood.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Luna, Lord Potter, sourit doucement la jeune fille blonde. Vous avez des nargoles sur l'épaule droite.

Harry fit mécaniquement un petit signe sur l'épaule concernée, chassant le mauvais sort apporté par les bêtes invisibles.

-A condition que tu m'appelles Harry et que tu arrêtes le vouvoiement, Luna, je n'ai pas changé en deux mois.

-La bienséance…

-La bienséance ne s'applique pas aux amis.

-Tu as fait une folie, Harry, prévint Neville. Tu-Sais-Qui va…

-Je quitte Poudlard demain Nev. Je ne vais pas donner une raison supplémentaire à ce fou d'attaquer l'école.

-Et que vas-tu faire ? Où que tu sois, il va te traquer.

-Je ne compte pas fuir. Je passe dans le corps des Aurors dès la rentrée avec Dudley.

-Tu comptes l'affronter ? pâlit Neville.

-Je compte protéger ma famille. Je suis un Evans, Neville. On protège les nôtres et nous sommes tous menacés, et nous l'étions avant même ce soir, d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais la paix que lorsque les miens seront en sécurité.

-Et Drago ?

-Drago est un Evans. Depuis que ma mère a appris qu'il était sous la garde de Severus.

-Eh toi ! Tu es vraiment Harry Potter ?!

Harry se tourna lentement pour faire face à un rouquin. Il le connaissait. Après tout, il était ami avec ses deux frères et il allait régulièrement dans sa salle commune. Mais Ronald Weasley, à cet instant, n'avait rien d'amical, contrairement aux autres fois. Il avait les yeux rougis par ce qui semblaient être des pleurs. Ses deux amis, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, se tenaient derrière lui, hésitants visiblement sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Ca a été mon nom la première année de mon existence, acquiesça lentement Harry.

-Espèce de…

Harry vit le coup de poing arriver sur lui et l'esquiva souplement. Il évita également le second, puis attrapa de sa main brûlée la baguette magique que Ronald pointait sur lui.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, salopard ! _Difindo_ !

Harry sentit le frisson de magie dans sa chair, mais pas la douleur, alors que le sort partait vers le plafond magique.

D'un geste brusque, il tordit le bras de Ronald et le désarma avant de pousser fermement le rouquin sur ses deux amis. Ces derniers l'empêchèrent de tomber et surtout, le retinrent alors qu'il faisait mine d'attaquer à nouveau.

Harry fit signe aux étudiants de garde et aux Aurors de ne pas intervenir et observa quelques instants Ronald Weasley se débattre dans les bras de ses frères jumeaux, arrivés quelques secondes auparavant. Fred et George lui adressèrent un regard d'excuses et attrapèrent leur frère.

-A cause de toi, ma sœur est morte ! Hermione est morte ! Mon frère est mort ! hurla Ronald en tentant de se dégager.

-Je ne vois pas mon implication dans leur décès, déclara doucement Harry alors que le silence se faisait dans la pièce, une fois de plus. Fred et George s'arrêtèrent sans toutefois libérer leur frère.

-Tu es le Sauveur ! Tu aurais dû l'empêcher de revenir !

-Je crois avoir mal entendu, Weasley. Tu me dis que j'aurais dû tuer un Mage Noir vieux de près de soixante-dix ans, avec plus de cinquante ans d'expérience, à l'âge de douze ans ?

-Tu l'as vaincu à un an ! Tu as apporté la paix, tu devais recommencer !

-Tu ne t'es jamais posé de question sur le fait qu'un bébé d'un an tue un Mage Noir ?! Bien sûr que ce n'était pas moi, c'est la mort de ma mère qui m'a sauvé ! Et je ne dois rien du tout ! A personne ! tonna soudain Harry, furieux des insinuations du Gryffondor.

Harry se garda bien de donner plus de précisions sur le sacrifice de sa mère. Les sorciers n'avaient pas savoir qu'il avait survécu parce que le meurtre de Lily Evans l'avait transformé en Horcruxe. Mais il prenait maintenant pleinement conscience des raisons pour lesquelles Dumbledore avait tenu à l'éloigner du Monde Magique enfant, puis Pétunia et Severus. Personne ne devait grandir en entendant de telles idioties.

-L'amour est une chose importante, expliqua calmement Dumbledore en s'avançant vers Harry avant de s'arrêter derrière lui en faisant attention à respecter une certaine distance. Il n'était pas le tuteur ou même le mentor d'Harry, juste un soutien. Et visiblement, ce fut suffisant pour perturber le jeune Ronald.

-La Guerre est une affaire d'adultes ! cracha Harry avec véhémence. Demander à un enfant de douze ans de tuer un homme ? Mais dans quel monde vis-tu Weasley ? Te vois-tu te battre contre un Mage Noir, même maintenant alors que tu en as quatorze ? Te vois-tu te battre contre un homme que même les meilleurs Aurors et Albus Dumbledore n'ont jamais pu vaincre ?

-L'espoir reposait sur toi et tu as trahi le monde sorcier ! Traître ! Tes parents doivent se retourner dans leur tombe ! Tu es la honte des Potter.

L'insulte blessa douloureusement Harry, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, il sentit du monde se dresser derrière lui. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient bâillonné leur petit frère et le dévisageaient avec fureur.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Ron… Jamais…

-… maman et encore moins papa…

-… ne t'ont dit qu'Harry Potter était le Sauveur !

-Jamais James et Lily Potter n'auraient voulu que leur fils combatte à cet âge-là, déclara Severus.

-Jamais ma sœur n'aurait accepté que son fils devienne un simple bouclier derrière lesquels des pleutres se cachent, rajouta Pétunia en observant avec dégoût le jeune rouquin. Surtout qu'il vient seulement de découvrir que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la disparition de ce Mage Noir.

Pétunia laissa son regard survolé la foule d'élèves avant de reprendre d'un ton mordant et ironique.

-Votre soit disant « Sauveur » n'était pas au courant de ses faits d'armes. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que nous voulions le protéger des sorciers dans votre genre, qui pensent, que parce qu'il l'a réduit une fois, il doit le refaire !

-Et sache, Ron, qu'Harry ne connait pas la définition de Trahison, compléta Neville.

-Il est loyal, et fidèle, compléta Drago.

-Tu traînes même avec des Mangemorts ! hurla le rouquin en désignant Severus et Drago après avoir réussi à se libérer partiellement de l'étreinte de ses frères. Il semblait ne pas avoir écouter le moindre mot des paroles de Pétunia, concentré sur Harry.

Les jumeaux Weasley eurent du mal à le retenir alors qu'il se débattait de plus belle. Ils notèrent toutefois que les yeux du jeune Lord Potter étaient devenus noirs sous la fureur. On ne touchait pas à sa famille et les anglais allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépens.

-Des Mangemorts ? Pendant quinze ans, Lord Prince a été espion pour l'Ordre de Phénix. Pendant quatorze ans, Lord Malefoy a vécu sous la coupe d'un père Mangemort. Pourquoi aimes-tu les moldus, Weasley ? Parce que ton père t'a appris à les respecter. Parce que ta mère t'a enseigné l'égalité ! Et s'ils t'avaient toujours dit de les haïr, de les dénigrer parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de magie ? Drago n'est pas un Mangemort ! Il a tourné le dos à un homme fou qui ne voulait que son argent pour mener sa Guerre. Il a tourné le dos à tous les enseignements de son père pour assumer fièrement ses idées. Arrête de te voiler la face, Weasley ! Il a plus de courage que tu n'en auras jamais !

Harry observa le reste de la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant longuement sur des visages qu'il savait affilier aux Mangemorts.

-Oui, je suis celui que vous appelez Harry Potter Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Oui, je suis Harry Evans, Lord Potter et si cela ne vous plaît pas, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire ! Et il est hors de question que je serve de bouc émissaire dans votre guerre.

La voix d'Harry résonna lugubrement dans la salle puis, dans un tournoiement de capes qu'il avait piqué à son parrain, il quitta le bal de Noël.

* * *

Thaouka : Alors cette suite ?

Le Poussin Fou : Merci =)

Serpent d'argent : Particulière, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire :p et Aly n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, peut être qu'il recommencera XD

Shira : Hahahaha XD Les Evans ont gagné haut la main, voyons ! La rencontre entre Sirius et les jumeaux est pour bientôt, je pense que tu l'as compris avec ce chapitre ^^ Pour le Charlie/Harry, tu n'auras pas grand-chose à te mettre sous la dent (heu… 14/22 ans quoi oO) quant au mpreg, je ne suis pas contre, mais tu n'en auras pas dans mes fics, tout comme tu auras principalement des couples hétéros. Et pour les Kemenov, tu verras ^^

Anedoïde : Et bien, compte tenu de la loi martiale, si, les trois Mangemorts resteront en prison, sous forme de corps sans âme (baiser du Détraqueur automatique pour les Mangemorts capturés). Et Sirius n'a jamais été très doué pour agir dans la retenue ^^

Tatsutu : Merci =) Gérer les deux fics en même temps est un boulot monstre, surtout que je m'en suis rajoutée en devenant bêta =p mais j'adore écrire et recevoir des reviews comme les vôtres, est juste une merveilleuse source de motivation.

Marie-Jose : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours ^^

Tsuki : Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais lue oO du coup, je suis allée la chercher et elle n'a pas l'air mal du tout :p Pour la publication, avant d'être auteur, j'ai été lectrice - -'

Namyothis : Prochaine rencontre dans le prochain chapitre :p et ouuuppppps pour la coquille ^^

Ary : Coucou et bienvenu chez les Evans XD Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu également et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur =)


	14. C13 : Rencontres

_Whaou ! 500 reviews en 13 chapitres ! Je n'ai pas le temps de tous vous répondre par MP, mais je remercie tout le monde. Reviewers réguliers, ponctuels, followers… MERCI !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Rencontres**

**_Révélations lors du Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !_**

_Incontournable du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le célèbre Bal de Noël a été le témoin de révélations des plus surprenantes._

_Le jeune Drago Lucius Malefoy, récemment devenu Lord à la mort du son patriarche, était présent à la soirée. Inattendu, il était accompagné ni plus ni moins par le Garçon-qui-A-Survécu. Harry Potter, aujourd'hui Harry Evans, fait parti depuis bientôt deux mois de la Délégation des Trois Sorciers, rattaché à Salem. Le Lord Potter portait les robes familiales avec…_

Dudley Evans, surnommé Dud par ses amis, Fauteur de Trouble n°2 par les professeurs et Dudlenouchet par sa mère quand elle était en colère, ferma le journal. Il sourit en le levant et son regard parcourut le paysage. En contrebas de la colline, un petit hameau moldu ignorait ce qui se tramait… A savoir Harry mettant le feu à un manoir magique théoriquement indestructible. Dudley glissa la Gazette des Sorciers dans une de ses poches en apercevant sur le chemin une bande de sorciers arriver.

Reportant son attention du le manoir en feu, il sourit à nouveau. Lord Voldemachin devait s'arracher les cheveux, s'il lui en restait, songea Dudley avec un sourire alors que Harry faisait cela en beauté. Les flammes multicolores de son Feudeymon amélioré rendaient la façade imposante d'un ridicule impressionnant.

-Evans !

Dudley se tourna vers le chef de la Brigade des Aurors accompagnés de trois de ces hommes, la plupart restant bouche bée devant le spectacle des gigantesques flammes aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel dévorant pierres par pierres le manoir ancestral des Lestrange.

-Que diable faites-vous ici ! hurla Rufus Scrimgeour. Les ordres étaient clairs ! Vous deviez vous présenter à la Place !

Dudley fouina dans ses poches, nullement impressionné par la colère noire de son futur chef. Il finit par sortir de sa poche la Gazette des Sorciers, d'où il tira un parchemin qui lui servait de marque page. Il tendit ce dernier en silence à l'homme, en profitant pour le dévisager. Dudley devait reconnaitre que Rufus Scrimgeour, avec sa crinière de lion et ses yeux fauves, pouvait être intimidant, mais les jumeaux Evans avaient été à la bonne école entre les professeurs Lessaule, Evans et Leonia Welson.

Harry, qui avait vu les nouveaux arrivants de loin, s'approcha tranquillement en époussetant ses robes de combat de Salem, couvertes d'une suie noire et collante.

-Bordel de merde, la Magie Noire rend vraiment les cendres déguellasses, ronchonna-t-il. _Recurvite_. Auror Scrimgeour.

L'homme, les yeux fixés sur le parchemin estampillé du sceau personnel du Ministre de la Magie, finit par lever la tête pour dévisager les deux adolescents.

Il se souvenait de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait appris que le jeune Harry Potter était présent à Poudlard et avait allégrement tourné en ridicule les espoirs que le monde sorcier portaient en lui. Le Chef de la Brigade des Aurors avait tempêté contre cet enfant sorti de nulle part. Puis, il avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

Poser ses espoirs sur un enfant était utopique. Les morts s'accumulaient sur le chemin de Voldemort et même ses meilleurs hommes ne tenaient pas plus de 10 minutes face à lui. Seul Albus Dumbledore avait résisté et blessé le Mage Noir durant la Première Attaque de Poudlard.

Alors lorsqu'Amélia Bones lui avait confié le fameux Harry Potter ainsi que son frère d'adoption pour faire partie de son unité d'intervention d'urgence, il avait tenté de la faire changer d'avis. Deux adolescents de 14 ans dans l'escouade d'élite, en première ligne dans les échaffourées avec les Mangemorts… C'était du suicide pur et dur.

La Ministre était restée intraitable malgré ses arguments et il devait rencontrer ce matin, à la première heure dans son bureau, les deux Evans.

L'alerte avait cependant sonnée. Activité Mangemorte repérée au domicile des Lestrange, dont le Fidelitas avait sauté lorsque les Langue-de-Plomb avaient interrogé Rodolphus Lestrange. Personne n'avait plus pensé aux deux nouveaux venus, sauf visiblement Amélia Bones qui les avaient envoyés directement sur place pour les soutenir. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient les premiers arrivés.

-Comment êtes vous arrivés si vite ? finit par demander le chef des Aurors.

-Portoloin, répondit Harry sans plus approfondir.

Rufus Scrimgeour prit le temps d'observer les deux étudiants. Harry Evans, Lord Potter, avait les traits caractéristiques de sa famille, à un point que c'était surprenant que personne n'ait jamais réalisé sa filiation. De petite taille – mais après tout, il était encore un adolescent de 14 ans – des cheveux mi-longs un peu plus disciplinés que son père, des yeux d'un vert hypnotique, la célèbre cicatrice partiellement cachée derrière une mèche… Harry Evans n'était pas la copie conforme de James Potter que les sorciers attendaient.

Quant à son jumeau… Dudley Evans ne pouvait pas être plus diamétralement opposé à Harry Potter. Grand – probablement un futur géant – il était puissamment bâti, d'un blond cendré et doté de yeux gris clairs tout aussi dérangeants que ceux de son faux jumeau.

La paire était dépareillée, mais il n'avait pas besoin de les connaitre pour savoir qu'ils se compléteraient parfaitement sur le terrain, l'impulsivité et la réflexion, la force et l'agilité, c'était une évidence.

Malgré lui, Scrimgeour tourna la tête vers les ruines fumantes. Il ne restait plus rien du manoir Lestrange. Juste des pierres sombres et marquées par la Magie Noire. Et il ne voulait même pas savoir comme deux adolescents avaient pu faire cela sur un manoir ancestral.

-Rabastan Lestrange ? soupira-t-il.

-Absent, soupira Harry. Mais de la Magie Noire a été mise en œuvre il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Des victimes ? demanda un des Aurors, grand et aux cheveux d'un châtain foncé et surtout très épais.

-Les elfes de maison. Ils ont servi de sacrifice. Pourquoi, aucune idée, grimaça Dudley en tendant une dizaines de photos à Scrimgeour ainsi qu'une fiole de souvenirs. Mais on a préféré mettre le feu pour éviter de mauvaises surprises.

Les sacrifices d'humains ou de créatures magiques lors de rituels de Magie Noire avaient la fâcheuse manie de revenir d'entre les morts au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins.

-Un lien de famille avec les Lestrange ? demanda finalement Harry.

L'Auror grimaça avant de hocher la tête.

-Drius Lestrange, se présenta-t-il. Cousin de Rodolphus et Rabastan.

-C'est bien, acquiesça doucement Harry. La Noble et Ancienne Famille Lestrange ne disparaîtra pas avec eux.

Il jeta ensuite un regard sur les deux autres Aurors, une femme aux cheveux violets et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années petit et trapu.

-Aurors Drius Lestrange, Nymphadora Tonks et Xavier Renalty. Je vous présente vos nouveaux coéquipiers, les Cadets Harry et Dudley Evans.

-Harry Evans ? souffla l'Auror Tonks. Comme…

-Comme Harry Potter, ouais, grogna Harry. Mais ce sera Evans pour vous, Auror Tonks !

Rufus Sigmour observa les cheveux de sa subordonnée virer au noir sous la fureur, mais il ne put que sourire discrètement. Aucun des deux enfants ne faisait penser à de simples adolescents. Il savait reconnaitre un soldat quand il en voyait un et il en avait deux devant lui.

-Cadets Evans, vous travaillerez avec l'Auror Tonks. Tonks, tu rentres avec eux à la Place. Tu leur fais visiter les lieux et leur donne rapidement les codes de communications. Passe en priorité à l'armurerie et tu les emmènes ensuite en salle d'entraînement. On verra si votre niveau est aussi bon que me l'ont assuré Maugrey et Sacklebolt.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux mais hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Suivez-moi, soupira-t-elle avant de partir.

-Tonks ! Ils sont mineurs !

-A oui, vous ne pouvez pas transplaner, marmonna la jeune femme. Qui sera le premier ?

Dudley jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et attrapa la main de Tonks. Il resta le plus impassible possible, bien qu'il ne supportât pas vraiment le transplanage, et alors que la sorcière allait repartir, il lui saisit le poignet pour la retenir. Il aperçut la discrète grimace de la femme et desserra sa prise légèrement. Harry avait réussi à se mettre à dos leur toute nouvelle coéquipière...

-Mon frère est un peu bourrin, Auror Tonks. Mais ne prenez pas ses paroles pour vous. Il est fier d'être un Evans, c'est tout.

Dudley lui relâcha le poignet et vit les traits de la jeune Auror se détendre juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle revint presque immédiatement avec son frère qui lui ne chercha pas à cacher son malaise. Harry haïssait les transports sorciers, en dehors du balai.

Les deux jetèrent un regard rapide autour d'eux. Ils avaient aperçu rapidement la Place en début de matinée, mais cela avait été fugace. Le temps de réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus personne et de prendre leurs ordres auprès de la Ministre de la Magie.

Contrairement à ce matin, les lieux étaient occupés par plusieurs personnes. Elles portaient toutes le sombre uniforme d'un rouge écarlate. Le sang se voyait moins, teint sur teint… et à première vue, plusieurs d'entre eux en avaient des vêtements.

Quelques Aurors leurs jetèrent un regard méfiant, mais la présence de la Métamorphomage à leurs côtés était rassurante. S'il y avait bien une chose que rien ne pouvait imiter, c'était ce talent particulier. Et en Angleterre, seules Nymphadora Tonks et sa jeune sœur Carène Tonks disposaient de ce don.

-Suivez-moi, lâcha finalement la jeune femme en les entraînant dans les couloirs. Elle les guida rapidement en direction des sous-sols de la Place.

Harry et Dudley échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient réussi à dénicher, avec la complicité de l'ancienne espionne de Salem, Helen Whitefield, les plans du quartier général des Aurors anglais et en avaient mémorisé le moindre recoin.

Bien que la façade officielle du Bureau des Aurors se trouvât au niveau 2 du Ministère de la Magie, au beau milieu du Département de la Justice Magique, les vrais locaux se trouvaient dans une aile indépendante du Ministère.

La chose avait au début surpris les américains. Les sorciers anglais faisaient une différence entre la Brigade des Aurors et la Police Magique. Les premiers se consacraient à la lutte contre les Mages Noirs tandis que les seconds se chargeaient des délits plus classiques. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas aux Etats Unis pour la simple et bonne raison que les sorciers américains acceptaient la Magie Noire. Seule la brigade des Aurors existait. Les plus dangereux criminels passaient sous la juridiction des Mages de Combat.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les sous-sols, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres des deux jumeaux. Ils savaient de source sûre que les sous-sols abritaient plusieurs choses très intéressantes.

Le Premier Sous-Sol, spacieux, abritait l'armurerie. Même si les Aurors utilisaient rarement autre chose que leurs baguettes magiques personnelles, ils disposaient de nombreuses armes entreposées, mais également de kits complets de potions de combat ou de soins, de capes de protection…

Au Deuxième Sous-Soll, les cellules accueillaient les prisonniers les plus dangereux. Dudley supposait que les niveaux de sécurité approchaient d'Azkaban, la prison sorcière anglaise. Harry, lui, pariait plutôt sur les niveaux de défense de la Bastille, la prison sorcière française réputée imprenable. Dudley avait protesté, évoquant sa chute lors du 14 juillet 1789, mais Harry avait ricané en lui conseillant de revoir ses cours d'Histoire. Les Moldus avaient perdu, certes. Mais la vraie forteresse sorcière se dressait toujours sur la place éponyme, et ses geôles accueillaient les pires sorciers du monde entier. Et d'après ce qui se disait, les cellules de la Place n'avaient rien à lui envier. Et elles étaient soit disant pleines à craquer.

Les jumeaux s'étaient jurés d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, avec ou sans autorisation. D'autant plus que comme l'état sorcier britannique était sous le coup de la loi martiale…

Et surtout, ce qui faisait saliver aussi bien Harry que Dudley, surtout, il y avait le Troisième Sous-Sol. Et au Troisième Sous-Sol, il y avait la cellule de crise des Aurors… Le dernier bastion de protection pour le pouvoir décisionnel. Cornélius Fudge n'avait pas eu le temps de l'atteindre, trahi par ses proches, mais d'un autre côté, sa fin avait permis le réveil des sorciers anglais….

Dudley, qui regardait avec curiosité tout autour de lui, eut le temps d'apercevoir l'imposante note foncer sur eux.

-Attenti…

Et il se retrouva avec une sorcière étalée sur lui, Harry hurlant de rire à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son avertissement que la jeune Aurore avait pivoté pour faire face au danger. Enfin, pivoter… le haut avait tourné, mais pas le bas du corps de la jeune femme. Résultat, Nymphadora Tonks avait très inélégamment perdu l'équilibre en tentant d'esquiver la note, s'effondrant sur Dudley.

-Que…

-Je suis navrée, s'excusa Tonks en essuyant de se dégager. Oh, pardon !

Dudley retint une grimaça quand la jeune femme lui écrasa le pied, alors qu'Harry continuait à rire à en perdre le souffle.

D'une main ferme, le blond l'aida à se redresser et réalisa avec surprise que Nymphadora Tonks était plutôt petite. Elle avait un charisme impressionnant qui faisait oublier sa taille menue. Mais maintenant, avec ses cheveux aussi rouges que ses joues, elle semblait plus enfantine que dangereuse.

-Tu as évité la catastrophe, constata Harry, à bout de souffle en passant naturellement au tutoiement. La sorcière ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage et sourit en constatant qu'effectivement derrière elle, une volée de marches menait au Premier Sous-Sol.

-Merci, je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante.

-Maladroite à ce point ? s'étonna Harry.

C'était surprenant dans la part d'une Auror, membre d'unité d'élite triée sur le volet. Elle était d'ailleurs la première depuis 3 ans à réussir les examens d'entrée. Même si son don de Métamorphomage était très utile et extrêmement rare, elle n'aurait pas pu accéder à ce corps spécial si elle n'avait pas d'autres compétences pour compenser sa maladresse.

-Tu ne devines pas, soupira la sorcière en descendant les marches sous le regard attentif des deux étudiants. Elle ne trébucha pas et poussa les portes de l'armurerie.

-Vous savez vous servir d'une baguette magique je pense, déclara Tonks en désignant les différentes étagères qui présentaient des séries de baguettes d'entraînements.

Elle récolta en réponse deux regards sombres et eut un petit sourire d'excuses.

-Désolée, reprit-elle. Les aspirants Aurors sont parfois un peu maladroits et on apprend vite à considérer que rien n'est acquis.

-C'est elle qui dit ça ? ricana Dudley.

La main de Tonks vola vivement lui coller une petite tape sur la tête et il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le geste de la sorcière. Cette dernière rougit à nouveau, ses cheveux et ses yeux suivants, alors qu'elle portait sa main devant sa bouche.

-Je… désolée ! C'est…

-Parti tout seul, on a vu, rit Harry.

-Arrête de te moquer ! grogna Dudley en se frottant la nuque.

-Je suis sincèrement…

-Désolée ? On sait ! répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

-Mais franchement, laisse tomber Nymph, s'amusa Harry. Notre mère nous file régulièrement des claques comma ça.

-Evite ce surnom s'il te plait, marmonna l'Auror alors que ses cheveux prenaient une tête verdâtre peu engageante.

-Dora ? proposa Dudley. Non, parce que Nymphadora, c'est un peu long.

-Tonks suffira, assura la jeune femme en fouillant dans une étagère pleine de potions.

-Dora donc, taquina Dudley.

-Que cherches-tu ? enchaîna Harry pour l'empêcher de répondre.

-Le kit potions de débutant… marmonna Tonks.

-On a déjà nos potions, avertit Dudley.

-Même les potions explosives ?

-Notre mère est Maitresse des Potions, expliqua Harry alors qu'il écartait les pans de robe de combat pour retirer une des ceintures qui cintraient sa taille. Il la posa sur un des établis de la pièce et donna un petit coup de baguette pour rendre aux fioles leur taille d'origine.

Tonks examina rapidement les fioles avec un regard expert, notant les formes particulières de chaque bouchon qui servaient, en plein combat, à identifier rapidement les potions, mais surtout les couleurs et les textures des liquides.

-Amné…Force… Confusion… Dictame… lista-t-elle, notant la présence de potions de soins mêlées aux poisons et potions de combats. Potion Explosive ? Feu Ardent ? Goutte du mort vivant ? Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de posséder ces potions à votre âge ?

-Dérogation spéciale, déclara Harry en lui tendant un parchemin portant le sceaux du Ministère. Tonks nota à ce moment-là le gant qui masquait la main gauche du jeune homme et se promit de lui en parler plus tard. Pour le moment, elle avait une autre question sur les armes du sorcier américain.

-Et ces 4 là ? Je ne les connais pas…

Et Tonks ne se risquerait pas à les ouvrir sans en savoir les effets. Mais elle pouvait voir qu'au moins deux n'étaient pas composés de liquide. Une poudre noire semblait absorber littéralement la lumière, l'autre ressemblait tout simplement à de l'eau tant par son absence de couleur que sa densité, la suivante avait une consistance pâteuse et verdâtre peu appétissante et la dernière avait un aspect huileux.

-Poudre d'Obscurité instantanée du Pérou, Aquaspharea, Branchiflore et Napalm.

-J'ai entendu parler de la Poudre d'Obscurité et je connais bien la Branchiflore, mais les deux autres ?

-l'Aquaspharea fait apparaitre une sphère immense d'environ 100 m² d'eau qui explose au contact d'un certain sort. Le Napalm est une arme moldue.

-Pas des plus reluisantes, mais très efficace, soupira Dudley. Prends du feu, ajoute-lui un aspect collant et corrosif et tu as du Napalm… Une vraie saloperie que les moldus ont pas mal utilisé pour leurs guerres.

-Tu as autre chose autour de la taille ? demanda Tonks qui avait bien noté que la ceinture de potions d'Harry n'était pas la seule.

-Des bricoles, éluda Harry, récoltant en regard méfiant de la jeune femme.

Il soupira et se pencha pour délier les attaches qui maintenaient son couteau de combat contre sa cuisse, avant de tirer la deuxième ceinture de sa taille pour la poser aux côtés de celle des potions.

Y était accroché un balai miniature, un bâton de combat magique réduit, un set d'étranges petites boites noires minuscules, un miroir de communication bardé de sorts de protection et d'identification, ainsi qu'un étrange appareil et une arme étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? s'horrifia Dudley. Mais… comment communiquez-vous en mission ?

-Patronus.

-Ce n'est pas le plus discret, fit remarquer Harry. Non seulement, les Patronus sont lumineux, mais en plus, certains sont particulièrement encombrants.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Oreillette.

-O… quoi ?

-Oreillette de communication. Et ça, c'est le micro associé, désigna Harry. Tu règles le circuit magique de manière à ce que seuls les membres autorisés perçoivent les échanges.

-C'est de la technologie moldue ? s'émerveilla Tonks en observant les minuscules objets.

-Technologie sorcière, reprit Dudley. Le pôle développement des Aurors américains a fait de sacrées avancées depuis une dizaine d'années. On arrive maintenant à avoir de nombreuses choses qui fonctionnent en accord avec la magie.

-Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Parce ce que les anciens Ministres étaient trop conservateurs pour accepter le moindre outil issu d'une technologie moldue, annonça une voix rauque. Heureusement, Amélia est moins coincée et elle a déjà entamé des négociations avec le Ministre Américain pour mettre en place des échanges entre nos services.

-Salut Aly ! s'enthousiasma Dudley. Il se baisa pour esquiver le sort informulé qui fusait sur lui et tira la langue à Alastor Maugrey alors que le sort émettait un son mat en touchant le mur de pierre.

-Professeur Maugrey, salua Tonks, effarée par le comportement immature des deux enfants.

-Allons Tonks, ne soit pas choquée, ces deux mioches ont juste des manières effroyables, l'apaisa le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard.

-Tu n'as pas cours Aly ? ricana Harry en rattachant ses ceintures autour de sa taille.

-Silence morveux, grogna l'ancien Auror. Rufus m'a demandé de venir vous faire passer quelques tests. Il n'a plus confiance en mon jugement, semblerait-il.

-Si Alastor. Mais j'ai du mal à croire que deux étudiants à peine entrés à l'école soient aussi bon que ce que tu me dis.

Rufus Scrimgeour, Drius Lestrange et Xavier Renalty se tenaient à la porte. Le chef des Aurors observait avec des yeux perçant Harry fixé correctement son couteau à sa cuisse, puis les ceintures qu'il pouvait apercevoir autour de la taille de son jumeau blond. Visiblement, si Harry Evans préférait les bâtons de combat, Dudley Evans optait pour une épée large.

-Ce sont bien des armes à feu ? demanda avec un froncement de sourcils Renalty.

-Exact.

-Puis-je ?

Dudley tira de son holster son SIG et sous les yeux surpris des autres Aurors, le désarma, retirant rapidement le chargeur et la balle enclenchée.

-Je sais tirer, pas besoin de le sécuriser, annonça lentement Renalty.

Dudley observa avec attention le sorcier d'âge mûr, aux cheveux poivre et sel, et hocha finalement la tête avant d'armer à nouveau son SIG, prenant soin toutefois d'enclencher la sécurité.

Xavier Renalty soupesa l'arme et la pointa vers les mannequins alignés contre un des murs. Immédiatement, les jumeaux Evans et Alastor dressèrent un sort de silence autour d'eux.

La déflagration fut ainsi silencieuse, tandis que la balle venait se loger pile entre les deux yeux du mannequin.

-Je suis surpris que vous sachiez tirer, annonça Harry.

-Je suis né-moldu et mon père était militaire. J'ai appris à tirer avant de savoir marcher, sourit doucement l'Auror.

Scrimgeour observa avec attention l'arme revenir à son propriétaire.

-C'est uniquement fait pour tuer ?

-Oui.

-Si j'arrive à négocier avec la Ministre, tu pourrais former les autres ? demanda lentement le chef des Aurors.

-Je ne suis pas le mieux placer, nia Renalty. Je sais tirer sur une cible d'entraînement mais je n'ai jamais visé une cible mouvante.

-Au fait Harry, ou est Muta ? s'étonna soudain Alastor. Tu avais pourtant l'autorisation de l'amener…

-Il dort, dit le concerné en tapotant sa poche.

L'œil magique d'Alastor se fixa sur la robe de combat, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait appris à faire confiance au talent de Harry pour les soins des créatures magiques et si le dracoléon se trouvait dans la poche, c'est que la bête ne craignait rien.

-Direction la salle d'entraînement, annonça soudain Scrimgeour.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et remontèrent en direction du rez-de-chaussée et des deux grandes salles d'entraînement de la Place. Quelques Aurors se trouvaient devant la plus grande des pièces, attendant avec curiosité les deux petits nouveaux stagiaires fournis par la Ministre de la Magie.

Après de Scrimgeour et Maugrey eurent chassés les curieux d'un simple coup d'œil menaçant, ils entrèrent dans la salle n°1. Les lieux étaient sobres et lumineux, Les seuls aménagements étaient sur les murs, protégés par d'épaisses couches de tissus, et l'impressionnante vitre couvrant tout un mur. Dudley et Harry savaient exactement de quel genre de pièce il s'agissait. Une salle de simulation. Derrière la vitre teintée se trouvait une salle ou les entraineurs observaient les moindres faits et gestes.

-Harry, Dudley, vous savez que les Aurors travaillent tous en trio ? Bien. Suite à l'investiture d'Amélia, Rufus a été promis Chef des Aurors. Il n'en reste pas moins un homme de terrain et il continue à s'investir. Drius et Xavier sont ses coéquipiers et Nymphadora le remplace quand il ne peut venir. Avec votre arrivée, elle passe avec vous.

-On va vous mettre en situation de combat, annonça Scrimgeour. La salle va créer un milieu aléatoire et on programmera la difficulté au faire et à mesure de l'évolution.

-Ok…

-On vous laisse cinq minutes de préparation, déclara Alastor. Vos armes s'il vous plaît…

Harry et Dudley se déchargèrent de leurs armes et potions variées, sachant que la salle avait enregistré automatiquement tout ce qu'ils portaient et que lorsque la simulation commencerait, elles apparaitraient. Il n'était pas nécessaire de gâcher des potions pour un entraînement… ou de faire sauter la Place.

Les trois nouveaux partenaires se dévisagèrent alors que les autres sortaient, puis sans un mot, Harry tendit une oreillette à la jeune femme.

-Si les simulations sont comme celles aux US, il est possible qu'on soit séparé, expliqua-t-il.

-Et toi ?

Harry sortit sa propre oreillette, tandis que Dudley créait une ligne sécurisée entre les trois micros à l'aide d'un sort complexe.

-Spécialité de combat ? demanda Tonks.

-Magie Noire, annonça Harry sans relever le hoquet de stupeur de l'Auror.

Derrière la vitre teintée, trois halètements de surprise retentirent sous l'annonce franche d'Harry Evans.

-La Magie Noire est légale, aux Etats-Unis, prévint Alastor. Et bien que cela fasse bizarre de dire cela du fils de James Potter, le mioche est doué.

-Mais…

-Rufus, ces gamins sont de petits génies en combat, attends de voir ce qu'ils vont faire avant de faire des réflexions, annonça le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tandis que Dudley déclarait qu'il avait une préférence pour la magie défensive et la médicomagie, puis Tonks sur la métamorphose.

-Médicomagie ? releva Xavier.

-Il faut bien, Harry est vraiment turbulent, sourit doucement Alastor.

Scrimgeour esquissa un petit rictus en notant l'attachement flagrant de son mentor, et tira sa baguette magique de son étui pour la poser sur la vitre teintée.

-Rufus Scrimgeour. Accréditation 5820. Lancement de la procédure de simulation, annonça-t-il.

_-Niveau de simulation_ ? demanda une voix atone.

-7, répondit Alastor.

-7 ? répéta Drius. Tu vas tuer ces gosses !

Alastor lui adressa un rictus narquois tandis que son œil magique ne quittait pas du regard le trio de bras cassés. Entre la maladresse de Tonks, les blagues des jumeaux et leur folie… L'équipe promettait d'être folklorique à suivre. Il souhaitait bien du courage à Rufus.

_-Niveau 7 validé. Nature de la simulation ?_

-Aléatoire.

_-Choix aléatoire de la simulation validé. Armement des participants. Harry Severus Evans et Dudley James Evans, données préenregistrées ? _

-Oui.

_-Harry Severus Evans et Dudley James Evans armés. Nymphadora Androméda Tonks, armement standard ? _

-Oui.

_-Nymphadora Androméda Tonks armée. Lancement de la simulation aléatoire. _

La simulation se dévoila être une alerte d'usage de Magie Noire dans un petit village moldu en Cornouailles.

Le tout commença dans un bureau standard, en situation de travail administratif. Ils étaient donc non armés. Un Patronus arriva immédiatement et ce fut Tonks qui prit les choses en main. Elle guida ses deux coéquipiers en direction de trois caissiers afin qu'ils récupèrent tous leur équipement.

-Temps corrects, nota Xavier. Les Aurors devaient être prêts en moins de cinq minutes après le début de l'alarme. Et je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils avaient autant d'armes sur eux.

-Je note surtout qu'ils ont des tenues de combat de très bonne qualité, lança Drius. Cuir de dragon pour les vêtements et coton de fée pour la robe, je dirais.

-Salem a une bonne réputation dans la formation des Aurors et des mages de combat, déclara Alastor. On dirait le village à proximité du manoir des Lestrange…

-la Magie a de l'humour, rit Drius.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est parti en flammes ce matin, soupira Rufus.

-Harry ?

-avec un Feudeymon multicolore, rit Xavier. Pourquoi supposais-tu qu'il s'agissait d'Harry ?

-Ce gosse est dangereux avec le feu, annonça sombrement Alastor. Il a tué Bellatrix Lestrange en l'immolant.

Pendant ce temps, le trio venait d'arriver par portoloin dans un petit village moldu étrangement désert. Ils faisaient étrangement tâches, trois sorciers au milieu d'une route moldue, avec quelques voitures garées à proximité d'une ancienne pompe à essence.

-C'est trop silencieux, murmura Harry.

-Magie Noire dans l'air, renifla Tonks.

-Et du sang aussi, répondit Dudley en fronçant le nez.

Effectivement, une petite note ferreuse imprégnait les lieux. Dudley tira sa baguette magique, mais pas Harry, qui se contenta de sortir son revolver.

-Tu comptes fouiller toutes les maisons ? demanda Harry en voyant Nymphadora se diriger vers la maison la plus proche.

-C'est le plus efficace.

-Mais une perte de temps importante aussi, marmonna Dudley. _Hominum Revelio._

-C'est contraire au protocole, murmura Rufus Scrimgeour qui les observait à travers la vitre. S'il s'agissait d'un vampire ou d'un inferi...

-Ils seraient à proximité des humains. C'est intelligent.

-Mais dangereux…

Pendant ce temps, le trio suivait la trace indiquait par le sort. Visiblement, tous les moldus avaient été rassemblés dans une maison spécifique.

-Vampire, souffla Drius en voyant l'ombre bouger derrière le trio. C'est mauvais pour... Comment a-t-il fait ?

Dudley avait senti la présence du vampire et le coup avait été vif et impitoyable. Son épée avait tranché en silence la tête du mort-vivant, le corps tombant au sol sans un son.

-On dirait que sa morsure a laissé des traces, finalement, murmura Alastor en fronçant son sourcil restant.

-Morsure ? s'inquiéta Scrimgeour.

-Oui, lors de la deuxième attaque de Poudlard, il a failli se faire égorger par un vampire. Je crois qu'il a une sacrée cicatrice maintenant.

-Il a été testé ?

-Négatif pour les anticorps vampiriques, confirma Alastor. Il ne se réveillera pas lorsqu'il mourra mais visiblement, il arrive à sentir les vampires s'approcher.

-Aïe… souffla soudain Xavier alors qu'un sort fusait en direction de l'équipe. Dudley fut une fois de plus le plus rapide et le sort ricocha sur son bouclier, tandis que Tonks répliquait à coups de sorts explosifs.

-Bons réflexes mais que fait Ha… ? J'ai rien dis, soupira Rufus. Harry venait de tirer froidement une seule balle dans le front du sorcier.

-C'est efficace, souffla Drius.

Mais pas suffisamment pour tenir tête aux quatre autres sorciers masqués qui surgirent. Visiblement, la Magie avait vraiment un sens de l'humour particulier car les masques argentés étaient caractéristiques.

-Tiens mais qu'avons-nous là ? susurra une voix rendue sourde par les masques de Mangemorts. Un lâche, un sang-de-bourbe et une bâtarde, fille d'une traitresse à son sang.

-Oh, des toutous de tonton Voldy, ricana Harry.

-Dudley, trouve les moldus, annonça Tonks.

Le choix était évident car c'était le plus doué en médicomagie. Ce dernier s'éclipsa derrière ses coéquipiers, qui bloquèrent le passage.

-_Endoloris_ !

-Tssss…. Aucun talent, rit Harry avant de lancer une série de sorts informulés. Les quatre observateurs identifièrent la plupart alors que Tonks et Harry se retrouvaient dos à dos pour lutter efficacement contre leurs adversaires. Les sorts fusaient, mais les deux sorciers se complétaient bien et se protégeaient efficacement.

-Dud ! Un vient vers toi ! annonça soudain Harry dans son micro.

-Ok ! répondit son frère.

Guidé par un autre _Hominum Relevio_, Dudley était descendu à la cave pour se trouver face à un vrai charnier. Visiblement, les moldus du village avaient servi de sacrifice. Sur les douze personnes dans la cave dont trois enfants, seuls quatre étaient encore vivants, mais plus pour très longtemps s'il n'intervenait pas. Ils avaient été saignés afin d'utiliser leur fluide vital dans un rituel de Magie Noire et la perte de sang était trop importante.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas intervenir sans avoir des renseignements sur les impressionnantes marques aux sols.

D'un geste, il ferma la porte, qu'il condamna par magie et s'agenouilla auprès des sillons profonds emplis de sang.

-Harry, j'ai un pentagramme gravé au sol ! Le sang des moldus remplit les marques.

-Le sang a rempli toutes les rigoles ?

-Presque.

Une explosion retentit contre la porte et Dudley grimaça. Le dernier Mangemort était arrivé à la porte de la cave

-Graphèmes élémentaires ?

-Oui.

-Alors empêche le sang de recouvrir totalement le pentagramme, tu ne crains rien si tu y arrives !

Dudley posa la pointe de sa baguette dans une des rigoles.

_-Exhauriendo sanguinem._

Lentement, le sang fut absorbé par sa baguette magique, faisant grimacer deux des observateurs.

-Ils ont de sacrées connaissances en Magie Noire, marmonna Xavier.

Depuis le début de l'attaque, Harry utilisait des sorts de Magie Noire contre les Mangemorts, ce qui étrangement les déstabilisait. Et maintenant, Dudley se servait d'un sort de drainage de sang, maléfice à la limite de l'illégalité, pour éviter le déclanchement du rituel.

Le but de ce dernier était connu des Aurors, car les dessins étaient caractéristiques. Créer des Inferis avec les corps des sacrifiés était très simple pour les Mages Noirs. Si ce sort était mené à bien, non seulement les trois sorciers se battraient avec des Mangemorts, mais également une douzaine d'inferis.

Alors que le pentragramme était à moitié vidé, la porte explosa. Dudley pivota vivement.

-_Maxima protecto ! Diffindo ! _

Le mangemort esquiva le sort et voulut tuer les derniers moldus, mais le bouclier de Dudley résista. Ce dernier profita de la concentration de son ennemi sur les victimes pour jeter une quinzaine de sorts informulés. Le mangemort évita le premier adroitement, les trois autres rencontrant un puissant bouclier. Mais le quatrième l'effleura, faisant voler en éclat sa protection et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les dix autres le touchaient.

-C'est moi, ou les deux Evans sont très doués en informulés et sorts en rafale ?

-Je me répète, mais c'est une spécialité de Salem, soupira Alastor. Ils ont une endurance magique incroyable. Leur professeur est une vraie démone. Elle leur en demande toujours plus, et ils repoussent leurs limites sans arrêt.

Dans la pièce principale, Harry et Tonks avaient tué deux des Mangemorts et le troisième était solidement attaché.

-Situation maitrisée en haut, deux morts et un prisonnier, annonça Tonks, qui avait compris l'avantage certain des micros durant les interventions. Elle fronça le nez alors qu'Harry mettait le feu aux deux morts après avoir prélever des fioles de sang pour les identifications.

-Situation maitrisée en bas, répondit Dudley en finissant de bander une petite fille. Trois survivants sur les douze moldus, un mort.

Soudain, la simulation prit fin et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la salle d'entraînement.

_-Simulation terminée. Record battu en temps et nombre de moldus sauvés_, annonça la voix dématerialisée.

-Données détaillées ! ordonna Rufus Scrimgeour.

-_Temps : 21 minutes. Moldus sauvés : 3. Ennemis abattus : 4 sur 5, un prisonnier. Pertes : 0 _

-Vingt-et-une minutes ? s'étrangla Xavier en observant les trois sorciers.

Scrimgeour observait également les deux étudiants.

-Et ils n'ont que 14 ans… murmura-t-il. Ils ne devraient pas faire la guerre.

-C'est leur choix, annonça tranquillement Alastor. Si tu leur demandes pourquoi ils se battent, tu vas être surpris de la réponse.

-Par idéologie ? soupçonna Drius.

-Non. Pour protéger leur famille.

Alors qu'ils allaient demander plus d'informations, l'alarme, la vraie, cette fois, sonna.

-Attaque dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Attaque dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie.

Rufus se redressa immédiatement et transplana dans son bureau pour gérer l'alerte, alors que Tonks et les jumeaux se ruaient dans la pièce. En quelques secondes, ils avaient récupérer leurs affaires et se tenaient prêts.

-Attaque de Mangemorts dans l'Atrium, annonça soudain la voix grave de Rufus Scrimgeour. Vingt Mangemorts repérés. Une escouade de policiers en intervention. Equipes 4, 7, 8 et 12, sous le commandement de Black, rendez-vous dans l'Atrium, ne faites pas de prisonniers. Equipe 3, protection de la Ministre. Equipe 1, en stand-by à Pré-au-Lard, équipe 6, en stand-by sur le Chemin de Traverse et équipe 2, au Magenmagot. Les autres équipes en soutien logistique !

Un peu partout de la place, des portoloins apparurent devant les différentes équipes.

-Nous sommes quelle équipe ? demanda avec surprise Dudley en regardant la plume devant eux.

-la 3. Attention… un, deux et…

Les trois coéquipiers se saisirent de la plume et apparurent immédiatement au beau milieu d'une tribune du Magenmagot, en pleine séance plénière. Des murmures surpris retentirent dans les tribunes en voyant une autre équipe d'Aurors apparaître.

-Madame, le ministère est attaqué, veuillez-nous suivre, déclara Tonks alors que l'autre équipe annonçait aux membres de l'assemblée de garder leur calme et de rester à leur place.

Dans une des tribunes, Harry aperçut Severus. Ils échangèrent un signe de tête alors qu'Amélia Bones obéissait sans un mot. Avant d'être Ministre, elle était responsable du Département de la Justice Magique et elle connaissait parfaitement les missions des Aurors en cas d'attaque du ministère. Une des premières obligations était de mettre en lieu sûr le chef du gouvernement, même si celui-ci souhaitait rester aider.

-Combien ? demanda-t-elle en rajustant son monocle alors que Harry et Dudley l'encadraient, Tonks ouvrant la marche. Le couloir était désert, mais étrangement, malgré l'éloignement des salles d'audience, les bruits de combat se faisaient entendre. Les Mangemorts avaient dû réussir à s'avancer un peu dans le Ministère.

-Une vingtaine.

-Voldemort ?

-Pas signalé.

-Et pourtant, très chère, je suis bien là…

-_Protego totalum_ ! hurla Tonks alors qu'Harry et Dudley repoussaient la Ministre de la Magie derrière eux. Un épais dôme les engloba alors qu'un sort le heurtait de plein fouet.

-Dora, file avec la Ministre, déclara calmement Dudley en se positionnant aux côtés d'Harry, qui venait de sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

-Muta, va avec eux et protège-les, murmura Harry en caressant le petit dracoléon. Celui-ci darda un regard reptilien vers le nouveau venu et cracha un jet de flammes brûlant dans sa direction avant de s'envoler pour se poser sur l'épaule d'Amélia Bones.

-Il vous protègera en cas d'ennuis, annonça le sorcier américain sans quitter la silhouette qui s'approchait tranquillement après avoir détourner d'un simple geste de main les flammes. Deux autres personnes se tenaient derrière lui.

-Harry…

-Tire-toi Tonks ! grogna Dudley.

Les jumeaux Evans entendirent un soupir, puis le son d'un portoloin alors que Tonks emmenait la Ministre de la Magie en lieu sûr à la Place.

-Je suppose que tu es Voldemort, dit Harry. Comment as-tu passé l'entrée sans te faire remarquer ?

Le sous-entendu à son apparence inhumaine était évident et un petit rire retentit..

-J'ai juste repris un aspect plus… humain.

Le meneur retira la capuche de sa cape, dévoilant un visage des plus banaux, aux yeux sombres et dangereux.

-Tu as donc rassemblé ton âme, constata Dudley en traçant silencieusement de la pointe de sa baguette de puissantes runes dans l'air. Il savait qu'Harry faisait de même de son côté, tendant d'emprisonner les trois mages noirs dans une prison magique.

-Ca explique la Magie Noire et le sacrifice des Elfes de Maison au manoir Lestrange, dit Harry.

-Vos runes ne fonctionneront pas sur moi, dit affablement l'homme le plus craint d'Angleterre. Et votre bouclier ne me retiendra pas longtemps.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, soupira Harry. _Spero patronum_ ! A Scrimgeour : Voldemort dans le couloir principal du niveau 2 !

Le dracoléon lumineux, réplique exact de Muta, eut la même réaction que le reptile réel. Il cracha un jet de flammes vers Voldemort avait de disparaître.

-C'est un beau sort, bien exécuté, jeune Potter.

-Evans, le reprit Harry.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Comme ta sang-de-bourbe de mère… répondit le Mage Noir, songeur. Pourquoi as-tu préféré ton sang impur au prestige de ton nom ?

-Parce que je suis un Evans. Mais je crois que tu ne connais rien aux liens familiaux…

-Ry'… articula Dudley.

-Oui, j'ai senti…

-_Activate_ ! crièrent-ils ensemble.

Les runes invisibles qu'ils avaient dessiné de la pointe de leur baguette et qui flottaient dans l'air s'illuminèrent soudainement. Le Mage Noir fit signe aux deux Mangemorts derrière lui de rester en retrait et sourit.

-Je vous l'ai dit, vos runes ne… intéressant.

Le visage inexpressif du Mage Noir se teinta d'intérêt quand Harry et Dudley s'entaillèrent la main pour faire couler du sang, vite absorbé par les runes. Presque immédiatement, des spirales de runes entourèrent les trois Mangemorts et alors que les deux inconnus masqués frappaient leur prison de sorts pour essayer de s'en libérer, Lord Voldemort se contenta de caresser doucement la paroi invisible.

-De la Magie Noire, murmura-t-il. Harry Potter, le Sauveur, utilise de la Magie Noire !

Et soudain, il éclata de rire. Une vague de magie puissante jaillit alors qu'il se mettait à murmurer des mots en Fourchelangue.

_\- $ Ssssang de Ssssalazar Sssserpentard. Ssssang du Sssseigneur de la Magie Noire. Ssssens mon appel. Réagis à ma magie. Brisssse ccccette prisssson de runes ! $_

La vague de Magie Noire souffla les barrières, mais les deux Evans y étaient préparés. Dudley se jeta immédiatement sur les deux Mangemorts, usant de ses compétences en corps à corps magique. Il réussit à briser la nuque du premier avant de devoir reculer pour ne pas être touché par le sort d'un vert caractéristique de son second adversaire.

Harry, pendant ce temps, esquivait un sort particulièrement vicieux. En quelques minutes, il fut passablement essoufflé et de nombreuses aiguilles transperçaient son corps, alors que son adversaire paraissait aussi frais qu'un gardon (1). Il avait par miracle réussi à esquiver partiellement le maléfice, afin que les piques d'acier ne touchent pas ses organes vitaux.

-Tu as de bonnes connaissances en combat magique, jeune Potter.

_\- $ Evanssss $,_ siffla Harry.

Il profita de la surprise nettement perceptible sur le visage de Voldemort pour jeter un sort de découpe mortel que lui avait confié Severus.

-_Sectumsempra_ !

Le sort toucha le bras du Mage Noir, dont les yeux se teintèrent de rouge sous la douleur. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait réussi à blesser le Mage Noir et celui-ci avait oublié la souffrance qu'il pouvait resentir.

_-$ Je ne ssssais pas comment tu peux parler la noble langue des sssserpents, Potter, mais tu vas ssssouffrir ! $_ _Endoloris_ ! _Candens Ferrum_ !

Le premier sort était si puissant qu'il fit voler en éclat de bouclier de Harry, l'envoyant voler contre un mur. A la douleur de l'Impardonnable s'associa la brûlure des aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans son corps. Malgré toute sa fierté et sa volonté, Harry ne put lutter et hurla.

Le son, déchirant, retentit dans tout le couloir et se propagea, lugubre, par simple écho dans le ministère silencieux. D'ailleurs, le silence aurait dû alarmer le Mage Noir, mais obnubilé par son adversaire, il ne réalisa pas le danger.

-_Millacus_ ! _Diffendo_ !

Les deux sorts touchèrent le dos du Mage Noir qui hoqueta de douleur, relâchant sa concentration. Ce fut suffisant pour que Harry puisse se redresser en tremblant, ses yeux brûlants d'une haine aussi forte que celle qui illuminait les yeux de Dudley.

-On… ne… touche… pas… à… un… EVANS ! hurla le jeune arméricain blond en lançant un nouveau sort.

Voldemort eut le temps de l'esquiver et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui restait de ses deux gardes. L'angle de la tête du premier était anormal, et le second semblait être passé sous le magicobus. Même si le jeune homme était blessé, il avait réussi à tuer deux de ses meilleurs hommes. Son absence de méfiance fit qu'il se prit deux sorts simultanés, atténués heureusement par ses boucliers magiques. Mais la douleur fut à nouveau présente quand il sentit l'acide mordre son épaule et le doloris d'Harry Potter le heurter de plein fouet.

_-$ Levez-vous et tuez-les ! $_ hurla-t-il en sortant de sa poche un petit médaillon. En une fraction de secondes, il signala le repli à ses troupes et s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit arriver vers lui une fiole de potion. A sa plus grande surprise, elle passa son bouclier et explosa sur son bras avant que son portoloin n'ait eu le temps de s'activer.

Hurlant de douleur dans le salon de sa demeure, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais dû sous-estimer ces jumeaux. Mais peut-être que ses Inferis allaient se débarrasser de ces deux plaies d'Evans...

S'il avait su… Aucun de ses Mangemorts décédés n'avaient tenu une seconde contre Harry, qui passa sa fureur contre eux.

Quand Sirius Black, Rufus Scrimgeour, Alastor Maugrey et deux autres Aurors atteignirent le couloir principal du département de la justice magique, ce fut pour sentir l'odeur écœurante de la chair cramée, du sang et de la Magie Noire. Deux cadavres flambaient joyeusement, alors que Dudley, couvert de sang, s'efforçait de faire boire une potion à son jumeau.

-Bordel Ry, reste éveillé encore un peu, abruti !

-Ta gueule Dud, marmonna Harry d'une voix pâteuse, c'est ta merde de potions qui m'assomme à moitié.

-Ou est la Ministre ? demanda Scrimgeour. Il devait savoir, même si voir le corps agité de spasmes du jeune Potter était douloureux. Il savait reconnaitre les effets d'un Doloris puissant et prolongé sur le corps d'un sorcier.

-Troisième Sous-sol avec Tonks, souffla Harry avant de hoqueter, soudain bien réveillé. Aïeuh, fais gaffe !

-Souffre en silence ! trancha Dudley alors qu'il retirait une première aiguille tant bien que mal, gêné par les tremblements de son frère. Tu vas avoir de belles cicatrices.

-Un peu plus ou un peu moins, soupira le jeune homme.

-Et… Voldemort ? demanda lentement Maugrey en s'agenouillant auprès de Dudley pour maintenir les muscles d'Harry immobiles. Personne ne chercha à leur signaler qu'ils auraient pu se rendre à l'infirmerie du ministère.

-Il a fui, marmonna Dudley en faisant couler une potion régénératrice sur la plaie à vif.

-Black, va vérifier si la Ministre est bien à la Place avec Doggs. Walden, va aider les médicomages à l'Atrium, ordonna Scrimgeour. Maintenant ! rajouta-t-il en voyant l'hésitation de Black devant l'état d'Harry.

Alors que les deux Aurors partaient, Rufus se pencha également vers les deux enfants et demanda des précisions sur le combat avec Voldemort.

Dudley obtempéra tout en retirant une nouvelle pique du corps de son frère. Alastor ne broncha pas quand Harry broya son avant-bras pour résister à la douleur, les yeux rendus vitreux sous la souffrance.

L'ancien Auror nota alors un détail et fronça les sourcils, inquiet devant la tâche de sang au sol. Cette dernière s'élargissait lentement, alimentée par le goutte à goutte régulier qui coulait sous la cuisse de Dudley. L'apprenti médicomage secoua imperceptiblement la tête et désigna les aiguilles. Une fine couche verdâtre les recouvrait et Alastor comme Rufus comprirent l'urgence des soins… Un poison courait dans les veines d'Harry.

Alors que la dernière aiguille tombait au sol, Dudley donna une nouvelle fiole de potions à son frère, avant d'en avaler une à son tour.

-Régénération sanguine, expliqua-t-il en retrouvant quelques couleurs.

-Et pour le poison ? demanda d'une voix affaiblie Harry.

-Un virulent, mais connu, à base de sang de dragon.

Cela fit sourire Harry, puis il leva une main encore tremblante pour compresser la plaie sur la cuisse de son jumeau.

-Fais au moins un garrot, p'tit frère.

-Rah, tu t'en aies rendu compte, grommela Dudley en obéissant malgré tout.

-Je suis peut-être un cancre en médicomagie, mais je sais additionner deux et deux. Entre la flaque de sang et la potion de régénération sanguine, c'est évident, railla Harry.

-Si vous être en état de ronchonner, c'est que vous allez bien les mioches, constata Alastor.

-Dis Aly, murmura Harry. Tu peux éviter les détails de notre état à m'man quand tu rentreras à Poudlard ?

-Tu sais que ta mère peut être pire que l'Inquisition ? demanda Alastor. Je vais avoir du mal à lui cacher quoi que ce soit…

-Oui. Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu en mode mère poule, soupira Dudley…

-Je resterais silencieux si vous allez tous les deux vous poser à l'infirmerie. Rufus sera indulgent…

Le concerné hocha la tête.

-Pour une première journée, tomber nez-à-nez avec Vous-savez-qui est assez éprouvant… Je ne vous en voudrais pas si demain, vous êtes absent également. En attendant, allez-vous faire soigner.

Les deux garçons obéirent et plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque Harry se réveilla dans le lit douillet de l'infirmerie de la Place, ce fut pour tomber sur deux paires d'yeux gris inquiets.

-Ca va Harry ? demanda Drago.

-Ca va Mini-Cornedrue ? demanda simultanément Sirius.

-Mini-Cornedrue… comme _le_ Cornedrue des Maraudeurs ? demanda d'une voix pâteuse Dudley, également réveillé.

-Exactement, s'enthousiasme Sirius Black. Mais comment le savez-vous ?

-Ce sont nos modèles, sourit de toutes ses dents Harry.

Drago poussa un gémissement d'horreur alors que Sirius Black éclatait de rire.


	15. C14 : Explosions en chaîne

_Je ne pense pas à le dire à chaque chapitre, mais merci à mes deux bêtas pour les corrections :) Sinon, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les RAR et comme toujours, les invités, c'est tout à la fin ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Explosions en chaîne**

-Mais vous avez perdu la tête ? hurla Pétunia Evans alors que, derrière elle, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue grimaçaient de concert, compatissants avec les deux jumeaux. Drago, lui, faisait face à la furie qui était devenue sa quasi mère adoptive durant les brèves vacances de Noël qu'ils avaient passé aux Etats-Unis. Quasi… car ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Drago se souvenait de ces trois si brefs jours à Salem… La petite maison, si chaleureuse comparée à l'immensité glaciale de son manoir familial… La chambre au laboratoire pas si secret que ça vu que Pétunia y passait de temps en temps vérifier la toxicité des mélanges de ses fils… Cette petite cuisine, surchargée avec trois enfants et deux adultes, et pourtant tellement accueillante… Ce sapin si biscornu et pas si moldu que ça, aux aiguilles enchantées...

Drago n'avait même pas hésité quand Severus lui avait demandé de l'adopter légalement, passant de statut de tuteur à celui de père. Et comme les trois enfants avaient fait des paris sur la date d'un mariage entre les deux Maîtres de Potions, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Pétunia Evans ne devienne sa mère.

Mais pour le moment, Drago Malefoy subissait les désagréments de sa nouvelle condition, à savoir faire face pour soutenir ses presque frères face à leur furie de mère. Même Muta, pourtant un courageux Dracoléon, s'était terré sous le lit pour ne pas subir les foudres d'une _Little Witch _hors d'elle. Quant à Harry et Dudley, encore enfoncés dans leur lit d'infirmerie à la Place, ils se demandaient, non pas, comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas mais qui était le traitre qui avait communiqué leur position à leur dragon de mère. Et étrangement, Alastor Maugrey était aux abonnés absents…

-Vous battre contre Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Où aviez-vous la tête pour ne pas avertir les renforts ?

Pétunia, de plus en plus hystérique, était d'une pâleur de mort. A vrai dire, voir pour la deuxième fois, en moins de trois mois, ses fils couverts de blessures, ne la rassurait pas. Elle se demandait de plus en plus si les deux allaient revenir vivants de ce voyage scolaire.

-Ils ont prévenu les renforts, intervint Sirius Black.

Mal lui en prit car Pétunia, perdue dans son inquiétude et dans son angoisse de perdre ses fils, s'attaqua à lui, tournant sa peur en colère.

-Parlons-en des renforts ! Il vous a fallu combien de temps ? Quinze minutes avant que vous ne daignez bouger vos fesses de rosbeef avant d'aider deux enfants, seuls face à votre Mage Noir ? Je croyais que c'était votre cible prioritaire ? Non, ils ont eu le temps de prendre le thé, discuter, se battre en duel et votre Mage Noir a même eu le temps de s'enfuir avant que vous ne daignez montrer le bout de votre nez !

-Tunia…

-Non, il n'y a pas de Tunia qui tienne, hurla la _Little Witch_. Mes fils se sont battus au milieu de votre Ministère contre votre Mage Noir et ils ont failli y rester tous les deux !

-_Somnis_… souffla doucement Harry en pointant sa baguette magique sur sa mère.

La Maîtresse des Potions se tut soudainement et papillonna des yeux avant de s'effondrer contre son compagnon. Severus jeta un regard au jeune sorcier, hésitant entre le remercier et le reprendre pour avoir osé endormir sa mère au beau milieu d'une discussion.

-C'est mieux comme ça, soupira Dudley en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Vous devriez voir un psychomage, tous les deux, annonça lentement Sirius. Même si vous vous sentez bien, vous êtes visiblement sous le choc.

Il reconnaissait que ce n'était jamais agréable de rencontrer un psychomage, mais cela pouvait être salutaire. Il en savait quelque chose.

-Non ! protestèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

-Hors de question… grogna Harry.

-… qu'on aille voir un psy ! protesta Dudley.

-Bon sang, mais c'est quoi tous ces hurlements dans mon infirmerie ?

Les rideaux, qui entouraient leur petit espace personnel, s'ouvrirent en grand sur un vieux sorcier barbu, son visage ridé mangé par deux grands yeux noirs. Il portait la longue robe verte des guérisseurs, avec l'emblème du Ministère brodé sur la poitrine, le différenciant des médicomages de l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

Adressant un regard menaçant aux trois adultes, il s'arrêta toutefois sur Pétunia, profondément endormie dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Qui a endormi cette sorcière ? grogna le guérisseur en faisant apparaitre, d'un geste, un lit supplémentaire avant d'ausculter rapidement Pétunia, vérifiant la réactivité de ses pupilles et son pouls lents et réguliers de son pouls lent et régulier.

-Lui, indiqua Drago sans le moindre état d'âme en pointant un doigt en direction de Harry.

-Traitre, bouda le concerné.

-Bien que votre sort soit parfait, Monsieur Evans, je me dois de vous dire qu'on ne résout pas nos différends à coups de sorts d'endormissement !

-Ce n'était pas plus mal d'un certain côté, déclara Sirius Black d'un ton penaud. Elle a une sacrée voix et elle frôlait l'hystérie.

-Je la comprends, marmonna le guérisseur en se concentrant sur Harry dont il avait déjà noté les profondes blessures. Je suis le guérisseur Pomfresh, infirmier de la Place.

-Vous avez un lien avec l'infirmière de Poudlard ? demanda avec surprise Sirius alors que le guérisseur vérifiait la réactivité des nerfs de Harry en jetant des sortilèges sur ses membres, simulant de petites piqures.

Le guérisseur Pompresh prit le temps d'exécuter un nouveau sortilège, dont il nota les résultats sur un papier puis de vérifier les parties du corps du jeune homme, touchées par les aiguilles, avant de répondre.

-Ma fille a toujours voulu faire ce métier.

Severus, assis au chevet de Pétunia, échangea un nouveau regard avec Sirius, cette fois empli de stupéfaction. De ce qu'ils savaient, Poppy Pomfresh, aussi surnommée Pompom par certains, était déjà infirmière au temps de leurs parents, soit cinquante ans auparavant. L'homme devant eux devait avoir l'âge d'Albus Dumbledore, au minimum !

-Bien, aucun dégât malgré votre exposition à un _doloris_ très puissant, déclara Finn Pomfresh en retenant un rire amusé lorsqu'il nota l'expression choquée des deux sorciers. Quant au poison, votre frère a fait un excellent travail. C'est lui qui a soigné les anciennes brûlures ?

-Oui, M'sieur, acquiesça Harry en faisant un petit sourire au concerné.

-Bien, je n'ai pas de raison de te garder. Mais je ne veux pas te voir traîner dans la Place, aujourd'hui. Tu fais ton rapport et tu rentres.

-Bien, M'sieur.

-Quant à toi…

Le médicomage se tourna vers Dudley et examina rapidement l'impressionnante cicatrice sur le cou du sorcier, avant de se pencher pour observer les anciennes lacérations et brûlures, souvenirs de son dernier combat.

-Le Patron m'a demandé de jeter un coup d'œil à cette morsure. Elle te fait mal ? demanda Pomfresh en palpant doucement la peau abîmée, se référant à Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Non.

-As-tu ressenti quelque chose de particulier lors de la simulation, quand le vampire s'est approché ?

-Une impression de brûlure.

-Chaude ? Froide ?

-Froide. Comme si on avait posé de la glace sur mon cou. J'ai réagi par instinct.

-Hum… Il vaudrait mieux que je demande à un ami si… marmonna le guérisseur en touchant sa peau. D'après ton dossier médical, tu as été testé négatif. Tu permets que je prenne une fiole de ton sang pour faire quelques essais.

-Non.

Le guérisseur haussa un sourcil surpris, mais en observant la bande de sorciers autour de lui, il songea qu'il n'allait pas débattre avec eux. Le sang était une chose précieuse, très rare et qui pouvait servir pour de nombreux sorts de Magie Noire. Visiblement, aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient voir le sang de Dudley Evans se promener dans la nature.

-Bon… Tu as bien cicatrisé et tu peux partir également. Même consigne qu'à ton frère. Par contre, serais-tu intéressé pour donner un coup de main si je me retrouve débordé ?

Des étoiles s'allumèrent dans les yeux de Dudley, ces mêmes étoiles qui se retrouvaient dans ceux de Harry quand il était face à des flammes particulièrement belles ou à une créature de feu spectaculaire. Pétunia étant toujours inconsciente, le sorcier se tourna vers Severus, qui soupira en caressant lui doucement les cheveux.

-Tu peux, déclara le Maître des Potions, tout en se demandant comment, par Merlin, il s'était retrouvé en trois mois quasiment père de trois des adolescents les plus turbulents au monde. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

-Je suis intéressé, répondit alors Dudley, son sourire rivalisant avec le chat de Cheshire.

-Bien, j'en parlerais au Patron alors, en attendant, je ne veux plus vous voir ici ! Professeur Rogue, voulez-vous que je réveille la dame ?

-De préférence, après que Dudley et Harry soient partis, s'amusa le sorcier. J'adore Pétunia, mais elle a une sacrée voix quand elle veut. Black, je te confie les trois terreurs.

-Pourquoi trois ? s'offusqua Drago, silencieux depuis le début. JE ne suis en rien lié à ces deux fous furieux !

-Deux et demi, ricana le Maître des Potions.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi, Dray, dit Dudley en bâillonnant son nouveau frère, tu vas réveiller maman.

-Bon, que voulez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Sirius en sortant de l'infirmerie avec trois adolescents.

-On a des comptes à régler, ricana Dudley, qui avait également noté l'absence suspecte d'Alastor Maugrey dans l'infirmerie.

-Et quel meilleur moyen de faire connaissance, mon très cher Parrain n°2, que de mettre une en place une vengeance maraudeuse ?

-Oh oh, je crois que je vais vous adorer, tous les deux, sourit Sirius. Mais vous voulez peut-être faire connaissance avec le deuxième Maraudeur en vie, avant ?

-Le… commença Drago avec effroi, priant pour s'en sortir en vie à la fin de la journée et surtout, très loin de Pétunia et Severus.

-Deuxième… enchaîna Dudley avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Maraudeur… compléta Harry avec un brin de folie dans leurs yeux.

-En vie ? conclurent les jumeaux.

-Je crois que je te suivrais au bout du monde, déclara avec emphase le sorcier américain blond.

-Mais il faudra lui présenter aussi les jumeaux, rajouta son frère.

-Pitié, je veux vivre, moi, souffla Drago, s'attirant trois regards moqueurs. Le jeune Lord Malefoy se demanda pourquoi il était aussi maudit.

Il se le demandait toujours en se retrouvant dans l'immense manoir ancestral des Black, au 12 square Grimmauld, à entendre un portrait hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales après que Dudley, curieux, ait ouvert ce qu'il pensait être un rideau cachant une fenêtre.

_-Vermine ! Saletés ! Quittez cette maison, bâtards !_

-Qui est la vieille peau au langage vulgaire ? demanda Dudley en regardant avec une fascination morbide l'impressionnante femme face à lui. La concernée resta muette de stupéfaction face à autant d'irrespect. (J'adore le « Qui est la vieille peau au langage vulgaire », trop drôle)

_-Misérable sang-de-bourbe, monstre ! Comment oses-tu m'insulter ?_ vociféra la femme à la peau parcheminée par l'âge.

-Non, je crois que nous sommes maudits de devoir vous supporter, constata Harry, hautain. Sirius, je ne savais pas que les Black s'étaient rabaissés à peindre une vulgaire servante au langage châtié.

_-Le bâtard des Potter ? Et un Traitre à son sang… Les Malefoy sont tombés bien bas, pauvre Lucius…_

-Je me moque de mon père, déclara Drago avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas lui, et je ne le serais jamais. Mais Sirius, faites donc les présentations, puisque certaines personnes semblent avoir oublié les convenances.

Sirius, hilare face à la déconfiture du tableau, présenta sa très chère mère, Walburga Black.

-Je suis lié par le sang à… _ça_ ? s'horrifia Drago en jetant un regard dégoûté à la peinture.

-Ca ?! Misérable avorton, j'étais plus que tu ne le seras jamais ! Et toi, sang de mon sang, chair de ma chair, tu n'es pas mieux !

-Harry. Tu ne peux rien faire pour cette… chose ? s'amusa Dudley alors qu'un éclat de malice passait dans ses yeux. Son jumeau plissa les paupières et pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.

-Sirius, serais-tu contre un chouia de Magie Noire dans ta demeure ?

-Non, si tu peux m'en débarrasser, déclara l'Auror.

Dudley émit un ricanement alors que son jumeau sortait sa baguette magique pour tapoter pensivement le cadre et le mur autour. Walburga Black continuait de hurler, tentant de s'en prendre à l'étudiant malgré la séparation physique et magique du tableau.

-_Mutus_ ! Haaa, c'est beaucoup mieux, lança Dudley alors que la peinture le fusillait du regard.

-Ca ne dure jamais bien longtemps, prévint Sirius.

-Juste le temps qu'Harry fasse ses recherches, ricana Drago.

-Tu me rappelles Narcissa, sourit doucement Sirius en passant une main dans les cheveux de son petit cousin. Elle aussi, pouvait être très sarcastique quand elle le souhaitait.

-Vous… vous connaissiez ? demanda timidement Drago.

-J'ai coupé les ponts avec la famille à l'âge de quatorze ans, pas avant, Petit Dragon. Et Narcissa est la seule avec qui j'ai continué de correspondre, jusqu'à ta naissance d'ailleurs. Tu étais sa lumière dans les ténèbres.

-Sirius, il y a quoi derrière ce mur ? demanda finalement Harry en se tourna vers le Maître des lieux.

-Le petit salon.

-Le sort de Glue Perpétuelle a été renforcé par Magie Noire. Je pense qu'un Briseur de Sort pourrait s'en occuper, mais le sort est fixé sur le mur. Il n'est pas porteur, j'ai vérifié. Si tu veux, je t'en débarrasse maintenant en le faisant sauter. J'aurais bien versé de l'acide dessus, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit efficace.

-Je vote pour, rit Sirius. Et puis, cela rendra cette entrée plus vive, avec un peu de lumière naturelle. Ma très chère mère, je te dis à jamais !

-Dud ?

Son jumeau se plaça à ses côtés et ils relevèrent leurs manches dans un bel ensemble.

-Tu affaiblis les sorts de protection du manoir, je me charge du mur ?

-Ok.

Drago, prévoyant, s'éloigna le plus possible du mur et dressa un des boucliers les plus puissants qu'il connaisse tandis que Dudley se mettait à jeter ses sorts en rafale sur le tableau et le mur, qui se mit à crépiter. Le Manoir, comme toutes les vieilles demeures sorcières, avait une certaine conscience magique qui le faisait réagir aux attaques contre lui, et les maléfices successifs de Dudley faisaient réagir la demeure.

Deux elfes de Maison apparurent soudain, inquiétés par les décharges de magie, mais Sirius leur expliqua rapidement les raisons de cette déferlante de maléfices.

Alors que les deux petites créatures magiques disparaissaient, rassurées, le jeune Lord Malefoy finit par laisser tomber son bouclier et joint ses attaques à celles de Dudley, vite imité par Sirius. Le crépitement sur le mur se fit de plus en plus fort, mais Harry, qui observait avec attention la surface de la pierre, commença à discerner des traces d'affaiblissement. Il tira sa baguette magique et dressa un petit signe de main à la sorcière du tableau, maintenant pâle et immobile, attendant la fin.

_-Praemium e perdere_ !

Le sort, d'un noir profond et malsain, fusa vers le mur et toucha une pierre dont les protections étaient affaiblies. La surface dure sembla se gangréner et la dégradation se propagea sur l'ensemble du mur, puis sur le tableau. Un hurlement strident s'éleva alors que la peinture de Walburga Black vira au noir avant d'exploser, s'effritant dans l'air. Un vent se leva pour balayer les cendres et ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver face à un homme aux yeux entièrement dorés, une baguette pointée sur eux. Derrière lui, les vestiges d'un salon se dessinaient, soufflés par une bourrasque de magie.

-_Diffindo_ ! attaqua soudainement l'inconnu.

-_Protego_ ! cracha Harry avant de hurler à son parrain que c'était un vrai con de ne pas l'avoir prévenu que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la maison.

-_Stupefix ! Petrificus totalus, _enchaîna l'inconnu, jetant des sorts puissants et rapides.

-Attends Lunard ! hurla Sirius en se jetant entre les sorts que s'échangeaient les trois adolescents en position de combat, prêts à en découdre avec son meilleur ami. Quatre jurons retentirent simultanément alors que quatre sorts différents heurtaient l'Auror.

-Mais quel con ! ragea Dudley.

-Une fois ne lui a pas suffit ? s'étonna Drago en se penchant sur la forme étrange qu'était devenue Sirius Black, Auror de son état.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'inconnu, toujours menaçant.

-Harry Evans, mon frère, Dudley, et mon autre frère d'adoption, Drago Malefoy, que vous devez connaitre. Que faites-vous chez mon parrain ?

-Ton parrain ? Sirius n'est le parrain de… Mini-Cornedrue ? bégaya l'homme en fixant les yeux émeraudes de Harry.

-Ouais, c'est comme ça que vous m'avez surnommé quand j'étais encore bébé…

-Par Merlin, je suis désolé ! s'écria l'homme en venant vers eux, avant de donner un coup de pied dans la masse indéfinie. Un couinement de douleur s'éleva. Ca, Patmol, c'est pour avoir oublié de me prévenir de leur arrivée ! Et pour avoir démoli un mur sans prévenir ton colocataire ! rajouta l'homme en donnant un second coup de pied.

Il se pencha sur la forme molle, cette fois couverte d'une fourrure rêche et de piquants. Une multitude d'yeux le dévisagèrent, d'un gris familier.

-Je suis Remus Lupin, se présenta l'homme. Un des amis de tes parents.

Harry observa le visage couvert de petites cicatrices, aux profonds yeux ambrés et aux cheveux prématurément gris. Il connaissait de nom l'homme, ancien professeur à Poudlard, qui avait été forcé de démissionner à cause de son statut de créature magique.

-Professeur Lupin… Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Drago en rangeant finalement sa baguette magique, tandis que Dudley marmonnait des séries de sorts pour tenter de redonner une forme humaine à Sirius, retenant tant bien que mal des éclats de rire.

-J'habite ici depuis la libération de Sirius. Il peut être têtu et comme le médicomage, à sa sortie, a conseillé qu'il ne vive pas seul dans un premier temps, je sers d'infirmier personnel.

Drago hocha la tête, notant que l'homme avait l'air plus reposé et surtout, mieux habillé.

-Qui a fait sauter le mur ? finit par demander le sorcier en grognant à moitié.

-Moi, pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

-Je n'aime pas la Magie Noire.

-Putains d'anglais coincés, ronchonna le concerné en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Vous ne connaissez pas l'adage « aux grands maux les grands remèdes » ou encore « se battre à armes égales avec l'ennemi » ? Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous n'ayez pas réussi à le battre il y a treize ans…

-Harry !

-Quoi ? J'en ai marre qu'on me dise que la Magie Noire n'est pas bien. Si on a pu blesser l'autre con ce matin, ce n'est pas grâce à un petit Stupéfix.

Remus Lupin sembla réaliser quelque chose et renifla doucement l'air. Drago, qui connaissait pourtant la nature lycanthrope de l'homme, eut un petit rictus, mal à l'aise.

-Vous êtes blessé ? demanda doucement l'homme. Car il fallait savoir que si James Potter et Sirius Black étaient devenus Aurors durant leur jeunesse, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow avaient été Policiers, avant que les lois restreignant les droits des Créatures Magiques ne passent. L'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal savait donc reconnaitre un état de choc. Et visiblement, Harry Potter, ou Evans, en souffrait. Et l'odeur de sang qui le recouvrait, lui et son frère, était très forte… Il était au courant de l'attaque du Ministère et l'inquiétude venait de supplanter sa colère.

-Non, soupira Harry.

-L'autre con ? ricana Drago pour changer les idées de tout le monde. C'est un surnom sympa, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Papy Voldy apprécierait.

-Parce que Papy Voldy est mieux, peut-être ? grogna Sirius en se redressant, palpant lentement ses muscles pour vérifier que tout était bien en place.

-Eh bien, il a approximativement soixante-dix ans, au bas mot c'est un vieux, trancha Dudley en se levant à son tour. Tu as du chocolat dans ta cuisine ?

-Du chocolat ? s'étonna l'Auror.

-Le meilleur remède au monde, acquiesça Harry. C'est bon pour le moral et ça amène plein de sucres pour éviter un évanouissement.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Moony, soupira l'Auror tandis que le concerné riait.

Remus sortit une tablette de chocolat noir d'une de ses poches et la cassa en morceaux avant d'en distribuer à tout le monde. Sirius prit son morceau et leur fit signe de venir.

-Venez, je vais vous faire visiter, vu que vous allez passer quelques semaines ici. Drago, si tu veux rester également, tu es le bienvenu. Je peux négocier avec Albus ton passage à la demi-pension.

-Merci, mais j'ai déjà des appartements éloignés de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, sourit Drago. Par contre, je pense que le week-end, j'accepterais avec plaisir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, cousin, ce ne sont pas les chambres qui manquent ici ! Alors, nous avons ici la grande entrée lumineuse. Ne faites pas attention aux gravas, nous sommes en pleins travaux ! déclara joyeusement l'homme en désignant le fameux hall d'entrée.

Après l'entrée, une grande cuisine lumineuse et conviviale, la bibliothèque et leurs chambres à l'étage, Sirius se tourna vers les trois adolescents.

-Le reste du manoir est encore en travaux. Il est resté inhabité pendant longtemps et l'ancien elfe de maison était…

-incompétent, déclara Remus en s'adossant à la porte. Vous avez aussi pas mal d'objets de Magie Noire. Je pense que vous saurez faire tous les trois la différence, mais par précaution...

-… Les étages supérieurs sont condamnés pour vous, d'accord ? dit Sirius.

-Ca marche, répondirent en chœur les trois étudiants.

-Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara Sirius en se frottant les mains.

-Les choses sérieuses ? répéta Remus en plissant les yeux. Il nota l'éclat de malice dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, mais aussi dans ceux des jumeaux, ainsi que la lueur de désespoir feinte dans ceux de Drago, d'un gris identique à Sirius.

Sirius ne répondit pas et entraina tout ce petit monde dans la cuisine, où les Elfes de Maison leur servirent un copieux goûter.

-Mini-Cornedrue, je te présente Lunard !

-Yeah ! hurlèrent les deux jumeaux en se tapant la main.

-Qui a eu l'idée de la carte des Maraudeurs ? demanda Harry.

-Qui a réussi à ensorceler le Choixpeau lors de votre 6ème année ?

-Qui a rendu Miss Teigne entièrement rose et Rusard entièrement violet ?

-Qui a…

-Stop ! hurla de rire Sirius alors que Remus les dévisageait avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Qui vous a raconté tout ça ? s'étonna le loup-garou.

-Maman !

-Les Maraudeurs sont nos dieux, dit très sérieusement Dudley.

-Attendez quelques secondes, je suis un peu perdu, les interrompit Remus. Votre mère ?

-Pétunia Evans, la sœur de maman, expliqua doucement Harry. Elle avait toujours des histoires sur vous pendant l'été.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Pétunia Evans était une sorcière ?

-Si, dit Sirius. Elle est Maitresse des Potions et prof de Botanique !

-La sœur de Lily est une moldue, dit avec perplexité Remus.

-Non… enfin, si… mais non, s'emmêla Drago. Les américains ont une distinction spécifique pour une catégorie particulière de moldus. Des personnes qui n'ont pas assez de magie pour prétendre être sorciers, mais trop pour être moldus. Ils sont à la limite des deux et leurs enfants seront toujours des sorciers.

-Ils appellent ça, _Little Witch_. La Botanique et les Potions ne demandent pas de baguette magique, juste un peu de magie en soi, compléta Sirius.

-Je sais, je te signale que c'était moi qui faisait tous tes devoirs dans ces matières, ironisa Remus. Et donc, vous aimez les farces ?

-S'ils aiment ? renifla Drago. D'après les profs, ça n'a jamais été aussi animé depuis votre passage !

-J'ai eu quelques échos, rêva Sirius, ce que j'aurais aimé voir Alastor en femme…

Drago et Remus eurent une même grimace d'horreur, le premier en se souvenant du spectacle d'un Maugrey Fol'Oeil des plus féminins, et le deuxième en tentant de l'imaginer.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à échafauder un plan de vengeance des plus salés pour un certain Auror à la retraite qui n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait visiter et qu'il s'empressa de leur présenter Sirius était un grand laboratoire de recherches, que rapidement les jumeaux investirent pour les leurs.

Drago et Remus, plus tempérés, trouvèrent refuge dans l'impressionnante bibliothèque des Black et se mirent à discuter tranquillement autour d'une tasse de thé et d'un livre, Sortilèges pour Drago et Défense pour Remus.

Si Remus avait toujours apprécié le jeune Malefoy, très intelligent malgré son racisme affiché, il réalisait maintenant que l'influence de son père avait disparu, il était complétement différent. Humble, discret et calme.

Quant à Drago, il avait aimé les cours du professeur Lupin, surtout en comparaison avec ces deux prédécesseurs. Mais maintenant, il réalisait que non seulement Remus Lupin était un vrai savant dans de nombreux domaines, mais que l'homme, intéressant, était en réalité passionnant quand il quittait le stress des salles de cours.

-LUUUUNNNNARRRRDDDD !

Drago leva la tête de son livre au hurlement atténué par la distance. Remus, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

-Il a appelé ?

-Oui. Il tente toujours ! Dans l'espoir que je lui réponde en hurlant comme un vulgaire beugleur. Il va arriver dans 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0 !

Les bruits de pas, qui s'étaient faits entendre à 3, augmentèrent et au 0 annoncé, la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement assourdissant.

-Luuunnnaaarrddd ! pleura Sirius en se jetant à moitié dans la pièce.

-_Petrificus totalus ! _

Drago, bouche bée, observa l'Auror vêtu d'un vieux pantalon et d'une chemise grise par les lavages successives, tomber au sol comme une masse, tandis que Remus rangeait sa baguette.

-Qu'avais-je dit sur les portes claquées et les hurlements dans la maison ? déclara tranquillement le lycanthrope sans toujours lever les yeux de son livre. Tu ne veux pas remplacer ton aimable mère, non ?

Drago, toujours immobile, finit par éclater de rire et Remus leva enfin la tête, esquissant un sourire à la vision de son ami.

Sirius Black jetait un regard de chien battu à son ami, mais l'effet était cassé par le nez de clown rouge et renflé, une peau blanche lumineuse et des cheveux verts et bleus.

Des rires se firent entendre à la porte. Harry et Dudley passèrent la tête par l'embrasure.

-On a pas eu le temps de s'occuper du costume, nota avec tristesse Dudley.

Remus, toujours sans un mot, pointa sa baguette sur Sirius, dont les vêtements se métamorphosèrent pour devenir une salopette d'un rouge vif, ornée d'énormes boutons jaunes et d'une chemise d'un violet douteux… Il n'oublia pas de fignoler le maquillage de Sirius avant de le libérer. Un flash lumineux apparut et un hurlement rageur s'éleva.

-Harry et Dudley bande de petits…

-Maraudeurs en herbe, soupira Remus alors que Sirius disparaissait en courant à la poursuite des jumeaux.

-Ils ont le surnom de Mini-Maraudeurs à Poudlard, annonça Drago.

Des rires et des explosions retentirent au rez-de-chaussée et Remus soupira. Il ferma son livre alors que les murs tremblaient et il se leva tranquillement.

-Bon sang, moins de quatre heures après leur arrivée, ils vont détruire la maison… Ne bouge pas d'ici, prévint le loup-garou en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Drago hésita puis, curieux, lui emboita le pas discrètement. Enfin, discrètement, il connaissait de réputation les sens aiguisés des loups garous donc il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, mais Remus ne dit rien et se laissa suivre.

Baguette en main, l'ancien Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal arriva au milieu d'un champ de bataille rangé et fit exploser un des fauteuils, projetant des éclats de bois dans tous les sens.

-Maintenant, ça suffit les enfants ! Rangez-moi tout ce bazar !

Drago sentit que le vent tournait en apercevant le regard de connivence entre Sirius et les jumeaux. Il eut juste le temps de protéger Remus d'un sort surement amusant et un nouveau combat s'engagea dans le petit salon en ruine après l'explosion du mur d'entrée.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous effondrés au sol, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire devant leur apparence des plus ridicules, un des deux Elfes de Maison apparut et grimaça en voyant l'état de l'ancienne pièce.

-Monsieur Rogue attend dans le grand salon avec Mademoiselle Tonks, annonça-t-il d'une petite voix fluette.

-Merci Teeks, soupira Sirius en se redressant, toujours vêtu de son costume de clown.

Remus se leva et épousseta son costume de danseuse classique, s'efforçant d'ignorer les ricanements des autres devant ses jambes musclées et plus que poilues jurant affreusement avec le tulle rose de son tutu et sa longue chevelure d'un blond vénitien.

Drago, à son tour, se redressa et soupira quand les rires redoublèrent. Les jumeaux l'avaient affublé de deux impressionnantes ailes de chauve-souris à la place de ses bras, lui conférant une démarche chaloupée. Par vengeance, il étira ses ailes, dont l'une d'elle vint frapper Sirius.

-Ho pardon très cher cousin ! s'excusa, faussement contrit, Drago avant de se pencher vers Harry et Dudley, essoufflés.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Ma cuisse me lance mais ça va, grogna Dudley en se redressant.

Sa peau avait changé pour se recouvrir d'étranges écailles duveteuses d'un rose saumon des plus seyants, tandis qu'Harry avait pris un aspect plus visqueux, sa peau suintant d'une étrange bave bleutée.

-Des écailles duveteuses ? demanda une voix soyeuse.

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvaient deux personnes disparates. Severus Rogue, grand et sombre, vêtu de ses impressionnantes robes noires d'enseignant, se tenait au côté de la jeune Nymphadora Tonks, fluette et haute en couleur avec ses surprenants cheveux violets.

-Eh, Sev ! Tu peux aider Harry à se redresser ? demanda Dudley, alors que Lupin rougissait du regard de la sorcière sur sa tenue.

Severus s'approcha de Harry et l'aida à se relever. Il esquissa un rictus en sentant l'étrange bave qui exultait des pores de Harry et soupira.

-Je crois que je vais éviter de dire à votre mère ce que vous faites pendant vos congés maladies, constata le Maître des Potions alors qu'il soutenait son filleul grimaçant de douleur. Je ne suis pas sûr que rester ici soit bon pour vous trois. Pourrais-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ? rajouta Severus.

-On concoctait notre vengeance contre Aly quand l'autre cabot a décidé de nous faire une farce.

Severus ne put que soupirer en se demandant ce qu'avaient prévu les deux Fauteurs de Trouble de Salem. Il ne remettait pas en cause le responsable de la délation, elle était évidente. Pétunia pouvait être effrayante quand elle le voulait, et Alastor n'avait pas résisté à son interrogatoire. A bout de nerfs, l'ancien Auror avait fini par divulguer l'état de santé déplorable de ses deux fils après leur rencontre face à Voldemort.

-Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il s'est raté en beauté, annonça Remus en retrouvant ses anciens vêtements, retrouvant une couleur plus neutre et osant enfin regarder la jeune Auror. Il s'occupa ensuite de Drago, tandis que les jumeaux étaient aidés par Tonks, excellente en Métamoprhose.

-Voilà, c'est mieux ! lança la jeune femme en finissant de rendre leur aspect normal à Dudley et Harry.

-Et moi ? protesta Sirius.

-Tu as déboulé en hurlant dans ma bibliothèque, renifla le loup-garou en se détournant de son ami, ignorant les suppliques qui s'élevaient dans son dos.

-Tu as coloré en rose bonbon ma garde-robe, grogna la Métamorphomage.

-Tu as tenté de nous faire une mauvaise blague, accusèrent les jumeaux.

Severus observa avec un rictus narquois le clown complètement dépité en face de lui. Les yeux de cocker étaient effectivement poignant, mais le Maitre des Potions pouvait y résister plus que facilement.

-Seeeevvverrrruuuussss, aide-moi, pleura Sirius.

-Tiens, tu te souviens de mon vrai nom, maintenant ? s'étonna faussement le Maître des Potions en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

-J'ai passé l'âge des vengeances puérils, assura l'Animagus, s'attirant quatre rires moqueurs devant son assurance.

-Dit celui qui a pourchassé deux pauvres étudiants dans toute la maison, ricana Harry.

-Pour se venger d'un innocent nez rouge de clown, renifla Dudley.

-Et le costume ! s'emporta l'Auror.

-Pour les réclamations, s'adresser à Remus Lupin ! protesta Harry, alors que Nymphadora Tonks ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à la déconvenue de son cousin. Elle en profita pour faire les présentations avec Drago, qui se découvrit une nouvelle cousine germaine, mais aussi une tante encore en vie, bien que veuve.

Au final, les jumeaux réussirent à se faire aider de Severus pour piéger Alastor Maugrey. Avant que l'homme ne reparte avec Drago, ils lui confièrent une fiole de Potion à l'aspect translucide, ainsi qu'un remède.

Le reste de leur première semaine de travail au sein de la Place se déroula tranquillement. Les jumeaux assistèrent à deux arrestations, firent beaucoup de paperasses et d'entrainement et réalisèrent la fouille de trois familles dont celle du père de Théodore Nott, qui se révéla aussi infect que ce que leur avait raconté le meilleur ami de Drago.

En dehors du travail, Harry et Dudley nouèrent des liens étroits avec les deux Maraudeurs survivants. Ils n'étaient pas difficiles. Taquins comme l'étaient les jumeaux, ils s'entendirent admirablement bien avec Sirius, quand à Remus, il eut la désagréable impression de se retrouver avec trois enfants turbulents sur les bras, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de les aider à concevoir leur première blague pour le Bureau des Aurors, puis à préparer les premières recherches pour celle-ci.

Mais avant de même en place cette fameuse blague, Harry et Dudley décidèrent de prendre des nouvelles de leur vengeance, surpris de n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle d'Alastor.

Le samedi matin suivant leur nouveau stage chez les Aurors anglais, Harry et Dudley se trouvaient assis au Chaudron Baveur, attendant l'arrivée du reste de leur petite famille. Discutant de leur prochain coup, ils ne virent pas l'ombre se dresser derrière eux, lugubre, ni le sourire sadique qui étirait une bouche déformée.

-Aïe aïe aïe ! gémit Dudley.

-Aïeeeuuuhh ! s'exclama Harry en se redressant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'échapper à la prise douloureuse sur son oreille.

-Alors bande de petits cachotiers, on a cherché à se venger ? susurra Alastor Maugrey et tirant un peu plus sur les deux oreilles qu'il tenait en main.

-_Rictusempra_ ! grogna Dudley.

Alastor Maugrey rit doucement en les relâchant et s'installa face à eux.

-Satisfaits ? demanda l'ancien Auror en retirant sa capuche.

Harry, qui prenait une gorgée de Bièrraubeurre, ne put l'avaler à temps et étouffa sous la crise de fou rire qui le saisit, vite imité par son frère.

Alastor avait non pas des cheveux, mais une espèce de pieuvre visqueuse qui les regardait de ses yeux globuleux, yeux de la couleur exacte de la pupille de son globe oculaire magique. Les tentacules ondulaient paresseusement sur les joues et la nuque de l'ancien Auror. Ses mains étaient, sur la paume, couvertes de petites ventouses qui se décollèrent de la table dans un « pop » amusant.

-Et… et l'antidote ? hoqueta Harry.

-L'antidote ? grogna Alastor. Quel antidote ? Severus m'a dit que vous deviez me le donner aujourd'hui !

S'en fut trop pour les jumeaux qui s'étalèrent sur la table, hilares, applaudissant mentalement le Maître des Potions pour ce mauvais coup joué au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Alastor finit par comprendre que Severus s'était joué de lui et il pesta contre la mauvaise influence des jumeaux sur leur entourage. Jamais auparavant Severus Rogue n'aurait osé lui faire cette farce.

Ronchonnant, il leur paya la Bierraubeurre et partit en direction de Poudlard et de ses cachots, à la recherche de Severus pour avoir ce fameux antidote.

Lorsque Harry et Duldey, riants, sortirent du Chaudron Baveur, ils ne virent pas un homme les regarder passer dans la foule. Les yeux d'un bleu clair brillèrent d'une touche rougeâtre alors qu'il effleurait le moignon de son épaule gauche.

-Vous me le paierez, Evans. Vous, et toute votre petite famille de traîtres… rajouta-t-il en apercevant Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy les rejoindre.

A cet instant, les deux étudiants américains se tournèrent dans sa direction. Malgré la foule présente sur le chemin de Traverse, le rouge rencontra le gris et l'émeraude et un sourire dangereux s'étira simultanément sur les lèvres des américains et celles de Lord Voldemort.

Ils étaient trois à aimer les défis… Et ils en avaient un de taille. Survivre et tuer l'adversaire.

* * *

_Il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition relativement court, effectivement =) Ensuite, je vous annonce que_ _je mets en pause la publication jusqu'au 2 janvier (2016, évidemment). Je n'ai aucune avance sur mes chapitres et j'ai parfois du mal à assurer la publication hebdomadaire que ce soit pour Vlad Kemenov ou Evans un jour, Evans toujours ! Je vais donc prendre le temps de prévoir quelques chapitres pour ces deux fics. Pour ceux qui suivent également les Kemenov, vous aurez un dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine, comme prévu, avant ma pause de fin d'année ;)_

* * *

Char : waouh oO ta review est juste merveilleuse et hyper motivante pour la suite :) je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire te plaise autant et surtout que tu as fait l'effort de laisser un commentaire ! J'espère que cette suite t'a tout autant enthousiasmé !

Tsuki : Merci pour ta review !

Adenoide : Comme toujours, merci pour ton petit mot :)

Shira : Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir appris que j'ai une certaine tendance au sadisme non ? XD et non, je ne tape pas sur les lecteurs sinon, j'ai plus de reviews :'(


	16. C15 : Temps de guerre

_Bonne année à toutes et à tous :) Je suis de retour après un bon mois d'absence ^^ Avant toutes choses (et surtout, un nouveau chapitreà, je ne le dis pas tout le temps mais merci à tous pour lire cette histoire et la suivre, ainsi qu'un grand merci à mes deux bêtas ! _

_Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Temps de guerre**

La Place était en effervescence. Les rares sorciers encore présents dans le QG du Bureau des Aurors, à savoir les équipes de logistiques et de réserves, couraient entre les différents bureaux afin de coordonner au mieux l'ensemble de l'opération en cours.

Une attaque était en cours, cette fois dans un petit village moldu. Le bilan provisoire, qui s'affichait sur le mur principal de la Place, était de 103 morts et le double de blessés. Les agents sur place avaient dénombré un groupe de 20 Mangemorts et surtout, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient déclaré que Voldemort lui-même se trouvait parmi les sorciers masqués.

Face à cette menace des plus sérieuses, six équipes d'Aurors - soit 18 sorciers - avaient été envoyées d'urgence afin de limiter les pertes et surtout, de tenter d'arrêter les Mangemorts. Malheureusement, malgré un nombre important de Mages Noirs sur place, le corps des Aurors ne pouvaient détacher plus d'équipes en raison de leurs effectifs.

En tant que corps d'élite, les Aurors anglais étaient peu nombreux. Les Aspirants devaient passer par une formation longue et éliminatoire et sur les vingt postulants annuels, un seul d'entre eux était pris. Actuellement, seulement 53 Aurors existaient en Angleterre répartis sur 3 Bureaux contrairement aux Policiers, dont la brigade se composait d'environ deux cents hommes répartis dans tout le monde magique anglais.

Toutefois, la Ministre Bones, tout comme Rufus Scrimgeour et Bob Odgen, admettaient que la Brigade de Police Magique n'avait pas le niveau suffisant pour lutter contre les Mangemorts. Les Tireurs d'Elite le pouvaient, mais leurs effectifs étaient encore plus restreints que ceux de la Brigade des Aurors. Avec seulement une dizaine d'agents sur tout le pays, les Tireurs d'Elite étaient rares et sollicités avec parcimonie par les autres corps de police. En raison de l'importance de l'attaque, une équipe avait été envoyée aux côtés des Aurors.

Mais les Aurors et les Tireurs d'Elites n'étaient pas les seuls réquisitionnés. Sainte Mangouste s'était empressée de dépêcher plusieurs Compagnies d'Interventions d'Urgence, plus communément appelées CI. Composées chacune d'un médicomage, de deux infirmiers et d'un Policier, elles intervenaient sur les zones de combat. Si en temps de paix, seulement deux CI existaient, depuis que Lord Voldemort avait fait son retour, l'Hôpital de Londres avait monté cinq nouvelles unités d'intervention et l'Hôpital de Glasgow, trois autres.

Et pour finir, s'ajoutant aux Aurors, Tireurs d'Elites et aux trois Compagnies Médicales, deux Oubliators et deux Langue-de-Plombs travaillaient pour le maintien du Secret. Œuvrant de concert malgré le combat, ils s'efforçaient de limiter les dégâts en soumettant l'ensemble des moldus à des sorts d'oubli, en créant une barrière anti-moldue autour de la zone de combat et en cherchant un scénario plausible pour expliquer la mort soudaine de nombreuses personnes.

Le Monde Sorcier menait un combat âpre et sanglant au beau milieu d'un petit village moldu, un combat que, pour le moment, les Aurors remportaient.

Harry et Dudley Evans se trouvaient avec leur coéquipière, Nymphadora Tonks, au beau milieu de la mêlée. Même si Rufus Scrimgeour aurait préféré ne pas mettre en première ligne l'équipe la plus jeune de toute l'histoire de son service, en un mois de travail, il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins qu'une des meilleures. L'avantage était que les deux stagiaires américains pouvaient utiliser en toute légalité la Magie Noire. Et qu'ils ne s'en privaient pas…

Des Aurors couraient dans tous les sens et les sorts fusaient entre les deux parties en présence en cet après-midi pluvieux. Après une heure de combat, les Aurors avaient réussi l'exploit de décaler le combat de manière à laisser la place aux Médicomages afin qu'ils tentent de sauver le plus de personnes possibles. Les violentes échauffourées se déroulaient en bordure du village, entre le parc - un espace boisé où les deux camps jouaient à un jeu de chats et de souris meurtrier - et le stade du petit village moldu, où les duels étaient des plus sanglants et sournois.

Dudley, en lisière du parc, ses arrières protégés par un arbre, jeta un sort particulièrement vicieux sur un Mangemort qui menaçait sa coéquipière. Il ne prit cependant pas le temps de voir les effets de sa malédiction, préférant se concentrer sur le petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années agrippé à ses robes de combat, son ballon de foot étroitement serré contre lui. En pleurs, le petit moldu avait vu sa mère et sa petite sœur mourir devant lui dans d'atroces souffrances. Les Mangemorts avaient toujours été les plus lâches des Mages Noirs, visant des cibles sans défense et se délectant de leurs souffrances.

-Sur ta droite, Dud' ! hurla son jumeau.

Mécaniquement, l'étudiant américain pivota de manière à protéger sa jeune charge tout en activant son bouclier. Un sort d'une couleur bleue électrique explosa contre la paroi irisée et un second, d'un noir intense, l'effleura, mais dans la direction inverse.

Le masque du Mangemort explosa dans une gerbe de sang quand le sort d'Harry le toucha. Le petit garçon hurla de terreur en voyant ce qui autrefois était un visage s'effondrer au sol dans un mélange de bouillie d'os, de sang et de cervelle.

Dudley força l'enfant à détourner le regard tout en pestant contre les sorts de Magie Noire de son jumeau. Le gamin allait être définitivement traumatisé, surtout que plusieurs cadavres jonchaient le sol.

-Ramène-le vers le village, cria Tonks alors qu'Harry et elle s'efforçaient de faire un barrage contre la multitude de sorts. En plus d'être la cible de plusieurs Mangemorts, ils devaient également se méfier des tirs perdus et autant ceux des Aurors étaient toujours des plus légaux, autant ceux des Mangemorts étaient toujours de mauvais augure...

Dudley acquiesça et se retira rapidement du combat, laissant ses deux coéquipiers lutter dos à dos. Depuis le début du combat, ils avaient développé une technique efficace basée sur leurs points forts. Méthodiquement, ils ciblaient un Mangemort et le harcelaient. La puissance des jumeaux Evans, habitués à jeter des sorts en rafale par le professeur Lessaule, couplée avec le talent de Tonks pour la Métamorphose, faisait des merveilles. Alors que le Mangemort subissait les attaques successives des deux sorciers américains, d'une rapidité et d'une précision dangereuse, il en oubliait généralement le troisième membre de l'équipe.

Concentré sur Harry et Dudley, le Mangemort laissait le champ libre à Nymphadora. Elle intervenait à son tour et métamorphosait l'environnement du Mangemort en un exercice complexe sur le sol, la pierre, le bitume ou toute surface sur laquelle leur adversaire se situait. Perturbé par cette modification environnementale soudaine, ce dernier baissait sa garde et se prenait de plein fouet les sorts des jumeaux Evans. Une méthode efficace qui avait déjà payé pour cinq serviteurs de Voldemort.

Alors que Tonks finissait d'immobiliser un autre Mangemort, elle eut juste le temps d'entendre le hurlement d'Harry. Un corps lourd tomba sur elle, l'entraînant au sol pour la protéger. Roulant sur elle-même, elle reconnut les yeux d'un beau vert émeraude de Harry, yeux qui étincelaient de fureur.

Elle comprit immédiatement la raison lorsqu'un sort d'un vert caractéristique s'écrasa à l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait une fraction de secondes plus tôt.

-Eh bien, Potter, il semble que tes réflexes soient toujours excellents. Mais où se trouve ton sang-de-bourbe de compagnie ?

-D'un, c'est Evans, de deux…. N'utilisez pas ce terme ! siffla Harry en se redressant pour faire face à son nouvel ennemi. En une fraction de secondes, il réalisa qui se trouvait face à lui. _Stupefix, Milacuis_ !

-_Liquescimus cutis_! Le sang-de-bourbe t'emmerde, Voldy ! cracha la voix de Dudley, alors que l'américain sortait de sous le couvert des arbres, un bouclier irisé brillant autour de lui. Un hoquet de terreur retentit au nom. Même si leur agresseur avait le même masque que les autres Mangemorts, les intonations sifflantes ne pouvaient pas tromper Harry, ni même Dudley, habitué à entendre son jumeau parler Fouchelangue.

Au grand regret des jumeaux, Lord Voldemort esquiva sans le moindre problème les deux attaques de Magie Noire. Tonks, pendant ce temps, se levait à son tour, pâle et ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau, se remettant lentement de la nouvelle. En un peu plus d'un mois, les jumeaux avaient rencontré _deux fois_ Vous-Savez-Qui, mais c'était la première fois pour Dora... Et, visiblement, se retrouver face au tristement célèbre Seigneur des Ténèbres la rendait furieuse.

Ledit Mage Noir observa les trois sorciers face à lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, même si les autres ne pouvaient pas le voir, caché sous son masque. Il se mit en position de combat, attentif. Voldemort n'était pas idiot et sûr de lui au point de ne pas prendre en compte le danger que représentait l'équipe en face de lui. Même s'il était sûr de sa puissance, il s'était déjà fait prendre une fois contre les deux gosses et maintenant, ils étaient accompagnés d'une Auror avec laquelle ils avaient fait de sérieux dégâts dans ses rangs.

-Qu'est-t-il arrivé à ton bras Voldy-chéri ? ricana narquoisement Harry en observant l'étrange main argentée qui tenait la baguette magique. En réponse, une vague de fureur s'éleva, formant une fumée noire autour du sorcier.

-Notre potion aurait-elle fait effet ? rajouta Dudley avec un rire mauvais. C'était un cadeau de la part de tous les sang-de-bourbes d'Angleterre, connard ! Du napalm en fiole, c'est radical !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, l'américain blond jeta un puissant sort de découpe, vite imité par ses coéquipiers. Le Mage Noir esquiva les premiers sorts, les mâchoires serrées. Ce qui avait rongé son bras jusqu'à l'os, forçant son Médicomage à l'amputer, était un vulgaire poison moldu ?

La haine brilla dans ses yeux, une haine visible également dans celles de Tonks.

-Alors, très chère, j'aimerais vous proposer un poste, badina le Mage Noir entre deux sorts.

-Plutôt… _Stupefix_, crever… _Tetatis_, que de te suivre… _Endoloris_, salopard ! hurla la jeune femme.

-Allons, pourquoi tant de haine et de rancœur ? s'amusa le sorcier, constatant qu'elle avait hérité de la puissance des Black et qu'elle nécessitait plus à user de la magie naturelle de sa famille.

C'était la chose qu'avaient haï les jumeaux lors de leur première rencontre avec Voldemort. Cette manière qu'il avait de montrer sa supériorité dans le combat en discutant avec bonhomie. Et cela les énervait toujours autant en cette deuxième rencontre, aussi bien Harry que Dudley. Mais cela avait un avantage... Le Mage Noir se déconcentrait légèrement, ce qui avait causé la perte de son bras une première fois.

-Eh, tronche de gnome ! _Bombarda maxima_ !

Le sort prit par surprise Voldemort qui ne l'esquiva qu'au dernier moment. Au lieu de se prendre le jet de magie pure en plein visage, le rayon ne fit qu'effleurer son masque, suffisamment en tout cas pour le faire exploser.

Tonks hoqueta en découvrant le visage glacial et hautain de l'homme qui se tenait devant eux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? cracha-t-elle.

-C'est Voldemort, annonça lentement Harry.

Tonks observa le visage pâle mais humain, les traits aristocratiques surmontés de deux yeux noirs aux reflets rouges. L'homme en face d'elle n'avait rien des descriptions faites. Où était l'homme serpent ? Où était la peau translucide, l'absence de nez, les yeux rouges ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que l'homme avait sorti un objet de sa poche. Seuls les jumeaux réalisèrent le danger. Harry hurla à la jeune femme de s'enfuir, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger. La déflagration les prit par surprise par sa puissance et ils furent éjecter sur une dizaine de mètres.

Seuls les réflexes des Tonks, foudroyants, leur évitèrent à tous de sérieuses blessures. Harry heurta avec force un arbre, tandis que Dudley frappait douloureusement un mur et Tonks, le sol. Le sort de Métamorphose de l'Auror avait heureusement réussi à assouplir l'arbre et le mur, tandis qu'elle roulait au sol pour ne pas se faire mal.

-Merde, Potion explosive et Portoloin ! ragea la jeune femme en constatant que l'ensemble des Mangemorts avaient disparu.

Harry se redressa en grimaçant et observa le stade devant eux. Un pincement au cœur le saisit quand il vit les cadavres. Quatre moldus, dont le seul survivant était le petit garçon, avaient été surpris en pleine après-midi de détente. Le sang avait imprégné le plaid posé sur l'herbe… Un peu partout, le sol était complètement retourné, certaines zones fumaient et un feu commençait à prendre lentement sur le toit des vestiaires du stade.

Et ils n'avaient eu que six Mangemorts, alors que les Aurors au sol, identifiables par leur robe pourpre, étaient au nombre de huit. Harry repéra même l'uniforme bleu et pourpre d'un des trois Tireurs de baguette... Alors que la première CI arrivait sur le site et commençait à passer entre les blessés, un gémissement plaintif retentit.

Dudley se précipita vers le Tireur d'Elite ensanglanté, allongé dans l'herbe, alors que son jumeau partait en direction du début d'incendie avec Tonks.

C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme comprit exactement ce qu'entendait Alastor en parlant de pyromanie. Car le visage d'Harry Evans était marqué par une étrange expression tandis qu'il observait le feu prendre lentement de l'ampleur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une fascination particulière, alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus des flammes.

Tonks, bouche bée, le vit sortir une fiole et sa baguette magique avant de se mettre à marmonner des formules magiques. Et elle comprit pourquoi le jeune homme était totalement amoureux du feu. Devant elle, menées d'une main de maître par Harry, les flammes se mirent à danser sous les mouvements de baguette, de plus en plus vite, en un ballet sublime. Tétanisée et surtout, fascinée par la beauté du spectacle, la Métamorphomage vit les flammes former des arabesques en direction d'Harry pour venir s'enfermer dans la fiole. Sous ses yeux, un étudiant venait de créer un _Feuvif_, une des bombes sorcières les plus meurtrières et des plus surveillées au monde.

Le bilan final de l'attaque se révéla lugubre. Côté moldu, 132 morts, ainsi que 194 blessés sur un village de 450 habitants. Côté sorcier, sept Aurors, un Tireur de Baguette et un Langue-de-Plomb étaient morts, quant aux blessés, ils étaient nombreux. Le seul point positif qui se dégagea de cette attaque, si le bureau des Aurors pouvait parler de point positif, c'était qu'ils avaient réussi à tuer treize Mangemorts.

-Bien que je ne parlerais pas vraiment de victoire, conclut Amélia Bones devant les journalistes au milieu de l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Nous ne devrions jamais parler de victoire quand il y a des morts, quel que soit le camp. C'est pour cela que j'adresse toutes mes condoléances aux familles de James Taylor, Chris MCloyd, Philip Yaxley, Elias Mcmillan, Duncan Randwall, Standley Dennis, Marvis Dewenn et Elius Feedswyn.

A chaque nouveau nom prononcé, un des murs de l'Atrium, le Mur des Souvenirs, gravé de milliers de noms, brillait quand un nom de sorcier tombé au combat était rajouté.

Des flashs de journalistes retentirent alors que la Ministre de la Magie par intérim clôturait la petite conférence de presse improvisée suite à la dernière attaque. Et dans la salle de conférence du Ministère de la Justice, l'ensemble des sorciers ayant participé au combat et en état de venir écoutait également le discours de leurs responsables.

-Vous allez bien, les garçons ? demanda dans un soupir Remus Lupin en s'asseyant dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmault face à deux Aurors et deux Stagiaires, le soir même.

-Ca va, soupira Tonks en se frottant douloureusement la nuque. L'adrénaline retombée, elle sentait tous ses muscles protestés suite à la dernière action du Mage Noir.

-Tiens Dora, soupira Dudley en fouillant dans sa poche pour en ressortir une petite fiole, ignorant le regard noir de la sorcière sous son surnom.

La jeune femme prit la fiole sans même la vérifier et l'avala. En près d'un mois, elle avait appris à faire confiance les yeux fermés aux deux jumeaux…. Mais uniquement pour le travail, pas pour la vie quotidienne.

En général, elle devait plutôt faire attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, ce qu'elle buvait, où elle s'asseyait… Les Mini-Maraudeurs, associés aux Maraudeurs restants, étaient de vraies plaies.

Trois blagues avaient déjà fait des dégâts dans les rangs des Aurors. Elle ne savait pas quels sorts avaient utilisé les jumeaux et les deux Maraudeurs restants pour que l'ensemble des liquides présents dans la Place défient les lois de l'apesanteur. Et elle avait appris par Maugrey qu'étrangement, il s'était passé exactement la même chose à Poudlard. D'après l'ancien Auror, les jumeaux Evans et les jumeaux Weasley s'entendaient comme une bande de Flereurs et il ne serait pas surprenant d'apprendre qu'ils avaient concocté ensemble certaines blagues.

Quant à la modification des bureaux en salon de thé et aux chats qui avaient envahi l'espace pendant une journée, elle soupçonnait les jumeaux d'avoir piqué l'idée à l'ancien bureau de Dolorès Ombrage.

-Tu vas bien, Tonks ? demanda Sirius voyant sa cousine sourire doucement alors qu'il servait un verre de whisky pur-feu à tout le monde, même les jumeaux.

-Je pensais aux blagues de nos Mini-Maraudeurs, rit Tonks, remarquant les regards de fierté des deux concernés. Personne ne voulait parler de ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi.

-J'avoue qu'ils ont fait fort, s'amusa Remus en sirotant le liquide ambré. Il avait adoré la troisième blague, à son avis une des meilleures. Durant quelques heures, les Aurors s'étaient retrouvés transformés en diverses créatures magiques. Vampires, Loup-garous, Elfes de Maison et même des Gnomes et des Fées… Harry et Dudley avaient réussi le tour de force de transformer l'ensemble du Bureau en une dizaine de races différentes.

Ils discutèrent ensuite du prochain match de Quidditch à Poudlard. Le premier match de la saison, opposant Salem/Scalia à Poudlard, avait en effet fait grand bruit et lors du second match, un duel entre les deux écoles d'Afrique à l'association Shokuran/Beaubâtons, plusieurs journalistes internationaux avaient fait le déplacement.

Ces mini-rencontres inter-écoles avaient finalement attiré l'attention de ni plus ni moins que la Ligue Internationale de Quidditch. Et plusieurs représentants s'étaient invités, malgré la guerre civile. Harry, abonné à l'_International Quidditch Player,_avait hurlé de joie en apprenant qu'une équipe junior anglaise allait être enfin créée. Il avait débarqué à Poudlard durant sa journée de repos pour jaillir dans la chambre de Drago, lui assurant que si jamais il n'était pas l'Attrapeur de la future équipe nationale, il allait lui botter les fesses jusqu'à la lune.

-Quand est-ce qu'est le prochain match ? demanda Tonks.

-Harry a un match dimanche, aux Etats-Unis, annonça Dudley avec un sourire. Salem va botter le cul à Seattle !

-C'est pas sûr, ils sont premiers au classement, protesta l'Attrapeur des Dragons de Salem.

-Yes, mais vous êtes troisième, à deux points près, rit son jumeau.

-Et à Poudlard ? demanda Remus.

-Eh bien, il reste notre match contre Shokuran et Beaubâtons, annonça Dudley. Il se passera juste avant la Troisième Tâche. Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que Remus aimerait venir, rit Sirius.

-Et Rufus a annoncé que la moitié du bureau veut voir jouer les Terreurs de Salem, compléta Tonks alors que Sirius resservait sa cousine et son meilleur ami en Whisky Pur Feu.

-Tu peux venir au prochain match du championnat universitaire, proposa Harry avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que tu jouais à Poudlard ?

-Poursuiveuse, acquiesça la jeune femme. J'étais une vraie catastrophe ambulante sauf sur un balai.

-Je te signale que tu es toujours une calamité sur pattes, fit remarquer Sirius avant d'esquiver un sort sournois en riant.

A ce moment-là, Drago apparut, encore vêtu de ses robes d'école, son sac négligemment posé sur son épaule et surtout, un dracoléon somnolant sur les épaules. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en notant les verres de whisky et esquissa un sourire quand celui de Tonks glissa suite à sa maladresse, vite rattrapé par Remus qui eut la mégarde de le lui rendre.

-Salut cousin ! s'exclama Tonks en faisant un signe de la main à Drago, en oubliant qu'elle tenait à nouveau son verre de whisky. Elle manqua d'arroser ledit cousin copieusement, qui se baissa à temps pour esquiver le jet d'alcool, sous les ricanements de tous quand ce fut Sirius qui se retrouva aspergé à sa place.

-Oh, désolée Sirius ! s'horrifia Tonks en se redressant tout en invoquant une serviette. Une nouvelle fois, Drago esquiva quelque chose, à savoir sa cousine qui s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis, la laissant tomber sur Remus. Le nouveau mouvement du Lord Malefoy réveilla enfin Muta, qui redressa paresseusement la tête avant de couiner de plaisir.

La dragon nain quitta d'un battement d'ailes sa place pour aller se nicher contre son maître, émettant son étrangement ronronnement quand Harry se mit à murmurer des mots doux en fourchelangue à son attention.

-J'ai entendu parler de l'attaque de cet après-midi… Vous avez appelé Pétunia ? demanda-t-il aux Evans qui riaient des pitreries involontaires de la sorcière tout en caressant le dracoléon béat de satisfaction. Mais les deux jumeaux s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils entendirent leur frère.

D'un même mouvement, Harry et Dudley écarquillèrent les yeux en jurant, avant de se précipiter en direction de la cheminée connectée aux réseaux de Cheminette, située dans le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée. Ils préfèrent ignorer les rires des trois adultes et le sourire narquois de Drago quand Harry lui remit Muta dans les bras, car ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils allaient se faire incendier.

-Appartements de Severus Rogue, annonça Dudley en jetant une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu.

-Tiens, mon Dudynouchet et ohhhh… Mon Ryry d'Amour !

Les jumeaux Evans se dévisagèrent. Ce n'était jamais, mais alors jamais bon quand leur mère les appelaient ainsi... Et ils ne purent que déglutir quand ils croisèrent son regard glacial.

-Hum, salut m'man, annonça le premier jumeau blond.

-Salut maman ? Salut maman !?

Les jumeaux se reculèrent devant le hurlement de leur mère.

-Quatre heures ! Quatre heures que la Ministre a fini sa conférence. Quatre heures que le nom des morts sont sortis. Mais vous auriez pu être gravement blessés, agonisants et… Non Severus ! Il est hors de question que tu…

Pétunia disparut des flammes et Severus apparut à son tour, les foudroyants de ses yeux noirs.

-Vous connaissez votre mère, par Merlin ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas immédiatement averti que vous alliez bien ?

-On n'a pas immédiatement pensé à ça, soupira Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. On voulait juste rentrer et se poser.

Severus soupira et jeta un regard derrière lui. Heureusement, les discussions par cheminées interposées atténuaient les sons en arrière-plan, mais Harry et Dudley pouvaient encore entendre leur mère pester contre eux.

Toutefois, Severus pouvait voir que les deux étudiants étaient fatigués et il comprenait parfaitement leur état d'esprit après le combat de l'après-midi. Les champs de bataille étaient des moments forts en émotions et épuisants tant au niveau physique qu'émotionnel. Il se battait d'ailleurs avec Pétunia pour que, dès leur retour aux Etats-Unis, les jumeaux aillent voir un psychomage spécialisé dans les stress post-traumatiques.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et reporta son attention sur les jumeaux.

-Vous avez intérêt à passer demain pour qu'elle voit que vous êtes entiers et en bonne santé, articula lentement Severus, sinon, je pense qu'il y aura deux tombes à votre nom au cimetière de Salem, car je ne la retiendrais plus….

Le Maïtre des Potions de Poudlard ne le montrait pas, mais il avait été très inquiet également. Les trois étudiants qu'ils considéraient comme ses enfants avaient régulièrement des ennuis. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Drago allait en cours avec Muta sur les épaules. Il s'était fait agressé par des 7ème années de Serpentard et de Serdaigle durant une pause et les jumeaux l'avaient forcé à prendre le dracoléon avec lui pour le protéger. Depuis, le jeune Malefoy n'avait plus le moindre ennui, au grand soulagement de toute sa famille adoptive...

Après leur avoir une nouvelle fois conseiller de venir les voir dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, Severus quitta la cheminée pour rassurer sa compagne. Au grand soulagement du sorcier, ce fut en effet la première chose que les jumeaux firent, avec Tonks dans leur sillage. Après une nouvelle remontrance durant laquelle la jeune Auror anglaise réalisa que Pétunia Evans avait une sacrée voix et pouvait être aussi terrifiante que l'était Severus Rogue dans ses souvenirs d'étudiante, l'équipe la plus jeune de la Place se prépara pour leur nouvelle mission.

Car aujourd'hui était le jour de la Deuxième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Malgré l'attaque de la veille, ils avaient accepté de poursuivre leur mission. Entraînant la jeune Auror à leur suite, les jumeaux en profitèrent pour faire un détour par le Salembus, après que le professeur Evans ait donné à Tonks un petit morceau de parchemin.

_« Le Salembus se trouve sur la berge Est du Lac de Poudlard »._

Et l'Auror découvrit avec stupéfaction les incroyables structures qui accueillaient les délégations de Poudlard. Bouche-bée, elle observa le tapis volant surplombé de tentes de bédouins, la maison japonaise avec l'impressionnant cerisier en fleurs en plein mois de février, la case africaine ailée et le bateau tranquillement amarré. Et au milieu, d'un beau jaune, le fameux bus scolaire américain.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison des étudiants de Salem et la jeune femme, qui observait les lieux avec curiosité, se vautra avec magnificence sur les genoux d'un inconnu.

-Beauté, bien que ta technique soit des plus directes et que tu sois une belle fleur, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je suis déjà pris! s'exclama un homme noir aux dreadlocks colorées qui lisait auparavant la Gazette de Salem. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement lorsqu'il aida Tonks, dont les cheveux avaient pris la teinte exacte de ses joues, à se redresser.

-Salut Max ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elles te tombaient toutes dans les bras ! rit Harry.

-Si ce ne sont pas mes deux Terreurs préférées ! Bienvenue chez vous, les gars.

-Max, je te présente notre nouvelle coéquipière, Nymphadora Tonks. Dora, je te présente Max, chauffeur, homme à tout faire et complice occasionnel, s'amusa Dudley.

-Complice, complice, c'est un bien grand mot… bon, d'accord, mais surtout occasionnel ! admit le chaffeur de Salembus en faisant un clin d'œil charmeur à la sorcière anglaise dont les cheveux avaient repris un violet plus sobre. D'ailleurs, félicitations pour votre numéro avec les liquides volants, rajouta-t-il Si vous aviez vu la tête de Léonia quand…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma t… ? Evans...

La voix, à la base joyeuse, se transforma en un feulement sourd. Les trois équipiers se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue, une étudiante aux cheveux noirs et à l'aura puissante.

-Oh, mon Alpha préféré ! s'exclama Harry en se baissant pour éviter un sort. Tu as aimé les chats ?

-C'était toi ? rugit-elle.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Tonks, l'étudiante américaine se jeta sur le brun de Salem, qui esquiva en riant avant de partir en courant dans le couloir, poursuivit par Welson.

-C'est…

-Nos charmants jumeaux ont une longue histoire d'amour avec notre adorable Alpha.

-Adorable ? s'horrifia Dudley. Welson est autoritaire et ultra flippante !

-Qui est flippante ?

-Tonks ! A l'aide !

La jeune femme se mit à rire alors que l'étudiant, plus grand d'une bonne tête, tenta de se cacher derrière elle. Les jumeaux semblaient vraiment heureux de retrouver leur bus. Même s'ils se faisaient courir après par l'étudiante, Tonks pouvait voir qu'ils étaient contents et que la jeune femme, Welson, l'était également. Quoi qu'elle en dise, Nymphadora était certaine que les blagues des jumeaux avaient manqué à l'étudiante américaine.

-Ah, Evans n°2, tu es là !

Tonks écarquilla les yeux en voyant une impressionnante femme se diriger droit vers eux, bardée de tatouages et de bijoux ethniques. Harry suivait en maugréant, les cheveux d'un rouge veiné de vert particulièrement tape à l'œil.

-Miss Tonks ? Je suis le professeur Lessaule, se présenta la sorcière cajun.

-Enchantée, répondit la Métamorphomage, toujours surprise par la femme face à elle et dont l'autorité tranquille en imposait. Elle avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver à la première journée de cours avec Alastor Maugrey, quand l'ancien formateur du corps des Aurors disséquait de son regard vairon les nouveaux aspirants aurors.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous, sourit la professeur de Combat Magique. Le professeur Maugrey ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous.

Les cheveux de Tonks prirent un rose très seyant, s'attirant un ricanement moqueur de la part de Dudley et jaloux d'Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à rendre aux siens leur couleur naturelle.

-Je suis la plus jeune recrue du Bureau, tenta de se justifier Tonks.

-Et une des plus talentueuses, à ce que j'ai entendu. Maugrey pense que vous irez loin… Si vous survivez à vos coéquipiers, rajouta avec un petit rire Lessaule, s'attirant deux exclamations vexées.

-A vrai dire, ils m'ont déjà sauvé la vie, annonça doucement Dora. Et je tiens à vous remercier pour cela. Sans votre enseignement, ils ne seraient pas aussi compétents et je ne serais pas à Poudlard, aujourd'hui.

-Compétents, tssss, marmonna Léonia. Les boulets, venez !

-Qui est un boulet ? grognèrent simultanément les deux jumeaux avant de partir à la poursuite de la sorcière dans le campement, laissant les deux femmes ensembles.

Lessaule les observa quelques secondes échanger des sorts sur la place du petit village des délégations avant de reporter son attention sur Tonks.

-Harry a un don pour le combat. C'est une vraie machine de guerre, capable d'enchaîner des dizaines de sorts en une minute. A mon grand regret, il vise un diplôme de Vétomagie, alors qu'il aurait sa place dans les Mages de Combat. Peut-être même, à terme, au sein de la Guilde Internationale.

Tonks écarquilla les yeux. Même s'il n'y avait aucun Mage de Combat anglais, le Ministère de la Magie refusant de les autoriser, il arrivait que quelques-uns interviennent avec les Aurors. D'une nature solitaire, c'étaient toujours des personnages taciturnes, que l'ancien Ministre avait pour habitude d'appeler Mages Noirs, à raison, d'ailleurs. Tonks était encore Aspirante quand le dernier avait aidé le Bureau des Aurors, mais elle avait en mémoire les histoires sur sa maîtrise parfaite des Arts Sombres. Mais l'Angleterre, avec la France, étaient les deux des seuls pays à interdire la Magie Noire et à la déprécier autant… Dans les autres pays, les Mages de Combat étaient des personnes reconnues et admirées pour leur travail, travaillant en étroite collaboration avec les gouvernements.

Mais Dora savait que derrière ces guerriers solitaires se trouvait une solide organisation rattachée à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, une sorte de police internationale capable d'intervenir sur des conflits tout en respectant au mieux les lois du pays. Le seul problème est qu'ils ne pouvaient intervenir qu'à la demande de l'Etat souverain, en vertu du Droit Magique International.

Au grand regret de Tonks, les anglais étaient trop renfermés sur eux pour songer au monde sorcier international, même si, comble de l'ironie, le chef de la CIS était anglais et que la Ministre de la Magie siégeait à la Confédération… Avec Dumbledore…

-Quand à Dudley, reprit Lessaule sans réaliser où les pensées de la jeune femme venaient de l'emmener, il est également excellent, mais moins que Léonia, ou encore David… Mais il a un don pour la Médicomagie et un esprit d'analyse remarquable, qui contrebalance le génie un peu fou de son jumeau. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas si surprise que cela qu'ils aient réussi à vous impressionner.

-Ils sont incroyables, et j'en oublie souvent que ce ne sont encore que des enfants. Chacune de leurs blagues le rappelle à l'ensemble du bureau...

-Oui. Et ils ont besoin de le rester. C'est pour ça que leurs fameuses blagues, ainsi que celles des jumeaux Weasley, sont tellement importantes à Poudlard, soupira la femme. Vous savez quelle est votre mission ? déclara soudain la professeur de Combat Magique.

-Oui, acquiesça Tonks, nous avons été briffé par Ala… le professeur Maugrey. Mais auparavant… pourriez-vous transmettre ceci au professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Tonks en griffonnant rapidement un petit mot sur un bout de parchemin métamorphosé à partir d'un vieux bonbon au citron qui traînait dans sa poche.

La sorcière cajun la regarda de ses yeux noirs aussi aiguisés qu'un aigle et hocha la tête avant de lui faire signe de rejoindre les trois sorciers à l'extérieur. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Léonia crier grâce. Mais peut-être qu'elle crachait des insanités aux jumeaux, impossible à dire avec une tête d'hippocampe...

La mission du trio était de se mêler à la foule des étudiants de Poudlard durant la Deuxième Tâche. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Un peu de magie de la sorcière Métamorphomage et Harry et Dudley se retrouvaient dans la peau d'étudiants japonais, tandis que Tonks prenait l'apparence d'une sud-africaine. La Métamorphomage avait fait cela avec un talent indéniable et malgré un grain de peau différent et quelques détails physiologiques spécifiques aux origines ethniques, ils restaient tous trois parfaitement identifiables pour leurs connaissances et amis.

Ils étaient donc tranquillement assis dans les gradins au bord du Lac Noir de Poudlard, attendant avec une fausse impatience la suite du Tournoi. Malgré la guerre, les tribunes étaient encore une fois bondées. Aux étudiants se mêlaient quelques personnalités triées sur le volet, ainsi qu'un groupe complet de journalistes internationaux qui couvraient l'événement. Des conversations enthousiasmes animaient les lieux, ainsi que les flashs des appareils photos.

La protection avait été augmentée, en raison de la présence de la Ministre de la Magie. Aux patrouilles des étudiants des délégations étrangères se rajoutaient plusieurs équipes de Policiers pour canaliser la foule. Ils étaient la seule équipe d'Aurors présente, en plus des trois assignées à la protection de Poudlard à plein temps.

Alors que le temps passait, les voisins de Tonks, Harry et Duldey auraient pu réaliser s'ils n'étaient pas aussi dissipés que l'attention du trio n'était pas vers les trois champions qui attendaient le début de l'épreuve, mais vers les gradins. Leurs regards parcouraient les moindres étudiants autour d'eux, notant les mouvements suspects.

-_Sonorus_ ! Bienvenue en cette deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! annonça le vénérable directeur de Poudlard. Nos trois champions sont prêts à vous émerveiller par leur ingéniosité pendant une heure. Car, mes amis, ils n'ont qu'une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois… Un… Deux… _Trois_ !

Un coup de sifflet strident retentit et sous les yeux des spectateurs euphoriques, Viktor Krum s'avança, vêtu d'un maillot de bain qui fit soupirer bon nombre de filles dans les gradins. L'Attrapeur bulgare se jeta un sort de Métamorphose qui transforma sa tête humaine en gueule de requin, sous le regard attentif de la Métamorphomage.

-Correct, mais peut mieux faire. Elle n'est pas complète… marmonna Tonks.

-On a pas tous ton talent, Dora, soupira Harry en observant les deux autres champions user du sortilège de Têtenbulle pour entrer dans l'eau.

Une fois que les trois champions eurent plongés, les juges entreprirent d'expliquer exactement quel était le but de l'épreuve et trois immenses écrans magiques apparurent, avec en dessous trois portraits.

-C'est quand même dangereux ce qu'ils ont fait, souffla Dudley en observant les visages pâles, endormis et _immergés_ d'une jeune asiatique portant les robes de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serdaigle, d'une jeune enfant aux longs cheveux blonds au visage juvénile semblable à Fleur Delacour et d'un homme d'âge mur ressemblant à Krum.

-Ils ont été ensorcelés avec attention. Température, oxygénation, boucliers… tout a été étudié par les Langue-de-Plomb afin d'assurer leur sécurité, expliqua Tonks.

-Bon, c'est pas que je me fais ch… aieeeuuh !

Harry se frotta le crâne tout en fusillant Nymphadora du regard.

-Langage !

-Oui, m'man ! ronchonna le jeune homme.

-Que disais-tu, p'tit frère ?

-Je disais donc, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais faire un tour dans les autres tribunes.

-Harry… grogna sourdement l'Auror, interdiction de quitter le groupe.

-Alors, venez avec moi, rétorqua nonchalamment l'étudiant américain.

C'est ainsi que, pendant que les champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers croisaient plusieurs créatures aquatiques, certaines bien peu aimables, l'équipe d'Aurors patrouilla dans les différentes tribunes, croisant plusieurs équipes de délégations. Après plusieurs mois à se côtoyer, ils reconnurent tous les jumeaux Evans sous leur déguisement et ils se saluaient discrètement, toujours dans l'interdiction de discuter pendant leurs patrouilles.

Seules deux personnes de Poudlard les reconnurent. Deux personnes que les jumeaux n'auraient jamais pensé voir ensemble. Drago et Neville portaient tous les deux une écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle afin d'encourager le Champion de Poudlard et semblaient parfaitement s'entendre, assis sur un des plus hauts gradins, en retrait des autres.

-Sympa le déguisement Harry ! constata Drago. Dora, le noir te va à ravir.

-Quel galant homme tu fais, mon petit cousin préféré, rit Tonks en serrant Drago contre lui tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ignorant ses protestations.

-Salut Neville, sourit Dudley tandis que son jumeau regardait avec attention le Gryffondor.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry pouvait sentir la tristesse émaner de son discret ami, qui n'avait visiblement pas le cœur à faire la fête. Neville esquissa un sourire pâle.

-Ma Grand-Mère est à Saint-Mangouste. Mangemorts, répondit-il succinctement.

Tonks jura et prit à son tour Neville dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelques mots réconfortants. Ses parents avaient sombré dans la folie après une attaque des Lestrange et maintenant, sa seule famille était à l'hôpital, pour la même raison.

-C'est grave, constata Harry. Il lui suffisait pour cela de sentir toute la détresse du Gryffondor et cela expliquait le soudain rapprochement entre Drago et Neville. Ils étaient tous les deux orphelins et il soupçonnait le Serpentard d'être capable de soutenir Neville sans être condescendant, ce que les Gryffondors étaient sûrement sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Les Médicomages ne savent pas si elle va se réveiller, murmura Neville en observant le lac. Harry et Dudley échangèrent un regard. Ils allaient toucher deux mots à leur mère ainsi qu'au Médicomage de Salem. Après tout, la Magie Noire pouvait faire bien des choses, même en médecine…

Neville reprit un visage plus joyeux quand Ronald Weasley et ses amis de Gryffondor l'appelèrent, mais les trois sorciers pouvaient voir que le cœur n'y était pas alors qu'une classique dispute Serpentard-Gryffondor commençait sous leurs yeux.

-Tu sais que cette manière que vous avez à ressentir les émotions de l'autre n'est pas habituelle ? dit Tonks. Dudley m'a dit qu'avant Noël, c'est lui qui avait deviné ton malaise avant un match de Quidditch, alors que personne ne s'en était aperçu…

Harry haussa les épaules, pas plus surpris que cela.

-Peut-être que ça un lien avec le fait qu'initialement, sa mère était ma marraine et la mienne était la sienne. J'ai demandé à ma mère et elle m'a dit que nous avons passé notre première année quasiment dans le même berceau. Elle disait qu'il était impossible de nous séparer sans que nous nous mettions à pleurer.

-Lily Potter t'a parlé ? s'étonna Tonks, récoltant un rictus amusé de son coéquipier.

-Bien sûr ! J'ai les tableaux de mes parents dans la voûte de Gringott's. J'attends juste d'avoir 17 ans pour pouvoir les sortir de là et les réinstaller dans un des manoirs de ma famille.

Nymphadora écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'Harry avait en fait une connaissance parfaite de ses droits d'Héritier, même s'il ne faisait pas étalage de son statut et de son nom. La question était de savoir s'il allait intervenir dans la vie politique de l'Angleterre sorcière...

Des cris retentirent soudain et mécaniquement, Harry, Dudley et Tonks pivotèrent vers la source du bruit. Sur les grands écrans, la championne de Beaubâtons était attaquée par des Strangulots, qui la ligotaient efficacement, tandis que celui de Poudlard rencontrait des problèmes avec le clan de Sirènes du Lac. Seul Krum, avec sa tête de requin, effrayait suffisamment la majeure partie des créatures aquatiques… jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le calamar géant de l'école.

Un éclat malicieux passa dans le regard de Dudley, qui se pencha pour souffler quelques mots à son jumeau. Le même pétillement d'amusement s'alluma sous le regard alarmé de Tonks. Elle connaissait ce pétillement... Quelle blague venait donc de germer dans l'esprit tordu des deux frères ?

Le sifflet final retentit et une minute plus tard, Cédric sortit de l'eau avec l'étudiante de Poudlard, suivi peu après par Viktor et son père.

Seule Fleur Delacour ne sortit pas de l'eau, toujours prisonnière des Strangulots. Deux sorciers plongèrent alors chercher la française ainsi que celle qui était probablement sa jeune sœur.

Alors que les jurys impartiaux, composés d'un représentant de chaque délégation et des représentants du Ministère de la Magie donnaient leurs notes sur 70 – un sublime 26 à Fleur Delacourt pour son épreuve catastrophique, un 37 mitigé pour Viktor Krum à la Métamorphose ratée et un 58 satisfaisant pour Cédric Diggory – les jumeaux Evans ainsi que leur coéquipière de charme se dévisagèrent.

Rien n'était arrivé durant la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et c'était inquiétant. Avaient-ils raté l'attaque, si sournoise qu'ils ne découvriraient les dégâts qu'une fois l'épreuve finie ? Ou les Mangemorts préparaient quelque chose de bien pire pour l'épreuve finale ? Ils observèrent avec attention la tribune voisine, celle des journalistes, alors que lentement, les étudiants commençaient à quitter les gradins.

Ce fut une patrouille italienne qui aperçut la nouvelle menace. Intrigués par un étrange son répétitif, les deux sorciers européens se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit, à proximité d'une des tribunes. De plus en plus intrigués, ils avertirent leur responsable alors qu'ils finissaient pour en dénicher l'origine, un étrange dispositif qu'ils détaillèrent avec attention et méfiance. Mal leur en prit car un homme se dressa face à eux, surgissant d'entre les tribunes et leur fit un étrange sourire, teinté de folie. Il avait les mains levées en signe de non-agression, mais tenait dans l'une d'elle un étrange boitier métallique.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une jeune étudiante italienne en dévisageant avec suspicion l'homme maigre et blond, aux yeux voilés par de l'avidité.

-Je vous répondrais bien que je suis votre pire cauchemar, très chère, mais je me contenterais de me présenter. Bartemius Croupton. Junior, je précise, ricana l'homme, je ne veux pas être confondu avec mon incapable de père.

-Que faites-vous ici ? grogna le second sorcier italien, qui n'avait pas reconnu l'homme, théoriquement mort et enterré depuis bientôt deux ans.

-Moi ? Oh, je suis là pour exécuter les ordres de mon Maître.

La patrouille d'étudiants italienne n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un second sorcier apparut derrière Croupton et leva sa baguette magique vers le ciel, tandis que le premier dressait un sort de protection.

-_Morsmordre_ !

-Et… boum, rit Croupton en désignant le boitier.

L'éclat de peur traversa les deux étudiants quand ils réalisèrent ce qu'ils avaient devant eux. Ce fut leur dernier sentiment. La déflagration souffla le moindre élément présent sur une dizaine de mètres, dont la tribune de presse, qui regroupaient plusieurs journalistes internationaux, venus couvrir l'événement.

En quelques secondes, ce fut la panique. Ce que pouvait voir la plupart des personnes, ce n'était qu'un immense amas de bois, de pierres et de corps autour d'un creux, apparu soudainement au sol. L'herbe et les rares objets restants dans le périmètre étaient carbonisés sous la chaleur de l'explosion, les décombres encore fumants.

Aux cris d'horreur s'ajoutaient les hurlements d'agonie de quelques journalistes encore en vie, ainsi que les sanglots de douleurs de nombreux étudiants soufflés par la déflagration.

L'odeur de chair cramée recouvrait le fumet du bois brûlé. Une touche ferreuse se mêlait à l'ensemble, tandis que le sang se répandait doucement. Harry s'approcha du cratère, le regard verrouillé vers le ciel, vers ce qu'il craignait depuis le début qui lui faisait oublier jusqu'à l'odeur nauséabonde, jusqu'aux éclats de bois profondément enfoncés dans sa main et son avant-bras, qui avaient protégé son visage des projections et lacérés ses vêtements, jusqu'au sifflement désagréable qui le rendait sourd.

Au-dessus du cratère, une sinistre marque mondialement connue flottait, d'un vert électrique. Le crâne semblait rire de la détresse des centaines d'étudiants, alors qu'un serpent s'échappait de sa mâchoire.

Voldemort avait passé un cap dans l'horreur. Il venait d'user de technologie moldue pour réaliser un attentat à la bombe en plein milieu de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Et Harry, les yeux fixés sur les cadavres carbonisés sous les décombres, réalisa avec horreur que c'était probablement lui qui lui en avait donné l'idée.

Dudley, balayé par l'explosion de l'autre côté du cratère, se redressa lentement, grimaçant sous la douleur, ignorant le sang qui maculait sa robe et son genou qui avait été broyé par un bloc de pierre. Il essuya distraitement le sang et tenta de faire arrêter cet horrible bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, mais n'y arriva pas.

Alors qu'il regardait la Marque des Ténèbres, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas aiguillé Voldemort sur les armes moldues en usant de Napalm sur lui. Le salopard avait posé une _bombe_ ! Il venait de faire exploser une bombe dans l'école…

Le regard du jeune américain chercha celui de son frère et le trouva de l'autre côté du cratère. Ils avaient la même pensée…

Tonks, à quelques mètres d'Harry, toussa en touchant ses côtes douloureuses, certaine qu'au moins deux s'étaient cassées lorsqu'elle avait été jeté contre le mur par la déflagration. La respiration sifflante, elle chercha immédiatement ses deux coéquipiers et amis du regard et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient en vie et à première vue entiers.

Puis son sang se gela quand elle réalisa ce qui flottait dans le ciel. Qu'avait encore créé ce fou mégalomane et meurtrier ? C'était quoi cette explosion ? Comment avait-il pu entrer dans l'école ? Pourquoi… Tant de questions qui allaient devoir trouver rapidement des réponses pour qu'ils puissent continuer à assurer la sécurité de l'école…

Alors que les Policiers présents commençaient à canaliser la foule d'étudiants paniqués et à venir en assistance aux blessés, les trois coéquipiers se rejoignirent pour contempler l'horreur devant leurs yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, un vieil homme s'avança vers eux, visiblement épuisé.

-Albus, murmura Tonks quand elle vit le Directeur à ses côtés. Encore une fois, le pétillement avait disparu, remplacé par une colère sourde et une implacable résolution.

-J'ai bien eu ton message, Nymphadora, et tu avais raison. Il est plus que temps qu'Amélia et moi demandions l'aide de la CIS. Dès demain, nous irons à Genève présenter une doléance pour l'intervention des Mages de Combat.

Pour la première fois, l'Angleterre allait solliciter une aide internationale. Et, alors que la poussière retombait lentement sur le lieu de fêtes qu'avait été la Deuxième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il était plus que temps.

* * *

_Ma bêta, lorsqu'elle a lu ce chapitre, m'a signalé que je rappelais malheureusement les événements de Novembre. Pour éviter toute confusion, je tiens à vos signaler que j'avais écrit ce chapitre avant les attentats de Paris. Je ne suis pas donc inspirée de ce qui s'est passé, et j'aurais probablement écrit différemment ce chapitre si je l'avais rédigé après..._

RAR anonymes :

Adenoide : Et oui, les jumeaux ont une certaine maturité dans leurs farces, enfin, la plupart du temps :p

Tsuki : Merci pour ta review :)

Shira : Coucou la médisante ^^ comme tu vois, je suis toujours là pour égayer ton samedi ! Et je peux même te rassurer concernant la finalité, car il ne me manque plus que l'épilogue pour cette fic donc, tu l'auras, ta fic complète XD J'epsère que tu as apprécier cette suite, même si elle est beaucoup moins légère que les premières chapitres.

Gabe92 : Merci pour ta review et je te rassure, la fic est finie, il ne me manque plus que l'épilogue :)


	17. C16 : Le Manoir Jedusor

_Je ne le dis jamais assez mais merci à tous pour vos reviews et aussi un grand merci à mes bêtas, LunaBlueSky et Kieran Elddir :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le Manoir Jedusor**

Harry et Dudley entrèrent dans une des plus grandes salles de conférence du Ministère de la Magie. La pièce, un immense amphithéâtre en demi-cercle, se remplissait lentement de sorciers comptant parmi les plus influents mais aussi des hommes et femmes qui œuvraient tous les jours en première ligne.

Dudley boitait légèrement, un souvenir indélébile de l'horreur de la Deuxième Tâche. Les Médicomages n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'occuper immédiatement de son genou complétement broyé, des cas plus importants nécessitant leur attention. Le jeune sorcier avait donc commencé à guérir de manière instinctive sa blessure avec l'aide de sa magie afin de pouvoir se déplacer… Ses os, ses tendons et ses muscles s'étaient lentement soignés, mais pas parfaitement. Lorsque les Médicomages avaient enfin eu le temps de s'occuper de lui, ils n'avaient pu que constater les dégâts. Autant les os pouvaient être remplacés rapidement, autant les soins nécessaires pour le renouvellement d'une articulation complète, incluant les muscles, demanderait près d'un mois d'immobilisation.

Dudley boitait donc, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se battre, comme les Aurors l'avaient constaté lors des entraînements suivants. Il restait efficace et dangereux avec ses sorts et les différentes techniques de combat au corps-à-corps. L'Aha Kemité que leurs avait enseigné les délégations africaines étaient des plus efficaces pour compenser son handicap.

Les jumeaux finirent par trouver leurs places, tout en haut des gradins. De là, ils avaient une vue globale sur l'ensemble de la pièce et ils en profitèrent largement.

Outre les différents Directeurs des Départements du Ministère de la Magie et les membres au complet du Magenmagot, ils pouvaient voir la quasi-totalité des Aurors en capacité de se déplacer, ainsi que les principaux responsables de la Police Magique. Alors qu'Harry apercevait également les robes vertes des Médicomages, Dudley désigna d'un signe de tête un coin de la salle, où plusieurs Langue-de-Plomb se retrouvaient.

-Ils rassemblent vraiment tout le monde…

-Ca fait beaucoup de personnes pour un Conseil de Guerre, constata Dudley. Heureusement que cette réunion est placée sous le sceau du secret !

Tous les responsables et principaux membres de la société sorcière anglaise se retrouvaient ici, dans un lieu dissimulé par un Fidelitas afin de protéger les participants d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Voldemort était suffisamment sournois pour réussir à s'infiltrer jusqu'aux sous-sols du ministère et créer une hécatombe. Si la majeure partie des personnes présentes disparaissaient, alors il gagnerait la guerre…

-Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez présents Messieurs Evans…

Les deux jumeaux sursautèrent avant de sourire au groupe de professeurs et directeurs qui représentaient l'ensemble des délégations à Poudlard. Il ne manquait qu'une des professeurs de Scalia, ainsi que leur mère. Cette dernière avait préféré ne pas se présenter au milieu d'une assemblée sorcière, composée de nombreux sang-purs avec de légers préjugés sur les moldus.

-Tous les Aurors sont présents, Professeur, sourit Dudley.

-Y compris les stagiaires, ricana Harry.

-Stagiaire ? releva avec un accent chantant le vieux directeur du Shokuran Gokusen en détaillant avec attention les deux sorciers. Vous portez pourtant les robes des Aurors.

-Ils ont mérité cette robe, intervint Tonks en s'immisçant dans la conversation avant de se présenter. Auror Tonks, leur responsable.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Miss Tonks.

Lessaule et Dora se serrèrent la main.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas vu mais félicitations pour votre victoire, sourit le professeur de Combat Magique avant de se tourner vers le plus petit des jumeaux.

Harry eut un sourire lumineux et la remercia. Après deux matchs aux Etats-Unis, les Dragons de Salem avaient réussi à finir en tête du classement, talonné de peu par Seattle. Mais ils gagnaient de fait la coupe de la Ligue universitaire de Quidditch. Quelques Aurors anglais avaient fait le déplacement pour assister au sacre de Salem trois jours après l'attaque de Poudlard. Même si l'esprit n'était pas à la fête, Drago, Severus et même les jumeaux Weasley étaient venu pour assister au sacre de l'UMES. Salem finissait pour la deuxième fois d'affilée en tête du championnat.

Les autres représentants des principales écoles magiques du monde lui adressèrent également des félicitations d'usage avant de s'installer sur le rang inférieur, juste en dessous des jumeaux.

Alors que l'amphithéâtre résonnait doucement sous les murmures des sorciers présents, le silence se fit quand Albus Dumbledore et Amélia Bones entrèrent.

Le Directeur de Poudlard, mais aussi Président du Magenmagot et Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers arborait toujours ses robes un peu loufoques, mais ce qui attirait surtout l'attention, c'était son visage figé dans un masque dur. Quant à la Ministre de la Magie par Intérim, elle affichait une mine sévère mais soucieuse.

Un troisième homme les accompagnait, portant des robes de combat d'un bleu profond sur laquelle se dessinait un impressionnant dragon protégeant une sphère. Les deux étudiants américains savaient parfaitement que le motif était en réalité composé de minuscules runes de protection brodés dans un fil d'argent, formant un bouclier magique au sorcier.

-_Sonorus_. Bonsoir à tous, déclara Amélia Bones. Cette réunion exceptionnelle a pour objectif de vous présenter une aide particulière qui, espérons-le, permettra de mettre rapidement fin à cette guerre.

-Il y a une semaine, nous avons connu la plus sanglante période de cette guerre, continua Dumbledore. Trois villages moldus ont été attaqués et un acte de terrorisme meurtrier au sein même de Poudlard a été perpétré. Et cela, malgré les nombreuses mesures de sécurité. Vous-savez-qui use dorénavant de technologie moldue, comme nous l'a prouvé la bombe dans l'enceinte de l'école. Afin de protéger notre population, la Ministre de la Magie et moi-même avons décidé de faire appel à la CIS et à l'Organisation des Mages de Combat !

Des cris retentirent dans les rangs. Certains s'offusquaient d'une intervention internationale sur le sol anglais, bien trop fiers pour accepter une aide extérieure. Depuis toujours, le Monde Magique d'Angleterre avait un orgueil mal placé. C'était les anglais qui avaient mis fin à Grindelwald, pas les continentaux ! D'autres rechignaient à accepter l'aide des Mages de Combat, des sorciers des Ténèbres de la plus belle eau.

Un geste de la Ministre de la Magie les fit taire.

-Contrairement à ce qu'a colporté mon prédécesseur, non, les Mages de Combat ne sont pas des Mages Noirs, au contraire, déclara vivement Amélia Bones avec colère. Ils sont là pour les combattre. Les Mages de Combat sont le bras armé de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers afin de protéger le monde magique. Dans la plupart des pays, ils sont considérés comme une police internationale et peuvent poursuivre les criminels dans les différents états étant donnés qu'ils n'obéissent non pas à un gouvernement, mais à la Confédération Internationale.

-La CIS nous a ainsi envoyé Constantin, responsable des Mages de Combat d'Eurasie, ainsi que trois de ses hommes, présenta Dumbledore en faisant signe au troisième sorcier de s'approcher.

-Merci Albus, dit le Mage Constantin en retirant sa capuche pour dévoiler des traits taillés à la serpe et des yeux d'un noir impénétrable. Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous informer de plusieurs points concernant notre fonctionnement. Mes hommes et moi-même usons de nom de code afin de protéger nos proches. Ne cherchez pas à découvrir nos identités, vous seriez alors considéré comme criminels de guerre. Vous ne verrez jamais les visages des autres Mages de Combat. Je suis votre seul interlocuteur et je le resterais. Enfin, nous usons de Magie Noire et nous ne changerons pas nos manières parce que vos lois l'interdisent. Comme l'a expliquer la Ministre Bones, nous ne relevons pas des lois anglaises, même si nous essayerons de les respecter au mieux.

Des murmures retentirent et seuls les représentants étrangers ainsi que de nombreux Aurors sourirent aux indications du Mage Constantin. Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'émouvoir des chuchotements indignés.

-Le Manitou Dumbledore et la Ministre Bones ont présenté une doléance prioritaire à la CIS dans la nuit du 24 février et la demande a été acceptée moins de 24h après. Afin de traquer le Mage Noir Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, nous allons composer une équipe d'intervention dont les membres seront détachés temporairement sous les ordres de la CIS.

-Vous voulez dire que ces hommes ne seront plus assujettis aux lois anglaises ? demanda un homme d'âge moyen aux yeux bleus électriques qu'Harry et Dudley reconnurent comme étant le père de Théodore Nott.

Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe. Comment diable pouvait-il être ici alors qu''il était de notoriété commune qu'il était partisan de Voldemort ? Comment avait-il pu passer le test du Véritasérum ?

-Exactement, ils passeront sous le droit international, continua le Mage Cosntantin. J'ai choisi, en tentant compte d'une partie des recommandations de Messieurs Scrimgeour et Ogden, une équipe de 5 sorciers et sorcières. Pour leur sécurité également, vous ne saurez pas leur identité. Les concernés recevront une note leur donnant un lieu de rendez-vous et une heure précise. Vous n'êtes toutefois pas obligés d'accepter cette responsabilité. Notre objectif est de tuer Tom Jedusor et nous serons donc en première ligne. Personne ne saura jamais que vous avez décliné la proposition… Merci de votre attention.

Alors que la plupart des membres présents dans les tribunes se mettaient à parler entre eux, provoquant une cacophonie extrême, Harry sentit un regard peser sur lui. Il pivota vivement la tête et se tendit lorsqu'il aperçut le regard du Mage Constantin sur lui.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du Mage de Combat et Harry fronça les sourcils alors que quelque chose apparaissait sur ses genoux. Le temps de relever la tête, le Mage avait disparu.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Harry ouvrit lentement le parchemin et grimaça. Septième Bureau à droite, Deuxième étage du Département de la Justice Magique, 15h30. Génial. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ?

-Chapeau p'tit frère, souffla Dudley qui avait aperçu la note, avant de sursauter quand une autre apparut également sur ses genoux.

C'est ainsi que les jumeaux observaient, quelques minutes après, la fameuse porte du septième bureau à droite au deuxième étage du Département de la Justice Magique.

-Sérieusement, vous êtes là également ?

Harry et Dudley s'écartèrent à temps pour éviter que Tonks ne leur tombe dessus. Elle tenta de se rattraper à la poignée de porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit et la jeune Auror s'étala de tout son long devant un groupe de personnes. Le Mage Constantin haussa un sourcil surpris alors qu'un petit rire, très féminin, s'élevait d'un autres des Mages de Combat.

-C'était quoi cette fois ? Le tapis imaginaire ? ricana Dudley en enjambant la jeune femme au sol.

-Non, elle s'est prise les pieds dans ses propres chaussures, sourit Harry en faisant de même alors que la jeune femme marmonnait des malédictions aux jumeaux. Immédiatement, les jumeaux repérèrent un Langue-de-Plomb et surtout, une silhouette cachée efficacement dans l'ombre.

-Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'enfants, nota d'une voix froide un des trois Mages de Combat masqués à l'attention de son chef. Et blessés, de surcroit, rajouta-t-il en notant la légère claudication de Dudley.

-Harry Evans, se présenta Harry sans relevé le mépris de l'homme.

-Dudley Evans, dit à son tour son jumeau.

-Nymphadora Tonks, marmonna la Métamorphomage en se redressant.

-Gideon Prewett, déclara lentement le Langue de Plomb en enlevant le sort qui dissimulait son visage.

-Théodore Nott, se présenta enfin le dernier sorcier en sortant de l'ombre, qui sourit légèrement en notant le visage incrédule des deux étudiants de Salem. Non, je ne suis pas un Mangemort et non, je n'adhère pas à l'idéologie de Tom Jedusor, j'en fais le serment sur ma magie.

En réponse, un petit éclat de lumière l'enveloppa.

-Espion ? demanda lentement Dudley qui comprenait enfin la présence du sorcier dans l'amphithéâtre, alors qu'il se souvenait que le meilleur ami de Drago, le fils de Nott, se disait lui-même fils de Mangemort.

-Pas si bon que cela, semblerait-il, répondit avec acidité Nott. Je n'étais pas au courant de la bombe…

-Voldy est légèrement parano sur les bords, ne vous en faites pas, déclara l'américain blond en tapotant le bras du sorcier sous le regard amusé de son frère.

-Vous avez tous les cinq été choisis sur recommandation. Eh oui, Perceval, ils sont encore des adolescents. Mais Monsieur Evans ici présent est également connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter et une prophétie existe, le reliant à Jedusor. Quant à son jumeau, il est un excellent Médicomage. Et ils ont l'avantage d'être américains.

-Quelle école ? s'exclama un autre des Mages de Combat.

-Salem, répondirent simultanément les jumeaux.

-Vous avez eu Sélène en cours ?

-Oui, M'sieur, sourit Harry.

-Alors c'est bon pour moi, déclara le Mage en retirant sa capuche, dévoilant des cheveux d'un noir corbeau et des yeux rieurs.

-Par Morgan, vous êtes Fidius Leanbult ! jura Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

-Si Welson l'apprend, on est mort, se lamenta Dudley en reconnaissant le futur maitre d'apprentissage de leur Alpha préférée.

-Je croyais que vous étiez tous des Mages de Combat européens ? s'étonna Dudley.

-Un petit mensonge pour éviter de relier l'absence de Leanbult à l'attaque. Il est un peu trop connu chez vous, sourit Constantin.

-D'ailleurs, vous ne deviez pas remplacer le professeur Lessaule ? réalisa Harry.

-Si, mais le Directeur Sanders a trouvé un remplaçant pendant la durée de ma mission ici. Et rassurez-vous, Léonia ne saura pas que j'ai travaillé avec vous, les fameuses Terreurs de Salem.

-Vous avez la classe tous les deux, ricana Tonks. Même les Mages de Combat ont entendu parler de vous !

-Uniquement ceux qui sont déjà passé à Salem ces deux dernières années, rit le Mage de Combat. Mais appelez-moi Ricain.

Son nom de code s'attira des gloussements moqueurs de la part des jumeaux.

-Bien, celui qui a émis quelques protestations sur votre présence est Henrich Wallenfahrer, alias Perceval, et la taciturne est Lumi Vesciu, alias Carpates.

Le premier se révéla être un blond clair au visage carré quant à la seconde, la peau pâle intrigua immédiatement Dudley, qui plissa les yeux.

-Je croyais les vampires en voie d'extinction ?

La Mage Carpates esquissa un petit sourire alors que le Langue-de-Plomb s'intéressait de près à elle. Effectivement, les vampires avaient été longuement chassés et il n'y avait plus aucun clan en Angleterre.

-Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux, mais pas au point que ce soit dramatique, expliqua-t-elle. Mais Constantin, je suis aussi curieuse de savoir ce que font des enfants ici. Pour Potter, d'accord, mais son frère ? Surtout qu'il est blessé…

-Dudley a un don pour la Médicomagie. Et je doute qu'on ressorte indemne du Manoir Jedusor.

-Le Manoir Jedusor ? souffla Gidéon Prewett. Il est sous Fidelitas, sinon, cela fait longtemps que les Aurors l'auraient détruit !

-Effectivement, mais de mémoire, seuls les Langue-de-Plombs sont capables de passer au travers un Fidélitas.

-A condition d'avoir un membre inclus dans le Secret, acquiesça Prewett.

-D'où la présence de Lord Nott, conclut Perceval.

-Et pourquoi les Aurors n'ont pas pensé à ça avant ? s'étonna Dudley en fronçant les sourcils. Les anglais n'étaient pas si idiots que cela, non ?

-Pour la simple raison que ses compétences ne sont connues que du corps des Langue-de-Plomb, soupira Gideon Prewett. Après la traitrise de certains d'entre nous, nos responsables ont eu peur que Voldemort ait eu connaissance de certains de nos secrets les mieux gardés. Heureusement que le sort de Langue-de-plomb s'applique à ce sort ainsi Voldemort n'a jamais pu l'apprendre. Mais je suis curieux de savoir comment les Mages de Combat en ont entendu parler, car je n'aurais pas pu vous renseigner…

-Nous sommes le corps militaire le mieux renseigner au monde, rit Constantin. Le _Revelabitas_ est un des secrets que nous connaissons mais dont vous avez réussi à garder la formule secrète. Le Département des Mystères porte bien son nom.

-Donc, vous aviez prévu un plan d'attaque avant même que nous acceptions. Pourriez-vous développer un peu votre idée et les raisons de notre présence ? demanda lentement Tonks.

Les Mages de Combat échangèrent un regard amusé et les invitèrent à s'asseoir autour du bureau. Leur choix des cinq sorciers avait été réfléchi longuement.

La première condition était une certaine affinité à la Magie Noire. Certains étaient évidents, comme Théodore Nott, le dernier espion encore en activité dans le camp de Voldemort, ou encore Gidéon Prewett, en tant que Langue-de-plomb. Nymphadora Tonks avait fait l'objet de nombreuses hésitations. Son héritage de Black lui donnait une forte affinité, mais il était probable qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vraiment exploité. Quant aux jumeaux Evans, c'était le chef des Aurors qui avait assuré leurs capacités en Magie Noire.

Une fois cette contrainte posée, la plupart des sorciers anglais avaient été écartés et ils étaient passés à la vraie sélection.

Harry Evans était un choix obligatoire. Dumbledore avait fait part de la prophétie devant la commission de la CIS et les Mages de Combat savaient parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec la magie. Une prophétie se réalisait toujours, quelles que soient les conditions et les tentatives pour l'empêcher. Les sorciers dotés du Troisième Œil disaient que les voies de Cassandre étaient immuables. Autant en profiter, surtout s'ils savaient qu'Harry Evans était le mieux placer pour le tuer.

Théodore Nott également. C'était le seul qui allait pouvoir les guider dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres anglais. Il avait une connaissance interne de la hiérarchie des Mangemorts et surtout, des lieux.

Nymphadora Tonks avait été un choix plus laborieux. La plus jeune des Aurors avait eu les scores les plus élevés depuis 20 ans, et surtout, elle avait un don des plus merveilleux : la Métamorphomagie. Mais elle n'était en poste que depuis un an et ils n'étaient pas certains qu'elle maitrise la Magie Noire. Seules les recommandations de Rufus Scrimgeour et d'Alastor Maugrey ainsi que d'Albus Dumbledore avaient fait pencher la balance en sa faveur.

La quatrième devait être un Langue-de-plomb. Le Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie anglaise était le seul au monde à savoir comment passer outre un sort de Fidélitas sans mettre la main sur le Gardien des Secrets. Mais le problème était l'identité du Langue-de-plomb. Ils étaient tous anonymes. Leur chef, par la Ministre de la Magie, avait donné un nom. Gidéon Prewett. Le nom d'un homme officiellement mort durant la Première Guerre.

Enfin, le dernier avait posé problème et finalement, Rufus Scrimegour avait fait la proposition du jumeau d'Harry Evans. Un combattant doué en Magie Noire, mais aussi un futur Médicomage de génie. Le Mage Constantin avait regardé quelques souvenirs des sorciers ayant déjà vu l'étudiant en œuvre et il avait validé la composition du petit groupe.

Puis les Mages de Combat présentèrent leur plan d'action. Le but était de faire une attaque éclair. Voldemort allait vite apprendre que la Ministre de la Magie avait fait appel à la CIS et ils devaient donc le prendre de vitesse avant qu'il n'organise sa défense ou pire encore, ne change de QG.

Nott et Prewett seraient leur clé pour pénétrer dans le Manoir Jedusor, et avec Tonks, ils pourraient s'y glisser de manière anonyme.

-Je me vois mal pénétrer de manière anonyme chez les Mangemorts. Ma famille est classée comme Traitre-à-son-Sang, annonça Dora.

-Et les anciens Mangemorts me connaissent, déclara Gidéon, notamment Dolohov.

La grimace de Prewett en évoquant le Mangemort était lugubre. L'homme avait assassiné son frère jumeau devant ses yeux et l'avait laissé pour mort. Il se souvenait encore des hurlements de douleur de sa petite sœur, Molly, quand elle les avaient trouvé, gisants dans une mare de sang, devant le petit manoir familial des Prewett.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, vous êtes Métamoprhomage, sourit Vesciu en direction de Tonks.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le _Fidélitas_ brisé, ils se chargeraient des Mangemorts et Harry et Dudley devraient trouver Voldemort.

-On a vu ce que vous avez fait lors de vos deux dernières rencontres avec Jedusor, expliqua le Mage Constantin. Vous êtes une équipe battante et talentueuse. On ne peut pas passer outre une prophétie, mais on peut lui donner un coup de pouce.

-Si je résume bien, vous voulez que nous prenions d'attaque le Manoir Jedusor, QG des Mangemorts et donc logiquement rempli de Mages Noirs aux talents variés, à nous huit ? résuma Harry.

-Oui.

-Pour le moment, aucun problème, dit à son tour Dudley en posant son menton sur ses mains croisées. Mais la question concerne surtout…

-… les créatures magiques sous les ordres de Voldy, compléta Harry. De mémoire, il avait au moins trois meutes de loup-garous et un clan de vampires sous sa coupe.

-Sans oublier les trolls, les géants et probablement quelques dragons qu'ils auraient réussi à dresser.

-D'après les comptes-rendus fournis par la Ministre Bones, les délégations de Poudlard ont fait un excellent travail et deux des meutes ont été éradiquées, déclara Constantin avec un sourire.

-Et les quelques vampires survivants se sont retirés, sourit Carpates. Ca a fait grand bruit dans nos sphères de pouvoir.

-Et Jedusor n'a pas réussi à dresser de Dragons, rajouta Théodore Nott en regardant Harry. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance. C'est bien pour cela qu'il a essayé de te recruter. Tu aurais été un atout de taille, après ta performance lors de la Première Tâche. Pour les Trolls et les Géants, il n'en a quasiment plus sous son contrôle et ils ne se trouvent pas dans le manoir même.

-L'objectif de notre présence est de mettre fin au règne de terreur de Tom Jedusor, expliqua le Mage Constantin. Nos ordres sont de le tuer et de mettre hors-jeu un maximum de Mangemorts au passage. Le reste des troupes sera à la charge des Aurors, notamment les fuyards.

Ils finirent de faire rapidement le tour des compétences et des lacunes de chacun et, alors que la nuit était bien entamée, ce fut Tonks qui posa une des questions primordiales.

-Vous avez un endroit où dormir ? demanda lentement la jeune femme en observant les Mages de Combat.

-Pas vraiment, nous pensions réquisitionner un des bureaux, expliqua Carpates. C'est ce que nous faisons la plupart du temps en mission.

Le trois d'Aurors et stagiaires se dévisagèrent, une même idée en tête.

-Si vous n'avez pas de soucis avec les loups-garous, on a une maison sous Fidelitas et suffisamment grande pour tous nous accueillir.

Le Square Grimmault était suffisamment spacieux et les deux sorciers y demeurant plus qu'hostiles à Voldemort. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu un jour pénétrer dans la Demeure familiale étaient soient mortes, telles Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy, soient ouvertement contre le Mage Noir.

Les quatre Mages de Guerre se dévisagèrent tandis que Prewett et Nott acceptaient sans même réfléchir.

-Mon manoir est vide et surtout, ouvert aux Mangemorts, grimaça le Lord. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude d'entendre des rires chez lui, ou même autre chose qu'un silence lugubre… Il avait sacrifié beaucoup, y compris ses relations avec son seul fils, pour suivre ses idéaux.

-J'ai un minuscule appartement. Ma famille me croit morte et mon fils étudie aux Etats-Unis…

-Attendez, intervint soudain Harry. Prewett, comme Anderson Prewett, qui a été transféré en début d'année à Salem ?

Le Langue-de-plomb l'observa avec attention et soudain, une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux verts pâles du sorcier.

-Et Evans, comme le président fou furieux d'une des fraternités de Salem ? Celui qui pond des épreuves tordues aux futurs membres pour les bizuter ?

-He ! Je ne suis pas fou furieux ! protesta Harry. Juste blagueur !

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, soupira Dudley.

-Nous acceptons votre proposition, dit soudain Carpates avec un sourire, les Mages de Combat s'étant concertés pendant le petit interlude salemien. Immédiatement, Harry se leva pour contacter Sirius et en quelques minutes, il était revenu avec l'accord du maître des lieux.

-Avant toute chose, annonça Perceval, si on veut s'attaquer au manoir Jedusor, il vous faut une deuxième baguette magique.

Les anglais froncèrent les sourcils, sauf Théodore Nott. Il en avait déjà une deuxième de sécurité qui ne la quittait jamais. Espion était un métier à risque après tout…

C'est ainsi que toute l'équipe de choc se retrouva au milieu de la nuit, bien après la fermeture de la boutique, devant le comptoir de Garrick Ollivander. Seul l'espion était absent, se dépêchant de faire son compte-rendu à son pseudo-maître sur la réunion exceptionnelle. Il allait parler de la présence des Mages de Combat et surtout, de l'équipe qu'ils étaient en train de constituer. Entre temps, Harry lui avait donné l'adresse du 12 Square Grimmault, écrite de la main même de Sirius afin qu'ils les retrouvent immédiatement après son passage au Manoir Jedusor.

Nott était une des raisons pour laquelle ils devaient intervenir rapidement. Afin de se protéger, il devait mentir le moins possible et afin d'avoir le plus de chance de tuer Voldemort, ils devaient intervenir avant qu'il n'organise sa protection.

-Je vous attendais plutôt demain matin, bailla le vieux sorcier en rajustant son bonnet de nuit.

-Vous nous attendiez ? releva Wallenfahrer.

-Faut pas chercher, souffla Tonks. C'est Ollivander.

-Haaa, Monsieur Potter ! J'ai été surpris de ne pas vous voir passer dans ma boutique, ni votre jumeau. Mais Dervis est un bon fabriquant, pour un américain. Puis-je voir vos baguettes ?

Harry haussa un sourcil et sortit lentement sa baguette magique, suivi par Dudley qui la posa à côté de celle de son jumeau. Elles paraissaient étrangement semblables, ainsi alignées sur le bureau.

Ollivander prit la première baguette, celle de Dudley et l'observa avec attention.

-21,3cm, bois de rose et crin de Sombral, un mélange étrange pour une baguette polyvalente et très nerveuse. _Aquamenti_…

Un jet d'eau très puissant jaillit. Bois de rose, un bois lumineux et chaleureux, contre le crin de Sombral, plus ténébreux. C'était une baguette courte, puissante et à multiples usages.

-En parfait état, sourit le sorcier en la rendant à son propriétaire. Voyons voir celle de Monsieur Evans… Hum… 21 cm et…par Merlin, bois de rose et crin de Sombral ? Même les vrais jumeaux ont rarement des baguettes aussi semblables. Et 21 cm… Que de chiffres magiques ! 3 et 7… Vous avez une baguette extrêmement puissante. _Incendio_…

La gerbe de flammes qui jaillit de la baguette magique d'Harry était incroyablement puissante et prit par surprise tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf Dudley qui réagit dès qu'il entendit le sort.

-_Aquamenti_ !

L'eau vint éteindre le début d'incendie sur une étagère couverte de vieilles boites poussiéreuses.

-Evitez les sorts liés au feu, conseilla avec un sourire Dudley. La baguette d'Harry est spécialisée dans ces maléfices.

Tout le monde nota l'usage du terme de maléfice. Pas un sort, non, un maléfice. Soit, pour l'oreille exercée des sorciers présents autour d'eux, des sorts de Magie Noire.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des deux sorciers restants : Tonks, 27,5cm, saule et cœur de dragon, parfaite pour la Métamorphose puis Gideon Prewett, 29,1 cm, buis, crin de licorne, polyvalente.

Sur les ordres des Mages de Combat, Dudley fut le premier à passer devant le vieux créateur de baguettes. Après des mesures étranges, le jeune américain blond ne voyait pas pourquoi son tour de cuisse ou même l'écartement de ses narines pouvaient aider au choix d'une baguette magique, il se vit proposer un certain nombre de baguettes.

Alors que la pile de baguettes sur le comptoir prenait de l'ampleur et que les autres sorciers commençaient à fatiguer des élucubrations de la magie du jeune homme, il finit par trouver sa seconde baguette magique.

-Vous êtes un client difficile, Monsieur Evans, mais on y arrive ! 27,5 cm en bois de houx et plume de phénix ! Une combinaison originale et rare. Monsieur Evans, à vous je vous prie !

Harry commença à son tour à essayer des baguettes magiques et les Mages de Combat soupirèrent. Même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment jumeaux, c'était comme si leurs magies réagissaient exactement de la même manière. Explosions, blagues involontaires… Les réactions aux mauvaises baguettes étaient étranges et loufoques.

-Aussi difficile que votre frère… Et si…

Ollivander se suspendit quelques instants, marmonnant une histoire de phénix et de houx, avant de disparaitre entre les rayonnages. Il en revint avec un boitier qu'il ouvrit.

Harry tendit la main et il sentit immédiatement sa magie répondre à la baguette. Avec un sourire, il jeta un petit _incendio_ et observa la flamme danser sur le bureau, puis le long des étagères.

-…ry…. Harry !

Harry quitta sa contemplation et eut un sourire désolé en direction de son frère.

-Arrête ton sort, tu vas finir par mettre le feu au magasin, soupira Dudley en ignorant les regards méfiants des autres sorciers présents.

-Etrange… très étrange… murmura Ollivander.

-Qu'est ce qui est si étrange ? demanda lentement Harry en glissant sa nouvelle baguette magique dans son holster, juste à côté de son SIG.

-Outre le fait qu'il s'agisse exactement de la même baguette que votre frère, je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue et fabriquée, monsieur Evans. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a fourni une autre plume… une seule autre plume. Il est étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est nulle autre que celle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice.

Harry effleura la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui marquait son front. Ainsi, il avait hérité de la baquette jumelle de Voldemort…

-Et que se passe-t-il si deux baguettes dont les cœurs sont identiques se rencontrent ? demanda Constantin.

-_Priori Incantatem_, déclara lentement Carpates.

-Exactement. Il est heureux que vous ayez une autre baguette magique, Monsieur Evans, car deux baguettes jumelles ne peuvent se combattre, annonça Ollivander.

Harry esquissa un sourire en même temps que Dudley. Si la baguette de Voldemort et d'Harry s'annulaient, cela laisserait probablement le sorcier complétement désarmé.

Il leur fallut encore une bonne heure pour que Dora et Gidéon trouvent leur nouvelle baguette magique et finalement, ils rejoignirent le 12 Square Grimmault à trois heures du matin. Sirius et Remus dormaient depuis longtemps, mais un parchemin couvert de l'élégante écriture du loup-garou les attendait dans le hall d'entrée, leur indiquant leur chambre et le fait qu'ils étaient invités à faire comme chez eux.

Après avoir pris possession de leur nouvelle chambre, l'ensemble de la nouvelle équipe se rassembla dans la cuisine. Un Elfe de Maison leur offrit le thé, puis ils commencèrent à travailler sur leurs plans de bataille. Pour faire cela correctement, ils devaient agir dans la rapidité et ils décidèrent donc de se lancer dès le lendemain pour conserver le plus longtemps possible la couverture de Nott.

Ce dernier ne revint qu'au petit matin, dans un état lamentable. Dudley et Harry, qui s'exerçaient avec leur nouvelle baguette magique, furent les plus réactifs. Ils se saisirent tous deux du sorcier avant qu'il ne s'effondre à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Le jumeau brun retira sa robe et son gilet pour caler la tête du Lord tandis que son frère jetait une série de sorts de diagnostic. Visiblement, Tom Jedusor restait toujours aussi friand de torture.

-Tu avais raison, souffla discrètement le Mage de Combat Perceval à son responsable. Dudley Evans sera utile.

Il lui suffisait de voir la vitesse avec laquelle l'étudiant de Salem enchainait les sorts de guérison tandis qu'Harry, sous ses ordres, faisait boire plusieurs potions à l'homme à moitié inconscient.

-Théodore, vous m'entendez ? finit par demander Constantin lorsque Dudley lui fit signe de s'approcher.

-Oui, répondit d'une voix pâteuse l'homme.

-Soyez rapide, il va rapidement s'endormir, déclara le futur Médicomage.

-Il n'a pas de doute ?

-Non. Mieux… Dès… demain… rassemblement pour… Le lord se tût le temps de prendre sa respiration. Tous les Mangemorts seront rassemblés. Ils arrivent tous dans la matinée pour une réunion le soir même.

-Reposez-vous, sourit finalement le Mage Constantin.

En quelques minutes, Nott s'endormit et Tonks se chargea de l'emmener dans une des chambres. Alors que tous allaient se reposer un peu avant de passer à l'action en début d'après-midi, un énorme boucan retentit dans les étages, suivi de dizaines de jurons des plus originaux.

-Je crois que Sirius a oublié de se réveiller, ricana Dudley en donnant un rapide coup de baguette pour nettoyer le sang sur le seuil de le cuisine.

En effet, l'Auror dévala les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard et manqua de se vautrer devant tout le monde. Il avait les cheveux humides et sa robe sorcier à moitié enfilée lorsqu'il passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine.

-Salut, parrain numéro 2, rit Harry. Tu es à la bourre !

-Et toi, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, constata l'homme en ébouriffant les cheveux des deux jumeaux. Bonjour et bienvenue au Square Grimmault. Sirius Black ! Je vous dirais bien pour vous servir, mais j'ai pas le temps ! Mais Moony est un excellent hôte ! Travaillez bien !

Les quatre Mages de Combat regardèrent passer la tornade Black les yeux écarquillés.

-Il…

-C'est Sirius, soupira Remus en apparaissant dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il observa avec attention les sorciers inconnus, puis les jumeaux Evans et enfin, l'homme roux qui lui semblait étranglement familier.

-Je suis Remus Lupin. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas... même si pour le moment, je pense que vous avez surtout besoin d'un peu de repos, tous autant que vous êtes.

-Merci de nous avoir accueilli chez vous malgré le risque, annonça Constantin.

Remus eut un ricanement amusé, plus proche d'un jappement qu'autre chose.

-Ne vous en faites pas, personne ne prend un risque en vous accueillant. Tous les habitants sont ciblés de près ou de loin par Voldemort. Le Fidélitas n'a pas été installé pour la figuration.

-Remus ! Tu n'as pas vu mon livre de Métamorphose ?

Drago, qui passait la tête dans la porte à cet instant-là, sourit en voyant tout le monde présent.

-Oh, bonjour, rajouta-t-il.

-Tu l'as laissé hier soir dans la bibliothèque, déclara Dudley.

-Merci Dud ! Au fait, ma chère cousine est par là ?

-Dans sa chambre, pourquoi ?

-J'ai une question en Métamorphose et je doute que la vielle McGo réponde. Vous devriez dormir un peu, vous avez tous des têtes horribles ! A plus !

Et Drago partit à son tour.

-Il y a bien du passage chez vous, constata Carpates. Cet enfant me semble familier.

-Drago Malefoy ressemble énormément à son père, un Mangemort décédé. Il est en danger de mort dans sa Maison à Poudlard en raison de son avis politique affirmé. Il dort en alternance ici et dans les appartements de son père adoptif, Severus Rogue, expliqua Remus. Mais vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller tous dormir ! Vous ne tuerez pas de Mages Noirs en leur baillant au visage.

C'est en riant que la petite troupe obéit et quelques heures plus tard, une fois qu'ils furent tous plus ou moins reposés, ils passèrent enfin à la première phase du plan concocté par les Mages de Combat. Ce fut mené d'une main de maitre par Théodore Nott.

Pour faciliter leur infiltration dans le Manoir Jedusor et surtout, rester le plus longtemps incognitos, ils devaient enlever sept Mangemorts afin de prendre leur place.

Thédore Nott les attrapa les uns après les autres au beau milieu du QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres, choisissant de jeunes recrues dont personne ne remarquerait la disparition avant plusieurs heures.

Grâce à Pétunia Evans et Severus Rogue, deux des meilleurs maîtres en potions, le groupe avait mis la main sur suffisamment de Polynectar déjà prêt à l'emploi pour tenir une demi-journée à eux tous et les apprentis Mangemorts avaient fini à Azkaban, embrassés, avec les remerciements de la Ministre de la Magie Bones.

C'est pour cela qu'ils se tenaient à quelques kilomètres du Manoir Jedusor sous des apparences variées, mais tous revêtus de la fameuse robe noire, des masques de Mangemort dans les poches et des tatouages plus vrais que nature sur le bras…

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont y arriver ? demanda dans un murmure Tonks.

-Dès que Nott entrera dans le Fidélitas, Prewett pourra le suivre grâce à sa signature magique, expliqua doucement Perceval. Et une fois qu'il sera sur place, le Langue-de-plomb pourra briser le Fidélitas.

-Et il n'y a pas de risques que le Gardien du Secret se rende compte de la fin du sort ? demanda Harry.

-Pas si c'est un Langue-de-Plomb qui met fin au sort. Tu comprends pourquoi les Langues-de-plomb anglais sont si… renfermés, secrets… et si enviés !

A cet instant précis, un sublime manoir victorien apparut sur la colline en face d'eux, surplombant un village moldu en ruines. Quelques lumières éclairaient à quelques fenêtres, mais les lieux étaient calmes à part cela…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une fenêtre s'ouvre sur un visage familier. Théodore Nott, facilement identifiable à l'absence de masque, noua un chiffon rouge au bord de la fenêtre avant de s'écarter.

-Harry, va avec Ricain, déclara le chef des Mages de Combat. Dudley, avec moi… Tonks, avec Carpates.

Les deux étudiants ne discutèrent pas. Ils n'avaient pas encore appris à transplaner. Mais l'Auror, elle, protesta vivement.

-Tu sais transplaner sans faire le moindre bruit ? demanda la vampire.

Tonks ne put que nier et la Mage de Combat la saisit par le bras pour réapparaitre dans la pièce que venait d'indiquer Nott.

Immédiatement, ils tirèrent leur baguette magique, tandis que Dudley et Harry sortaient leur arme à feu. Tranquillement, ils mirent des silencieux et Tonks se glissa derrière eux sous les regards des Mages de Combat. Ils étaient à la fois curieux des armes typiquement moldues et surtout, surpris de voir à quel point en un peu moins de deux mois le trio avait développé une complicité et une complémentarité spécifique aux équipes d'Aurors.

-Tonks, tu accompagneras les jumeaux, souffla le Mage Constantin en réalisant qu'ils seraient plus efficaces ensemble.

-Nous sommes au troisième étage, annonça lentement Nott en dépliant un plan qu'il avait tracé durant la préparation du plan. Ils l'avaient tous mémorisé, mais ils revoyaient une dernière fois les ordres de chacun.

-Au rez-de-chaussée, les salles de repos des Mangemorts, déclara Carpates avec un sourire denté. Je m'en occupe.

-Au sous-sol, les prisons, annonça Ricain. Je gère avec Perceval.

-Premier étage, les appartements privés, je dois déconnecter rapidement le réseau de cheminette et dresser un champ anti-transplanage qui nous laissera toutefois passer, soupira Prewett. Ca prendra un peu de temps.

-Je le couvre avec Nott, déclara Constantin.

-On fait le ménage à cet étage et on descend au deuxième, réservé exclusivement à sa seigneurie Voldy, termina Harry. Mais avant, Dud ?

Le sorcier américain sourit et sortit de sa poche huit petites broches en forme de dragon ainsi qu'autant de minuscules objets. Il les distribua et tous observèrent les jumeaux épingler la broche sur leur col et glisser l'objet étrange dans leur oreille.

-Ce sont des micros, réalisa avec surprise Ricain alors que les jumeaux leur expliquaient le fonctionnement des deux objets. Mais c'est une technologie encore en expérimentation !

-On l'expérimente depuis le début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, rit Harry. On a piqué ceux de Salem quand nous sommes allés chercher le Polynectar.

La petite troupe échangea un regard en glissant les oreillettes dans leurs oreilles, satisfaits par l'ingéniosité des jumeaux. Et Carpates fut la première à partir.

_Premier étage : du côté de Carpates… _

La roumaine se volatilisa dans l'ombre, usant de ses capacités vampiriques pour se déplacer rapidement. En quelques minutes, elle avait atteint le rez-de-chaussée et commencé un grand nettoyage de printemps dans les rangs de Mangemorts.

En effet, une trentaine de Mangemorts se trouvaient dans les espaces communs et les salles d'entrainement. Même s'ils avaient été convoqués pour une réunion dans la soirée, ils n'en restaient pas moins une milice militaire hiérarchisée, comme leur avait appris Théodore Nott.

Sans surprise, ils étaient bien organisés. Ils travaillaient par équipe de dix, dont un chef visiblement mieux placé que les autres. D'après ce que leur avait expliqué Nott, ces équipes, une dizaine, composaient le commun des Mangemorts.

Et au-dessus, ces fameux chefs, faisaient partis des fidèles lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont Théodore Nott était membre. Il s'agissait du Premier Cercle, le noyau dur de l'armée de Voldemort. Quelques sorciers comme l'espion n'avaient pas de Mangemorts sous ses ordres, mais ceux-là se trouvaient dans les appartements privés.

Aussi silencieuse que la mort, la vampire commença donc son travail d'élimination. Méthodique, elle fermait discrètement une pièce, l'insonorisait puis s'en prenait aux personnes présentes. Mortelle, elle nettoyait sans le moindre état d'âme chaque espace ainsi délimité et miséricordieuse, les Mangemorts ne réalisaient même pas qu'ils mourraient.

Son ouïe extrêmement fine lui permit d'entendre plusieurs coups de feu dans les étages supérieurs, mais elle savait que personne d'humain n'avait pu percevoir ces sons sourds. Les jumeaux s'amusaient bien…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule pièce pour finir ce qu'elle appelait du ménage lorsqu'elle entendit pour la première fois une voix dans son oreille.

_-Le Médic, descends au sous-sol. Une femme blessée._

Carpates reconnut la voix de Perceval et ricana au surnom simpliste. Dudley répondit presque immédiatement qu'il arrivait.

_Sous-sols : du côté de Perceval et de Ricain…_

Dans les sous-sols, les deux Mages de Combat rencontraient peu de résistance. Ils s'attendaient un peu à des lieux d'horreur, avec du sang, des hurlements et une odeur d'urine et de fer, mais les couloirs étaient silencieux. Trop silencieux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de pourriture s'élève de plusieurs des cellules et d'un son mate poussa les deux mages à s'écarter des portes des cellules.

Ricain jura quand un bras blafard passa entre deux barreaux d'une cellule pour essayer de l'attraper et ils découvrirent avec dégoût ce que devenaient les prisonniers du Mage Noir…

-Il y en a combien ? souffla Perceval.

-Au moins une centaine, grogna Ricain.

Les cellules, une trentaine, étaient remplies d'une des pires créatures créée par la Magie Noire avec les Détraqueurs. Les corps pâles, totalement androgynes, sans la moindre pilosité, n'étaient plus que des coquilles vides. Les deux Mages de Combat avaient devant eux une armée d'Inferis.

-Je crois qu'on est intervenu à temps, souffla Perceval. Je ne veux même pas imaginer les dégâts s'ils étaient lâchés dans une ville moldue.

-Il faut trouver la salle de cérémonie et le nécromancien, rajouta Ricain à voix basse.

Les Inferis nécessitaient, pour être créés, d'un être vivant à sacrifier, mais aussi d'une salle spécifique. Le rituel demandait un pentagramme des plus complexes.

Ils passèrent en revue les différentes cellules, jusqu'à trouver une dont la porte était ouverte. Deux hommes, des Mangemorts, à leur tenue, se tenaient au-dessus d'une forme recroquevillée et silencieuse.

Les sorts des Mages de Combat les touchèrent dans le dos, sans le moindre état d'âme. Les deux Mangemorts tombèrent au sol en silence, morts sans un bruit.

-Mulciber et Wilkes, constata Ricain tout en gardant du coin de l'œil le corps inanimé au sol, au beau milieu d'un pentagramme gravé à même le sol et dont les rigoles avaient été partiellement remplies par le sang rouge de l'inconnu.

Lentement, Perceval s'approcha et jeta un sort léger avait de retourner doucement le corps par la magie. Personne ne s'approchait d'un inferi potentiel, à moins d'être suicidaire.

La poitrine de l'inconnue, une femme, se soulevait faiblement et ce fut suffisant. Le rituel n'avait pas été fini et il n'y avait qu'une seule survivante dans les prisons de Tom Jedusor. Une femme qui risquait de leur lâcher dans les bras. Ricain la tira rapidement du pentagramme et draina les ricoles de sang pour mettre fin au rituel et soupira.

-Je n'ai pas les capacités pour soigner cette femme. Je peux seulement la maintenir en vie.

Pervecal ne chercha pas. Il pressa sa broche et l'approcha de sa bouche.

_-Le Médic, descends au sous-sol. Une femme blessée._

Il était sûr que Dudley Evans se reconnaitrait immédiatement. Et ce fut le cas, comme le démontra la réponse laconique.

_-J'arrive._

Maintenant, ils devaient attendre... Quoi que… ils avaient du ménage à faire, comme l'aurait dit Carpates… Tous ces Inféris à détruire, cela allait prendre un peu de temps.

_Premier étage : du côté de Constantin, Prewett et Nott…_

Prewett, Nott et Constantin se tenaient sur le palier de l'entrée du premier étage quand un des appartements privés s'ouvrit sur un homme barbu.

-Nott.

-Rockwood.

-T'es encore en état après la petite séance d'hier soir ? ricana grassement le Mangemort. Pourtant, le Maître ne t'a pas raté. D'un autre côté, tu lui ramènes toujours des mauvaises nou...

Le sort de Nott prit l'homme par surprise. Le rayon rouge, typique d'un _stupefix_, le fit tomber au sol et d'un geste négligeant, esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers Gidéon.

-Il a une cheminette privée. Tu peux accéder à l'ensemble du réseau interne à partir de celle-ci?

Le sorcier roux hocha la tête et s'arrêta quelques secondes devant l'homme au sol. Les deux autres sorciers grimacèrent quand Gidéon donna un coup de pied violent dans l'aine du Mangemort.

-Ca, connard, c'est pour avoir trahi ton serment de Langue-de-plomb et ça… un second coup de pied, décoché dans le visage, explosa la pommette de Rokwood. C'est pour avoir tué mon frère.

Puis il enjamba le Mangemort sans plus un regard pour l'homme au sol sous les sourires narquois de Nott et Constantin. Grimaçant devant l'état lamentable des lieux, à l'image de leur locataire, le Langue-de-plomb entraperçut un flash vert. La Cheminette… parfait.

Devant le foyer brûlant d'un feu vert, Gidéon se mit à jeter des dizaines de sorts complexes, jusqu'à que la cheminée brille d'un éclat rougeâtre après quelques minutes de concentration.

Sans faire plus attention à l'étrange odeur de chaire brûlée qui s'échappait du plafond, les deux autres sorciers comprirent pourquoi les sorts n'étaient pas à la portée de tout le monde. Entre les gestes complexes et les formules imprononçables, même si Gidéon Prewett les soufflaient à voix basse. Il fallait avoir une mémoire impressionnante couplée avec une dextérité incroyable. Quelques nouvelles minutes plus tard et autant de sorts mystérieux, une discrète déflagration de magie jaillit autour du Langue-de-plomb.

-C'est bon, réseau de Cheminette déconnecté et charme Anti-transplanage jeté.

-Bien, il est temps de faire du ménage chez…

Un coup de feu retentit dans les étages supérieurs.

-Ah, je crois que Harry et Dudley sont passés à la méthode forte… sourit Constantin. Je crois que nous allons faire la même chose, rajouta-t-il lorsque l'étage commença à s'animer en réponse au bruit étrange.

Le second coup de feu passa inaperçu dans les premiers échanges de sorts, mais pas l'appel de Perceval.

_-Le Médic, descends au sous-sol. Une femme blessée._

_-J'arrive._

-_Rez-de-chaussée nettoyé._

-Monte au premier nous aider Carpates, déclara Constantin alors que les premiers échanges de sorts avaient lieu à son étage.

_-Ok, _répondit Carpates.

Puis le Mage de Combat tira ses deux baguettes magiques et se jeta dans la mêlée.

_Troisième étage : du côté des jumeaux et de leur comparse…_

Harry, Dudley et Tonks firent le tour de l'étage où ils étaient. Il était désert, mais Harry pouvait sentir de la Magie Noire à l'œuvre un peu partout.

-Je m'attendais à des pièges, des ennuis variés mais là, rien, constata Tonks alors qu'ils attendaient que le Manoir soit déconnecté du réseau de Cheminette.

-D'après ce que je sais, la famille Jedusor était une famille Moldue. Aristocratique, certes, mais Moldue… Les Manoirs anglais du style Square Grimmault sont de vieilles demeures familiales.

Tonks acquiesça, le raisonnement d'Harry avait du sens. A cet instant, les deux américains sourirent, tandis que l'Auror sentait dans son corps le frisson de Magie.

-Au boulot…

Et Dudley poussa la porte des appartements privés de Lord Voldemort vivement. Seuls ses excellents réflexes lui permirent d'éviter un sortilège Doloris et il se jeta au sol.

-Je croyais avoir été clair, ne me dérangez pas maintenant !

Les trois sorciers se dévisagèrent alors que la voix sifflante continuait à râler. La pièce était un immense bureau et devant eux, leur tournant le dos, Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, travaillait. Harry sortit en silence son arme à feu et allait viser la nuque de l'homme quand un sifflement menaçant s'éleva.

La réaction de Voldemort fut impressionnante. Il pivota si rapidement que lorsque son fauteuil fut projeter en arrière, il renversa quasiment Dudley, lui sauvant par la même occasion la vie quand le sort de mort lui effleura les cheveux. Harry avait dû bouger également et en avait laissé tomber son arme. Qu'à cela ne tienne… Il sortit sa nouvelle baguette de houx et la fit virevolter dans sa main, s'habituant à sa taille différente de celle en bois de rose tandis qu'il fixait les yeux noirs du sorcier devant lui.

-Sacrés reflexes, Voldy !

-_Merci Nagini_, siffla le Mage Noir. Harry Evans… comment es-tu entré ?

-Quand on le veut, on peut, sourit Harry avec un ricanement dément tandis que son frère se redressait lentement.

Ils jetèrent tous leurs sorts simultanément, mais Harry fut distrait par l'impressionnant serpent qui l'attaqua. Un sort de Tonks l'éloigna de la trajectoire de Nagini, tandis que Dudley protégeait Harry d'un puissant bouclier pour dévier l'attaque sournoise de Voldemort.

-Je me charge de la bestiole sifflante, annonça Tonks en attirant le reptile. Ce dernier siffla en s'enroulant sur lui-même, prêt à attaquer si la sorcière s'approchait un peu trop près…

-Fais gaffe, c'est un serpent magique, avertit le futur Vetomage sans quitter Voldemort des yeux, cherchant une faille dans la défense du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui échangeait des sorts avec Dudley. Poison mortel, bien que lent à se propager. Pas beaucoup de solutions à part l'amputation…

Tonks marmonna quelque chose sur les précisions superflues et rassurantes de ses coéquipiers tandis qu'elle visait le serpent d'un sort puissant. La bête ne frémit même pas sous son sort de lacération et la Métamorphomage jura.

-Harry, tu as toujours le maléfice que tu as créé pendant l'attaque du premier village ?

Tout en jetant un maléfice cuisant sur Voldemort, Harry récupéra une des fioles pendues à sa ceinture et la jeta à la jeune femme. Elle n'ouvrit même pas le bouchon de liège et lança un cri d'alarme alors qu'elle jetait la fiole sur l'impressionnant serpent.

En une fraction de secondes, ils avaient tous dressés des boucliers de protection physique, alors que la fiole, lancée d'une main de maître par la Métamorphomage, se brisait sur la peau écailleuse du reptile.

-Nnnnnooonnn !

L'explosion fut minime mais intense. Seuls les boucliers les protégèrent de l'intense chaleur qui se dégagea, transformant le reptile en torche vivante. Le sifflement affreux de la bête fit écho au cri du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui s'attaqua aux jumeaux. Harry et lui s'affrontèrent brutalement et la réaction tant attendue entre leurs baguettes magiques fit effet.

Avec curiosité, il observa les deux sorts, deux _Avada Kedavra_, se heurter et s'annuler, provoquant un débordement de magie, curiosité que partagea Dudley.

-Bouge abruti ! rugit Tonks en lui jetant un sort pour le faire trébucher. Les crocs de Nagini, pas totalement mort, se plongèrent non pas dans la hanche mais dans la jambe déjà amochée du jeune sorcier américain. Dudley hurla de douleur et projeta de la magie dans son poing pour arracher d'un geste la tête du serpent.

-Soutiens Harry ! hurla Dudley pour se faire entendre entre les différents sorts. Tonks acquiesça et jeta plusieurs sorts sur le Mage Noir, tandis que Dudley se mettait à l'abri pour observer les dégâts. Regardant son mollet, Dudley pinça les lèvres. Les deux morsures suintaient et il jura en sentant la brulure du venin. D'un geste de baguette, il créa un garrot étroit au niveau de sa cuisse. Il allait perdre sa jambe, il en était douloureusement conscient, mais tant qu'elle existait, il l'utiliserait.

Un hurlement de douleur força Dudley à sortir de son coin et il sortit la tête de derrière le fauteuil. Harry ou Tonks avait réussi à blesser Voldemort durant le _priori incantatem_… Mais Tonks était inconsciente, la tête ensanglantée. Et le cri provenait de son frère, sous Doloris…

Dudley ne réfléchit même pas. Ses armes glissèrent dans ses mains et il se redressa, ignorant la douleur dans sa jambe.

-Eh, Voldy !

Voldemort se tourna vers Dudley, surpris qu'il soit encore en vie. Il se rappelait pourtant avoir vu Nagini mordre le Sang-de-bourbe… Il nota en un éclair la baguette magique et un étrange objet que tenait l'Evans de son autre main et levait sa propre baguette pour jeter un sort quand…

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'if quitta la main du Mage Noir et ce dernier pâlit en réalisant qu'il était totalement désarmé. Au même moment, le sort d'antitransplanage de Gideon Prewett prit effet.

-Tu as voulu jouer à la moldue, ricana Dudley. Il est temps que tu meures… à la moldue !

L'étudiant pressa la gâchette du son SIG. La détonation retentit à travers tout le manoir des Jedusor et les quelques Mangemorts encore en vie sentirent la fin de leur Maître arriver à grands pas au travers de leur marque.

Harry se leva lentement, le corps encore parcourut de crampes et s'agenouilla auprès du Mage Noir, qui agonisait.

-Ca fait quoi de mourir, Tom ? demanda l'américain alors que son jumeau s'approchait en boitant lentement.

Voldemort essaya de répondre, mais Dudley avait visé les poumons et il ne réussit qu'à gargouiller quelques mots.

-Aurais… pas du… Horcruxes…

-Tu sais Voldy, les horcruxes, c'est pratique pour survivre, mais diviser son âme mène à la folie… Tu étais bien plus dangereux après que tu as réuni ton âme.

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les yeux rouges de Tom Jedusor, comme s'il prenait enfin conscience de quelque chose.

-Per…du…

-Ouais mec, tu as perdu, sourit Harry tandis que Dudley se dressait devant eux.

-_L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_… Qui a dit que c'était à Harry de te tuer ?

Et le jeune sorcier américain tira une balle entre les deux yeux du Mage Noir qui avait terrorisé l'Angleterre pendant plusieurs décennies.

_-Le Médic, descends au sous-sol. Une femme blessée._

Harry, Dudley et Tonks se dévisagèrent.

-J'arrive, répondit Dudley.

-_Rez-de-chaussée nettoyé._

_-Monte au premier nous aider Carpates._

_-Ok._

-Au fait les gars, sourit Harry dans son micro. Tom Jedusor est mort…

Deux heures plus tard, le Manoir Jedusor disparaissait dans les flammes, emportant les corps de 67 Mangemorts et d'une centaine d'Inferis.

La guerre s'était finie en une journée…

* * *

_Et voilà, ça sent la fin… J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus de la rapidité des actions mais comme je l'ai expliqué, c'était un peu la clé de la réussite pour leur mission. Aller vite pour prendre par surprise les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Il ne reste plus que la conclusion maintenant :) _

* * *

Balu009 : Ta review m'a fait super plaisir mais du coup… j'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé la fin trop facile:/ Ca se règle non pas d'un coup de baguette mais d'un coup de feu…

Shira : Je prends les cookies pour me consoler de la remarque fautes sniiiffff :'( ! Et oui, ils sont cons au Minisètre. Fudge ne voulait surtout pas d'une aide extérieure (ralala cette fierté mal placée) et Amélia avait suffisamment à faire avec un grand ménage interne… Et tu as la réponse à ta question sur la fin… Désolée

Oriane : Merci :)

Claire : Merci également ;)

Leia22 : Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue et c'est bien pour cela que je n'ai rien changé au final. Peut-être que si j'avais écrit ce chapitre juste après, quelques choses auraient été différentes (après tout, j'écris au feeling), mais c'est écrit, publié et c'est très bien comme ça :)

Ary : Ravie que j'arrive à te faire ressentir les émotions liées à la guerre. Je passe pas mal de temps à essayer de rendre le tout un minime réaliste donc merci !

Sytaa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par ce chapitre !


	18. Epilogue

_Et voilà, c'est la fin d'Evans un jour, Evans toujours ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi les péripéties des jumeaux en Angleterre (458 followers et surement quelques uns qui ne sont pas inscrits sur le site), à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (662 oO je n'aurais jamais imaginé autant) et à mes deux bêtas Kieran Elddir et LunaBlueSky._

* * *

**Épilogue**

Dudley observa avec un soupir le plafond d'un blanc immaculé de l'hôpital, puis ce qu'il restait de sa jambe, amputée juste au-dessus du genou. Heureusement qu'il avait posé un garrot... Il eut un sourire en pensant aux trois Mages de Combat et à la tête qu'ils avaient tiré quand, après avoir sauvé la prisonnière, ils avaient réalisé qu'il allait perdre sa jambe. Il s'était fait engueuler par les trois sorciers pour s'être mis en danger… Avant d'être félicité pour avoir mis fin à la guerre en abattant froidement Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

Ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer depuis deux jours… Sa famille avait passé les premiers jours à ses côtés et il savait parfaitement que dans deux jours, il serait rapatrié aux Etats-Unis pour avoir des soins plus complets. Il préférait oublié la réaction de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait découvert le membre manquant pour se concentrer sur les remerciements.

Mais en attendant, aussi bien sa mère, Harry, Drago que Severus avaient des devoirs. Pétunia devait rejoindre le poste d'Enseignant à Poudlard, remplaçant son futur mari. Car, en tant que Lords régnants, Severus Prince, Harry Evans-Potter et Drago Malefoy devaient participer aux nombreuses sessions du Magenmagot pour remettre en marche l'économie anglaise, mais aussi l'administration et le système judiciaire.

Neville aussi était également passé. Les liens étranges et magiques entre le jeune Londubat et Harry donnaient l'impression à Dudley d'avoir un autre frère et le gryffondor avait eu besoin d'un soutien moral. La matriarche de sa famille en incapacité d'être présente aux sessions du Magenmagot, le jeune homme se retrouvait embarqué dans la politique sorcière et s'il s'en sortait admirablement bien aux dires de Harry, il n'en restait pas moins que Neville restait terriblement tendu. Heureusement qu'il avait Drago et Harry pour lui expliquer son rôle de Lord à la place de sa grand-mère, toujours dans le coma...

Il en résultait que Dudley était seul et handicapé. La seule chose, qui le soulageait était que personne ne connaissait son implication dans la fin de Voldemort en dehors de la petite équipe. Après avoir passé une autre longue heure à se tourner les pouces, il sut exactement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

Marmonnant contre les serpents vénéneux qui lui avaient pris sa jambe, il attrapa sa baguette magique et les cannes qui lui servaient à se déplacer. Clopinant, il s'arrêta devant le récapitulatif des étages et il sourit en voyant son objectif.

-1er étage de l'Aile Sud… Traumatologie… murmura-t-il.

Il soupira en constatant qu'il n'existait aucun plan pour rejoindre facilement l'étage qu'il voulait atteindre. Sainte Mangouste était un labyrinthe prévu pour perdre leurs patients…

-Monsieur Evans ! Par Merlin, que faites-vous hors de votre chambre ?

Dudley grommela en se tournant vers une des jeunes infirmières qui, pour son plus grand malheur, faisait un peu trop de zèle à son égard. Blonde, les sourcils froncés, elle pointa un doigt sous son nez.

-Un enfant de votre âge…

-Miss Flintway, je vous arrête tout de suite. Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, et encore moins mon Médicomage. Le Dr. Jonas m'a autorisé à me promener à ma convenance dans l'hôpital, et ce n'est pas vous qui m'en empêcherez, suis-je clair ?

Miss Flintway écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, et regarda l'adolescent partir dans le couloir.

-Pourquoi le couves-tu autant ? soupira un infirmier plus âgé. Ce gamin est un des défenseurs de Poudlard et un américain. Il se retrouve blessé en faisant son devoir, coincé dans un pays inconnu, sa famille obligée d'être ailleurs qu'à ses côtés. Laisse-le se promener dans l'hôpital.

Dudley, se retourna à l'angle du couloir et plissa les yeux en marmonnant une formule magique alors que Miss Flintway répondait à son collègue. Celui-ci retint un rire et fit un clin d'œil à Dudley quand les cheveux de cette dernière virèrent à un rose assortie à la chemise qui se dépassait sous sa robe d'infirmière.

Satisfait, Dudley entreprit de traverser lentement l'hôpital, après avoir demandé son chemin à un des Médicomages. Il savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait retrouver sa jambe, mais ce ne serait surement pas en Angleterre. La création d'un membre d'une manière magique était considérée comme de la Magie Noire et pour le moment, il devait peiner avec ses deux vulgaires béquilles. Vivement dans deux jours, où les Médicomages américains pourraient commencer à travailler sur le rituel de reconstitution. D'ailleurs, il devrait proposer à Aly de venir se faire soigner aux Etats-Unis. L'ancien Auror pourrait ainsi retrouver l'usage de son pied…

Après une bonne heure de labeur, il atteignit enfin le service de Traumatologie et se faufila discrètement dans les couloirs des patients internés. Il regarda défiler les noms et s'arrêta enfin devant une porte.

« F. et A. Londubat » et rajouté juste en dessous, d'une écriture beaucoup plus récente « A. Londubat ».

Dudley n'hésita pas et poussa doucement la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds se tenait assise devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Elle tenait un châle contre elle, mais ne bougea pas lorsqu'un train passa sur la voie ferrée en contrebas du bâtiment magique.

Dudley reconnut les couleurs tape-à-l'œil du Poudlard-Express. La troisième et dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait lieu ce week-end et le train amenait à l'école les derniers sorciers voulant assister au sacre d'une des Ecoles, ainsi qu'à l'hommage aux victimes qui conclurait cette année scolaire.

Le jeune sorcier américain reporta son attention sur la famille Londubat. Allongé dans un lit, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années observait le plafond sans la moindre émotion. Sa peau pâle était mangée par deux immenses yeux bleus qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement car il s'agissait des mêmes que ceux de Neville. Enfin, allongée dans le lit en face, une vieille femme semblait dormir. Des dizaines de fioles de potions se trouvaient posées sur la table de nuit à ses côtés.

Dudley soupira et s'assit aux côtés de la matriarche des Londubat. Tirant sa baguette, il jeta une série de sortilèges de diagnostic sur la grand-mère de Neville et sourit en notant les résultats sur un bloc-notes.

Il alla s'installer sur l'accoudoir d'Alice Londubat et reconnut les traits de Neville dans le visage de sa mère. Avec un soupir, il jeta de nouveau les sorts de diagnostic et eut un petit sourire.

-Vous savez, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes la marraine de mon frère, Harry. Et je ne sais pas ce qui lie votre fils à lui, mais c'est puissant.

Rien ne passa dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme, mais Dudley s'y attendait. Pour se protéger de la torture, les esprits d'Alice et de Franck Londubat s'étaient réfugiés au plus profond d'eux, les laissant dans cet état amorphe. Seuls des experts en Légilimencie et surtout, en Magie Noire, pourraient s'introduire dans leur esprit et briser la muraille qui les protégeait, mais les maintenait également dans cet état.

Il soupira puis se redressa lentement, repartant vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers les trois Londubat, toujours immobiles.

-Ry' et Neville sont nés le même jour, dans la même pièce, je l'ai su en fouillant les archives de l'Hôpital… Et je serais prêt à parier que cela a créé un lien magique entre eux… Grâce à ça, Neville est un peu de la famille. Et chez les Evans, la famille est sacrée. Alors, on va tout faire pour vous soigner…

Les anglais étaient trop coincés pour accepter que la Magie Noire puisse soigner. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à proposer à Neville d'envoyer sa famille au Salem Hospital…

Pendant que Dudley décidait d'aider la famille Londubat, Harry se tenait dans les tribunes du Magemagot, ignorant avec un mépris évident les regards curieux des autres membres du Pouvoir Décisionnel du gouvernement sorcier d'Angleterre. Les rangs étaient clairsemés et Harry pouvait reconnaître certains étudiants de Poudlard, dont plusieurs Serpentards dont les parents avaient été Mangemorts. Les élèves de plus de 14 ans avaient été autorisés à siéger et les autres à être représenté par une famille alliée pour ne pas perdre de voix. Tous ces étudiants avaient été dispensés d'assister aux derniers cours et aux examens afin de participer aux sessions exceptionnelles du Magenmagot. Ils passeraient leurs ASPIC durant l'été, avec une autorisation du ministère.

Actuellement, ils travaillaient sur un remaniement complet du Ministère. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils travaillaient dessus en se servant notamment des comptes de chaque Département. C'était Drago qui avait fait la remarque décisive. Pourquoi n'existait-il pas un Département au Ministère qui supervise l'ensemble des comptes du Ministère, en association avec Gringott's ?

Cela avait soulevé des hurlements d'indignation. Laisser des Gobelins mettre leur nez crochu dans les affaires des Sorciers ? Laisser une banque s'incruster dans des affaires d'état ?

Harry avait ricané à cette remarque et un silence lourd avait plombé les tribunes du Magenmagot.

-_Vous oubliez que Gringott's est plus qu'une banque, c'est un état. Le seul état qui reste aux Gobelins après les nombreuses guerres qui vous ont opposés. Il n'est pas facile de négocier avec eux, mais les Gobelins restent les meilleurs comptables qui existent à travers le monde. De nombreux gouvernements ont passé des accords avec eux comme consultants extérieurs. Savez-vous, chers membres du Magenmagot, que les taux de prêts de Gringott's et les frais de gestion des Voûtes en Angleterre sont les plus élevés au monde ? Votre mépris envers eux, votre sentiment de supériorité sur une des races les plus anciennes du monde magique vous déprécient auprès d'eux. Je n'avais jamais vu avant de venir en Angleterre une société sorcière aussi rétrograde et aussi xénophobe. _

Son discours avait fait mouche auprès de nombreux sorciers et les négociations avaient avancé. La restructuration de la société magique avait était mise en place durant un long mois, mais il avait fallu près de trois ans pour que le monde anglais se reconstruise et que le Ministère se remette de la purge importante qu'il avait subie durant la loi martiale.

Trois ans durant lesquels Harry et Dudley avaient retrouvé leur école de Salem, trois ans durant lesquels les Evans s'étaient agrandis officiellement d'un frère adoptif, Drago, d'un nouveau père, Severus, mais surtout d'une adorable petite sœur, Iris. Petite sœur qui fêtait aujourd'hui ses deux ans dans le jardin de leur maison à Salem.

Dudley observa avec un sourire le monde qui se pressait chez eux. Des amis proches, comme les jumeaux Weasley accompagnés de leur mère et de leur nièce, la petite Victoire, âgée de deux ans également, aussi blonde que sa française de mère. Dudley adressa un sourire à Frank et Alice Lonbudat, qui riaient en regardant leur jeune fils Augustin, ainsi nommé en l'honneur de sa terrible grand-mère, embrasser doucement Iris en lui offrant une fleur. Mais ce n'était pas les seuls présents. Alastor, parrain de la dernière Evans, avait retrouvé sa jambe également et discutait avec Sirius, Remus et Severus. Plusieurs de leurs amis de Salem étaient également présents, comme Andy Prewett, David Hodman ou encore Leonia Welson…

-'Uley, 'Uley, voler ! demanda une toute petite fille en courant vers lui, l'arrachant de ses pensées.

Dudley éclata de rire en soulevant sa jeune sœur, Iris, aux yeux aussi verts que sa mère et aux cheveux aussi noirs que son père.

-Pour ça, Princesse, il faut voir avec Ry', mais je suis sûr qu'il te laissera monter sur Muta ! rit le jeune homme en faisant toutefois sauter l'enfant dans ses bras, lui arrachant des éclats de rire sous les regards indulgents de tous les présents. Il finit par reposer Iris, hilare, et sourit à Lindsay, qui était restée sa petite amie malgré ses cicatrices et sa jambe artificielle.

-Harry revient bientôt ? demanda la jolie blonde, devenue secrétaire depuis bientôt un mois.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder. Enfin, j'espère…

A cet instant, dans la maison, la cheminée s'illumina et quatre sorciers en sortirent. Harry esquissa un sourire en regardant le salon de son chez-lui tandis que Muta, son fidèle Dracoléon s'envolait immédiatement se percher aux côtés d'Hedwige, la chouette de la famille Evans. Harry épousseta ses robes, couvertes de son habituelle suie. Il avait une poisse incroyable avec les transports sorciers qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa naissance. Dora l'aida en jeta rapidement un sort nettoyant, elle-même vêtue d'une tenue identique, tout comme Charlie et Neville.

-Tu crois que Dud' va t'en vouloir ? demanda le jeune Londubat en désignant la nouvelle brûlure qui ornait la mâchoire de Harry.

-Il s'en prendra à Charlie. C'est lui qui tenait à me montrer le nouveau dragon de la réserve, répondit nonchalamment le concerné en époussetant la suie sur son uniforme d'un bleu sombre orné d'un dragon et d'une sphère.

-Je n'ai pas eu de mal à te convaincre, rit le rouquin en passant une main taquine sur la joue abîmée du jeune homme, récoltant une tape vive.

-Bas les pattes, pervers ! grogna le jeune sorcier, récoltant trois rires narquois en réponse.

-Je pense que c'est plutôt ta mère qui va râler, constata Dora en souriant à Charlie qui, sans plus s'offusquer de la petite gifle, passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

-Parce que tu as annoncé à la tienne la bonne nouvelle ? releva ce dernier en haussant un sourcil sarcastique, mimique piquée à Severus.

-Je crois qu'aucune de nos mères n'est au courant, pour le moment, rit le Dragonnier. Mais je soupçonne la mienne d'être particulièrement furieuse.

-Le pire sera Grand-mère, soupçonna Neville. Mes parents seront plutôt fiers…

-Je crois que la mienne va m'étriper, soupira Harry en regardant à l'extérieur où tout le monde riait autour de la plus jeune des Evans.

Les quatre sorciers regardèrent avec un sourire leurs familles et amis jusqu'à ce que Drago les remarque enfin et leur fasse signe de les rejoindre. Harry eut un rictus amusé en voyant les cheveux de son frère virer au roux sous une poudre lancée par Iris.

-Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'aller leur présenter les tous premiers apprentis Mages de Combat de nationalité anglaise depuis deux cents ans, non ? rit Charlie.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que cette conclusion vous a plu :) J'annonce tout de suite que j'ai une suite qui trotte dans ma petite tête, et je pense que vous avez une petite idée sur le thème de l'histoire ^^ Elle devrait voir le jour dans l'année. _

_J'ai également un autre projet sur le feu, toujours sur Harry Potter. En attendant, je continue la parution de Vlad Kemenov et quand j'aurais un certain nombre de chapitres d'avance pour toutes ces fics, je commencerais à les publier._

* * *

Shira : Et oui, tu as bien récapitulé la situation XD La caractéristique de cette équipe c'est que la magie noire ne les dérange absolument pas, contrairement aux anglais ^^ Merci : pour avoir suivi cette histoire :)

Lanulleennoms : Effectivement, la fin était rapide, mais je ne me voyais pas tirer en longueur les combats ;) Merci à toi pour avoir laisser une review et surtout pour l'enthousiasme que tu y as mis ^^ Et tu auras une nouvelle série, même deux :)

Ary : Merci pour ta fidélité :) et pour te consoler, une suite est prévue !

Lily : Merci :)

Cathy : Tu auras tes réponses dans l'épilogue et surtout une petite surprise. Par contre, les histoires d'amour ne seront jamais en avant-plan dans mes fics et très rarement décrites, c'est pour cela que la relation Charlie/Harry est peu décrite.

Ladysky : Outré oO ?! Rien que ça -'... Mais mille mercis pour tes compliments, je mets toute mon imagination dans ces fictions et je suis ravie que cela fonctionne =)

Nezumibook : Hum... je pense que tu auras le droit à un déchaînement des jumeaux dans la suite :)

Guest : Merci pour ta review :)

Tsuki : j'espère que la réponse (indirecte) est à ta convenance XD

Amista : Merci :)

Le Poussin Fou : Et oui, des Mages puissants ^^ Mais ils ne sont pas très nombreux dans le monde et il s'agit de la fine fleur des sorciers ^^


End file.
